Fairy Tail's Rikudou Sennin (Rewritten)
by shadowninja124
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have sealed Kaguya away with their new six path power and stopped her massacre. After villages are saved and peacefully, Naruto decided to travel new place called Magnolia Town before becoming a new Hokage. (This is my rewrite story, so I'll be deleting my old one)
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, the mission is over!" said Natsu as he stretches out of his both arms while walking with two friends in the street.

"Yeah, but Erza will be back soon." said Gray as his body started to get panic as well as Natsu. He's shocked for remembering about Erza. She will be coming for today and will be here very soon. He and Gray hugged at each other like a group hug and a child.

Lucy was wondering why Natsu and Gray are so scared of Erza. She's starting have sweat drop of Erza, but wanted to know about her.

"Come on guys! Just who is Erz…?" She said before she accidently bumped into someone back without looking. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you…" as someone turned around at her. That made Lucy goes blushed for see very handsome person. It was a blond man.

 **[Naruto Shippuuden OST - Peaceful Them]**

"That's okay." He said as he turned around at Lucy with a friendly smile.

Lucy sees his hair is a yellow spiky and his eyes are blue. He had three whisker-like birthmarks on both his cheeks. He is wearing a black-orange jacket, orange pants, and wears black sandals. He also wears a black forehead protector with a strange symbol on it.

Lucy's face became red as her heartbeat is crazy. She has never seen this blonde man is so handsome before.

"Wow, he's so handsome…." Her thought with blushing as her body can't avoid it or move it. All she can do is staring at the blond man.

"Hey? Are you okay?" asked Blonde man with a confuse face as Lucy finally move her body and waving out her both arms.

"I-I'm okay." She's blushing again so hard.

"Lucy, why are you standing there? Let's go!" yelled Natsu as he's waving out his hand at Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I have to go, bye!" said Lucy as she's rushing to her friend while the blonde man is waving out at her. She caught up with Natsu and Gray.

Natsu's looking at Blonde man whiles snuffing him out. His smell is funny and strange, but powerful.

"Who's that?" He asked as he's pointing at blond man.

Lucy's cheeks are still red and said, "Nothing."

Happy flies next to Lucy and start giggled at her, "You liiiike him!"

"No way!" yelled Lucy as she's blushing so hard.

The blonde man heard Lucy's yelling very loud. His face is very confused why she yelled for, but his face went frowned.

 _"Man… She didn't even notice me! I should be on the newspaper!"_ He said in his mind and talking to Bijuu (Tailed Beast) in his mind too. There are 9 of them. They are demon and powerful, but they're very friendly to him.

 **"Don't worry about it, Naruto-sama! Some people will recognize you from the newspaper!" the blue tiger said**

"Thanks, but don't call me sama." smiled Naruto

 **"Well… What was that about?" Orange fox asked as he's talking about Lucy's yell.**

"I don't know, Kurama." said Naruto as he continues to walk and looking at his map for something. He sees an emblem of a bird that he wanted to go there. He heard from people that place is very famous and top guild popular.

 **"Just head to the straight, you'll see Fairy Tail very soon." Matatabi said**

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Naruto has found the place called Fairy Tail. He sees the emblem is the same as what's in his map.

"This is it…Fairy Tail. It sure is big." He said as he's looking at Fairy Tail building how big it is. It was pretty big. He can sense lots of chakra in there… no, it wasn't chakra… it was called Ethernano. It's magic power that wizard used for. It's way different to his place in chakra version.

 **"Yep, I sense lots of great chakra inside there." Kurama said**

 **"It's Ethernano. We're not in chakra place, remember?" asked Kokuou**

 **"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said as he turned away.**

 **"Hey, Naruto. When you joined the guild, you'll show them of your true power." Matatabi goes furiously for wanting Naruto to use his ultimate form.**

 **"No one is messing with Bijuu!" said Son Goku before he cracked his knuckles.**

 **[Song ended]**

Naruto gave Bijuu his smile for encouraging him to use for Bijuu power to show the wizards, but not today until next time. He begins to chuckle at them and said, "Okay, okay, calm down guys. I'm going in." as opened the door before entered the Fairy Tail building.

When he's inside, he saw lots of people are in Fairy Tail building. He sees people have some kind of tattoos on their body with emblem like Fairy Tail symbol. So that means they're the member of Fairy Tail, which he heard from the book. All he just saw, they're drinking beer and eating food. He also sees a mission board.

 _"Wow…"_ His thought in amazed for seeing lots of members before hearing someone is yelling. He saw two guys are arguments at each other.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, you flamerbrain!" the guy with raven hair asked. He was wearing a rave sword stone necklace, black pants and shoes without a shirt on.

"Cause you getting me pissing me off, you pervert." said the guy with pink hair who yelled at him. He was wearing a white scaled pattern scarf, a dark blue vest, a dark blue waistcoat, white knee length trousers, and black sandals.

"Birdbrain!"

"Slippery bastard!"

"Here they go again." said the blue cat who appeared nowhere.

Naruto made a face likes WTF looks for seeing the blue cat is talking to two boys. A cat can talk to the human!

 _"A talking cat…"_ His thought.

"Hello."

Naruto heard a woman's voice as he turned around where the voice was. He sees a beautiful woman has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a white dress.

"My name is Mirajane. What can I help you?" asked Mirajane as she's giving a great smile at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to join your guild." said Naruto as he hopes she knows his name or the rumor about him.

"Okay, where do you want your stamp and what color?" Mirajane asked in kindly.

"Orange…" Naruto said as he frowned for not noticing his name. He moved his right sleeve up and shows his side of the shoulder where he wanted the stamp was. Mirajane pressed the stamp on Naruto's shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she smiled

Naruto gave his smile at Mirajane, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." said Mirajane as she sees Naruto's forehead protector and a strange symbol. "What's that?" as she's pointing at it.

Naruto got an idea about his forehead protector. He was about to explain to her, but he was interrupted by another woman.

"A new member."

Naruto sees a drunken woman with long brown hair sitting at the table and drinking a barrel of a beer. She wears a light blue bikini, a pair of capri pants and heeled sandals.

"My name is Cana Alberona. It's nice to meet you." she said as she's drinking a big barrel of beer.

Naruto shocked for seeing Cana just drink a huge barrel of beer.

"Cana likes to drink beer a lot." said Mirajane.

Naruto started to look at two guys who were fighting at each other.

"Hey, Mirajane, who're those guys?" He asked as he is pointing at two guys are fighting.

"That's Natsu and Gray. They always fight each other." said Mirajane as she's giggling.

"Okay…" Naruto said as he remembers that he and Sasuke used to hate each other when they're 13 years old.

A pink hair man named Natsu sees Naruto is standing right beside Mirajane and chatting with her. He remembered that he sees him and Lucy were talking at each other, so he ran to them and wanted to meet a new member.

"Hey, Mirajane! Who is that?" He asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He is the new member." said Mirajane

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto giving his smile as Natsu smiled back to him for respecting. He and Naruto shook their hands.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail." said Gray who came right beside Natsu.

"Gray, your pants." said Cana as Gray shocked that he didn't realize that he didn't have pants with him.

"Shit!" he said

Naruto got little bit sweatdrop for Gray is all strip except he's wearing an under-pant.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Dragon Slayer." said Natsu

"Dragon Slayer?" asked Naruto as he never heard of it. He didn't know there's a dragon exist in this land.

"Yes, Dragon Slayer is people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic." said Mirajane.

"Hold on a minute! So, is he…" Naruto said

"Yep, I'm a dragon's son. What's your magic?" Natsu asked.

That made him shocked for seeing Natsu is a dragon! He means... he can transform into a dragon, but Natsu told him that he can't turn into a dragon, so it's alright. Also, Naruto has no idea what's the magic, which Matatabi told Kurama that it wasn't people's chakra. "Magic? Well, in my place, we called it Chakra."

"What is chakra?" Natsu wondered for first to hear that.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy. And I'm also a ninja. Have you heard it before?" Naruto asked.

Mirajane and Gray try to remembering about Ninja, but to Gray… He was pretty sure heard that word chakra before. He remembers he read the newspaper before. It's about there is a hero who saved the village called Konoha.

 _"Chakra? Ninja…? I swear I heard that before…"_ his thought

"Ninja!" Natsu said with exciting face and ignore Naruto's question. "That's cool! I like a ninja! Can you show me?!"

"Sure." Naruto said with a smile as he did cross finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." as he creates a clone of himself appeared in front of him. The clone looks exactly as real Naruto.

"Yo, at your service!" Clone Naruto said with a smile as he's bowing for respect them.

"Cool! Nin-nin!" Natsu said as he put a scarf to cover his mouth like a ninja.

"He's the man!"

Naruto heard a strong man's voice as he turned around. He sees the muscle man with white spike hair, had a blue jacket, and blue pants. He wears wooden sandals.

"I'm Elfman." Elfman said as he's pounding in his chest.

"Naruto, meet my brother." Mirajane said

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile as he shakes hand to Elfman.

The blue cat went to Naruto.

"I'm Happy and you look like a cat!" Happy said as he sees Naruto's whiskers.

"Oh no, they're my birthmark." Naruto said before he sees a blonde woman came to him.

"Aye, I have wings!" Happy said as he's showing Naruto of his wings.

Naruto didn't cat can fly with wings. He sees the unfamiliar blonde girl before.

"I know you." Blonde girl surprised. She has blonde hair, wearing a side ponytail, a white and blue, a blue skirt and black boots.

"I know you too, you that girl who bumped me." Naruto said.

"Yeah, by the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've just joined this guild yesterday." Lucy said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." said Naruto as he gave Lucy smile.

Lucy is blushing for seeing Naruto's smile is so handsome and bright like an angel, but she smiled back to him.

"It's nice to meet you too." she smiled

At that moment, there was a man with eyeglasses who opened the door so fast and hard. He took a deep breath and his face has sweat on him.

"Loke, what's going on?" Fairy Tail member asked

"We've got trouble! Erza's back!" A man with glasses said as it made everyone react in horror and scared for Erza has returned.

Naruto was wondering why everybody shocked and scared of Erza. He sees Natsu and Gray are hugging each other and starting to get scared of Erza.

"Who is Erza?" He asked

"She's most the strongest wizard in Fairy tail." Mirajane said

"She's scary!" Natsu said as he and Gray hug each other and started to get scared.

"A devil!" Gray said as his body is shaking.

At that moment, there was a beautiful woman with red hair has entered the door. She's carrying a giant horn. She wears armor and blue skirt. She looks very familiar to Naruto.

"Who's that?" he asked

"That's Erza!" Natsu and Gray said with a scared voice.

Erza put the giant horn down and asks, "I have returned. Is the master here?"

"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting." said Mirajane with a smile.

 **"Doesn't her hair looks just like Kushina's hair?" asked Kurama**

 _"Yeah, she does and also looks beautiful. Kinda remind me of my mother."_ thought Naruto

 **"You like her." said Kurama as he's teasing Naruto.**

 _"Shut up!_ " yelled Naruto with blushes.

"I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. It's about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" warned Erza before everyone got scared of her. She was like a mother or boss of this Fairy tail building.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" She asked.

Natsu and Gray started to become friends for not making Erza angry. Their bodies started to get sweat drop.

"Hey, Erza. The both of us are getting along great team today, as always!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu as he's making a voice sound like Happy's voice.

"Natsu's acting like Happy!" said Lucy in shocked.

"I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times. But I like it most seeing the two of you get along." Ezra said

"Um, best friends are a little…" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu

"I've never seen those guys got so scared quickly." said Naruto

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and beat to a pulp." said Mirajane.

"Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking about naked." said Cana

"Natsu. Gray, I have a favor to ask." said Erza

"Wh-What is it?" Natsu and Gray asked

"I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you two come with me?" asked Erza

Natsu and Gray were shocked that they are going to be a team.

"Make a team…" Gray thought

"…with him?" Natsu thought as he and Gray are staring at each other for working together.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make a preparation." said Erza as she sees two new members as she walked toward them. "You two must be new members."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've just joined it yesterday." said Lucy.

"I heard that you're the one who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries with just one finger." Erza said

Lucy dropped a sweat and said, "Y-Yeah."

Erza looked at Naruto who is also a new member in Fairy Tail building before she came in. She didn't sense his magic, but she can feel his strong pressure.

"Who're you might be?" she asked

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm also a new member like Lucy." said Naruto

"Naruto, would you like to join the mission with us?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, are you sure? This is your first mission and very hard for you. You're just a rookie" said Mirajane in worried before Naruto smirked at him. She just sees his face is smiling for doing the mission as he's a new member.

"Don't worry about me; I did a lot of missions in a long time ago! I know how to handle myself dattebayo!" said Naruto with a determined face.

That made Erza surprised for seeing his face is determined. He's not even scared. By telling his face and his eyes, it wasn't a lie. It was the truth. That wasn't his first mission. He did the missions before. She has never seen a rookie goes exciting for accepting the mission.

"That's good like I just said we will be leaving tomorrow. By the way, do you have any house?" she asked

"No, I just got here in this place." said Naruto.

"I see… You can come to my house." Erza said

"Really?!" He surprised for hearing that.

"Sure, since you're a new member and don't have a house, you can sleep my house."

* * *

Few hours in the night, Naruto and Erza are walking together to the house where she lives. Naruto is blushing for walking with a beautiful red haired woman. He's very nervous for it.

 **"Come on, Naruto. Don't be a shy guy. Go ask her to date with you!" said Kurama**

"No way!" said Naruto in his mind.

"Naruto, when did you arrive here?" Erza asked

"In Hargeon, it was very nice to see a lot of people, but I saw lots of buildings were burned up like fire. I'm pretty sure someone used fire." Naruto said

That made Erza reminds of fire. I think she knows who used the fire in Hargeon. Inside her mind, she's going to kill Natsu who causes the Hargeon. They're almost at the house where Erza lived. There was a tall gate that sign says, Fairy Hall. That means they're there.

"This is it." Erza said as she and Naruto arrived at the big building. "Welcome to Fairy Hills." It made Naruto surprised for seeing a huge building.

"It's huge!" he exclaimed.

They went inside of Fairy Hills. It has big spaces and lots of room. Erza had shown Naruto around the whole building and the bedrooms. However, Naruto find out that this building is only for girls! But it's alright to be here because Erza is the head girl of the building.

"Here it is." She said as she opened a large door. When she opened it, there're a lot of armors in the hallway with the wooden poles.

That made Naruto is very impressed for seeing a lot of armors and weapons Erza has. No wonder why people of Fairy Tail members scared of her and strongest mage in Fairy Tail. So they went to her bedroom where his sleep at.

"You can sleep extra bed over." Erza said as she's pointing at it.

Naruto nodded as he put his stuff on the ground and then jumped into the bed. He releases his moan and glad to sleep on it. He's stretching out of his both arms.

"It's so nice to sleep on the bed!" he exclaimed.

In the long minutes later, Naruto is done his bathroom for taking a shower. It was very big which he got detail by Erza. He went to Erza bedroom. He wears his black T-shirt and white pajama pants. On his head, he's wearing sleeping black cap. It has eyes and two teeth. Erza giggled at his hat as she thought it was funny and cute.

* * *

 **Next day at the Magnolia Station.**

"Why'd I have to be stuck with you?!" asked Natsu as he's glaring at Gray who supposed to be with him and work as a team.

"That's my line! If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!" said Gray

"Then go by yourself! I don't even want to go!"

"Then stay home, and get beaten up by Erza afterward!"

Naruto, Lucy, and Happy are sitting on the bench while they're watching Natsu and Gray fight. Lucy is very embarrassed at Natsu and Gray for being watched by people that were watching them.

"Pretend we don't know them." She said

"Why are you here?" Happy asked

"Mirajane told her to watch those two boys." Naruto said

"Are you going to stop them?" asked Happy

"But…" said Lucy looking at two boys fighting. She doesn't want to get hurt by them.

Naruto had an enough of those two men for fighting at each other. They're like little kids... well it's the same thing as him and Sasuke. So Naruto got up and went to them.

"Hey, you guys need to stop or else I will tell Erza." He warned as he made those two boys got scared of Erza and finally stopped fighting before…

"I apologize. Were you waiting?" asked Erza.

When Naruto and Lucy turned around at Erza, they were shocked for seeing Erza carries a huge luggage. The suitcases are all stock up in the pile with a rope around them. No wonder why Naruto is here first and got told for waiting for Erza.

"That's a lot of luggage!" said Lucy.

"Let's get along together today!" said Gray as he and Gray dance like the cheerleader.

"Aye, sir!" said Natsu

"And here comes Happy #2!" said Lucy

"Erza!" Natsu said

"What is it?" Erza asked

"When we get back, fight me!" said Natsu

Lucy and Happy were shocked that Natsu wants to fight with Erza, the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail.

"Hey, are you crazy!" said Gray

"It won't go the same as last time. I'm good enough to beat you now!" Natsu said

"I see that you have improved. Sure, I accept your fight." said Erza

"All right! I'm all fired up!" exclaimed Natsu with awes face as his head is on fire.

 **While in the train.**

"What's wrong with Natsu?" asked Naruto as he's looking Natsu's face is sick while riding in the train.

"He is suffering from motion sickness." said Lucy

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" asks Gray

 _"Is he really Dragon Slayer?"_ thought Naruto

"Natsu, come sit by me." said Erza

"Aye." said Natsu

"Is she telling me to move?" Lucy asks as she switches the place with Natsu. She sits next between Naruto and Gray. Natsu is sitting next to Erza.

"I'll let you rest." said Erza as Natsu sits by her.

"Aye!" said Natsu before his stomach got punched by Erza's fist. He lost consciousness and collapse on her lap.

"This way it's a bit easier on him." she said

 _"What was that?!_ " thought Naruto in shocked.

 **"That was random." said Kurama**

 **"Indeed." said Matatabi.**

While in riding the train, Gray wanted to know Erza about the mission that he and Natsu came here to work together and help her.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" he asked

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lullaby." said Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy

"Erza, who's Eisenwald?" asks Naruto

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations." said Erza

"We fought them before." said Gray

"Why would they want Lullaby for?" asks Naruto

"They want to use to kill innocent people. And also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor." angered Erza as she's hitting on Natsu's face without watching him. That also made Naruto's anger for hearing about killing innocent people. That's why he's here and accepted the mission to protect people's life from the villain.

Meanwhile…

"Wow!" amazed Lucy as she's looking at ice of Fairy Tail emblem. It was made by Gray's magic. It was very beautiful and his magic is ice.

"My magic is ice." he said

"That's cool!" said Naruto

"That's why you and Natsu don't get along? Because Natsu uses flame and you use ice?" asked Lucy

That was a really good point to Naruto. Natsu uses flame and Gray uses ice. Fire can melt the ice down, but Naruto is pretty sure that Gray is very good at ice magic.

"What about you?"

Naruto hears Erza is talking to him.

"What's up?"

"What about your magic?" she asked again

In his mind, Naruto looked at Bijuu for asking to show his jutsu to the wizard. They're all nodded to him like before they told him that show them with his skills and jutsu. So he decided to show them.

"Yeah, I'll show you." he said

"Hey, Naruto, didn't you already show us you created a clone yesterday?" asked Gray

"Yeah, but I still have another move." he smirked as he opens his palm that made Erza, Lucy, and Gray are looking at the palm. Erza wanted to sees what's magic look like because she feels his strong aura to her. Lucy wanted to see what's his magic looks like. Gray wanted to see what's chakra looks like because he heard it in the newspaper.

In the few moment, they all see blue aura is gathering around Naruto's palm like a rotation. It's starting making a small blue energy ball as it growing into bigger, but...it got interrupted by train stopped. Naruto's energy ball has stopped and disappeared which it made them mad and sad for not seeing his complete magic, but it isn't just a magic to Gray.

"Well! I will show my magic after the mission is over!" Naruto smiled

* * *

 **Onibus Station.**

Naruto and the group got off the train and searching for Eisenwald, but something went missing.

"That was a long trip." said Lucy walking as she stretches out her both arms.

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" asks Gray

"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." said Erza

Naruto stops walking and notices something.

"Hold on." He said

Everyone stopped and wonder why Naruto stop.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"I kinda notice… where's Natsu?" asked Naruto before heard the train was about depart. When the train is moving, Natsu is still in that train.

"Help me!" he yelled waving out the window whiles everyone is standing and watching him.

"Yep, we left him there." said Happy as he did cross arms.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him! What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, would someone hit me?" asked Erza.

That made Lucy is shocked for Erza said that, but she sees Naruto went to Erza. Wait… is he going to hit her?!

Erza hopes she'll get punishment by Naruto. She was glad, but her forehead got touched by two fingers.

"What was that?" she asked as she touches her own forehead.

"No reason. It just I don't like to hit the beautiful girl and had a good heart." said Naruto with a smile as he made Erza's blushing.

"Naruto likes Erza." said Happy with a smile as he covered his lip and tried to make Lucy jealous.

"Shut up!" Lucy said

"No time to chat, we need to find that idiot!" said Gray before he notice that Naruto wasn't around here and everyone also didn't notice him. "Hey, where's Naruto?" He asks

* * *

 **Inside the train**

 **[Fairy tail: Yami yo Tsudoe ost]**

Natsu is still sick in the train while a man in a ponytail, wearing a crimson shirt, a white jacket, white pants and black shoes came to him. He sees a Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder. That made him guess that Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail.

"Oh? Fairy Tail? So you're a wizard in one of those legal guilds? Man, I'm jealous." He said before kicking Natsu into the face. "Legal guilds ain't all they're cracked up to be, Fairy! Know what we call you guys? Flies! Yes, flies!"

That made Natsu goes really mad for getting insulted by him. His hands are fire before punching a guy with a ponytail, but he jumped back.

"Whoa there…" he smirked.

"Why you…" growled Natsu as he stood up, but, unfortunately, he fell down because his weakness is transportation. He's riding in the train and it made his motion goes sickness.

"Huh? Are you done already? Now this…" said Man with black hair as three shadows moved from his feet and each of them gave Natsu an uppercut. "…is how you used the magic!"

 **[Changed song into** **Naruto Shippuden OST: Shouryuu ( Rising Dragon )**

Natsu got to fly off and fell down on the ground. The man with black hair was about to finishing him off, but he sees a kunai toward to him as he dodging it. It was Naruto who threw the kunai and saved Natsu's life. He rushed to the man with black hair and then attacking him. He dodges some of his shadow magic and the punched into the face.

"Who are you!?" asked the man with black hair as he's glaring at the blond man, but it was impossible. The blonde man just dodged the shadow magic so easily. He was a very fast man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?!" asked Naruto as he did his fighting stance.

"Kageyama!" said Kageyama as he sent the shadowed fist to attack Naruto and Natsu. Naruto grabbed Natsu and then dodges the shadowed fist with a Yellow Flash which it made Kageyama shocked. He sees him put Natsu down on the ground and then charge toward him. Kageyama used the shadow magic to create the barrier for himself, but his back got punched by Naruto's elbow from behind. It was shocked for seeing him from behind and sneak attack, but how did he get here?

 _"What?! Impossible! How did he get behind?!"_ thought Kageyama as he sees Naruto's smirked and held the tri-pronged kunai.

"Now then, prepare for you-" Naruto stopped his attack because the train has stopped. It made everyone fell down on the ground.

"It stopped…" said Natsu as he got up.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto before he sees a flute is rolling over the floor. It has a three-eyed skull. "What is that?"

"You saw it?!" glared Kageyama as he quickly grabbed it. That made Naruto wondered why Kageyama is so scared for seeing the flute.

"That's enough out of you!" said Natsu as his fist in flame and charging toward Kageyama. "Take this! Karyū no Tekken!"

"Guard shadow!" said Kageyama as he used the shadow to make a barrier for defended himself from Natsu's attack, but it made an explosive. "Damn you!"

"Come on!" said Natsu as he heard train speaker.

"Uh, that emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly." said the Speaker

"Shit! I'm outta here!" said Natsu as he grabbed his backpack.

 _"That's right. His weakness is motion transportation."_ thought Naruto as he's helping Natsu by grabbing him and opens the window up before Kageyama have says something to them.

"Wait right there, you! You won't get away with hurting a member of Eisenwald!" he said

Naruto is shocked when he heard Kageyama is from Eisenwald.

"You're from Eisenwald?" he asked

"So you're one of those Eisenwald guys? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail." Natsu said as the train started moving before he covered his mouth.

At outside, Erza is driving a magic car. It can drain her magic in order to go.

"Naruto! Natsu!" yelled Lucy as she sees Naruto jumped out of the train window while carried Natsu with him. He landed on magic car hood by using chakra foot to stand on it. Erza was shocked for seeing him is standing on the hood. He couldn't have got a slip, but he's fine.

 **5 minute later and the song ended.**

"That we did. At least, you're unhurt. Somehow…" said Erza as she put her hand behind Natus's head and hugged into her chest armor.

"That hurt!" said Natsu in pain as Erza let him go. "What do you mean, unhurt? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train."

"Some weird guy." said Erza.

"His name is Kageyama." said Naruto.

"It's that guy who grabbed Happy in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something." said Natsu before Erza goes super mad and smacks his face out.

"You fool! Eisenwald is the people we're after!" she yelled

Naruto was got scared for seeing that slap before. He remembers Sakura did a bitch slap into his face in his homeland.

 _"My gosh… that slap…"_ his thought in scared.

Lucy and Gray were looking at Naruto's body is little bit shaking.

"This is the first time I heard about it…" said Natsu as he's rubbing the part his cheek where Erza hit him.

"She already forgot she knocked him out on the train." Lucy mutter.

"Oh yeah, he had this flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes." said Natsu

"A three-eyed skull?" asked Lucy.

"That's some bad tastes there." said Gray

"Lucy, you know something?" asked Naruto as he's looking at Lucy.

"I know about that flute. Lullaby… The song of curse! Magic of death!" said Lucy

"Song of curse?" asked Gray

"You mean like, a magic of death song?" asked Naruto as he thinks flute power is some kind of Genjutsu which it was Tayuya's flute.

"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magic is the curse of death, right?" asked Lucy

That made everyone goes shocked for hearing that. If they Eisewald used that flute called Lullaby, it can cause people to death or curse to death.

"That's right, a black magic curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon. Lullaby is even worse!" said Erza as she went back to magic car and started the engine

"Then let's get moving, we can't waste any more time or we will be too late." said Naruto

"Naruto's right, guys hop on." said Erza


	2. Chapter 2

"Erza, you're going too far! Your magic being suck from Magic car!" yelled Gray

Erza is using all of her magic to make the car goes faster. Her face is furious and wanted to stop Eisenwald before hurting innocent people. She and the group are driving in the city.

"If we let that flute be played, a great number of innocent people will be the victim! Just by hearing the sound a person's life is stolen from them!" she said

"What are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any magical power left?" asked Gray

"Don't worry about it, you got your guys with you." said Naruto as he's starting to found the Elseward by sensing. He found their scent. They're in the train station, but there is a crowd at the gate. "We're getting closer."

Erza stopped the car and rushes to 3 guards. She asks a question to guards when the guard talked back, she suddenly head-butt to them. Naruto and the others were sweat drops that Erza did head-butt the guards without asking them.

"Eisenwald's inside!" She said

* * *

 **Inside Oshibana station.**

Naruto and the others are running to the main train station to find the Eisenwald before they're going use the flute to kill people.

Erza knows that army already in there and fought with Eisenwald by telling that three guards outside.

"An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned. It's likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle." She said

Lucy sees lots of army platoon are lying down on the stair. They must like they're already knock out by Eisenwald group.

"They've been wiped out!" she said

"They're alive. Just keep going!" said Naruto as he and his groups went up to the stairway and found the train station before seeing lots of dark guild members.

"Look at how many of them." said Lucy

"I knew it you will come. You Fairy Tail Flies." said Erigor as he's sitting on top of the train. His eyes are dark, but circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo. His hair is silver, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. He is wielding a giant scythe.

"You fiend! So you're Erigor, I take it?" asks Erza

"Natsu, wake up!" said Lucy as she tries to wake Natsu up.

"Move, let me try." said Naruto as he places his right hand Natsu's forehead. He used the six path power to restored Natsu's sickness. When it complete, he rises up and burned up.

"I'm all fired up!" he said

"Welcome back, Natsu." said Naruto

"Thanks for healing me." said Natsu

"What are you going to do with Lullaby?" asked Naruto

"You don't know?" asked Erigor as he started to flying around and landed on a pole of speakers.

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" asked Erza

"No, Erza, he's not planning to do that." said Naruto as Kurama told him that Erigor is lying.

"How did you know?" asked Erza

"Never mess my ninja skill. What is your real plan?!" asked Naruto

"Too bad for you, flies. You won't get to see the new Dark Age because you're heading to the afterlife!" said Kageyama as he touches on the ground and made 3 shadow hands into the ground. Those shadows are charging to them, but it was aiming at Lucy. The shadows rise up in the air and attacking to her. Before that one, Lucy heard a rotation sound from her right side… could it be that…?

"Rasenrengan!" said Naruto as he hit two shadow hands with twin Rasengan and Natsu hit last one with his fire elbow attack. They all have saved Lucy's life.

"Thank you, Naruto and Natsu." She smiled.

 _"Who is this blonde kid? I never see his magic before, but I have to do my mission."_ thought Eigor as he fly up and disappeared.

"He ran away!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray… You two head after him. If you work together, not even Erigor the reaper can stand against you." said Erza.

The two guys stared each other with a growl.

"You heard me?!" yelled Erza with death face.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray said as they went after Eigor together

"They ran off." Someone said

"They're trying to follow Erigor!" Another mage said

"Leave them to me! I, Rayure, will bring them down!" said Rayure as he used his black bands and went after Natsu and Gray.

"I'll go too! I won't forgive that bastard!" said Kageyama as he touch on the ground and disappear into the shadow.

"After we clean up these guys, we're heading after them, too." said Erza

"Three against this many?" asked Lucy as the Eisenwald charge to them.

Erza summoned a sword. Naruto held a kunai for ready to fight them. They all charged to them.

"Konoha Senpuu!" said Naruto as he did 180-degree kicks at 5 mages. He blocks one of mage attacks with a kunai and punches back into the face. He did Konoha Senpuu again to the mage, sent him a fly to crash to the group. Erza swung her sword to five mages. She re-equipped her sword and summoned two short blades as she held it. She slashes wildly and four mages fell again.

"I'll help you!" said Lucy as she took out her golden key. "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

She summoned a tall man with a crab-claw hairstyle. He has six crab legs protruding from his back. He wears a blue striped sweater and black pants. He also wears boots in his feet.

"Cancer. It's also a fight this time-ebi?" he asked

"Cut this fight short, would you?" asked Lucy as Cancer nodded and rushing to Eisenwald mages. He cuts their hairs with the scissors and made them into the bald head. They got freak out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he sees Erza is breathing harder because her magic got drain by magic car. She used her full magic, but there're still many lefts.

"I'm fine, but there're still so many lefts." she said as she sees more Eisenwald mage. She was about re-equipping again, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't waste your magic. I'll handle them." said Naruto as he took out his tri-pronged Kunai and throw at Eisenwald members. They can easier dodge them and also it stabbed on the ground.

 **[Naruto Shippuden Ost: Breakdown]**

"What the hell supposed to mean…" One of Eisenwald member said before got punch by Naruto's elbow hits. Everyone was shocked for seeing Naruto did some kind of teleport to get in front of the enemy. He teleported again and then he gave his punches to each enemy. The enemies were all shocked. They see Naruto is using sane teleport like he did it to them. They all gotten scared of him and about to retreat from him.

"Don't be scared! He's only one person-" said Byard, but he sees the others group are getting beaten by Naruto. That made him go shocked for seeing him. Naruto is using the tri-pronged Kunai to teleport for himself.

 _"He's so fast! But the Yellow Flash…"_ thought Erza before she started to remember that where she heard someone said about Yellow Flash.

 **Flashback**

After her mission is over, she carried the giant horn on the cart while she's pulling it by one hand. She's in the town, but she heard people are whispering something. Something very interesting, so she headed to them.

"What's going on?" she asked as people shocked before they looked at her.

"Oh my! It's Erza Scarlet! The Titania from Fairy Tail!" one of the people said

"That's me, but what are you guys whispering about?" asked Erza

"Let me tell you the story about legendary shinobi."

"A legendary shinobi?" she wondered

"A great hero who protects the village from great enemies. A man called Yellow Flash which it was from his father's name. It was a gift title by him."

 **Flashback ended**

That made Erza shocked. The stories were all true about Naruto. He's…

"No way…"

"H-How did he get here there so fast?!" asked Lucy.

The Eisenwald members are charging to Naruto. Naruto used Hiraishin no Jutsu again and spinning kick to half of them. He dodges one of their swords and then used blue energy ball to hit into the stomach, which it called...

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he pushes the man and sent him to crashed to the group as they both collapse. He was undefeated because he's a Yellow Flash!

"Damn you! I'll take you on!" said Byard as he's attacking Naruto from behind, but he missed attacks. Naruto was behind him by using his yellow flash so he used Rasengan to hit onto Byard's back.

"Oh hell no! I'm outta of here!" yells Another Mage as he run away.

 **[Song ended]**

"Forget about him." said Erza as she was starting to falling forward, but Naruto caught her. She sees he's helping her up and also impressed how rookie first fights with them. However, he wasn't just a rookie and his first mission. He has done lots of mission like before he told them in the Fairy Tail building.

"I got you." He smiles as he helps Erza up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"We have to warn people. In case that Eigor about to do something to them." said Erza.

"My clone already warned people and he also told me that there was wind wall outside." said Naruto before he sees Erza is going outside. He rushed after her outside. When Erza is at outside, she sees a huge wind wall is blocking her and the others way. She rushed toward at it before Naruto...

"No don't!" he warned, but it's too late to warn Erza. She tackles on the wind wall and got hurt her own right arm by the wind.

"Are you okay?!" asked Lucy as she helps Erza up.

"I'm fine." said Erza as Naruto went to her and healed her arm. "Thank you."

"No problem." said Naruto as they went back inside. Erza grabbed one of Eisenwald member.

"Tell me how to dispel the magic!" said Erza

"Forget it! It's impossible! There's no way we could dispel the magic wind wall." Mage said

"Let me take care of him." said Naruto as he switched spot with Erza. He grabbed the mage's collar and the dragging away from Erza and Lucy, so that they can't hear him.

"You can't scare me!" said Mage before Naruto dropped him into the ground and glaring at him, but smile at him.

"Listen to me, you have to tell me how to undo the magic wind wall or else… **I'll kill you.** " said Naruto with Kurama voice as his eyes change into nine tail eyes. He must be switched his mind into Kurama's mind, but he made a mage scared of him. So he told him the truth.

 **"That a good human." said Kurama with a kind smile as he's patting on mage's shoulder before he lost consciousness. "I think I made him shit himself."**

"Naruto?" asked Erza as she, Lucy and Happy heard Naruto's voice sound so deeper, different and evil.

"His plan is the town down the line from here and the only way that can dispel it. It is Kageyama." Naruto said as his original voice changed back normal that made Erza goes suspicious, but more importantly, Erigor is planning to use the flue on downtown.

"What?! It's the place where my master and old men are having their meeting!" she said

"He plans to use Lullaby on them." said Naruto as he sees Gray showed up.

"Erza, his real planned is…" Gray was cut off by Erza.

"We know that." said Erza

"The only way who can dispel is the guy with shadow magic." said Naruto

"Alright, let's go!" said Erza

* * *

 **Natsu sides**

"I win, Decoyama." said Natsu as he defeated Kageyama and he is lying against the wall.

"It's Kageyama, damn it!" yelled Kageyama

"Okay! Tell where Erigor is like you promised!" said Natsu as he heard Naruto voice.

"Wait Natsu! We need him alive!" yelled Naruto as he and his groups are running to him.

"Nice going, flamerbrain." said Gray

"Huh?" asked Natsu as he sees Erza was jumping with her sword. "I didn't do anything, but I'm sorry!" before Erza almost slashed to Kageyama's neck, but she made him scared. It also Natsu scream and scared.

"Dispel the magic wind wall and don't give us any trouble!" said Erza with an angry face.

"She ain't kidding, man!" said Natsu as Naruto agree with him.

"A-All right. I'll tell you." said Kageyama before he was about to tell Erza, Naruto sensed there's someone behind the wall. He rushed passed Kage and pushed him away quickly.

"Rasengan!" said Naruto as he hit the wall as it collapse down. He got the fat mage who tries to kill him.

"H-How did you… know?"

"You can't hide from my sense." said Naruto.

"W-Why did you save me?" asked Kageyama

"Because I don't like how your comrade betrayed you, so that's why." said Naruto

"Kageyama, we need you to dispel the wind wall." said Erza

 **At outside.**

Kageyama already did dispel the magic wind wall, so they made it out of a barrier.

"We need to catch Erigor very fast." said Erza

"Leave him to me!" yelled Naruto as he's chasing him with his yellow flash.

"Naruto, wait!" yelled Erza.

"We can't let him fight Erigor by himself." said Gray

"Come on, let's get on the car!" said Erza

Erigor was flying on his way to where his plan is.

"That's the town… Just you wait, you old geezers!" said Erigor

"Hey, behind you!"

Erigor looks back and sees Naruto is dropping kick to him.

 **[Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit]**

"Dynamic Entry!" he shouted as he drop kick to Erigor face and made him falls down on the train track. He got up quickly and anger at Naruto for interfering the work. He flies up in the air

"Damn you! You're from Fairy Tail. Why do you interfere me?!" he asked

"I'm going to stop you!" yelled Naruto as he rushes to Erigor before taking out his tri-pronged kunai. Erigor created a giant blade of the wind to cut at Naruto. He dodges that attacks with his yellow flash. As he dodged that wind attack, he jumped in the air very high and slashes to Erigor's giant scythe. He pushing forward to him, but Erigor couldn't believe he got pushed back by a blonde kid. His strength is pushing him and the speed is fast that dodged his wind blades.

 _"Impossible! He jumps and hitting my scythe with his strength!"_ His thought as Naruto landed down on the ground and making his hands sign seal which it made Erigor never seen him does that before. When Naruto completed his hand seal, the wind surrounds him and around his body.

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)!" he yelled as he create several blades of wind to cut Erigor, but lucky, he dodged that. It almost cuts him, but he sees the pillar of rock got cut by Naruto.

 _"Wind magic?!"_ thought Erigor in shocked before his face got kicked by Naruto's. He then rotating his heel drop on the back. Erigor got slammed down into the ground as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summoned 4 clones of himself and charging toward Erigor.

"What the hell!? You can make clones, but still, that won't help you!" yelled Erigor as he create a powerful tornado is generated from it by performing with hand's fingers. It spins and strikes the Naruto and the clones, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. "Sutōmu Buringā (Strom Bringer)!"

As the tornado is gone, he didn't Naruto around here, so that means he dead!

"I'm right behind you-ttebayo!" Three clones Naruto said as they already behind Erigor which it made him shocked for dodging his Strom Bringer. That was his strongest magic attack, but how can this blond kid dodged that?!

"What! Where did they come…?" he asked before his face got punch by Clone Naruto's fist.

"U…!" said original Naruto as he jumps on Clone's back and goes into the air while others clones are sliding toward Erigor. "Zu…Ma…Ki!" as they slide kick to Erigor into the air. Then, while Erigor is floating in mid-air, Naruto jump up and did rotating heel drop.

"Naruto Rendan!" yelled Naruto as he did final move on Erigor by dropping the heel into the face. Erigor got slammed down into the train track very hard and dropped his giant scythe. He got beaten by Naruto.

 **[Song ended]**

"Good job, guys." said Naruto

"Thanks, boss!" Clones Naruto said with a smile.

"And thank you for support me." said Naruto as he release the clones disappear before he heard something. He looks at his back and saw a magic car is coming toward to him. He went toward to his friends, but Erigor has something to say for him.

"Wh-What are you...?" he asked.

"You wanna know who I am..." said Naruto as he turning around at him and pounding into the chest. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of Konoha Village! You must have heard me from the newspaper."

That made Erigor shocked for hearing that title is Hero of Konoha Village. He did read the newspaper about him and it was all true stories that Naruto defeated the strongest enemies by himself.

"No way..." before he lost the consciousnesses.

"Naruto!" yelled Lucy

"Yo!" said Naruto as he's waving out of a hand and the magic car stopped. Erza and others got out of the magic and rushed to Naruto. They see no injury on him, so he's alright.

"Are you okay and where's Erigor?" asked Erza

"I'm fine and Erigor is over there unconscious." said Naruto as he pointed out at unconscious Erigor.

"You beat him?!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy said as they didn't see a single scratch on him.

"Yep!" said Naruto as he gave a thumb up to them. That made Erza surprised for seeing him beat Erigor by himself. He doesn't have single sweat on him and no injury on him. But importantly, Naruto is alright and strong member which she changed her mind. He's probably the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail guild or strongest ninja.

At that moment, Kageyama picks up a flute with his shadow hand and climb onto the driver's seat of the magic mobile.

"I've got the lullaby! You let your guard, Flies!" said Kage

"That bastard!" shouts Natsu.

"After him!" ordered Erza as they about to go after him but…

"Erza, are you okay?" Gray asks as he sees Erza's too tired because of her magic drain by magic car.

"I'm fine, go after him, I'll catch up." Erza said with a smile as they went ahead but Naruto stayed behind.

"Hop on my back." said Naruto as he's bending down and want to offer to carry her.

"I can hold my own." said Erza

"Just hurry up." said Naruto

"Okay… give me seconds." said Erza as she re-equipping into the white shirt and same blue skirt, so it will make Naruto runs faster. After that, Erza wrapped her around Naruto's neck and he carried her from under knees. Erza was blushing that she can feel very warm and hard on his back. He began to dash toward to his friends with Erza on his back. She was very impressive about Naruto's speed that had caught to their team.

"That was fast." said Natsu

"You know Erza, you're pretty light." said Naruto with a smile as Erza is blushing.

* * *

 **In the night.**

When they're in the forest, they see Kageyama dropped his knees down and got surrender by short old man. That made them go victory, so they all rushing toward him.

"Master!" said Erza

"Gramps!" said Natsu

 _"You mean the midget over there."_ thought Naruto in shocked for seeing Fairy Tail guild master is the midget old man, but powerful.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" asked Makarov

"That was well said! Your words were truly moving!" Erza said as she hugs Makarov into her armor chest that made him feel hard.

"Hard…!" he said, but he sees Naruto in the first time. He must be a new member in the Fairy Tail guild, but he can sense his aura. "What's your name, young man?"

"My name is…" He said before he begins to sense something. It was a great evil and closes to everyone. "Guys, it isn't over yet!" As he found the scent of flute before it dark aura is rising up.

 **"Fools! I grow tired of you worthless human!" said the voice of the flute which it's Lullaby as a gigantic magic circle appeared in the sky. It was a tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.**

 **"I will devour your souls!" he yelled.**

Everyone was shocked how huge Lullaby is it. He's bigger than the mountain.

"That's way too big!" said Lucy

"That's your complaint?!" asked Happy

"What is this thing?! N-No one told me about this!" said Kageyama

Naruto feels Kageyama's aura isn't lying about flute that can transform into that. Before that one, he never felt the evil aura.

"This is a demon of the book of Zeref." said Goldmine who is wearing a hat.

"Then why did the flute turn into that thing?" asked Naruto

"That is a monster is the Lullaby. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"Living magic?" asked Erza

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?" asked Gray

 **"Now, then, which one of your souls should I partake of first…?!" said Lullaby before his face suddenly got a kick very hard by Naruto.**

 **[Fairy Tail ost: Mahou Taisen]**

"Is me!" yelled Naruto as his eyes became Sennin mode. He made Lullaby fell down onto the ground. That made everyone surprised for seeing him kicking Lullaby into a face. Well, that was pretty surprise attack without listening Lullaby's sentence.

"He just kicked his face without finished his sentence!" shocked Lucy

"Let's go, guys! We have to help him!" Erza yells as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor and the group charged at Lullaby.

"Ice make: Lancer!" Gray said as he creates multiple Ice Lancers that they direct hits Lullaby.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu said before he jumped jump in the air and fire punch into Lullaby's face.

"Damn you brats!" Lullaby yells as he about to hit Erza, but his foot feels like someone is grabbing his him. He turned his back and he sees Naruto is behind him and tries to grabbing the foot.

"You're mine!" yelled Naruto as he grabs Lullaby's foot and begins to lift him.

 **"You fool! You think you can…?" Lullaby said, but he's actually lifting up. Naruto has actually carried him up.**

"Yaaaaaaahh!" roared Naruto as he lifted him in the air and throws him into the ground. Everyone's face was amazed for not seeing Naruto lifting that huge monster before. What kind of person is he?

 **"Huurgh!" screamed Lullaby as he fell down on the ground.**

Natsu was shocked for seeing a new member can lift Lullaby up and throw him in the ground.

"Holy crap!" he said.

"What an incredible strength!" said Lucy with her awes face.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 5000 clones into the air. Everyone was shocked that they see 5000 Naruto clones.

"So many copies of Naruto!" said Natsu with amaze face.

"Aye!" said Happy.

After Naruto summoned them, they all jumped very high in the air and diving down Lullaby to head-butt on him. They pushing him into the ground as he dropped his guard down. Lullaby moves his right arm in the air to hit the whole bunch of clones. He got up from the ground and then charging a powerful beam at them. **"Eat this, you brat!"** he roared as he shoot at the clones and then blow up the mountain. That made everyone shocked in horror for seeing that powerful beam.

"Naruto!" cried Erza.

 **[Naruto main theme or The last verision]**

"I'm not done yet-ttebayo!"

As the smoke is gone, there are thousands of Naruto's clones are in the air.

 **"What?!" shocked Lullaby as he's starting to attack them.** While Naruto and the clones are diving and see Lullaby's attacking, they all fly to right and left everywhere to dodge the attack. First, half of the clones are using fist by fusing with golden chakra. They all punched into the Lullaby's face.

"Here we go!" Naruto and his clones yelled as they all diving down faster to get Lullaby while he's attacking them, but he was being another attack. He glance his back and then it was Natsu who hits him.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" he yelled as he's charging the fires into a huge fireball. "Eat this, Karyū no Kōen!" as he throws the fireball at Lullaby's face and then it exploded.

"My turn! Ice Make: Lancer!" yelled Gray as he shoots out of Ice Lancers into Lullaby's face again.

Erza is in the air while charging her armor into Heaven Wheel armor. She flies down towards him. She slashes him with multiple blades.

Lullaby had an enough of four humans for getting beaten by them. So he's charging the powerful beam again in the air, but his body got lifts it. It is Naruto who carried him again like before. He lifted him up into the air and then throws him into the ground. He shouted to his friends to step away from him because he's going to use the Ninjutsu to defeat that monster.

"Everyone now!" he yelled at his own clones as they're creating massive Rasengan, diving down toward him. "Senpou Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!" they yelled as they slammed down into Lullaby's body, making a huge blue explosion and destroying him. Lullaby is destroyed and gone forever as the flute of the curse is breaking apart.

 **[Song ended]**

After that monster battle is over, Natsu and the others are rushing toward Naruto to see he's alright. That made them go happily and victory for seeing him defeat Lullaby. But Naruto didn't do by himself. It was his team, Erza, Natsu, and Gary. They all have been helping to fight Lullaby. They did a great teamwork.

"Hey guys, let's go get something to eat." said Naruto with a smile.

"That was awesome move! The way you defeated that monster!" said Natsu with the exciting face as he begins to shake Naruto's hand. "I changed my mind for fighting Erza. I want you to fight me after we head back!"

"That's a deal." he smirked

"What's with your eyes?" asked Gray as he's looking Naruto's toad eyes with an orange make-up.

"That is Sennin mode." said Naruto with a smile as he deactivated his sage mode.

So Gray's newspaper was all true. Naruto is a hero of Konoha and used the chakra. He's starting to smile at him for meeting him.

"That was pretty cool move, Naruto." he smirked as he patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto gave his smile to Gray and everyone. He made new friends of them.

"That boy's powerful." said Goldmine

"He also looks handsome too." said Bob

"Erza, who is this young boy?" asked Makarov

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He is our new member. And also I can't sense his magic." said Erza

"I see. I can feel his strong pressure, but…" said Makarov as he nodded to agree with her for seeing Naruto's power, but he sees the town has destroyed by a new kid before he... "That new kid has too much power and destroyed the conference hall!"


	3. Chapter 3

**In Fairy Tail guild.**

"Eh…!" everyone surprised for hearing the news that Naruto is a Hero of Konoha. Makarov told everyone who he was. He read it in the newspaper about him.

"Are you saying that Naruto is a hero?!" asked Natsu in surprised, but he excited to meet the strong new member of Fairy Tail is here.

"Yes, Natsu, he's on my newspaper, which means he is the strongest ninja in his homeland. He defeated strong villains to protect his village." said Makarov

People of Fairy Tail were all staring at Naruto with their shock faces. By looking at his face and the clothes, he looks very young like 17 years old. Naruto is kinda nervous for getting closer by them, but they all figure out he's a hero. He begins to tell the truth to everyone about himself.

"It's true guys. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a Hero of Konoha. And also, my title is call Yellow Flash which it was a gift from my father before he passed away." He said as he held the tri-pronged kunai to show everyone. That made Erza reminds of using teleportation. She sees him holding the tri-pronged kunai. In the train station battling with Eisenwald, he threw that kunai at them as he simply went in teleport.

"Naruto, what is it called?" she asked

"Hiraishin Kunai (Flying Thunder God Kunai)." replied Naruto. "It's a teleportation kunai that can allow me to teleport anywhere when it's landing on object or place."

That makes sense for how did Naruto get behind the Eisenwald group. It's because of that kunai. It can allow him to teleport if the kunai landed on the object. Makarov's starting to interest to hear about Naruto's story. His story is true. Last night, fighting with giant monster Lullaby, he sees Naruto and the clones used the massive Rasengan to finish him off. That was pretty powerful move.

"Hey, Naruto, what was that blue energy ball?" asked Lucy

"That's called Rasengan. It's A-rank created by my father. Remember, I showed it to you guys in the train." said Naruto

Gray knows what chakra looks like. He saw the blue aura goes around on Naruto's hand and creating an incomplete small energy ball because the train has stopped. That was a Rasengan.

"Naruto, I'm glad you joined our guild." He smiled.

"Yes." said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, that's awesome! I want you to fight me! Remember our deal last night!" said Natsu with flaming eyes as he goes serious mode.

"You can't beat him. He's too strong." said Gray as he tries to warn Natsu, but he doesn't care. Natsu loves to fight a strong opponent, but he's getting own by Naruto.

"Alright, let's fight outside." said Naruto as he went outside.

"I'm all fired up!" said Natsu.

"I'm interesting to watch these two boys." said Makarov as everyone went outside and watching Naruto fight Natsu.

"You ready?" Naruto asks as he took out his kunai.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he made his both fist turned into flame.

Lucy sees everyone is cheering Naruto vs. Natsu. They're all betting on both of the.

"Happy, do you know who will win?" she asked as she sees Happy is thinking about Naruto and Natsu on the betting board. Shinobi vs. Dragonslayer... that was interesting thought for Happy, but he already know who will win.

"Yeah, I will be betting on Naruto after all." said Happy as he's giving the cash to Cana for betting on Naruto.

"What a heartless cat!" shocked Lucy

"You traitor!" yelled Natsu

"Ready… Fight!" said Makarov as Naruto and Natsu charged each other.

 **[Fairy Tail Ost: Natsu theme]**

Natsu first charge toward Naruto because his flame made him go faster. He raises the left fist and it turned into the flame as he punches to Naruto, but Naruto blocked it away without touching his flame. Naruto did Konoha Senpuu to hit Natsu because he blocked the kicks. However, the strength of a kick is pushing him away. Natsu smirked at Naruto for fighting him as his opponent.

Everyone is roaring out and cheering at Naruto and Natsu, but they won't know who will win this match.

"Not bad." impressed Gray

"I agreed. Naruto has very good at reflex." said Erza

Natsu attacks Naruto with an elbow flame, aiming into his head, but Naruto stopped the elbow attack. He pushed him and then used Hiraishin Jutsu to get behind him. Naruto has built Rasengan on the hand as he's going to hit him from behind. However, he heard a laugh from Natsu.

""Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he yelled as he's breathing flamethrower from his mouth at Naruto. Naruto's backing away from the fire that Natsu's breathing. He sees the wall that will get him stuck, so he throws the Hiraishin kunai into the air. In the short second, he has found the spot to teleport. So he teleported it and dodged the flamethrower.

"That guy isn't bad." He smirked, but he sees his sleeve got a little bit burned up by Natsu's Karyū no Hōkō. he made 10 shadow clones in front of him. They charged at Natsu as they slide kick and punch him. Natsu jumps into the air, but he sensed someone is behind him. He glance back and sees clone Naruto is in the air. Natsu produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms and ready to burn them.

"Karyū no Yokugeki(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" he yelled as he hit Naruto's clones with the flame wings. They died in a white poof, but Naruto jumped through it and rushes to Natsu. He's charging him with a Rasengan to finish him. Natsu is also charged him too as he made his fist by using the fire on it. Naruto and Natsu are reaching their special attack at each other. Almost reaching…before someone interrupted their fight by clapping the hands. Naruto and everybody were all looking at the person who clapped the hand.

 **[Song ended]**

"That's enough." said the frogman who interrupted them… "Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger from Council."

Inside Naruto's mind, Bijuu were all laughing at frogman for hearing funny voice and council person looks like a frog. They couldn't help it.

"The council?" asked Naruto

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Naruto Uzumaki, Erza Scarlet, you're all under arrest." said the frogman

"Say what?!" shocked Natsu.

* * *

"So… this is council court." said Naruto as he's walking with Erza and following to the messenger frog. By detailing this place, it's huge and this building can fly in the air.

"Yes, it is..." Erza stopped her sentence as she stopped. She sees a guy standing against the pillar. His hair is blue, brown eyes, and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He wears white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms.

"Siegrain!" shocked Erza for seeing Siegrain that made Naruto goes concern. He was wondering why her body is shaking when she met a guy with blue hair named Siegrain. But he doesn't trust that man.

"Long time no sees, Erza." said Siegrain as he gives a smile for meeting Erza, but he was surprised to see a new blonde man who standing next to Erza. He made a guess of him that he's a new member of Fairy Tail.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"Siegrain… He's a member of the council and powerful wizard." said Erza as she's on her guard.

"Don't be so on guard. This is a thought projection." said Siegrain as his body is blinking like a TV. "My body is now in ERA. The old men in the next room are also all thought projections. It's not like they'd actually come all the way here for such a trivial matter. "

"I see. This is all yours doing, isn't it? What a pointless farce!" growled Erza as Siegrain walks passed her, but he stopped.

"Don't be harsh. After, I'm on Fairy Tail's side. The old men were afraid that they would share in the blame, so they created a plan to push responsibility onto others. Scapegoating, if you will."

"Enough!"

"As your wish. I wanted to see you before the trial and warn you." He said as he turned at Erza before touching on Erza's chin, but Naruto blocks his way and glaring at him.

"You better stay away from Erza." said Naruto as Siegrain shocked for being blocked by him. "I don't care who you are or want with her, but I don't like how you mocking my friend." He's glaring at him. That made Siegrain looks amused but interesting. He sees the blond man's eyes aren't kidding. He was dead serious.

Erza is surprised for getting defended by Naruto from Siegrain. She has never seen this new member or Hero of Konoha is standing against Siegrain, the member of a council. His face doesn't have even sweat.

"Naruto…" she said softly.

"I see. You must be a new member of Fairy Tail. What's your name?" asked Siegrain.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You messing with wrong people." He replied as his aura is rising up. Siegrain couldn't believe what Naruto was. He realized that name before. By looking at Naruto with sharp eyes, Siegrain was surprised that he can feel Naruto's aura... no... it was a demonic aura. It was a golden aura not like the blue one which Erza is sensing something different about Naruto. She sees the messenger frogman is shaking from Naruto and Siegrain.

"Erza doesn't need your dirty help. I don't like people who saying bad talk to my friend and trying to help." said Naruto

"I apologize for being disrespectful to Erza." said Siegrain as he walked pass between Naruto and Erza. "I'll be waiting on the other side of the door as a member of the Council." as he disappeared. Finally, he's gone and won't bother Erza again. It's all thanks to Naruto who helped her a lot. He was pretty bold how he talks to a council.

"Naruto, thank you." She smiled

"Anytime, Erza." said Naruto as he and Erza are at the council court. "Alright, here we…"

* * *

 **5 minute later**

"What the hell?!" shocked everyone.

Naruto and Erza have returned in 5 minutes after the court is over. That was pretty fast. How in the world do they do that in 5 minutes?!

"Naruto, Erza, how did you guys made it out in 5 minutes…?" asked Makarov.

"Well…you see…" said Naruto as he begins to tell the story…

 **Flashback.**

Naruto and Erza stood in front of the seven people. That means they're in the court and meeting seven council member.

"The accused Erza Scarlet. In regards to the recent incident involving Eisenwald and the Lullaby. You will answer to charges concerning the damage to parts of Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway, and the complete collapse of the Clover Meeting Hall. You are accused of these acts of destruction. According to witnesses at the scene, the culprit was an armored-"

"Actually, you're all wrong about Erza." interrupted Naruto as he went in front of Erza.

As the chairman is looking at him and everyone is also looking at him too.

"Are you saying Erza is innocent?" asked the chairman.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, she's an innocent. I'm the one who causes to make destruction place. The reason why I caused it, it's because innocent people are in danger and couldn't have died by Eisenwald. If I held back and let Erigor go, he wouldn't have killed everyone. I destroyed Lullaby and cause the destructive because he wouldn't have destroyed everyone. If you guys agree with me, I'll take my punishment no what matter with my cost."

"Naruto…" said Erza softly.

Chairman and council were all right about Naruto. If Naruto won't use his full power against Erigor, he wouldn't have escaped from him so easily and killed the people in the conference hall. Naruto destroyed Lullaby and made a destructive place because he wanted to protect the people's life.

"I guess it was you who caused made destructive place. Erza is innocent, but who are you, young boy?" asked the chairman as he wanted to know the name. It's because he's one interesting person.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail or perhaps you might know me as Hero of Konoha or Rikudou Sennin." said Naruto. That made chairman and council shocked for hearing Naruto is a Hero of Konoha. They all have heard about him.

"It can't be… You… You're the one who defeated…"

"Kaguya, the world destructive enemy, and steals the chakra from people. If I wouldn't be there and stopped her, you guys wouldn't have been next target by her. She can also steal your magic." said Naruto.

That made them shockers and shockers… No wondering why he looks so familiar before. All of seven council members are very nervous of Naruto except Siegrain who knew about him in few minutes again.

"I apologize for making mistake… It's great to honor to meet you…" said the chairman. "You all may go."

 **Flashback ended**

"That's it?!" shocked Makarov.

"Yeah, that's it." smiled Naruto. Everybody never thought of him that chairman and councils respect him.

"Naruto, what about our match?! We still haven't finished yet." said Natsu

That's right; Naruto hasn't finished the match with Natsu. They got interfering by frogman who was a messenger council.

"Alright, Natsu." He smiled.

That made Natsu goes happily for fighting with Naruto. Makarov and everyone went outside again and watching them fight. This time…the match won't stop and Naruto and Natsu won't hold it back anymore. They're starting to get serious.

"Naruto, don't hold me back! Fight seriously!" said Natsu

"Alright." smiled Naruto as he held tri-pronged kunai and Makarov is refereeing to start the fight.

"Ready, fight!" he started.

Natsu is charging toward at Naruto, but he's gone… He was just here in few second before Makarov started. Where did he go? Naruto is right behind him. He used the tri-pronged to teleport to him. His smile is evil as his eyes went shiny. He turned his hands into tiger hands sealed and about to use the most famous move on Natsu.

"Oh no!" he said in shocked.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi (Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu)…" Naruto yelled as he sticks his finger goes up into Natsu's ass. "…Sennen Goroshi (Sennen Goroshi)!" That made Natsu very painfully.

"Owwwwww…! My ass!" he screamed in pain as he flies up into the air while he breathes fire. When he land on the ground, he was unconscious and defeated. That Naruto's move made everyone's jaws drop and the other did anime faint.

"Winner is Naruto." said Makarov as Happy and Gray went to Natsu. By looking at his face, he's way out of a cold.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"How was your ass?" asked Gray with a smile as Natsu touches his own ass.

"It hurt!" yelled Natsu in pain as he touches his ass.

"Naruto, try me." said Erza with a smile as everyone was shocked that S-Class wizard wants to fight Naruto. It's going to be a good fight between Yellow Flash and Titania.

"Sure!" said Naruto.

"Alright, the next opponent is Erza!" yelled Makarov.

"You ready?" asked Erza as she summoned her sword.

"Yep!" said Naruto as he took his kunai.

"Begin!" yelled Makarov.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST: Keisei Gyakuten (Reverse Situation)]**

Naruto and Erza are charging each other. They hit their own weapon by using kunai and sword. Naruto jumps back away from Erza and created Kage no Bunshin Jutsu to summoned five shadow clones. They are charging to Erza, hitting to her. Erza blocked their attack with a sword as she summoned another sword. She dashed through between them and changed her weapon into the spear.

She slashes the clones as it died in a white poof. The real Naruto is jumping through the smoke while holding the kunai to hit Erza, but she stopped his attack with her twin sword. She pushed him and hitting on Naruto's kunai as he's fighting back. Naruto was pretty impressed about Erza for good at fighting with swords.

"Re-equip!" yelled Erza as she changed her armor into red armor and then slashed Naruto with a flame sword. Naruto dodged her swings, but he sees her sword made a fire above him.

"What's that?!" asked Lucy in shocked for sees Erza's armor and the sword that just made a fire.

"That's Entei no Yoroi (Flame Empress Armor), that armor is fire and resist the fire." said Gray.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as ten shadow clones appeared. They all hitting on Erza, but she dodges their punches and kicks. She flips her flame sword into an upside down and then slashes the clones as the fire shoots out. It destroyed of them which it means Erza's Flame Empress Armor is very strong.

Naruto smirked at Erza for destroying his clones and impressed her armor.

 _"Isobu, lend me some of your chakra-ttabayo?!"_ he asked in the mind.

 **"Alright!" smirked Isobu**

Erza is charging forward to Naruto as the flame sword is powering up, but she sees Naruto's building something on his hand. It was some kind of water. It rotating around Naruto's hand and then created water Rasengan.

"Suiton Rasengan!" he yelled as he hits Erza's flame sword, making a strong force pushing everyone away. It was an incredible battle between shinobi and armored girl.

During the battle between Naruto and Erza, Erza sees her flame sword is breaking apart by water Rasengan. So she let go of her a sword and then flies in the air.

"Kansō (Requip)!" she yelled as she re-equipped the flame Empress Armor into Heaven Armor.

"Hmm… let's see how can Naruto handle Erza's Heaven Armor?" asked Makarov with a smile as he's sitting on a barrel.

"Here I go, Naruto!" said Erza as the swords are floating in the air behind her and started to spin.

"Come on!" said Naruto

"Dance my sword!" yelled Erza as her swords begin spinning rapidly. "Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Circle Sword)" as swords is flying towards Naruto.

Naruto dodges many of flying swords as possible with the Yellow Flash. He ran to the right as the flying sword missed shot on the ground. But Erza is in front of him and hit him with a duel sword. He blocked her attack with his trench knife which it was on left hand. He jumped back away from Erza.

"Not bad, Naruto." said Makarov

Erza is using Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo again, but Naruto is rushing to her before attacking her. She blocks that attack, but she sees another Naruto jumped into the air with a Rasengan and going to strike her. The one who is blocking Erza's attack was Naruto clone. The clone went into a white poof.

However…Erza is waiting for that attack. There are 10 blades surround Naruto in the air. That made him shocked for that, but his face is same as Erza's smile. Erza was wondering why he's smiling, but she sees white poof came out from nowhere. It surrounds at Naruto. When the smoke is gone, it's just a wood with a paper tagged on it. It's exploded and broke the heaven swords down.

The real Naruto is right behind Erza. He used the Yellow Flash to get behind and used the clones as the decoy. It's too late to dodge for Erza. He won.

"Take this Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he's smashing Erza's Heaven Armor, breaking the armor parts, and then crashed against the Fairy Tail's building hall. He defeated her.

 **[Song ended]**

People in Fairy Tail guild were shocked for seeing Naruto defeated Erza.

"N-No way!" said Gray as he's shocked

"He defeated Titania!" said Happy

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Makarov as everyone is cheering on Naruto.

Naruto rushes toward Erza and helping her up. He didn't mean to use the full-power Rasengan which it was his dad, Minato's true strength. It could have killed her.

"Are you okay?! I didn't mean to use my-" he asked

"It's alright, I'm okay. You're good." said Erza with a smile as she's getting up with him. She's happy for defeated by him or shinobi or Hero of Konoha. Looks like he's a Hero. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem; I'm glad for helping my friend. And you're good at sword fight." said Naruto with a smile.

"Alright, let's celebrate everyone!" said Makarov

* * *

Naruto sat at one of the tables while eating his favorite food is ramen. Joining him were Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu while his ass is still hurt, but it will recover soon.

"Ramen! You're the best, Mirajane! I think you're going to be the best wife in the future-ttabayo!" Naruto said with a bright smile as Mirajane's blushing for hearing wife from him.

"Th-Thank you." she said

At the moment, Mirajane's face looks so tired and her body too. She fell down asleep.

"Mirajane!" yelled Naruto as his body is gonna sleep, but lucky he can stand up with it because Bijuu helped him up. He couldn't believe for seeing members of Fairy Tail were all sleeping. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and everyone!

"Oi, Oi! What's happen?!" he asked as he tries to wake everyone, but he sees a man is walking in the guild hall. He wears a dark blue bandanna and cloth that covered his face. His matching dark cape rustled.

 _"Who's that?"_ thought Naruto.

"I'll take that quest." said the man as he took the paper quest and walks to Makarov. "I'm leaving."

Naruto was pretty sure hearing his voice before. However, the mask is covering his face and voice that wasn't clearly talking.

 _"That's voice… no, his Ethernano is different."_ His thought

 **"I agree with you and I'm very sure he's a difference." Kurama said**

Naruto walked between Makarov and Mystogan. Makarov was surprised about Naruto for getting up and resisting the sleeping magic. That magic was owned by Mystogan. However, there's something different about Naruto.

"Hey, are you going to undo sleeping magic?" asked Naruto

"Hmm… I'm very impressed that you can resist my sleeping magic." said the man as he's staring at him with impressed looks. Naruto is a new member of Fairy Tail, but strong that was in the newspaper.

"Naruto, this is Mystogan, one of our S-rank mages here in the guild. Mystogan, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our new member. You heard of him in the newspaper" said Makarov

"Yes, I did." said Mystogan. "You are a very interesting mage. I'm looking forward to meeting you again, Naruto." as he started for the door. When Naruto sees him walked passed by him, he heard him is starting to countdown.

"Three… Two… One…" he said before he left, the whole guild mate snapped awake. Naruto heard lots of people's yawning and moaning when they awake.

"What happened?" asked Lucy

"Mystogan." Gray said as he's rubbing his sore neck.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." said Elfman.

When Erza stood up, she sees Naruto is standing near the bar.

"Naruto, how did you get over there?" asked Erza as everyone wanted to know how he resisted Mystogan's magic. Naruto was about to answer them when a loud voice spoke from the second floor.

"Impressive, you can resist his sleep magic." said the man with yellow spike hair as he's at the second floor. He wore headphones and a big coat with fur that lines the edge over his long sleeved polo. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our newest member." said Makarov.

"I see. Another weakling mage has joined our guild." said Laxus with a smile.

"Laxus, fight me! And don't you dare called him a weak!" said Natsu with angry.

"You can't beat him. You already got defeated by Naruto and Erza." Gray said.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me." Laxus said.

Naruto doesn't like how Laxus talked to Natsu, so he come back to him.

"What the matter? Are you scared for getting beaten by Natsu without trying him out?" he asked

All of the guild mates were silence. They have never seen Naruto talks back to Laxus like that. Naruto sees everyone's body is shaking.

"What did you just called me?" asked Laxus with angry as his hand is lightning.

"You heard me." Naruto said as he drew his kunai.

"Laxus, that's enough!" said Makarov as he tries to control Laxus. Laxus hesitated for a moment before his smirk returned. He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry about my grandson, Naruto; he has a bit a problem." said Makarov.

"It's no problem." said Naruto

* * *

 **At night.**

"Oh, so the second-floor request board is for S-Class quests." said Naruto as he's walking with Erza together in the street outside.

"Yep, those jobs are only allowed for Wizard who master approves can take on S class quest. Of course, the rewards can give lot of money." said Erza

The S-Class quest is only for S-class wizard. That sounds pretty interesting. Naruto was wondering if he could try it out, but he's a new member and not the S-class wizard or ninja.

"Oh yeah!" said Erza. "Since you beat me, you can be S-Class wizard."

"Really?!" he asked

"Yeah, I'm going to ask the master for you to become S-Class wizard."

"Oh, thanks, Erza." smiled Naruto

"And Naruto…"

"What's up?"

"Thank you…" said Erza as she walked toward him, getting close to his face before kissing on the cheek. Naruto's face suddenly went red for getting a kissed by Erza…well, on his cheek. He also sees her cheeks are red too. She doesn't know why did it before first met him in other days. She gave the key to him and then ran off from him. That was pretty awkward and unexpected kiss to Naruto. He just met her in few days ago.

 **"Good job, Nar-" said Kurama**

"Shut up, Furball!" yelled Naruto.

When Erza is gone, Naruto got the key from her that he can enter the Fairy Tail Hill. So, he's exploring the town that he hasn't seen it. The town is very peacefully and the same one as his homeland, Konoha village. Before thinking about that, Naruto sees Natsu and Happy are walking in the town.

"Natsu? Happy? What are they doing here in a night?" he asked as he went follows them. He reached out of a hand and tapping on Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Naruto!" smiled Natsu

"Yo, Natsu. So…what are you guys doing here in this night?" asked Naruto

"We're going to Lucy's house!"

"Aye!" said Happy

Naruto, Natsu, and Happy have arrived at Lucy's apartment. It was a small apartment, but it looks nice to see the color. However, Naruto didn't found the scent of Lucy's. It seems like she's not at home yet.

"So, how do we-" Before he sees Natsu flies up toward the window and gently opens it. "You broke in!?"

"Naruto, come on in!" yelled Natsu as Naruto's face shocked for seeing him breaking in the house. Well, that was pretty surprised or he called it a thief. He jumped up in the air and got inside the window.

"So, all we have to do is waiting for-" And that, Lucy came in her home and shocked for seeing Naruto, Natsu, and Happy. They're in her house.

"Welcome back." said Natsu as he's doing his sit-up on Lucy's bed. Since, when did he works out?

"Your sweat stinks!" yelled Lucy as she dropped kick into Natsu's back and hit him against the wall, but she sees Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Follow Natsu. It seems like he wanted to tell you something." He said

Lucy sighed at Natsu for bringing here at her apartment and wanted to tell her something, so she did…

"Alright, Natsu, what is it?" she asked as Natsu's face become determined.

"We are going to do an S-Class job, Lucy!" He said

"S-Class…" said Happy as his epic voice is echoing. That made Lucy shocked.

"How did you get that?!" she asked

"Natsu, don't tell me you're..." said Naruto

"We went up and took one."

"You thief!" yelled Lucy

Naruto took the paper from Happy's hands and begin to read. His jaw dropped when he saw the reward money. It's a lot of money. So, this is what it looks like that Erza told him about. It's an S-Class quest that only for strong S-Class wizards to do this quest. He also sees the bottomless word under the title called Galuna, the cursed island.

"A golden key?" he asked as Lucy instant grabbed the paper and reading it. It made her face goes happy.

"No, way! You also get one of the 12 Gold Gate keys?!" she asked

"Are you guys seriously going for S-Class quest?" asked Naruto

Natsu's face goes furious and excited. "Hell yeah!"

"I have to go with because this reward can pay my rent." said Lucy

"Come on, Naruto! We want you to come with us! Please!" begged Natsu

Naruto sighed while thinking about for going at S-Class quest, Galuna, the cursed island. Well, he remembers in 5 years ago. He and his teams were going for an adventure. That was a C-Rank, but it was a mistaken quest. It was a B-Rank mission, the advance mission. That was when he didn't abandon the mission because he wanted to be strong and becoming a Hokage.

"Alright." he smiled. "Let's go to the Galuna, the cursed island." That made Natsu, Lucy, and Happy go happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the place where I first arrived." said Naruto as he's walking with his friends in Hargeon. "And also, is this place where you first met Natsu?"

"Yep." said Lucy

"This town sure changed since I destroyed this town." said Natsu with a smile.

Naruto surprised about Natsu for saying that. Right before he first came in this place, he saw lots of building have been destroyed and a guy with a purple hair who told an officer about the pink haired guy. That was Natsu who causes the fire on housing.

"Lucy's like an old lady." said Happy as Lucy looked at him with a death spiky.

"Nah… I don't think she's an old lady. I think she's beautiful-ttabay." said Naruto with a smile as Lucy's blushing for hearing beautiful by Naruto. It's true, she is beautiful. She put her arms behind the back and held it while walking. Her cheeks are now red.

"He liiike you!" said Happy

"Stop it, but first thing is to find a ship to take us Galuna Island." said Lucy

"Alright." said Naruto as he and the group are at the boat place.

"A ship?! No way! Not a chance! We've swimming, got it?" asked Natsu as he hate it because his weakness is transportation.

"Are you crazy? Swimming is very long travel." said Naruto

"That's even less a chance." said Lucy as Naruto went to the boatman and asked him for going to the Galuna Island, but…

"No." said Boatman

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"Galuna Island is a curse! No way, I'm not going to that island." yelled Boatman.

That made everyone face frowned for not accepts to ride the boat. They have asked every one of the boatmen, but the didn't want to take them to the island. Naruto understands why every one of boatman didn't want to go Galuna Island. It's a Curse Island and the quest is S-class. Well then, in that case for Naruto…

"We're from Fairy Tail." He said

"Fairy Tail? You mean you guys are wizard?" ask Boatman

"Yep, that's us." said Natsu.

"I'm very sorry for not noticing you guys are wizards. I'll prepare for you guys." said Boatman as he's preparing for his boat.

Naruto and the group are going on the boat before someone is behind them.

"Found you." It was Gray who's behind them. He's showing off his smirk that he finally found them or caught them. He was assigned by Makarov for going after three thieves that broke the rules and stole the S-Rank quest. He put his both arms around Natsu and Lucy as he smiled.

"Yep, we busted." said Naruto as his face went fainted.

"Gray?" asked Lucy in shocked

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back." said Gray

"Hey you get on board." said Boatman

"Hey, we're not…!" said Gray as Natsu had his chance. He kicked Gray into the stomach and loses his consciousness. Natsu carried up into his shoulder and then brings him with him in the boat.

"Oh well, guess we're riding this boat." He said

"So we're taking Gray with us?" asked Naruto

"If this guy goes back to the guild, Erza'll be coming for us!" said Natsu with a panic face as Lucy made a scared face for hearing that. They wouldn't want that Gray goes report back to the red-haired beast.

* * *

At night, while they are riding on the boat.

"Great, now I get scared…" said Lucy

"Don't be scared, I used to be scared." said Naruto

"You do?" asked Lucy

"Yeah…" said Naruto with an embarrassment face as he remembers he got troll by Captain Yamato which used his scary face on him. Man… he was glad that he's in Fiore and won't get bothered by him again.

"Hey! Why are you taking me?!" asked Gray as he being tied up with a rope.

"Because you gonna tell Erza!" said Natsu before he 's throwing up in the water. That's right, his weakness is transportation. It even works on the boat.

"By the way boatman, why did you let us on your boat?" asked Naruto as he made suspicious looks at boatman. He seems to know something or hiding from them.

"My name is Bobo. I once was a citizen of that island." said Bobo

"If you're citizen of Galuna island, why did you leave?" asked Naruto

"I didn't leave. I ran away from that cursed isle." said Bobo as he's showing them of his left arm. "If you go to that island, grave misfortune will befall you. Can you really break the curse?" That made everybody widen their eyes for seeing Bobo's left arm is a demon. It's a demon curse.

"Mister your arm…" said Gray

"Yeah, it's the curse. You can see it now." said Bobo

When they looked at it, there's an island in far away. It was pretty far not even close, but they see it's a Galuna Island.

"That's Galuna Island." said Naruto.

Lucy saw a strange shining light on top of a mountain. There was a something strange going on there.

"What's that? There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." She said as she turns around at Bobo, but she didn't see him in the boat. He's gone.

"What the hell?!" asked Naruto in shocked.

"Did he fall overboard?" asked Gray as they all looking for Bobo that just disappeared.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking," said Happy

"What's that sound?" asked Lucy as she heard a water wave…sound like it coming from behind them and a big one.

"Hey!" yelled Gray as Lucy's head looks behind and shock there was a giant wave.

"It's giant wave!" yelled Lucy

"We've being engulfed! Hold on!" yelled Gray

"Guys, stay close to me!" Naruto said as he quickly creates three shadow clones. They all grabbed everyone on their back. They jumped out of boat as the giant wave destroyed the boat

"You can run on water!" shocked Lucy for seeing Naruto is running on the water.

"Yep!" said Naruto with a smile as he's running faster to the island.

 **5 minute later.**

"There you guys go. **"** said Naruto and three clones dropped his friends down on the sand gently. They have made it away from the giant wave. After that, the three clones died because they got released by real Naruto. Now then, they have arrived in Galuna Island. They can continue to do their S-Class quest.

"That was awesome! Thank you for helping us!" said Natsu as he stood up so quickly.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" asked Lucy

"Come on, let's go find the village." said Gray.

Naruto and his friends went through the forest until they see a huge gate over there. Everything is silent, but Naruto can sense that there are villagers behind the gate.

"What do they mean, keep out?" asked Natsu as he's reading the sign says.

"I think Bobo was one citizen of Galuna Island so that mean the villagers had the same curse as him," said Naruto

"I agree with you." said Gray

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" yelled Lucy.

"We're from Fairy Tail!" yelled Naruto before he heard a person's voice up there. There are two people with two spears. Look like they're guarding the gate to protect their villages.

"You guys are from the guild. Show me your mark! All of you!" The man said as he sees 4 people shown their marks of Fairy Tail emblem.

"They're for real! Open the gate!" Another man said as the gate is opened for them as Naruto and the group entered it.

"It's like we're entering the mouth of a giant monster." said Happy

"I am the chief of this village, Moka!" said Moka. He was wearing a large cloak and held the staff.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Happy!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"It's nice to meet you, but first, I have something to show you. Villagers!" said Moka as the villagers took out their large cloak and showed their demon curse for them. They have demon legs, arms and even on their head. It's the same one as Bobo in the boat.

"Just as I thought." said Naruto

"Yeah, they have same as the man on the boat." said Gray

"Those sideburns are incredible!" excited Natsu.

"Natsu, they just wanted to show us." said Naruto

"What's going on?" asked Lucy

"On this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds without exception. We've consulted countless doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of our is linked to moon's evil spell." said Moka

"Evil spell?" Lucy asked

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon." said Moka as the moon has changed color into purple. That information about the moon made Naruto and the others go interesting. They never thought of a moon can turn into purple and also called the curse of a moon.

"The moon is purple." said Happy as he sees the purple moon.

Naruto looked at the moon with a suspicious face. He hasn't seen this purple moon before. He was pretty sure seen the moon outside before, but there's something strange about villagers. They seem to be afraid of the purple moon when it arrived.

"It's the curse. This is the evil spell of the moon!" said Moka before his face went stunned as the villagers are starting to scream in horror. They feeling in pain as they're transforming into the demon. It made Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy freak out of them. After that, they see Moka and the villagers had turned into the demon, but they look sad.

"So this is your demon form." said Naruto as he sees the children is crying for becoming like this.

"Yes, when the purple moon appears, we all change to these demonic forms. Of this cannot be called a curse, then what is?" asked Moka. "When the morning comes, everyone returns to their human forms, however, some never change back again. Their minds have been stolen from them."

"That's…" said Lucy

"The ones who have turned into demons, who have lost their minds… We have no choice but to kill them."

"But there might be a way to return them to normal!" said Natsu

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we lock them up, they destroy the jail. So… I killed my son. My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon." cried Moka as he's holding a picture of his son. On the picture of his son, he wears blue colored bandana, normal clothes, and large cloak. Until that one, Naruto and the others know this picture of Moka's son before. They met him in a boat.

"That's…but yesterday, we-" Before Gray interrupted Lucy for saying about Bobo.

"I know why that guy disappeared. He couldn't rest in peace, could he?" He asked. It made Lucy thinks Bobo is a ghost.

"Please save this island! If things stay like this, all of us will lose our minds and turn to demons!" said Moka as he begins to frown down and crying about turning a demon.

Naruto felt bad about everyone that had turned into a demon. It was sad that Moka, the chief of the village had killed his own son. Naruto can't just abandon S-class quest and leaving poor people with the demon curse.

"Don't worry; we won't leave this island or abandon this quest." said Naruto as he bends down at his level and get him up on his feet. "We are Fairy tail. That's why we're here for you."

"There's only one way to rid us of the curse. Destroy the moon." said Moka

* * *

Naruto and the group are in the house for placing to sleep. They're going to investigate this island tomorrow.

"The moon just keeps getting creepier the more you look at it." said Happy as he's watching the purple moon.

"Happy, hurry and close the window. The chief explained, remember? If we get exposed to too much moonlight, we'll turn into demons ourselves." said Lucy

"Anyway, I dunno…" said Natsu

"Did they seriously expect us to destroy the moon?" asked Gray

"We don't know, Gray." said Naruto as he's thinking about the purple moon. A few hour ago where he rode with a boatman, he sees the moon looks normal. This is all the detail he got, but something that just gave him bright light. He remembers there's a strange light on top of a mountain. It wasn't from the village because they didn't tell them about it.

"Hey guys."

"What's up?" asked Gray.

"Do you guys know that there was a shining thing on the mountain?" asked Naruto

"Oh yes, I remembered!" said Lucy as she remembers she sees the light on top of a mountain. "Couldn't be that…?"

"I think so, but we'll go to them tomorrow." He said

"Walking all day after the shipwreck… I'm beaten!" said Gray as he's taking off the clothes out except wearing his underwear.

"Why are you stripping?" asked Lucy

"Right! So tomorrow we go exploring the island! Now to the bed!" yelled Natsu as he and Happy jumped on their sleeping bag together. Gray just dropped down on the bed.

"Let's go sleep." said Naruto

"Yeah, I'm tired, too. Let's go to sleep." said Lucy

Next day, Naruto and the group has left the village to investigate. They are walking through the forest or jungle.

"Hey, Lucy, I thought you gonna summon the clock guy and inside of him." said Natsu as he sees Lucy stay close to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I-I'm fine… It just we're up against a curse here, you know. It's scary when it's something ephemeral." said Lucy

"I see. You can stay close to me if you want." said Naruto with a smile as Lucy blushes.

"You like him." Happy whisper to Lucy's left ear.

"No!" yelled Lucy before she heard a loud stomp from behind them. They all turned their back around as they shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Naruto as he sees a huge light blue rat.

"A giant rat!" yelled Lucy

The giant rat breathes green smoke on them.

"Ice make shield!" said Gray as he created ice shield and blocks the green smoke, but it went over them as the air…

"It stinks!" Lucy and Happy said as they smelled.

"It stinks like shit!" yelled Naruto as he covered his nose. Everyone is screaming as loud as they smelled of rat's breath. It's very stinking. Natsu just ran around and tried to cover his nose, but he fell down on the ground and loss of a stink smell.

"Natsu's down!" yelled Gray as he sees Natsu is unconscious.

"He's got a strong sense of smell." said Happy

The giant rat started to chase them while breathing stink smoke on them. Naruto and his friends are running from giant rat while Gray is carrying Natsu with him. They can't run away from that rat because its keep chasing them. So Gray got an idea as he looked Naruto as he nodded.

"Ice make floor!" he said as he made ice on the ground. That ice ground will make giant rat slipped and sliding toward to Naruto. Naruto is creating Rasengan, but it's bigger than the regular size.

"I had enough of you! Odama Rasengan!" He yelled as he hit giant rat into its stomach and then flew away in the sky. That was a pretty quick battle, but that giant rat's breath stinks.

"Nice job." said Gray as Naruto gave his thumb up to him.

"Hey guys, there's some kind of building." said Lucy as she sees an old building.

"Let's go check inside." said Naruto

They went inside the temple. It was some kind of ancient place by looking at the detail. It got crumbles and runes on the walls.

"Quite large." said Lucy as she sees everything has ruined.

"What happen in here?" asked Naruto as he looks around, but he sees a red moon mark on the wall. It was a same one as the moon last night. He was thinking if the villagers know about this moon symbol, but why didn't they told him about it?

"The moon, huh? The island was originally called The Island of the Moon." asked Gray

"That's interesting." said Naruto before he senses something in the ground. He's lying down on the ground and knock it carefully without breaking. He heard an echo down there. It seems like it's a secret. "There's something down there."

"You sure?" asked Lucy as Naruto carries her bridal style before her cheeks became red.

"Hold on tight." said Naruto as he stomped his feet on the ground as the whole ground fell apart. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy fell down in the hole while they're screaming for help. Naruto has landed perfectly except Natsu and Gray got fell down on the ground.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" asked Naruto as he put Lucy down.

"Yeah… th-thank you." said Lucy with a blush as she sees two boys are in the pile of rocks, but they came out.

"Where are we?" asked Natsu as he looked around this place. By looking up at the hole that they fell in. It's very high.

"It's some kind of secret tunnel?" asked Gray as he sees Natsu ran random.

"We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" said Natsu

"Hey, that's enough running amuck out of you!" yell Gray.

While Natsu was exploring, he found the trail outside. He walked toward it, but he stopped and his eyes went into wide that he never seen it before.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy as Naruto is with her.

"What is it?" asked Gray as he found Natsu until his face went shock in horror. He sees a huge beast inside the iceberg. It's inside the cave. "Deliora?! You're joking… Why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!"

Naruto has never seen Gray's fear like this before. He seems like he knows that monster before.

"Gray, calm down!" he said as he grabbed him.

"Deliora!" said Gray with scarred face.

"Deliora?" he asked

"He is Demon of Disaster who destroyed my hometown." said Gray as his body is shaking like a fear.

Naruto turned the beast, Deliora. It looks like Deliora's stuck in an iceberg. It's a same as Gray's magic. Someone used the ice magic on him.

"What's with ice? Who did this?" he asked.

"It was my master, Ur, encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell." Gray said

"Ice Shell?" asked Naruto

"Ice Shell is very extreme powerful ice magic. It can seal, but it cost your body…" said Gray.

Natsu and the others were shocked for hearing that. Gray's teacher, who is Ur, used the Ice Shell on Deliora to seal its inside. However, it got a warning. It can cost someone body to use it.

"Then I'm going to destroy this demon." said Naruto as he's about to destroy Deliora, but…

"Stop! Please don't destroy it! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it." yelled Gray. That was unexpected yell at Naruto. Gray doesn't want him to destroy Deliora because it's gonna melt and no one won't stop it.

"Okay, I say we should wait…" he said before he heard someone foot step. It coming to this place, so they have to hide behind the rocks. They can attack them, but they need the information.

"You heard people's voices around here? Toby, you got exposed to the Moon Drip? It's noon, I'm sleepy." said the man with a spiky blue hair. He wears a green coat reaching down to his knees and black pants.

"No Yuka! They're like, fashion, yo!" said Toby. His face looks like a dog and his hair blown. He only wears his jean.

"Just teasing, you dolt." said Yuka

"Yuka, you mean!" yell Toby

"Moon Drip? Are they talking about the curse?" asks Lucy

"Yuka, Toby, I got sad news." said the girl. Her pink hair tied in pigtails. She wears a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals

"What is it, Sherry?" asked Yuka

"Angelica has been bullied by someone." cried Sherry as she means her giant rat that got beaten.

"It's a mouse, dude! Don't give it a fancy name!" said Toby

"She is not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness… And… love!" yelled Sherry

"A-Are they stupid or something? Especially that dude with blue hair." said Naruto

"I kinda agree with you." said Lucy

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu said

"Intruders?" asked Yuka

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need yet! How vexing! Let us destroy the intruders before Reitei hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." said Sherry

"Yeah."

 _"Reitei?"_ Naruto and Gray thought

"We can't let the survivor if they've seen Deliora. We must put intruders to sleep for eternity. In other word…love." said Sherry

"You mean death." said Toby before they heard the sound of throwing a rock.

"What's that?" asked Sherry

"It's over there." said Yuka as he and his groups are chasing where the sound is.

"Nice job." said Naruto as he gave thumbs up to Happy who threw the rock and made them distract.

"Aye!" said Happy

"What should we do?" asked Lucy.

"We wait here until the moon come out." said Naruto

"Good idea." said Gray as he had the same plan as him.

"What?! This is noon! Oh well, I am going to sleep!" said Natsu as he sleeps on the ground.

"That was fast." said Lucy as she sat down.

"Fast sleeper." said Naruto

7 hours later, Naruto and the others have been sitting for a long time. Gray is sitting and watching Deliora like a guard. He's very serious and wanted to know why someone would bring that monster here.

"I'm so bored!" yelled Lucy

"Me, too!" said Happy.

Lucy took out her Sliver Key Celestial Spirts.

"Gate of Harp, I open thee! Lyra!" she called as she summons a young girl with a blond hair. She wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. She wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back. Also, she seems very happy to meet Lucy.

"Hey! Long times no see, Lucy!" she said with an exciting face.

"Hi, Lyra." said Lucy

"Wow, she must be happy to see you." said Naruto with a smile as Lyra's first to see him and her heart is beating faster.

"Oh my gosh! Who's that handsome guy?!" asked Lyra with a blush.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, meet Lyra." said Lucy

"It's nice to meet you, Lyra." said Naruto

"It's nice to meet you, too." said Lyra with a smile.

"Lyra, can you please sing the song for us? And whatever you want. Your choice." said Lucy.

"I'll play whatever comes to mind!" said Lyra

"Lyra is very good at singing." said Lucy

"Mira is also a good singer. She sings me songs about fish, too." said Happy.

Lyra begins playing with her harp and started to sing. Her voice is beautiful and the song too. She made everybody's relaxing while listens to it.

While Lyra is singing the song, Naruto flashback where he met his passed away, parents. He met his father when he almost unseal the cage for Kurama. His father told him that he will believe him and said happy birthday to him in the war before passed way. During the fight with Kurama for getting the chakra, Naruto got hatred by voices of darkness. He almost gave up until he met his mother. His mother told him her story about how she and Minato first met. He also remembered that his old teacher named Jiraiya. He taught him very well about five years ago.

When Lyra's song is over, it made Naruto's eyes had the tears. He doesn't know why he's crying, but the song makes him feels emotional.

"Hey, uh… Gray?" asked Lucy as she heard Gray is the crying.

"It's nothing." said Gray as he wiped the tears from the eyes.

"And Naruto, too." said Happy as he's pointing at Naruto and his eyes had tears.

"It's true that Lyra has the power to sing songs that reflect what hearts are in people." said Lucy

"Naruto and Gray were crying, but Naruto had the most." said Happy.

"Naruto…" said Lucy with a soft voice.

"I'm fine, but the music is very beautiful." said Naruto with a smile as he heard falling apart.

"What was that?" asked Lucy

The purple came from above.

"There was a light!" said Natsu

"Let's go, guys!" said Gray

"A magic circle is spread over the center of the ruin!" said Gray

"That means it from the top of a temple!" said Naruto as they begin to run again to follow the purple light was. They found the outside of the entrance. Naruto and his groups are outside and found people in a purple cloak. They seem like they're doing some kind of praying of dark spell. Naruto and the group went hiding behind a broken wall.

"The moon!" said Gray as he sees the purple light come from the moon.

"They're really collecting the light from the moon." said Natsu

"What kind of spell is that?" asked Naruto

"It's a spell in Belianese… Moon Drip!" said Lyra as she next to Lucy side.

"Wait, you're still here?" surprised Lucy

"You know that spell." said Naruto

"Yes, they're using Moon Drip to resurrect that demon!" said Lyra

"You're kidding me! Ice Shell is ice that can't be melted!" surprised Gray. He can't believe the Ice Shell is going to melting by Moon Drip.

"The magic that can melt it is the Moon Drip. The collected magic of the moon has the power to undo any magic." said Lyra

"Oh, no!" said Happy

"This isn't good!" said Naruto

"I think the curse that people believe is on this island is a side-effect of the Moon Drip. The collected magic from the moon is contaminating their bodies. That's just how powerful a magic it is. "

"Thank you, Lyra. You can go back." said Lucy

"Someone's coming." said Naruto as he sees a man is coming from the main entrance with his group that they saw them in the cave. A guy is wearing a helmet and large white cape. He wears a blue sweater and dark blue pants. He also wears armored greaves.

That made Gray's face serious and suspicious of a man in a helmet. His heart beating is faster and knows him before.

"Damn it, I'm all sleepy after waking up at noon. And we never did find the intruder." said Yuka

"If they even existed!" yelled Toby

"It is saddening, Reitei. There seemed to be intruders around noon, but we failed to catch them." said Sherry

"Intruders…" said Reitei. That made Gray's eyes widened as he recognizing the voice before.

"So that's Reitei." muttered Naruto

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" asked Reitei

"At this rate, either today or tomorrow…" said Sherry

"Which one is it?!" asked Toby

"Finally… As for the intruders, I will brook no interference." said Reitei

"Yes, the only other people here should be the villagers on the far side of the island." said Sherry

"Destroy the village." said Reitei

"Yes sir!" said the three people

"What?!" shocked Naruto.

Reitei's group are going to kill the village where he and his friends met at the huge gate. The villagers had done nothing with it.

"But the people in the village had nothing to do with it!" said Lucy

"That's messed up!" said Natsu

"I would rather avoid bloodshed, however… "said Reitei

Gray's face had turned anger for realizing Reitei's voice.

"That voice… It's couldn't be…" Gray was cut by Natsu.

"I can't stand to sneak around anymore! Your interferers are right here!" Natsu yelled as he stood up on top of a wall and breathes fire in the air that makes Reitei and the others looked at him. They caught them.

"Well I guess we have to do this now, don't we?" asked Lucy

"Yep." said Naruto as he takes out his kunai for preparing to fight.

"That mark… They're from Fairy Tail." said Sherry as she sees the tattoos on them.

"I see. So the people from the village requested a guild save them." said Yuka

"What are you doing? Destroy the village." said Reitei

"Why?" asked Natsu

Reitei clenched his fist for getting interfere by the villagers that called Fairy Tail for help.

"Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy." said Reitei

"Why you?!" asked Natsu with an angry as he rushes to Reitei.

Gray is rushing toward Reitei like crazy. His face is furious at him as he did the ice make and said, "Why you… I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" as he smashes on the ground and make ice spike wave charging toward them. Reitel and his groups jumped away from Gray's attack to dodge it. Reitel used the ice spike wave like Gray's magic. It blocks against Gray's magic.

"He also used ice?" asked Happy in shocked for seeing Reitel's magic.

"Lyon…" Gray called Reitel's real name. It made his group shocked for knowing the name.

"You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked

"How long has it been, Gray?" asked Lyon

"What's meaning of this?" asked Gray

"I can't believe you were the wizard the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is this just a coincidence?" asked Lyon

"Reitei Lyon, you know him?" asked Yuka

"Go now. I can handle them by myself." Lyon orders

"Yes sir!" Yuka, Toby, and Sherry said as they disappear in vanish.

"Lucy, we're going after them!" said Naruto as Lucy nodded. Naruto grabbed her and then running to the village with the yellow flash.

"Lyon… I'm going to stop you!" yelled Gray with angry.

"Bring it." Lyon said


	5. Chapter 5

"W-Why do you want to go to that island?" the captain asked who is riding on his ship and afraid of something. His whole crews on the ship got exhausted by telling their swords on the ground. That means someone must have defeated them and told the captain to sail to Galuna Island.

"…Ma'am?" he asked again

"Shut up and steer." said female. The captain got scared when he heard that from her voice.

"Give us a break here! Please…! Galuna Island is a cursed! The rumors say that humans turn into demons!"

"I don't care."

"Uh…Oh."

"I am going to punish some rule breakers. That is all." said Erza as she's on her way to capturing rule breakers.

* * *

 **At the village**

"Wait, the enemies are coming here!" said the villager

"Yes, but on the bright side, this is your chance to capture." said Lucy

The villagers are muttering about capturing the enemies. They're not very sure about it. Naruto had a bad feeling about them and the idea of capture. The villagers seem to be afraid of them.

"Lucy, I don't think capture will be a good idea." He said

"Why not?" asked Lucy

"Because those threes are the wizards, so they won't be captured so easily. Besides, we have Naruto with us. He can take them by himself!" said Happy as he's pointing at Naruto, the strong ninja.

"What's the meaning of the ruckus?" asked Moka

"Please listen! Enemies will be attacking this village soon."

"Enemies?"

"They've been staying at the ruins in the forest, and they're the ones who turned your bodies into demons." said Naruto

"Who cares?!" growling Moka as he denied their reason. "Haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!"

Well, Naruto and Lucy totally forgot to destroy the moon. They were exploring in the forest and found the temple.

"There's no need to destroy the moon right now. More importantly, the enemies will be coming here very soon." said Naruto, but Moka kept yelling at him for not destroying the moon. He's very, very, strict old man. The two villagers grabbed their chief as they're pulling him away from Naruto.

"Don't mind him. It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo…" said the villager

"Yeah…" said Naruto before he found the scent from the main gate. There are two people are running through the forest. "Open the gate!" he yelled.

The watch-out village had opened the gate as Naruto's rushing through before that…

"Lucy, Happy, I'll be back. I'm counting on you guys!" he yelled as he continues to run toward the forest as the huge gate closed. Now it's up to Lucy and Happy. They have lost strong ninja who ran through the forest looking for something.

"Now what? We have lost our strong ninja." said Happy before he sees Lucy took out of her golden gate key. She seems like she has a plan, but Happy had a bad feeling about her idea.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" yelled Lucy as a woman in maid clothes came out of the ground while spinning. She has the maid clothes and the chain around her hands.

"Did you call for me, Princess?" respected Virgo as she's bowing.

"I want you to set the trap for-"

"Princess, preparations are complete." said the maiden as she already set the trap called pitfall. There was hay on the ground that covered the hole.

"Thanks, Virgo. You're always so fast."

"You wish to punish me?"

"That was a compliment!"

"Um, well…" said Happy as Lucy's looking down at him. "I really think you might actually be an idiot, Lucy."

"Whatever happened to if you can't say nice things?" asked Lucy.

"Ms. Lucy!" the villager yelled. "Someone is coming! I think it's them!" as he found the enemies.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" yelled Lucy as the huge gate is opening up while she chuckles for them to step her pitfall trap, but...

"Hey, everyone, I found Natsu and Gray!" yelled Naruto as he and Natsu are helping injury Gray. His body got beaten pretty badly by mask man, Reitei or Lyon.

A shocked Lucy screamed very loud for them are going to fall down into her trap.

"Naruto! Natsu!" yelled the villagers.

"That's why he went out and looking for something!" yelled Happy as he's starting too afraid of Naruto and two guys that they are going to fall into Lucy's pitfall trap.

"Stop! Don't come closer!" begged Lucy as the guys had stopped running in front of pitfall. They almost reached it.

"Okay…?" confused Naruto

"What's this?" asked Natsu as he stepped on the hay and then fell down into Lucy's trap.

"What the hell? I didn't know there's a trap." said Naruto as he's twitching his eyes silly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a trap here?" growled Natsu.

"It's Lucy's trap." answered Happy.

"I knew it!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm glad you found Natsu and Gray, Naruto." said Happy

"Yeah, but Gray's unconscious." said Naruto as Gray's unconscious on his shoulder.

"There's a flying rat!" The villager said as he saw a flying giant rat is holding the bucket.

Naruto sensed three people are riding on a giant rat.

"Shit! It's too late!" he said

"Preparing the nuke them jelly took quite a while." Sherry said

"But this'll be a perfect plan. Those damn wizards have all gathered in the village." Yuka said

"Our wishes cannot be fulfilled until Deliora is completely destroyed. Only death awaits those who would start in our way." Sherry said

While Angelica, who is a giant rat is flying and carrying the bucket, there was green jelly has dropped in the air and falling down toward at Lucy.

"Jelly?" she asked as she just sees a green jelly, but it wasn't…

"Lucy, watch out!" yelled Natsu as he save Lucy from the green jelly. When it dropped to the ground, its melt the ground looks like acid.

"What is that?" asked Lucy

"Acid… Oh No, they're planning to use it!" said Naruto

The villagers started to get panic for seeing that. The giant rat is going to drop the bucket and the green jelly spread over the whole village.

"Hideous. The Moon Drip turns humans into these hideous things?" Yuka said

"They're almost like Deliora's demon-spawn… How unpleasant. Angelica, if you'll do the honor." Sherry ordered as Angelica pour the green jelly all over the village. It's very a big one enough to wipe out the whole village.

 **[Naruto Soundtrack - Flying Light]**

"How are we supposed to defend against this?!" cried Lucy with a panic face before she heard a wind sound from behind. The wind is getting stronger and stronger ever feel that before.

"The wind…" said Happy.

"Wh-What is that?!" asked Natsu as he sees Naruto is holding the Rasengan, but it has white shuriken around it and its spin fast.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he threw it into the acid water. When the Rasenshuriken got closer to acid jelly, it exploding before it went expand. It's a huge wind vortex of the sphere. The strong wind moves the green jelly away as it went split into apart of small dropped. Natsu and everybody can feel the powerful wind of the Rasenshuriken.

"What a strong wind magic and powerful!" shocked Yuka

"He's a wind wizard!" said Sherry as she sees Angelica can't handle of the wind. It pushed the rat and the others that are on her back.

"Looks like the village are safe." Lucy said as she's looking at the villagers.

"Thank you for saving us." said Moka

"Yeah, but it's not over." said Naruto as he senses Lyon's enemies are coming. They have jumped off Angelica.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei enemies. Even after we tried to mercifully give them an instant death." Sherry said

"Guys, take Gray somewhere safe. We will handle them." Natsu said.

"Alright." The villager said as he carried Gray on the shoulder. Then, all of the villagers are leaving their place to somewhere else.

"We won't let you escape. Reitei has ordered us to wipe all out." Sherry said as Angelica jumped in that air and flying before she jumped on her and rode it.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too…" screamed Lucy as she grabbed Angelica's toe while flying in the sky. "I got all gung-ho and grabbed on!"

"Yup, she's an idiot!" Happy said

"She's nuts!" Natsu said

"Stop this instant! Don't lay a claw on the villagers." said Lucy, trying to punch on Angelica's toe, but nothing affects it.

"Who does she think she is?" asked Sherry

"How about this?" Lucy said as she tickles on Angelica's feet

"That's not going to work, you know." Sherry said before Angelica started to laugh out loud. It actually works for being getting tickles by Lucy. Angelica's laughed hard as her tail has stopped and then falling down on the ground in the forest along with Lucy and Sherry.

"She's okay, you think?" asked Natsu

"I'm sure she will be fine." said Naruto

"I'll go check Lucy." Happy said as he fly up and searches for Lucy.

"I'll clean things up here. Ready, Naruto?" asked Natsu

"I'm always ready." Naruto said as he pounds his own fists.

 **[Changed song** **Naruto OST - Strong and Strike]**

Naruto and Natsu are rushing to Yuka and Toby. Naruto did a kick into Toby's face so easily. He knocks out pretty quick and didn't even dodge of his kick. Natsu breathes a fire at Yuko's face, but he sees him used the magic shield to protect himself from the fire.

"The vibrations I create can neutralize any type of magic! In another word… The magic that is impregnable to magic!" Yuka said as Natsu keep attack him by breathing fire, but he used the shield again. Yuka made a duel wave magic on his both hands. They started to shoot out at Naruto and Natsu as they dodged it. Natsu charged forward to Yuka as his flame on his fist and then punched him in the face.

"Hadō!" yelled Yuka as he created a wave shield magic and its negative Natsu's attack. "I thought I told you. My wave will erase all magic before it." as he smirked at him, but he sees Natsu smile. He was wondering why he smiled. He jumped back away from him. Then, Naruto is rushing toward to Yuka as he already built Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he hits the wave shield by Yuka's magic.

"I told you my wave can…" Yuka said before he sees his own magic is breaking down by Naruto's Rasengan. He can't believe his Hado is breaking from Naruto's Rasengan. It only negatives the magic, but this one isn't made of magic. "What?! How?!"

"This isn't just a magic. It called Chakra!" yelled Naruto as he breaks the wave shield as it hits Yuka's stomach. He screams in pain as he fly in the air and crashed into the ground.

"Nice job." Natsu said with a smile.

"Thanks, Natsu. And I'm going to help Lucy." Naruto said

"Alright, I'll stay here and guard the villagers." Natsu said

Naruto is running to find Lucy with his sense.

 **[Song ended]**

* * *

Lucy is lying on the ground and unconscious, but not anymore. She got up and had no idea where she was. She remembers she grabbed on Angelica's toe and tickles on it, but both of them have crashed in the forest.

"How dare you, young lady?! Now Reitei trust in me will have fallen like a rock! He'll never love me!" yelled Sherry.

"Love?" asked Lucy with a confused face. She sees Angelica has lost its consciousness and Sherry's starting to cry for love…

"And you even did this to Angelica… I'll get you for this!" said Sherry with angry

"Bring it on!" Lucy said

"Doll Attack, Tree!" Sherry said as she used her magic on the tree. She takes control of a tree and into a tree puppet monster. Sherry commands her tree puppet to attack Lucy as it's charged at her.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" said Lucy as she summons bull cow with her Golden Key Celestial Sprits. He is an extremely tall and heavily muscular. His body is covered in a black and white pattern.

"I'm not a prev! Just true to my desires!" said Taurus as he took out of his axe and then slices the tree puppet in half.

"A Celestial Wizard! And one of the Zodiac gates, too!" said Sherry

"Nice, Taurus!" said Lucy as she thumbs up on Taurus.

"Forcing your spirits to say things like that for your pleasure? How uncouth." said Sherry as she smirked. She seems like she has no problem with fighting with Celestial Wizard. She has the plan.

"I'm not forcing him, and I'm not pleased with it!" growled Lucy

"However, Celestial Wizards are at such a disadvantage against me." She smirked again.

"Taurus, attack!" yelled Lucy as Taurus sprinted after Sherry on the rock, but there's something wrong with him. He has stopped his running. He turned around to Lucy as he surprisingly attacks Lucy as she dodged him.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled as she fell down on the ground.

Taurus grabbed Lucy's both arms down on the ground.

"Lucy, I can't control my body!" he said as he being controlled by Sherry.

"My magic, Doll Attack, allows me to control anything other than humans. That goes for Celestial Spirits since they are not human." said Sherry

"Oh, no!" shocked Lucy

"I'm utterly ashamed, Lucy. No matter how much I will it, my body won't… " Taurus said

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I command thee to close!" cried Lucy as she commands Taurus to close the gate, but nothing happen. It didn't close the gate for Taurus.

"Doesn't the spirit and wizard have to open and close the gate together?" asked Sherry

"Close the gate, Taurus!" Lucy said as she tries to command to Taurus to close himself again, but it didn't work again.

"You can't close it unilaterally." Sherry said

"Taurus!" yelled Lucy

"Now then, let's play Russian Roulette Punch, shall we? Close your eyes and punch!" ordered Sherry as she made Taurus close his eyes. He tries to fight back his own body by stopping the fist in the air, but sadly, he can't. His fist goes up in the air and ready to punch Lucy.

 **[Naruto Shippuuden ost Breakdown]**

"Taurus!" yelled Lucy as Taurus's going to hit her, but his face got kicked by someone. A Yellow Flash appeared from nowhere and it was very fast. It was unfamiliar yellow flash, so that means it's… "Naruto!"

"Damn it!" Sherry growled for failing to hit Lucy.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he helps Lucy up.

"I'm fine, but Taurus is being mined controlled by her!" said Lucy as she's pointing out at Sherry who is controlling her Celestial Spirits to attack her.

"Please… stop me…before I'm going to destroy you!" yelled Taurus as he begins to charge at Naruto as he goes on punching him. Naruto dodged Taurus's punches a lot. Naruto punches in the stomach and then kick into his face to send him away from him and Lucy. That made Sherry shocked for watching her doll attack; Taurus is getting beaten by Naruto.

 _"Impossible! He should be strong to kill him. How could he do that?"_ Her thought.

Lucy was amazed how Naruto is dodging Taurus's attack. He created 7 shadow clones of himself as they all charging forward to him. Taurus got his axe back and then attacking to them. He swung the axe to the clones by closed range, but they're all disappeared like a ninja. They slide attack in the Taurus's jaws as he went up in the air. And the original Naruto is using the Rasengan to final attack on him

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he directly hit Taurus in the stomach and he crashed down to the ground.

"Thank… you for protecting… Lucy." Taurus said with a smile before he disappeared in peace. He's not dead yet. He just sends back to the Celestial Sprits world.

"You're welcome and you did your best." said Naruto.

"Taurus…" said Lucy in sadly as she couldn't have brought Taurus back by closing the gate. She felt guilty.

"Don't feel bad about yourself. I know you're a strong wizard and good summoner to them. You have a good heart. You don't have to feel sorry about yourself-ttabayo." said Naruto with a smile

"You're right. Thank you, Naruto." said Lucy

"Doll Attack, Rock!" yelled Sherry as she creates rock monster. She's riding on top of its head.

"Woah, too big!" shocked Lucy.

Naruto rushes to giant rock monster. "Konoha Gōriki Senpū!" as he did spin back kicks to giant rock monster. He smashed the rock monster down as it went crumbles down.

"What?!" asked Sherry as she fell down and her head got hit by a rock. She has her lost conscious. That means three wizards are down. Now, it's Lyon's turn. He's next.

 **[Song ended]**

"Alright, Lucy, let's go-" said Naruto before a giant rat, Angelica is doing the body slam him and Lucy. He grabbed her for using the Yellow Flash, but someone attacked Angelica for them. It was a sword sound. That means…it's Erza! She has appeared in Galuna Island.

"E-Erza…" said nervously Lucy. She is so scared of Erza for taking the S-Class and broke the guild rules.

"You know why I'm here?" asked Erza.

"To take us back… right?" she smiled as her voice made an echo. That was very embarrassing for seeing Erza's here.

 _"Yep, we screwed-"_ thought Naruto before he found someone is watching them. He draws his Kunai as he made a wind slash to the small cliff, but there's no one there.

"Naruto?" asked Erza

"Nothing, it just my imagination." said Naruto.

At the cliff of rock, a guy with mask almost dies by Naruto's wind blade. He never thought that Naruto can sense him from this far. He better run away from him or else he does that again.

 _"I almost die…"_

"Lucy!" said Happy as he's flying in the sky and found Lucy, but he sees Naruto is here with her. Since when did he get here first? He also sees another person in front of those two. Its wears an armor… that means… Happy got scared as he flies away from Erza, but she caught him pretty quick…

"Where's Natsu?" asked Erza not in the mood.

"I think Natsu's after the temple to stop Deliora." said Naruto as he sensed Natsu's ethernano is after the temple. He wanted to stop Lyon from releasing Deliora. However, Erza isn't going to let them go because they broke the guild rules. Naruto tried walks past Erza, but she stopped with her sword. She gave a death glare to him. She ain't no joke anymore.

"Erza, if you try to stop me, I don't mind of dying." said Naruto as he grabbed Erza's sword with a bare hand. He placed the sword pointing at his heart. His hand started to bleed for holding the Erza's sword.

"I made a promise to villagers… I wanted to save them. I can't break their promises." He said as Erza's sword is shaking because her arm. "In the world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Erza put her sword down as Naruto lets go of the sword. So this is Naruto Uzumaki… He cares about innocent people. He broke the rules, but he didn't want to abandon his promise for villagers.

"Naruto, your hand…" Erza worried about his bleeding hand that he held.

"It's alright." said Naruto as he's showing his hand to his friends that it's already healed.

"How did you…" said Erza

"I have a fast healing ability. Don't worry about my hand." He smiled.

At that moment, Naruto sensed Gray's aura got up. He's on his way to the temple to stop Lyon.

"We have to go now. Gray is on a way to the temple." He said as Erza nodded.

Lucy and Happy are also going with them too. They wanted to help them too.

* * *

Gray is running after Lyon before he's going to unleash Deliora from Ice Shell as his dream. He almost reached the temple, but the throwing knives flew out from the forest.

"Who's there?!" he asked as he dodged the knives. He sees a group of people wearing in a purple cloak.

"There you are, Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to get in Reitei's way!"

Gray ranted for being surrounding by them. His injury hasn't been fully recovered. Look like he has to fight those people, but Naruto and the others came just in time to help Gray.

"Naruto? Lucy?" shocked Gray before he sees Erza is here, which it made his face goes scared. He's pretty sure that he's going to send back, but it didn't… He sees Erza summoned the sword and fight for him. She is fighting for him.

"Gray, go ahead! We'll hand those guys!" she yelled

"Erza, what are you-"

"No time to explain, Gray! You're the only one who can stop Lyon, right!?" asked Naruto

Gray nodded at him as he went on his mission is to stop Lyon from releasing Deliora. "That's right!"

After he left and went inside the temple, Naruto and the group are ready to fight with people in a cloak. They bought a weapon with them.

"Shall we?" smirked Naruto as Erza smiled before they all charged forward.

* * *

 **Time skip.**

"The Ice Shell on Deliora has started melting. It seems like this is it. You were not able to stop me." said Lyon as he swung his arms to the left and creating the ice. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? Gathering allies and knowledge for the last ten years to finally learn of this island. The moonlight can be gathered: Galuna!" as his arms moved in the air. It created the ice of eagles to target at Gray.

"We carried Deliora here from Bargo! And that was three years ago."

"Have you been doing such worthless shit for three whole years?"

"Worthless?! This is coming from someone who's been laying idle in a guild for past ten years!"

"I just have to believe Ur's words and I went to Fairy Tail. I've seen amazing mages in there. It was unbelievable. I asked my guild Master that I wanted to save Ur, but it didn't work well. However... Ur can be still alive inside Ice Shell. Now that I think of it, Gramps was probably going to mention Moon Drip. And to thnk that one to kill Ur would be her senior pupil! You're a disappointment!"

"You can say whatever you want. I have lived on for this day alone. How can a pupil, who was left behind, surpass his dead teacher…?"

"It's true, Lyon. Gray is telling you the true." said Naruto, walking from the entrance that made two of them attentions to him.

"Naruto?!" surprised Gray.

"Oh Great… oh just great! Another person who believe Gray's lies. Ur is dead!" yelled Lyon

"You're wrong about Gray, Lyon. He's telling you the truth. If you melting the Ice Shell, your teacher will die." said Naruto. "I can sense her lifeform inside of ice."

"Naruto, are you saying that…?" asked Gray

"Yeah, I believe she's alive no mistake. But we have to go down in the tunnel before the Ice Shell melted." said Naruto

Lyon is anger for him believing Gray's words as he clenched his fist. He had enough of believing that Ur is alive.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he created an ice tiger that came charging to Naruto and Gray, but they all jumped in the air.

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray yelled as he created the huge prison cage that captured the tiger. "This is your true form, Lyon."

"What?!"

"A pitiful, wild beast who knows nothing of the world…" he said as he created a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" as he shoots the cannon at Gray, hitting him with an ice fire. It can deal him with a massive of damage.

"Nice shot, Gray." said Naruto as he rushed to Gray and healed his wound with Yang power.

"Thanks, Naruto, but how do you know Ur is alive?" Gray asked in serious.

"Like I said, I sensed her lifeform is still alive inside of Ice Shell." He said as he started to walking down in the stair as Gray is following him.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"To the cave where Deliora is."

* * *

"Naruto, why are we here?" asked Gray as he and Naruto are in the one cave where Deliora sealed.

"Gray, I'm going to-" Naruto got interrupted by Lyon's voice as he's crawling on the ground and heading toward Deliora. It made annoyed Naruto.

"You are not going to destroy my dream! I wanted to destroy Deliora by myself!" yelled Lyon before Naruto gave dark looks at him. He showed off his aura to him that can make him shut him up.

"Lyon, shut the fuck up." glared Naruto.

Gray is very confused why Naruto bought him and Lyon with him. They're in front of Deliora.

 **[Fairy tail main theme slow version or Naruto Shippuden OST Experienced Many Battles ost]**

"Gray, the reasons why I'm here and help you... because I wanted to break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up." smiled Naruto

"Naruto…you…" said Gray as he remembers that word from his teacher. She said she will seal away his darkness. Her word is same as Naruto.

"Kurama, are you ready? I'm going to use your Yin and Yang chakra." said Naruto

 **"I always ready for you, kit." said Kurama as he crossed-leg sitting on the ground and concrete his chakra to fusing with Yin and Yang.**

Naruto clapped his hands as it starting to glow into the golden. He has both Kurama's Yin and Yang power, so he combined both of them as he placed both hands on Ice Shell. The entire of iceberg started glowing in same golden light as Naruto's. Natsu and everyone were in amazement at what's Naruto doing. The Ice Shell in the top is starting to melt it down as it suddenly turned into golden energy when it melted. Naruto's body started to change something, but his aura forces Natsu and everyone away from him. Unfortunate, they can't see him.

"I can't see…!" said Natsu

"It's too bright!" said Gray before he hears a roar of Deliora's. He sees Deliora's head is freed. The whole Ice Shell turned into energy orbs as Deliora's arms, legs, everything! Gray's afraid of that Deliora is going to destroy Naruto while he's doing impossible way. Deliora strikes down to Naruto with a huge fist.

"Naruto! Watch out!" yelled Gray

Naruto's eyes went in sharp as the giant golden arm hits directly in the Deliora's face. It broke into the stone as it crumbles. That made Natsu and everyone shocked.

"No way. It can't be! My…dream… he killed it!" shocked Lyon.

 _"It wasn't! He didn't kill him. Deliora is already dead!_ " thought Gray

The golden light made a huge pillar. It reached to the cellar and went through it. Outside of the temple where Erza and Lucy are almost done fighting with enemies. They feel the strong aura from behind.

 _"What is this powerful aura?_ " thought Erza as she turned around and sees a golden pillar.

Inside of the cave, the golden orbs have gathered around into a person. It's a golden person, but it started to shine down. It showed off dark purple hair and colored black eyes. She wore a short, tan jacket and pair of black jeans, but one of them has ripped.

"Where…Where am I? Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Gray's friend." smiled Naruto as Ur's eyes widened when she heard Gray name. She looked around the cave. She remembers she has been frozen for a long time.

"What happened!? Where's Deliora?!" she worried for Deliora might destroy everyone.

"Deliora is dead. Your magic is amazing. It defeated him." said Naruto

Gray and Lyon's eyes widened for seeing their teacher alive. Naruto has brought her back to life. He did restore her life form back. They're in the dream for seeing Ur's alive. It was real.

"Gray? Lyon?" shocked Ur, but she lost her consciousness for being sealed in 3 years. That made Gray and Lyon shocked as Lyon's getting quickly and forget about his dream.

"It's alright, guys. She lost her consciousness because she was sealed in 3 years." said Naruto

 **[Song ended]**

* * *

 **At night.**

Naruto has destroyed the purple moon with the Rasenshuriken, but it was just an evil lens that causes villagers into a demon. Erza already explained to villagers why there is evil lens up in a sky.

"I see..." Ur asks as she heard Gray's stories about Lyon is releasing Deliora by using the Moon Drip to melt the Ice Shell. So that, he can defeat it and become one of the powerful wizards. "But, I'm glad to see you, Gray and Lyon." with a bright smile as Gray and Lyon hugged her.

"Teacher… I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for doing that…" Lyon said

"That's okay, I forgave you." Ur said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her two students.

Naruto is at outside and watching the boys hugging their teacher. It reminds him of his teacher. He went outside, but he sees Erza.

"Hey." She said

"Yo." smiled Naruto.

It was very awkwardly for them standing here. Well, Naruto broke the rules and Erza came in the island to found the rule breakers.

"So here I am. The mission is over, so you can take us back to our guild." smiled Naruto as he remembers he's with Natsu and Lucy. He ready for getting a punishment…

"Actually, Naruto, you already promote to S-Wizard. Remember, I told my master." said Erza

Naruto remembers that one in the night. He was walking with Erza while chatting. She said she will ask Makarov for him to become S-Class Wizard. Right now, he blinked tilting his head with a surprised expression. He blinked his eyes in few second…

"Naruto?" asked Erza, looking at him in few second before he rushed forward, grabbing around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"N-Naruto!" she said. She blushed for being carried by Naruto. He's very strong to lifted her up as she wears the armor. She has never seen his happiness face before. His face is so childish, but cute.

"Woohoo! Hell yeah! Thank you! I would love to be S-Class wizard-no wait… S-Class ninja!" he exclaimed in happily.

"Naruto, they… they are watching us…" she said. Naruto stopped the spinning as he looked to the right and left. Natsu, Happy, Lucy and everyone were watching them the whole time.

"Aww… how sweet." said Gray as he came out from the tent.

Naruto quickly dropped Erza down. His face is red for doing that spinning by carrying Erza up. Their face both red.

"Sorry... Erza... I just kinda happy for..." he said

"Yeah... I accepted..." she blushed

"Hey, Naruto...thank you for reviving our teacher Ur. It made Lyon changed his mind." said Gray as he started to cry before hugging him like a brother. "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome, Gray. That's what I did as a friend." said Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and his friends got off the ship as they're returning to Magnolia. Ur has returned to her homeland after she thanked Naruto for reviving her and stopped Lyon. Lucy was happy for getting a new gate key, which is causing Natsu, Gray, and Happy get annoyed. They didn't get the money, so that's why.

"Finally, we have returned!" yelled Natsu as he stretches his arms out in the air.

"Don't forget about this, guys. You still have your punishment." said Erza as she made everyone attention except Naruto.

"P-Punishment?" shocked Natsu

"Hey, just a minute! Wasn't that dropped already?!" asked Lucy

"Then, Then, what about Naruto?! How come he's not afraid?!" asked Gray as he's pointing at Naruto who making a funny face.

"Well…let just say that I'm already promoted in S-Class Ninja." He smiled as Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray dropped their jaw before they are…

"What?!" everyone yelled at Naruto while he smiled. That was very unexpected news about Naruto. He became S-Class Wizard already… this quick.

"A few days ago, Erza wanted me to become S-Class wizard. So I accepted it…"

"I asked Makarov to promote him to become an S-Class ninja." smiled Erza before Natsu and the group ran forward to Naruto and started to beg him for not getting them punishment.

"Please, Naruto, saved us!" cried Natsu

"You're the Hero of Konoha! I'm sure you can make Makarov change his mind!" Gray cried like a childish as Lucy and Happy too.

"Well… I'll try. I see what I can do…" said Naruto as everyone hugged him, making him fall down on the ground while Erza giggled how funny it was. She remembers she sees Naruto's happily face… That was her first time to see it.

 **"Hey… what are you going to do?" asked Kurama**

 _"You see…"_ thought Naruto as he turned to the right where the library at. He sees the one book called Icha-Icha, the most popular book which was written by Ero Sennin and Kakashi-sensei's favorite book.

 **"Woah… didn't expect that one here." said Chomei.**

While they're walking through the Magnolia and almost arrived Fairy Tail building, but they heard something from people. They are murmuring when they passed by. What did they hear?

"It's Fairy Tail wizards."

"I guess they don't know yet."

"The poor thing."

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he's listening to people's whisper, but his body feels something wrong before they came. It feels like numb. He doesn't know why his body does that. _"Something is not right…"_ his thought.

"I don't know." said Erza

"I had bad feeling about this." said Happy

Erza sees people are frightened something until she looked at forward. Her eyes widened for seeing the guild building have the iron pump out of a building. It seems like it has been the wreck.

"No…" Naruto shocked in horror as he and his friends ran after to their guild. They couldn't believe their guild of Fairy Tail got destroyed after they done the S-Class quest. It looks so horrible and destroyed. There is a lot of iron pump out of a building that destroyed it. That was the worst surprised returned ever.

"Our… Our guild has been…" Natsu said with an angry face.

"What on earth happened?" asked Erza

"Who did this?" asked Naruto with angry as he clenched his fist. He didn't like people how they destroyed the guild…

"Phantom Lord… and I hate to say it, but they got us." said Mirajane as she came from behind them that made Natsu noticing the name before.

"Phantom Lord?" asked Naruto

"That bastard Phantom Lord who always wanted to attack us!" yelled Natsu with angry as his fist goes in the flame.

After seeing their Fairy Tail is destroyed, they all went inside of it, walking downstair to see the guild mates are alright. They're alright, but exhausted after that horrible guild.

"Did anyone get hurt?" asked Naruto

"No, everyone is fine." said Mirajane

"That's good." Naruto said as he sees Makarov is sitting on box and drinking beer. He didn't look so depressed or angry about destroying the guild. He seems to be calm.

"Yo. Welcome back." said Makarov with a smile.

"We're back." said Erza

"But how dare you go an S-Class quest without permission!?" asked Makarov

 _"That's right."_ Naruto thought

 _"Natsu and Happy are the ones who took S-Class quest."_ Lucy thought.

"Master, have you no idea what kind of situation we are in?" asked Erza

"The guild has been demolished!" yelled Natsu

"Now, now…chill out. It's not something to make a fuss about!"

"But, you're a guild master of Fairy Tail. Aren't you worry your guild has been destroyed?" asked Naruto

"Phantom… Is this all those witless losers are capable of? Attacking a Guild when nobody is in there? Who would take pleasure from that?" asked Makarov

"Wait, there's nobody." said Lucy

"It seems like the attack took place at night." said Mirajane

"If sneak attacks are all they can afford we shouldn't feel so concerned about them. It just a waste of time!" said Makarov before Natsu got angry as he punched the pillar.

"That's unacceptable! I won't settle down until we go around and crush them!" he yelled

"This discussion is over. Until the main floor is repaired, we'll be taking request from here." said Makarov

"Natsu, calm down." said Naruto as he's looking at Natsu, but he does have a good point.

"We don't have time for jobs!" Natsu said

"Natsu! Cut it out!" Makarov yells as he gonna for a slap on Lucy's butt, but Naruto grabbed his hand for her.

"Master, that's enough." He said

"Master! Behave yourself." yelled Mirajane

"Hold on a second… I've gotta go take a pee." Makarov said as he jumped down and going to the restroom. After he left, Naruto and the others's face frowns. Their Fairy Tail guild...got destroyed by Phantom Lord. Makarov didn't fight it back to them.

"Why is he so calm?" growled Naruto

"Naruto, I'm sure, the master is just as shocked as us. But warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council." said Mirajane

"They're the ones that attacked first!" yelled Natsu

"That's not the problem." said Lucy

"If that's how the master feels…" said Erza

"There is nothing we can do," said Naruto

* * *

 **At Lucy's apartment in the night time.**

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?!" asked Lucy as she sees Erza, Natsu, and Gray are in her apartment before they all greeting to her.

"The incident with Phantom means that they come to this town. It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." said Erza

"So it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mirajane said." Gray said

"I see…" Lucy asks as she didn't Naruto was here.

"Which means everyone is having sleepovers here and there from today onward." said Happy.

"You are a mature girl already. And even I feel a bit uncomfortable staying with Natsu, Gray and…" said Erza, but notices someone is missing in Lucy's apartment. "Where's Naruto?"

"I thought he's with you guys." replied Lucy

"He said he wanted to do something outside." said Natsu

* * *

Levy, Jet, and Droy is walking together through the nearly deserted streets of Magnolia in the night.

"You sure about this, Levy?" asked Droy

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Loke at the girl's dorm?" asked Jet

"It's fine. No problem! We're a team, right?" asked Levy

"Yeah!" Droy and Jet said.

At the moment, someone is rushed to them and used the iron to them.

"Levy, watch out!" Droy said as he pushed Levy and then got hit by iron.

"Droy!" Levy yells.

There was a man with long spiky black hair that has appeared. He wears black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands.

"Who are you?!" Jet asks as he defended Levy.

"I'm Phantom's Iron Dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox! I'm the one who wreck your guild hall." Gajeel said

"Levy, run to-" Jet got cut off by Gajeel with an iron arm. He punched in the face.

"Jet!" yelled Levy.

"Hehehe, what a weakling people?!" asked Gajeel

Levy can't stand against Gajeel. He is too strong. If Natsu, Gray, and Erza were here, they wouldn't have defeated him. She was helpless and alone with no help. She's scared of him.

"Tetsuryūkon (Iron Dragon's Club)!" yelled Gajeel as his arm turned into a large iron club and stretching out to attack Levy. Levy closed her eyes waiting for an attack, but…

"Rasengan!" someone yelled as it hit the iron club to stopped attack Levy.

Levy heard Naruto's voice, so she opened her eyes before it went shocked. She sees Naruto is standing in front of her. He stopped Gajeel's attack for her.

 **[Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 OST: The Burning Leaf]**

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as Levy nodded, but Droy and Jet are down.

"Damn it, another weakling guild mate." growled Gajeel

Naruto created three shadow clones that appeared behind him. They are helping Levy and her friends up.

"Take them somewhere safe." he said

"Yes, boss!" Clones Naruto said as they carry 2 boys and the last clone carries Levy bridal style.

"W-What about you?" asks Levy as she doesn't want Naruto fight Gajeel by himself because he's iron dragonslayer.

"I'll be fine." said Naruto

"But." Levy was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about me; remember I'm the Hero of Konoha, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a smile as he gave Levy thumbs up. She trusts her friend because Naruto is the hero of Konoha. So, she told the clones to take them somewhere safe.

"Alright, Mr. Ironman." said Naruto as he took out of his kunai. "I don't like how you hurt my friends. I won't forgive you."

"I'm not the ironman. I'm Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragonslayer." said Gajeel

That made Naruto remembers for seeing his guild got destroyed with iron.

"So you're the one who destroyed my guild hall and hurt my friends." he said as he's starting to growl at him.

"That's right! It's me who destroyed your guild hall." Gajeel said

"I won't forgive you for destroyed my guild and hurt my friends!" yelled Naruto as he rushes to Gajeel.

"Take this, Tetsuryūkon!" yelled Gajeel as his arm into the iron pole and then stretching to hit Naruto.

Naruto dodged Gajeel's attack with yellow flash. He landed on the iron pole then he rushes toward him.

"Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs)!" Gajeel yelled as his arm shoots out a large number of iron spears at Naruto.

He dodges it again, but the iron spears hit the houses. He doesn't want the town to get destroy by Gajeel. So he jump over Gajeel and then landed on the roof.

"Hey, Mr. Ironman, catch me if you can!" he shouted as he's running away and made Gajeel really mad.

"You won't escaped from me!" yelled Gajeel as his both legs transformed into iron poles and shot upward to chase after him while shooting with iron spears. Naruto grinned his teeth in anger for Gajeel is shooting at him with the iron spear. He jumped in backward as he's blocking the iron spears with a kunai.

* * *

 **At Lucy's apartment.**

Erza and her friends have been waiting long for Naruto. They are worried about him in the street by himself. It has been 20 minutes.

"What took him so long?" asked Natsu

"I'm worried about Naruto." said Erza as she worries about Naruto for getting hurt by Phantom Lord's guild mate, but she believes him that he'll be fine. It's because he's the strongest ninja.

"We should go find him." Gray said as he got up and walked toward the door, but its open itself and hits in his face hard. It was Naruto clones that are helping Levy and her friends.

"Levy, what happened to them?!" shocked Lucy as she rushed toward them. Levy seems to be okay, but Droy and Jet got hurt badly.

"They got hurt by Gajeel from Phantom Lord, but you have to help Naruto! He's a Dragonslayer" said Levy

"Gajeel!" said Natsu as he knows that name before, but not this time. They all worried about Naruto fighting with Gajeel, the dragonslayer.

"Where's Naruto?!" asked Erza.

"My boss is fighting with Gajeel in the forest because he doesn't want the town to get destroy. Don't worry about him; Naruto will beat him." Clone Naruto said.

* * *

 **Back to Naruto fighting with Gajeel.**

Naruto finally made it in the forest, but Gajeel is still chasing him. That's good for keeping him away from the town. Gajeel shot lots of iron spears at Naruto. He dodges the iron spears with a yellow flash as he threw five shurikens at Gajeel, but he caught his shuriken and ate them all.

 _"What!? He can eat my shuriken!"_ thought Naruto in shocked.

"Idiot. I'm the Dragonslayer. I can eat the iron and also it fills me so good." Gajeel said with a smile.

"That's right; he has the same magic as Natsu." Naruto said as he sees Gajeel pushed himself back on his feed and sucked in a huge breath that made him realized the moves before. "Oh shit!"

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)!" yelled Gajeel as he breathes a powerful tornado at Naruto. It destroyed lots of trees and made a huge hall. Naruto is standing on the tree with the yellow flash to dodge Gajeel's breath. His magic is same as Natsu, but it's iron. Naruto has to be serious about fighting with Gajeel before he's going to destroy the town.

"Not bad! I starting to like you!" smirked Gajeel as his left arm transformed into large, jagged iron blade. It can also be chainsaw as the jagged blade is moving. It looks very dangerous for Naruto. "Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon's Sword)!" as he swung the Iron Dragon's Sword to Naruto. It cuts the tree instant and also can reach it. It slashed a bunch of trees down.

 **[Changed music: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - White-Hot Battle at the Summit]**

"Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu)!" yelled Naruto as he creates a dragon to charge at Gajeel. Gajeel grinned at earth dragon as he slashed the dragon in the jaw while chainsaw is cutting through it. That iron sword is very strong to cut trees and Earth Jutsu. After killing that, Gajeel sees Naruto went through Earth dragon. He enchanted his fist with a boiling as it streams from his body.

"You're an idiot!" grinned Gajeel as he moves the iron sword toward the side of his body, but a clone appeared from nowhere. He blocked the iron sword with a kunai and used Lava chakra to enchant it. It melts Gajeel's iron sword down.

"Eat my fist!" yelled Naruto as he delivers a steam-enhanced punch in Gajeel's face that sends him flying far away, crashing through the forest. But his move isn't over yet.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as fifteen shadow clones appeared. They're rushing forward to Gajeel.

Gajeel's right arm has transforms into a sword. He swung his sword to five Naruto clones as they died in a white poof. Other clones did slide kick to Gajeel into the air. Then, Naruto went jump into the air and knee drop to Gajeel. He fell down on the ground very hard.

"What is he?!" Gajeel asked as he sees Naruto is using Rasengan, but there's something different about that Rasengan. The Rasengan combined with the rays of a crescent moon to engulf it in a blinding white light. It formed into a white crescent moon with a star.

"This is for Jet and Droy! Mikazuki Rasengan (Moonray Rasengan)!" yelled Naruto as he hit Gajeel's chest with crescent moon Rasengan. It made huge explode and blew up lots of trees. When the smoke is clear, Gajeel has lost the battle to Naruto.

 **[Song ended]**

"Naruto!" yelled Erza as she, Natsu, and Gray came through the forest and found him. They have found what the location was.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsu

"I'm alright. I already…" Before Naruto turned around at Gajeel, but he sees him gone. He just disappeared from nowhere. He was just lying there in whole time after he got defeated.

"Where's Gajeel?!" asked Erza

"I don't know…but I'm sure someone rescued him." said Naruto, but more importantly, he should worry about Levy and her friends. "How are Levy and her friends?"

"They're fine."

* * *

 **Next day at Magnolia Hospital**

"How's Jet and Droy?" asked Levy

"They'll be fine, but they just need more rest." Naruto said with a smile as he used his yang power to heal them.

"Thank god." said Lucy.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so weak. I couldn't have been stronger to defeat that man who hurt my friends, but I didn't… This is all my fault…" cried Levy as she covered her face while crying before Naruto hugged her and tries to calm her down.

"It's okay to cry, but this isn't your fault. It was Phantom Lord who did this." he said, but angry at Phantom Lord who hurt her friends last night. Luckily, he came here just in time to save Levy and her friends. Now, he found out who did this to his guild.

"Naruto, do you know who did this?" asked Natsu

"I think his name is Gajeel Redfox, he's from Phantom lord." Naruto said before he sees Makarov entered it and looking at two boys who were sleeping.

"Gramp…" said Natsu

"Yeah… this means war!" growled Makarov as he crushed his staff with a powerful aura.

* * *

 **Phantom Lord Guildhall**

Lots of guild mate were celebrated for destroyed Fairy Tail, but at that moment. There was explosion leveled the front door and sent several people flying across of the banquet hall. When the smoke cleared, it was Fairy Tail and they're angry.

 **[Fairy Tail OST:** **Natsu theme]**

"Fairy Tail!" yelled Makarov before they're charging forward to Phantom Lord Mages and attacked them.

10 of Phantom Lord Mages are attacking Natsu. He charged forward them and attacked them with Karyū no Yokugeki.

"I don't care who… Bring it on!" he yelled as he used fire fists to punch the enemies.

"Ice Make Lancer!" yelled Gray as he shoots the ice lancers at enemies.

"Purple Net!" yelled Macao as he used the violet flame to wrapping up a dozen enemy mages. "Wakaba!" as he nodded.

"Smoke Crush!" he said as he smokes lashed out and punches the enemies by using combination attack or team attack.

"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!" yelled Alzack as he shot the gun at people with spark bullets. It can electrocute them. However, one of the enemies' mages is going to attack him from behind, but someone shot it for him.

"You're getting rusty, Al!" said Bisca as she aims her sniper at enemies with a scope. "Target Lock On! Homing Shot!" as she shoots at the enemies with multiple shots that can split into one and shot them.

"Card Magic! Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers! A jolt of fate!" yelled Cana as the lightning strike multiple enemies.

"Ring Magic… Twister!" yelled Loke as throw tornadoes sweeping dust the plumes that sand-blast everyone.

Naruto is fighting lots of Phantom mage with his Sage Mode. He used his Taijutsu on them and also used Kawazu Kumite on them. When they dodge the attack from him, their faces got hit by physical attack force. That made them realized who he is by looking at his forehead protector and red coat that he wore.

"No way… His forehead protector and the red coat…"

"His eyes… That's Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha!" one of the enemies shocked before Naruto punched him in the face.

"You damn right I am!" he yelled as he created twin Rasengan on both hands before charging at Phantom lord mages. "Rasenrengan (Twin Rasengan)!" as he hits two of them, sent them crashed through the group. He was undefeatable. No one can stand against him.

Lots of Phantom Lord's mages are charging Makarov. He grew in huge size and then crushing everyone who ever attacked him.

"He's a monster!" Phantom mage said

"You laid hands on this monster's children! Don't think any human laws will protect!" yelled Makarov as he's glaring at them.

"Where is Gajeel?! Where are the 4 elements?!" asked Erza as she's slashing people by using Emperor Flame armor.

Makarov cleared a path for himself with his magic power and shouted, "Erza and Naruto! I'll leave the rest here to you guys!" He broke the door by using the force as he entered to find the guild master.

Naruto sees Gajeel jumped up in the air and used his Iron Dragon's Club to hit him. Naruto dodges that attack, but he sees the Iron Club hits the comrades.

"Why are you hitting your comrades?!" Naruto asked

"Because they're weak and I'm going take my revenge for what you did to me!" yelled Gajeel as he used Iron Dragon's Sword to hit him before charging to him.

"Try me!" Naruto yells as he used Rasengan to hit Gajeel's iron sword. It breaks his sword. Gajeel's next move is to use Iron Dragon's Club on Naruto. Naruto is about to stop it, but Natsu grabbed Gajeel Iron pole and swung him crashed into the ground.

"So you're the one who attacked Levy's friends!" he yelled

"You're the one who called Salamander! I'm interesting!" Gajeel yells.

"Natsu, he's yours!" Naruto yells as Natsu used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Gajeel, but he blocks it with his iron.

 **[Song ended]**

* * *

"Jose!" Makarov glared at the tall man who sitting on the chair. He's a slim man with long straight, dark reddish hair. He's wearing a large purple coat with jagged that attached the collar. His wizard hat is purple and tall, but its bending top hanging down on his shoulder.

"Well, well…" He said

"What's the meaning of this? Huh?!" growled Makarov

"It has been a while, Makarov. Not since the regular meeting six years ago. I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then. Alcohol got the better of me." Before Makarov stretched his arm out and formed into a giant to hit Jose on the seat.

"I did not come here for past talk, Jose!" he said, but he sees Jose is a projection. "A thought projection? Damn you! You abandoned the Guild?"

"A fight between two of the Ten Mage Saints would result in a calamity. I prefer a simple, sensible triumph." said Jose

"Where the hell are you?! Come out and fight me like a man!" growled Makarov before he sees Lucy appeared in front of Jose. That made him go shocked, but how did she get captured?

"What? Lucy?! What did you do to her?!"

"You want to know why? Even though she is part of your Guild? You are saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia is?" asked Jose as the purple magic rune appeared on his hand that can hit Lucy.

"That's enough!" yelled Makarov. Until now, someone is behind him from nowhere. He's extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He wears a large green coat and blindfolded that covered his eyes. He also wears a green hat.

Makarov didn't catch him by sensing the presence. He's like the invisible man.

"S-S-Sadness!" the guy said as he's starting to make a strange flash to Makarov. He suddenly fell down to the ground where the battle of the guild is. Naruto and his friends draw the attention to Makarov.

"Master!" yelled Erza as she rushed over him and picked him up, but his face is green. Naruto couldn't believe that his guild master got defeated so quickly. He sensed his Ethernano is almost gone.

"M-My magical power… My magical power!" said Makarov in pain

"Master, hang in there!" said Erza

"I got him!" Naruto said as he's healing him and going for restoring Makarov's magic back with Yang power, but the Phantom mage is charging to them and fighting back after seeing Makarov's dying.

"Don't get cocky!" yelled Natsu as he used Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on them.

"Damn it, they've…" said Gray

"…gotten their fighting spirit back." said Loke

"Take this! Triple Element Combination Magic!" three guys yelled as they combined with their magic to attack Cana from behind while she's fighting.

"Shit!" She said, but it's too late to dodge that magic. She got direct hits, but she sees Macao saved her life from attack.

"Be more alert!" he said

"Macao…" she said

This battle is getting worst and worst. Fairy Tail is getting beaten by Phantom Lord because they see Makarov, Fairy Tail master got beaten down. The Phantom Lord got their fighting spirit back.

"Everyone, retreat!" yelled Erza

"Are you a fool? You think I could-" said Gray.

"Gray, listen to Erza! You have to retreat with her now. Please…" Naruto said as Gray nodded before he's going with the group.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" asked Erza as she stopped Naruto because he's going to face Phantom Lord Members by himself. She doesn't want him to get hurt.

"Those guys are still chasing you and everyone. Erza, please…" said Naruto as Erza shook her head, but her forehead got poke by his fingers. "I promise I'll come back alive for you-ttebayo." He gave a gentle smile for her.

"That's a promise! Promise me you'll come back alive!" yelled Erza as she left him alone and fighting Phantom Lord by himself. She felt ashamed for leaving him behind.

"Now then…" said Naruto as he's walking forward at Phantom Lord Members. He suddenly transformed into a golden something while creating a Fuuton Rasenshuriken, but bigger. "Let's play a hardcore."

* * *

 **At Phantom Lord Headquarter**

"Where am I?" asked Lucy as she awake and looks around in the prison. She remembered she got drowned inside of water sphere by a girl with a blue coat.

"Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfilia?" asked Joes as he's outside right behind prison door.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose." said Jose as he opened the door and went in.

"Phantom?" asked Lucy as she remembers a girl with a blue coat is also a Phantom member. She shocked as she's stepping back.

"I know that these filthy cell and shackles are quite rude of me, but you are you currently a prisoner, so I hope you understand the circumstances." said Jose

"Remove these at once! Prisoner? How dare you do that to Levy's friends?" growled Lucy

"For someone of your status, I have prepared accommodations for a welcomed guest instead of a prisoner." said Jose.

There was a bug crawling on Lucy's leg and started to scream.

"See? You don't want to stay in this cell, yes? If you cooperate, I'll transfer you to the suite." Joes said

"Why did you attack us?" asked Lucy

"Us? Oh, you referring to Fairy Tail? Just in passing… A side effect." said Jose

"What?" asked Lucy

"Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone. And that someone just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crushed it on our way… That's all." Joes said

"Someone?" asked Lucy

"Oh, my… You're much denser than I figured the daughter of the Heartfilia family would be. I mean you, of course. The Daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, Mistress Lucy." Joes said

Lucy's eyes widened for knowing the name before. Joes caught her by using the information.

"H-How did you know?" asked Lucy

"It seems you hid this fact from the people of the guild. Why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take on such cheap, dangerous jobs?" asked Jose

"Is this a kidnapping?" asked Lucy

"Oh, no… Nothing of the sort. We were requested by your father." said Joes

Lucy's eyes widen that was her father who sent a request to him.

"It's because he wanted to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home. Quite normal." Jose said

"No way… He's not the kind of person that'd care about that! I'm never going back, you hear me?! I'm not going back to the house!" yelled Lucy

"Oh, my… What a troublesome little lady we have ourselves." Joes said

"Release me this instant!" yelled Lucy

"Why?" asked Joes.

"Because… I have to go the bathroom. It's… emergency" Lucy said with a blush as her body is shaking for going out the bathroom. Joes only gave her just a bucket.

"No way!" she shocked.

"There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick." said Joes as he sees Lucy is serious gonna do it or does she.

"A bucket, huh? Ok…" said Lucy as she's gonna sit on a bucket for peeing serious.

"Wait, seriously?! I've never seen such an improper lady!" said Joes in shocked as he turns around away from her without peaking. "And I'm the gentleman!"

Lucy grinned at Jose as she rushed forward from behind and kicks him in the nuts.

"It's best not to underestimate the old tricks! Take care." she said as she's running outside, but she stopped because it was too tall to jump. There's no stairs way.

"Look like you have nowhere to go… This is a sky cell!" said Joes as he's walking painfully to Lucy. "I'm going to punish you. I will show you how scary Phantom can be!"

Lucy can't stay and returned to her father. She doesn't like him. She doesn't know what to do, but she hears the voice... a gentle voice. It told her to jump and will save her. She closed her eyes and made a jumped off sky cell.

"I heard his voice! I know he's here! Naruto!" she cried as she sees Naruto and Natsu came here to rescue her.

"Lucy!" They yelled as they're running forward for her as fast as they can. Lucy is almost reached down on the ground before Naruto used the chakra on his legs to make him go jump higher. He caught her and landed on the ground.

"Nice one!" said Natsu as he went to them.

"You're one brave girl." said Naruto as he cuts the rope for her and set it free.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsu

"Yeah… Somehow…" said Lucy

"I'm glad that you're alright. Let us go back to the Guild." said Happy as Naruto agreed with him. It's not safe for staying here because he can sense Jose is up there.

"Why, Naruto!?" asked Natsu

"Natsu, believe me. Jose is a very strong person to you. We just save Lucy's life from falling down. I'm not sure she's ready or not. But more importantly, we have to go the guild. Makarov is dying and everyone got injured." said Naruto before he hears Lucy's sobbing.

"It's all my fault!" she said as Naruto and Natsu were wondering why she's crying for. "Even then, I still want to be in the Guild… I love Fairy Tail!" She looked at them with a crying face.

"Lucy…" softly Naruto

"Hey, Lucy, it's alright to stay there." said Natsu.

"Naruto, Natsu, let's go back." said Happy as they nodded. Naruto carries Lucy on his back as he lifted her up.

"Natsu, you ready?" he asked as Naruto touched on his back along with Happy.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said before he went in the Yellow Flash and bought along with his friends

* * *

 **Phantom Lord Guildhall…**

"Wh-What happened here…?" the citizen said in shocked as he sees the guildhall have been destroyed… It's all gone. It showed off huge sphere hole and Phantom Lord Members got KO on it.

* * *

 **Inside the Fairy Tail basement**

Naruto and Lucy have returned the basement. Lots of guild mate were injured pretty bad. Lucy was sitting on a wooden barrel and told them about her story.

"Lucy, you don't have to apologize. This isn't your fault. " said Naruto as he's in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked up at him with her eyes are tears.

"He's right. Your father's mistakes are not your fault." said Natsu.

"We will always be with you and you're part of our family." said Naruto with a smile as he gently wipes Lucy's tears. She hugged Naruto and Natsu.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Lucy said as she held them tightly.

"It's ok." Naruto said as he hugs her back.

A few minutes later, Cana is trying to call Mystogan, but she didn't get to him.

"It's no use… I can't tell where Mystogan is." She said as she swiped the card away.

"I see. Too bad." said Mirajane

"If their target at Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We're got a lot of injured people… This doesn't look good." said Cana

"Master is gravely wounded. And we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus!" Mirajane said as she's talking to Laxus in the magic crystal ball.

"What?" asked Laxus

"Please come back. Fairy Tail is in danger." Mirajane said

"Serves the old codger right! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves." said Laxus as he gave a harsh laugh at them.

"Laxus… Why, you…" Cana said with angry.

"After all… It's old man fault who started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?" asked Laxus

"They're targeting Lucy… One of us!" Mirajane said

"Oh, you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save if she becomes my woman." said Laxus

"I can't believe yo-" Cana was cut by Naruto. He's here for Laxus.

"No, I can't let her become your woman." said Naruto

"Oh, you're the one who defeated the Phantom Lord members. Would you like to join our group-" Laxus interrupt by Naruto.

"No, I'm not like you who being a scumbag, lies, and betrays." Naruto said as he made Laxus got angry.

"Fine! You guys can die without needing me-" Laxus yelled with angry, but Naruto cut the transmission. At that moment, Naruto sense something very danger and yells, "Mirajane, tell Erza! The Phantom is here!"

They went outside and saw Phantom Lord Headquarter is walking in the ocean. It has the spider legs that can make it walk, but they didn't know it has that.

"Is that their headquarter?!" Elfman asked in shocked

"It can move!" Happy said

The Phantom Lord Headquarter is opening the circle things as the cannon barrel reached it out. It's very long and hard to hit. It's started to charging the magic beam and prepare for a fire. Naruto senses a very powerful magic inside of cannon. He has to do something quickly before it does that.

"Oh, no… Don't tell me they gonna…" Natsu said

"They're going to use Jupiter cannon on us…" said Mirajane.

"Everyone move! Take cover!" yelled Erza as she rushed forward at the end of an edge. She re-equip into the blue armor with a large spike on the shoulders. She has two bladed shields on her both arms that she held. It called Adamantine Armor.

"It's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy said

"She doesn't intend to block it, does she?!" Bisca asks

"Destroy them!" Joes ordered as the cannon fire the black beam at Fairy Tail hall guild.

"Get down!" Erza yells as she blocked her shield and then a huge circle rune in front of everyone, but Naruto went in front of her. That made her shocked.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST: Hyakkaryouran ( Emergence Of Talents )]**

"Naruto, what are you doing!? Get out of here!" she yelled

"Don't worry…" said Naruto as he did 5 hands sealed before taking out of a Hiraishin Kunai. "Hiraishin: Dōrai (Teleportation Barrier)!" as a huge black marks barrier appeared in front of everyone that just stopped the beam fired. When it caught the beam, Naruto opened his palm with a Hiraishin Kunai. Then, he sent the beam in the ocean that was behind Phantom Lord Headquarter in robot mode. It was very far.

Everyone shocked for seeing Naruto can do the teleportation Jutsu that just sent Blast of Jupiter far away.

"Holy shit…" shocked Natsu.

"Jose! We won't let you take away from our comrade, Lucy! We'd rather die than selling out our comrades! So fuck you, Jose!" yelled Naruto as the members of Fairy Tail are yelling at Jose with him.

"Our answer will not change, no matter what happens! We'll beat you to a pulp!" yelled Natsu

"If that's the case, I'll feed you an extra-large blast of Jupi-" said Jose, but he sees his Jupiter Cannon got destroyed instantly. He sees the cannon melted it down and surround by a huge lava sphere.

"Youton Rasenshuriken…" said Naruto, who is the one destroyed cannon by himself. "Jose! You better watch out! Cause I'm coming for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Outside of Fairy Tail backyard, everyone is shocked at Naruto for using his ultimate Jutsu that just destroyed Jupiter Cannon instantly. They can see the Cannon is melting down like crazy. It was incredible attacks. They can feel the hot temperature because the Youton Rasenshuriken (Lava Style: Rasenshuriken) is making the hot blast wave.

Erza watched on in shocked as she looked at Naruto. She couldn't believe how strong he is and the Jutsu attack, too. She had seen his Fuuton Rasenshuriken in Galuna Island before. But now, it's lava type. That attack is powerful. It can definitely wipe out of guild building. Naruto's aura is incredibly powerful.

"That should do it." said Naruto as he threw Youton Rasenshuriken at Jupiter Cannon and broke it down. That special effect is very good attack and can melt the iron down. The Lava chakra he got, it was from Son Goku, the four tailed beasts.

"Thank you."

 **"Anytime!"**

"He's the man!" yelled Elfman

"That was awesome shot, Naruto!" said Natsu as Naruto nodded. Of course, he's the Rikudou Sennin. But the celebration isn't over yet, because Jose is still inside of that robot. He has another plan to wipe out the city and Fairy Tail.

"Take a glimpse of Hell, Fairy Tail! There are only two options left for you! Be eliminated by my troops, or give Lucy to me!" yelled Jose as the dark ghost reapers came out of the destroyed Jupiter cannon. They're flying and going for after Fairy Tail members.

"What is that?" asked Naruto as he's looking at dark ghost reapers.

"That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers created by Jose." said Cana. "Naruto, you have to get inside of it and find him! Don't worry about us; we'll cover you!" as Naruto nodded as he walked forward.

"Erza, Natsu, Elfman, and Gray! You guys will come with me!" said Naruto as he took out of Hiraishin Kunai and preparing for to teleport.

"Where are we going?" asked Erza

"We're going inside of that thing!"

* * *

 **In the control room.**

Jose is very pissed at Naruto for destroyed his Jupiter Cannon with his lava Rasenshuriken. That was one-hit. He also said that he will be coming for him to stop him. Jose will have to be preparing for him.

"Damn that blonde brat!" He growled as he slammed on his seat. "He destroyed my Jupiter Cannon!"

"Master Jose, what's your order?" The Phantom Mage asked who is controlling the robot.

"Unleash the giant!" yelled Jose

* * *

Naruto and the group have entered the Phantom Lord Headquarter by using Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport here. They're in the one hole that Naruto destroyed the Jupiter Cannon. They all begin to run to search for Jose before he's going to wipe out everyone, but the building is started to shake.

"What's that?" asked Naruto as Natsu fell down on the ground because his motion of sickness. If he fell down, that means it's transforming something.

"I don't know…" said Erza. "But we have to keep going!" as they continue to their objective.

* * *

The Fairy Tail is battling with shadow shades while making times for Naruto and the group that is after Jose, but they saw the shadow shades begin to fly over the top of a Phantom Lord Headquarter. The building is transforming into a giant robot. It has two arms and two legs. It has the face.

"What the heck is that? I mean, seriously…" asked Cana in shocked

"It's a giant… A magical giant!" said Loke

"Focus, guys! They're coming!" yelled Macao as the shadow shades are coming back to fight them. They're fighting back to the dark shards as they can.

"You should grovel and beg forgiveness, you damn brats! Then you will learn your place!" said Jose as he's using a microphone. The giant robot is drawing the golden magic circle rune.

"Letters? No…" said Alzack

"That's… No way!" said Bisca

"It's a magic!" yelled Laki

Mirajane is inside Fairy Tail guild hall. She transformed into Lucy. What happened to real Lucy? Well, she got sleeping magic by Mirajane. She doesn't want her to get hurt or capture by Jose. She just wanted her to be safe.

"That magic circle is for Abyss Break! That's one of forbidden magic." Mirajane said

* * *

Meanwhile, Happy explained Naruto and everyone about Abyss Break.

"That's one of forbidden magic! Magnolia itself will be destroyed by the dark waves!" he said

That sound isn't good. If Abyss Break is completed, the Magnolia will be destroyed. Look like they have to split up and find the magic sources.

"We have no choice but to split up and find the source of the giant's power." said Gray

"Alright, let's split up and good luck!" said Naruto as he's running to look for the sources before Erza…

"Naruto, you too." said Erza

"Yep!"

He went ahead for them as he believed them that they can do it. He has to hurry to find Jose before the Abyss Break is going to fire at everyone and the whole city with them. Naruto is running in the hallway until he sees a fire magic heading toward him. He dodged that flame with the Yellow Flash as he appeared again.

 _"Fire?"_ His thought as he sees a man is walking toward to him. His hair is long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head. He is garbed in ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"My name is Totomaru, one of element 4." He introduced as he started making a flame. "Now then… shall I…" As before his stomach got hit by Naruto's Rasengan. Totomaru's face in shocked as he sees Naruto is already in front of him and beat him so quickly.

"Rasengan!" roared Naruto as he pushed his Rasengan in Totomaru's stomach harder as it sent him crashed against the wall. That was pretty…quickest battle ever. Naruto already defeated one of Element 4 already. And that man, Totomaru... his aura is too weak.

"I'm glad you said you're one of Element 4. That made me pissed off." He growled at Totomaru before picking him up. "Totomaru, how do I stop the Abyss Break?"

Totomaru started to grin at Naruto for asking that question. It seems like he's afraid of Abyss Break and didn't want his friends to get hurt. So, he said, "Screw you-"

That made Naruto crushed him against the wall again and put his fingers to close his eyes. "Don't play the game with me or else…" as his eyes turned bloody red eyes and his nails grew in sharper almost reaches Totomaru's eyes. "I will blind you and take out of your eyes!"

That made Totomaru scared of his red eyes and the aura. It wasn't just his… It was something very powerful than everyone.

"If…If you defeated of all Element 4, the Abyss Break will stop."

* * *

"The real man, Elfman, will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" yelled Elfman as he's running in the hallway, but he hears a person from behind. His hair is green and tiny, pointy green mustache. He wears a brown suit with a white shirt paired with red tie simple shoes.

"Element Four?" asked Elfman

"My name is Sol! Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"Great timing." said Elfman as he took out of his coat before his arm changed into muscle Black Bull Arm. "Beast Arm! Black Bull!"

"Oh my? Is your right arm alone good enough?" said Sol. "It seems that the rumors are true."

"Enough of your chatter!" yelled Elfman as he charged forward at Sol before punching him on the ground. Sol dodged his attack by jumping out of a ground.

"You had a little sister, right?" he asked

Elfman looked at Sol in curious. He just heard him that he had a little sister. Since when?

* * *

"When did it start raining?" asked Gray as he's looking at the rain outside. He climbed out of a window and looking around if he sees the enemy, but it was strange. He sees a rain in few minutes. Back there at Fairy Tail, he was pretty sure that place doesn't have a rain.

"Falling so gently…Yes… Juvia is a rain woman, one of the Element 4." The woman with blue hair said as she's walking through the rain while holding the pink umbrella. She has long blue hair, tightly curled at the base. She's wearing a navy blue coat and Russian Cossack hat.

"You're with the Element 4, huh?" glared Gray as he stripped off his shirt and threw it aside to reveal his lean and preparing for a battle with Juvia. However, at that moment, after he took it out, he sees Juvia is walking away from him.

"I see. Juvia has lost! Have a nice day!" She said as it made Gray's face is confused.

"Wait, what?! What was that about?" He asked in shocked.

While Juvia's walking away from him, her heart beating is sound like crazy. It like she's in love with Gray when she looked at him in few second.

"Juvia, what is the matter with you? Why is my heart pounding this?" she asked herself.

* * *

Naruto has found his sense to the battle taking place around him. Elfman got angry and his energy is changing into wild-beast. He could also sense Mirajane near Elfman's position. Gray is on the roof fighting with water Phantom mage. There was one thing that Naruto shocked. One is everyone battling the shadow shades down, but it just keeps coming back. People of Fairy Tail are running out of energy, but he just realized that powerful aura before. It's equal than his aura.

 _"Tch… looks like that_ teme _will be here very soon."_ His thought as he smirked himself before he sees Natsu is running the hallway, but he stopped and looked at him.

"Naruto?"

"Natsu?"

They both ran each other and glad to meet at each other.

"Natsu, I know how to stop Abyss Break! You just have to defeat all of Element 4, so it can stop-" before Naruto heard a voice of Jose.

"Attention mages of Fairy Tail. Please listen carefully to this voice." He said

"What's that?" asked Natsu before they hear Lucy's scream which it made them shocked.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Naruto.

"We have captured Lucy. So we have accomplished one of our objectives. We now have just one more objective to complete. That would be the annihilation of all of you!" That was the end of Jose's speaking as he turned it off.

"Damn it, Damn it!" growled Natsu as he punched on the ground.

"Natsu, I know where Lucy is!" said Naruto. "She's with Gajeel. I want you to go save her, but get angry. Show Gajeel of your true dragonslayer!"

* * *

"Somehow it seems…the Shades have increased!" said Cana as she sees the Dark Shades are still coming back. Cana and the others have been fighting them for long. They just keep regenerate again and again.

"Give us a break here… There are still more of them?" asked Wakaba before he heard a bird sound.

A man in cloak flies toward the Shadow Shard as he destroyed one of them with black lightning on the hand. The black lightning released all of electrical like a split into multiples lightning. It electrocuted all of Shadow Shades as they died into the dust. And then, he used the force attack to push them away from everyone.

Cana and everyone were watched in shocked how the man destroyed all of the shades by himself. That was hit one by using lightning on his hand. The Dark Shades didn't regenerate again anymore. It was their victory, but who is that man?

"W-Who are you?" asked Cana as the man in cloak turned around to her and everyone. His right eye red and left eye is light-purple. They can't see him clearly because he's wearing the hood.

"If he's not around, the only one who can protect the city…is me." He said as he went vanished and leaves everyone alone. They're blinking their eyes in confusion for seeing that man disappeared and what he's saying.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Natsu roared as he burst through the floor and punch Gajeel under his chin. He stumbled backward a few steps before glaring at Natsu, the Fire Dragonslayer.

"Salamander!" cried Lucy in relief.

"Gajeel, I'm going make you pay!" yelled Natsu as his flame is building up into a fire dragon and ready to defeat Gajeel..

* * *

"Daughter of the Heartfila family, you say? Just like a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot choose her parents. What would scum like you know of Lucy's tears?!" Erza growled at Jose. She has been stuck by dark shard rope.

"I will just learn from now onwards. Did you think that I'd just hand that brat over to her father? I'll keep her until live drained her money dry… The entire Heartfilia fortune will be mine!" said Jose

"Damn you…!" she growled as she's breaking out of shade magic.

"You should just save your strength." said Jose as he made two shadow skeletons behind him. Two of them charged forward to Erza as they're sucking her soul out. She screams in painfully as she tries to pull her soul back. "Now, shall we begin the show of atrocity? I shall let the rest of Fairy Tail see your present state too. The proud Titania. If they see the wretched shape you're in, those trashes will surely give in."

"How miserable can you get?" asked Erza

"Even you will be looking quite miserable soon." said Jose

Erza can't do anything to fight back to Phantom Lord Master. She got strangled by Shade Entangle. There is her sword from behind that stuck in the rock. However, she can't reach it.

At that moment, a Yellow Flash appeared from nowhere. It just grabbed Erza away from Jose's magic, which it made him shocked. He didn't found the scent of someone, but he grinned when he knows that move before. Erza sensed the aura is warm and bright. It was like a sun. Her eyes were opened as she looks in shocked that she sees Naruto, who rescued her from Jose. He lifted her into his arms bridal style.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST: Shippuden theme]**

"Naruto…" She said in soft as Naruto looked at her with his smile.

"Hey, Erza." He said as she smiled back to him. She's now safe with him.

Naruto was glad for being here just in time to save Erza but look at her. Her body looks horrible and awful. She has lots of wounds and her armor broke apart. It was caused by Jose, who tortured her so badly. That made Naruto goes angry at him for hurting Erza.

"You're that blond brat who destroyed my Jupiter Cannon. I'm impressed." grinned Jose, as he moves his hand to make a dark magic attack to Naruto and Erza. "How about you dodge this?!" as he swiped the hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which will attack Naruto and Erza.

Naruto held Erza tight when the linear explosions come. He dodges the explosions with a Yellow Flash as he teleports right by the pillar. Jose smirked as he swiped his hand again and create another explosion that follows Naruto and Erza while dodging it. Naruto went in Yellow Flash on the Wall as he started to run away from the following explosion. He jumped off the wall before it explodes.

"Dynamic Entry!" He yelled as he dropped kick to Jose in the head that can push him against the wall. He landed on the ground and created Shadow Clone to carrying for Erza. He was planning to fight Jose alone.

"Naruto…don't-"

"Don't worry about me, Erza." smiled Naruto. "I won't lose to him so easily-ttabayo."

"Alright...promise me you'll live." said Erza

"Of course!" he smiled as the clone carries Erza outside, running down on robot's arm. After that, Naruto glances back as he turned around to Jose. Ready to defeat Phantom Lord Guild master.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki…the man who protects the villages from the great villain." said Jose.

"I'm glad you heard me." said Naruto as he's taking out of Hiraishin Kunai and pointed his finger at him. "But, I'm going to defeat you no matter what!"

"So be it!" said Jose as he slammed on the ground to create five of shadow skeletons. The shadow skeletons are starting to chase after Naruto. They're very fast to fly and a long stretch. Naruto jumped back against the wall as he's standing before shadow skeletons catch him. He ran to the right while the they are chasing to steal his soul. But he sees another one that was in front of him.

Naruto created Rasengan to slam in the face as it died. He turned his back around as he quickly making of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he yelled as he creates several blades of the wind to target them. Also, he breathes small fireball toward his wind blades to combine into fire blades. It burned the shadow skeletons down like a dust.

"Not bad…" said Jose as he opened his eyes and reveal his dark eyes. He's in wicked form. "That was just a warm-up. Let's play hard!" as he shoots out of dark magic beams at Naruto.

Naruto sensed Jose's aura is strong and evil pressure. Jose won't hold back to him and ain't no playing anymore. So, he better prepared for fight him. He used the Yellow Flash to dodges that dark beams attack. The fire rate is fast and it's destroying the walls, pillars, and stair. Jose went in front of Naruto by using the speed. He punched toward him, but he blocked it. The forces pushed themselves away from each other.

* * *

Gray and Elfman have defeated the Fourth Element mages. Mirajane is also with them too because she was taken, but now, she's safe. The forbidden magic of Abyss Break has stopped by defeating them all. They're outside of Fairy Tail backyard, waiting for Naruto, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy, who been captured.

"Good job for stopping Abyss Break." said Mirajane

"Yeah." said Gray

The clone Naruto appeared behind them as he held Erza before putting her down. Gray and the others were surprised that they made it, but where's Natsu and Lucy?

"The original Naruto is fighting with Jose." said clone Naruto as everyone shocked except Erza.

"What?! He's crazy! He needs our-"

Erza stopped Gray for saying that. "Stop it, Gray. I believe Naruto won't lose to Jose. I believe as my friend."

* * *

Natsu is having a hard battle with Gajeel. His whole body is iron. It made Natsu hard to hit him. He tried all of the fire special attacks on him, but Gajeel's body didn't get damage.

"Is that all you got?!" yelled Gajeel as he used his Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Natsu in the face, but he stopped it with his bare hand. "What?! Impossible!"

Natsu raises his right arm in the middle air. The fire is gathering around his palm like a rotation. It's building the flame ball looks like Naruto's Rasengan. He copies his move.

"Karyū no…" He said as flame Rasengan is rotated faster and faster as he move his arm and hit Gajeel in the stomach with it. "Rasengan!" as he hit Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales is breaking apart and feels in pain.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Gajeel screams in pains.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Natsu roars as Gajeel flew away and break the wall then fell down on the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies down and landed on the ground.

"I'm fine, Happy." Natsu said with a smile.

* * *

Back to Naruto battle with Jose

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 27 - Narukami (Screaming God)]**

Jose notices that Abyss Break has stopped so that means all of Element 4 mages defeated.

"Damn it!" he said before his face got punch by Naruto's fist. He sent him a crash to the wall as the pillar collapse down on him.

"It's all over, Jose!" he yelled as Jose quickly jumped up out of crumbles and away from Naruto

"Never! Shade Entangle!" yelled Jose as the shadow hands are chasing Naruto.

Naruto is running on the wall as he being chased by shadow hands. He created of five shadow clones appeared in behind. They used the Rasengan to destroy the shadow hands and then they rush after Jose. They all created Rasengan again as they're going for jump attack in the air.

"Dark Pulse!" yelled Jose as he swipes his hand to make a line of the explosion and destroyed the clones. When the smoke is clear, Naruto rushed through it and punched Jose in the face, but he blocked that attack. When Jose dodges his attack, his face got hit itself and flies crashed the stairway. It was attacked by physical attack force.

"What?! I swear I dodge your attack!" He said

Naruto smirked as he entered in Sennin mode that made a physical attack force to Jose. "Kawazu Kumite. In my Sennin mode, both threat perception and attack range are enhanced way beyond the ordinary." He thanked his Sage mode. He rushed forward Jose as he strongly kicks to the side of his face. Jose blocked it, but Naruto's strength is incredible. It forced him away from him as he rolled over.

 _"What the hell?! Why did I get beaten by this brat?!_ " Jose thought.

"What the matter! You can't fight back!" said Naruto as he did few punches to Jose in the stomach. "Konoha Senpuu!" as he did 180-degree high kick in the face in sideway. He flew to the wall and crashed it. He got very angry because he's getting beaten by Naruto.

Naruto feels his very dark and evil. He's starting to get stronger. He had a bad feeling about him.

"This doesn't look so good. Taijuu Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" he yelled as 100 clones appeared and charge him.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 - Douten (Heaven-Shaking Event)]**

"Dark Pulse!" yelled Jose as explosive the lots of clones went into a white poof. He's laughing at him as he kept going and going until Naruto dies. When the dust is clear, he sees Naruto is alive. His clones must have blocked from the explosive for him. However, it just made Jose pissed off him.

"Why won't you die?!" he growled as he extended his arm out as it generates several of his ghosts around it. It created powerful a dark magic. It's rising up more and more until maximums power.

"Because I have my friends are waiting for me…" said Naruto as he created Giant Rasengan on his right hand. There's one thing about Rasengan. When the sun is rise, it showed the rainbow. It's making a rainbow chakra to give Rasengan into the appearance of a rainbow.

"Die, Fairy Tail!" yelled Jose as he attacks as a large beam fired at Naruto before he beings to charge forward at the beam. He raised his left hand up forward at the beam as it turned into golden glowing. It blocked everything. The dark lasers shoot out everywhere.

"Like hell, I'd give up!" He yelled as he's charging forward at Jose. He almost reached for him. "You made suffer to Levy, Jet, Droy, Makarov, Lucy, everyone and Erza! That's why!" as he reached Jose and stopped the attack before Naruto attack him with a Giant Rainbow Rasengan. "I won't let it end, so easily!" He slammed the Giant Rainbow Rasengan Jose in the stomach. It made the ground into the holes and the whole top building exploded. It was a huge explosion.

 **[Song ended]**

After the battle is over, Jose is defeated by Naruto. Naruto deactivates his sage mode and glads that it's over. He has stopped Jose and his destructive weapon for destroying people and the city. He walked toward the door, but he sees Makarov's standing by the door and waiting for him. His face… his aura… He's back in fully healthy.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST - The Way of a Ninja]**

"Master… you're…" Naruto was cut off by Makarov.

"I'm alive and you did great back there, Naruto. Thanks to you, Phantom Lord is defeated." said Makarov with a smile, as Naruto smiled back to him for return alive. He and Makarov walked to the exit together. Until they're outside, they saw lots of guild mates are hooraying for Naruto returned.

"Wh-What?" He shocked

"They're having been waiting for your return." said Makarov

"Woah! Naruto!" shouted Marco.

"Naruto has won! The victory is our!" shouted Makarov as everyone is cheering so loud for Naruto. Naruto blushed a little bit, but he remembers in the past where he being carried by his sensei named Kakashi. He took him to the village until Naruto sees everyone is hooray to him for defeating Pain.

 _"Kakashi… Everyone…"_ His thought as he smiled before his back is patting by Makarov's hand. He turned around at him. Makarov's giving his smile at him.

"Let's go." he said

"Yeah." said Naruto as he and Makarov landed on the ground before everyone rushed forward to Naruto. They all grabbing and talk positively to him.

Makarov is smiling at Naruto while sitting down and watched him.

"Naruto, I can't believe you kicked Jose's ass!" said Macao

"Naruto is a man! You're a man!" yelled Elfman

"Yeah." laughed Naruto before he sees Erza walked through the crowds as they back away from her. She stopped in front of Naruto. She is very appreciating to him for protecting the family from Phantom Lord.

"Welcome back." She said

"Yeah, I'm back. I told you I-" He said, but Erza suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you… Thank you so much." She said in a gentle voice as she dropped one tear on her left eye. Naruto smiled at her as he hugged her back.

* * *

It's been a week since Fairy Tail against Phantom ended. It has finally returned to peaceful. There's a rumor that Magic Council stripped Jose of his Wizard Saint's title and disbanded Phantom. That means Phantom is no longer here and won't bother again.

"Oh, my…" Mirajane said as she sees Natsu got stuck by lots of wood timbers on top of him because he thinks he can carry whole things. But he failed to test his strength.

"That because you're trying far too many at once, idiot." Gray said as he carries one timber wood and walked pass him before he raged.

"What'd you called me!?" He growled.

"You wanna fight?!" Gray asks with angry

"You're carrying them so daintily!" Natsu yells

Juvia is hiding behind the wall, watching those two boys fight while she kept saying Gray's names. That's because she fell in love with him. She also likes Naruto as she's watching him for carrying the stuff.

"You two, over there!" yelled Erza as she hit them on the ground with a wood and lifted up. She's wearing construction clothes. "Less talking, more working! We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail ASAP!"

"Aye…" Natsu and Gray said.

Makarov is building new guild hall by using his giant form. He's pounding on the wooden. Naruto used a bunch of shadow clones to build the top building and helping Makarov.

"They're really getting into it!" Levy said

"Foreman, where do you need this timber?" asked Erza

"Oh, over there!" Makarov said with a smile.

"He just called him foreman." Dory and Jet said

"Wait…" Marco said

"Isn't it kind of big?" asked Wakaka as they realized that the building is getting bigger.

"While we're at it, we're expanding. See? Here's what it'll look like when it's finished." Mirajane said as she shows her paper about Fairy Tail hall guild, but it kinda awful.

"I don't really get it." Natsu said

"But man, this is really crappy. What kind of idiot drew this?" asked Gray as he made Mirajane crying.

"You made her cry." Happy said as Gray tries to calm to Mirajane before Naruto is right behind him by using Yellow Flash.

"Gray, times to prepare for my ultimate Taijutsu to punishment you!" yelled Naruto as his fingers are tiger seal and about to sticks up Gray's ass like he did to Natsu in the first battle.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" He yelled, but it's too late to apologize.

"Sennen Goroshi!" yelled Naruto as he sticks up Gray's ass and then he flew up into the sky.

"Wow, didn't know that he did it for Mirajane." said Marco as Naruto stopped Mirajane's crying and made her happy. "And he made her happy."

Erza is looking at Naruto. She sees he gave a smile to everyone. He's very special and kind to his friends. He cares about everyone, family, and friends.

"Erza, you like Naruto, didn't you?" asked Mirajane with a smile as she's standing right next to her that made her shocked and blushed.

"N-No way!" said Erza.

"Imma go tell Naruto that you like him." she teased as Erza's cheeks grow blusher and blusher. She's in like fire as crimson.

"Mirajane, please don't tell him!" she cried

"I was joking." smiled Mirajane as she walked away from her. "See you later!"

Erza couldn't believe she was teased by Mirajane. She just told her that she likes Naruto. Her heart is beating as she felt it in her chest...

 _"Is it true? Am I...?"_


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are in the train station. They're going for a trip Akane Resort. It's the most popular amusement park in Fiore. It's all thanks to Loke who gave them the tickets. One day ago, Loke's reveal is Celestial Spirit. He's one of Spirit Gate. He was about to leave the world and saying goodbye to his friends, but Lucy stopped him. Lucy told Celestial Spirit to let Loke stay.

"Hurry, Naruto!" yelled Natsu as he and his friends are waiting for Naruto. He is running with his backpack as fast as he can.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said as he jumped into the train, panting for running too fast because he's late.

Meanwhile in the train, Naruto is sitting on a passenger seat, exploring the place. Erza sits next to Naruto. Lucy is sitting by Erza while talking with Erza. Natsu is trained sick because his emotion transportation as he lying down on his seat. Gray sits next to him and called him "The loser"

Naruto remembered in that day when Laxus showed up in Fairy Tail incomplete guild hall. He insulted his guild mate who couldn't fight back.

 **Flashback**

At Fairy Tail incomplete guild hall.

"What?!" everyone asked in shock for Naruto knowing that man in a cloak. They remembered that guy just destroyed Dark Shards by striking with one hit.

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of strongest ninja." He smiled as he's waiting for Mirajane cooking ramen for him.

"Here you go." said Mirajane as she passes the ramen to Naruto.

"Thank you!" said Naruto as he's eating his ramen. Natsu came to him and wants to fight him.

"Naruto, fight me!" he yelled

"You can't beat him. He's too strong for you." said Lucy

"I still want to fight-" said Natsu, but he got cut off by getting hit with a wooden barrel. Naruto and the other heard Erza is yelling with anger.

"Try saying that again!" She growled as she stood out of her chair and glaring at Laxus, who is sitting on a seat.

"This time, I'll tell you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild. You guys are weakling. Getting beaten by Phantom-like that… And wait, I don't even know your names." Laxus said as Droy and Jet's heads down and feels ashamed. It's because they got beaten by Gajeel.

Naruto little bit angry. How dare Laxus for insulting to Droy and Jet, who couldn't fight back. He just wants to punch Laxus's face so bad.

"And you there, the main culprit, the debutant Celestial Spirit mage… It was your fault." Laxus said.

Naruto can't take this anymore...for insulting conversation. He went in a yellow flash to get in front of Laxus and held Hiraishin Kunai on his hand.

"Hey, you don't insult my friends." He said in anger.

"Oh, you're the one who defeated Jose by yourself, but…" Laxus said as he vanished in lightning and got behind Naruto's back. "You can't beat me with a speed. You're too slow."

Naruto did yellow flash again and got behind him again. "No, you're too slow. You were too scared to show up." He said as everyone never seen Naruto's and Laxus's speed went so fast. They were like lightning. Naruto's hand is starting to create a Rasengan as it rotation the chakra. Laxus's hand is glowing into the lightning and going for punching in his face.

"That's enough of you!" yelled Makarov as Naruto and Laxus stopped the fight as their power is down.

Naruto put his kunai in his pocket. Laxus walked pass to Naruto and say, "Naruto, you better watch your back." He disappeared in lightning.

 **Flashback end**

 _"This guy… He is no joke…."_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Erza as she sees Naruto with his curious face.

"Oh, nothing." He said

"We're almost there." She said as the train has stopped at Akane Resort Station.

Naruto and his friends got off the train and walking toward to Akane Resort, but something went missing.

"Did we forget something? again" asked Lucy as the train is departing as it went moving.

"Don't tell me, we forgot…" said Naruto as he and the group see Natsu is waving out the window again. He got left behind again.

"I hate you guys!" He cried as the train is gone.

"Not again." Gray said as he hit his own head.

Naruto sighed for leaving poor Natsu behind, whose weakling of transportation emotion. "I got him…" he said as he disappeared in a yellow flash to catch Natsu on the train.

"Let's go, guys." Erza said as they went up ahead to Akame Resort without Naruto and Natsu. They all knew that Naruto will rescue Natsu and be here in time.

* * *

 **Akane Resort**

"Woah! Time for swimming!" shouted Natsu as he got out from changing the clothes room. He is wearing light red trunks with a black blaze on the left and still wearing his scarf.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Gray as he's wearing blue trunks with a black stripe on both sides.

"Alright…!" smirked Naruto as he's wearing orange trunks. They're at the beach. They're all waiting for the girls for outside of a beach. Lucy came out in first. She wears a white bikini with pink dots on it. Now, they have to wait for Erza finishing her changing clothes until she done.

 **"Hey, Naruto, I bet she'll be hella hot when she wears a bikini." grinned Kurama**

"Oh…shut up, Kurama." said Naruto with a blush, but he's starting to imagine about Erza…wearing her sexy bikini…nope! That won't happen again! He won't be like Ero-Sennin who always peaked at women and told him about it. Naruto shook his head and stopped thinking about her. He's scolding Kurama and Bijuu for telling him about Erza. Until now…

"I'm done."

Naruto heard Erza's voice. It seems she finished her changing clothes. When he turned around, his eyes go widened for seeing Erza wears a black bikini. She looks very hot and sexy in her bikini that made him blush for starting at her.

"Er…Erza…" he nervous.

 **"Told ya." said Kurama as Bijuu agreed with him by nodding.**

"I'm done! I'm done for you talking to me!" Naruto blushed.

Erza is very confused why Naruto is talking himself that she sees. What she might have thought of him is crazy, but giggled at him for how funny is he. She walked forward to him and made him looked at her.

"Erza… you look nice…" said Naruto with a blush. He can't stop looking at her bikini. This is all Kurama fault for telling him too much about Erza. Erza can tell he's very shy person for looking at her bikini. He's trying to be a gentleman.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Come on!" She smiled as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along with her. She gave her warmth smile to Naruto. That was his first time to see her real smile. It's very beautiful smile with sunlight on her. That made him remembers of his mother's smile.

 **In 20 minutes later…**

"Hahahaha!" laughed Natsu as he took Gray's pants and spins it. Gray is naked, but he used Happy to cover for his own body.

"Give my pant back!" He yelled as he tries to grab his pants from Natsu.

"Stop using Happy to cover yourself up…" said Lucy. She felt bad about Happy for being covered. She sees Naruto and Erza walking together, which it made her surprised to see them. "Is that Naruto and Erza?"

"They like each other." giggled Happy as he covered his mouth and finally left Gray in naked.

"Hold on! Wait!" He yelled before he glared at Natsu for stealing his pants.

Erza is very nervous about walking with Naruto, Hero of Konoha. Her cheeks have showed of blush just little a bit. She remembers she got teased by Mirajane so bad. She told Erza like Naruto and made her shocked. That wasn't very nice…to joke her…

"It's beautiful." said Naruto

"Yeah…" She said looking at the beach. It was very nice outside to walk with him. "It was."

She gave a smile at the beach while Naruto is watching her. He sees a wind blew her hair up, which it made her looks very beautiful. Her hair and her smile; they all look smile as his mother's smile.

"I think your smile is beautiful because of your red hair." he said, but before he just realized her smile is beautiful.

"N-Naruto…?" asked Erza as she looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. "W-What did you say-"

"Oh shit…! Watch out!" yelled Natsu as he crashed onto Erza and made her fall down. Naruto quickly grabbed her from falling, but he also fell down too. He caught her, but they both fell down as it made a huge sand dust. Lucy was shocked to see them falling together. It was because of Gray who punched Natsu and sent him to crash to them. She rushed forward to them and sees what happened.

"Naruto! Erza! Are you alright!?" She yelled as she's waving out the sand dust away from her. She can't see it, but until now… She sees the two shadows are together.

Erza is lying on top of Naruto as her hands are resting on his Naruto's chest, but her lip… Feels like its touching someone lips. Her eyes went shocked as her lip is touching Naruto's lip. They are kissing on the ground.

Naruto's face is red when he kissed Erza's lip on accident. He blushed harder as he feels Erza's breasts against him. Erza first quickly got off him and turned away from him as her face is red. She can't believe she kisses Naruto on accident. That was her first time.

"Erza, I'm sorry!" said Naruto with a blush.

"That's o-okay…" said Erza before she sees Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were all staring at them the whole time and the kissed. Their face has dropped the jaws. Happy is flying around Naruto and Erza and says they liiike each other.

Naruto was surprised for Erza's saying okay. He thought she's going to murder him instantly like Sakura. Lucky, she's too nice to him. But that was an awkward kiss!

Erza's aura is rising up as she growled at those two idiots boys. "Natsu… Gray…" she glared as she summoned huge ass sword.

"We're sorry…" That was their last word before Erza crushed them into the death.

* * *

 _"Today was really fun…"_ Erza thought as she's resting on the chair on the balcony.

She gave a soft smile herself as she thought about Naruto. He was a gentle and care. But she blushed when she kissed his lip on accidental.

She fell asleep without knowing. In few moments, she begins to have a terrible nightmare. It was a tower with a bunch of guards. Erza sees lot of people-slaves is mining for gold. A little girl with red hair has bleeding hands with a chain. She's crying.

Her eyes were open in a shot as she woke up for having that bad dream. She stood up and walked back into the room. She stared at her own image in a large mirror. She re-equip into her normal armor.

"I really do feel safer at ease while I'm in armor. There's no help for a woman like me…" She said

"Hey, Erza. Lucy and others are down stair already; we are going to the casino." Naruto said as he opened the door. He was dressed in a black blazer over the orange silk shirt, a pair of black slacks, a plain black tie, and a pair of dress shoes.

"I'll be there." said Erza as she re-equip into her beautiful purple dresses.

Naruto dropped his jaws for looking at Erza's dress. He doesn't know what to say, but his last word is she's like an angel. "Erza…you look pretty."

That word made Erza blushed. "Th-thanks. You're too."

Naruto nodded as they're walked out of a room. Before he came in Erza's room, he was little bits worried about Erza. "Erza, are you alright?" He asked

Erza looked at him with his worried face. "I'm fine, Naruto." She said with a smile.

While Naruto and Erza went down the stair, he was still worried about her.

"Hey, Kurama." He said

"Yeah, something wrong with her. I feel the fear of Erza." Kurama said

"What is that about? I have never seen Erza get so sweat. What's her past?"

"Good question." Matatabi said.

* * *

 **At Casino.**

"17! Come on! 17!" yelled Natsu as he kept pressing on number 17 buttons so much the giant Lacrima that are spinning numbers.

"You can do it, 17!" said Happy as they're watching the two numbers stop at 17, the last number is 17, but it moved into 16.

Natsu cried like a child as he's pounding on the button again and again. "This is bullshit!" as he's pointing at the machine.

"17!" yelled Happy.

"Sir, please refrain from…" Worker man said

"But it stopped on 17 once! It's so cruel!" cried Natsu with his tears as he pointing at the machine.

"17!" Happy yelled again.

"Crying isn't going to help…" Worker man said as the machine started again then its hit all 17. Natsu and Happy turn around and saw Naruto is playing the spinning machine. They see he got all of 17 numbers.

"Natsu, I did it for you." Naruto smiled

Natsu shocked for seeing him get a 17 perfectly as he asked, "H-How did you do that?!"

"I'm just a lucky guy." said Naruto as he thanked Chomei, the Seven-Tailed Beast who gave him a good luck. "Thank you, Chomei."

 **"No problem. I'm lucky and I'll give you a good luck!" said Chomei as he gave an epic smile with a shining on it.**

Natsu's begging for Naruto to do that machine again and wanted to know his secret. "Please, please! How did you do that?!"

"I told you. You just have to be lucky or be patient, but I have to go now…" said Naruto as he walks away from Natsu, but he grabbed his leg and crying like a child. His sweat is drop for getting embarrassment by people that are watching him and Natsu.

Gray is too embarrasses as he heard Natsu is crying for Naruto. He's playing the cards with people.

"Sheesh, they're so immature. I feel bad about Naruto." He said

"Gray…"

Gray's head turn around and sees a woman with blue hair. Her dress is blue and her necklace is Fairy Tail.

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray said

"Yeah, Juvia want to hang out with you." Juvia said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto is playing the darts game. He shot three darts at the red mark middle and win for getting the prize.

"Here you go." The man said as he gave a teddy bear to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the teddy bear and gave a smile. "Thanks." He said as he gave to a little girl who wants to get a teddy bear.

"Thank you, mister," Girl said with smile

"No problem." said Naruto with a smile as he sees a little girl is running to her mother and showing her prize to her. A child and a mother together…that reminds of his memories. He sees a girl is waving out goodbye to him. Naruto's waving back to her and smiled. In that moment, the whole place went in dark as black. He heard a gunshot.

 _"What was that?!"_ His thought in shocked

"I sense the enemies. They're heading to Erza and Lucy." Kurama said

"Ok!" He's running where Erza and Lucy locate was.

* * *

"Sho! You can use the magic." shocked Erza as she saw a young man with blonde hair dropped the magic cards. There were people inside of it. He is wearing white silk shirt with black vest, black pants, and black shoe.

"Yes, I can use my magic, Nee-san" He said

There was an orange rope snaked itself around Lucy's body. Lucy cried in pain as she got force down on the ground.

"Milliana… You can use magic too?" asked Erza as she sees a girl looks like a cat sat on the table.

"How's it been, Erza!" said Milliana

"Let Lucy go! She's my friend!" she growled

"Meow. Friend?" asked Milliana

"We were your friends too once… Isn't that right, Nee-san?" Sho asked

 _"They were friends…?"_ thought Lucy

"Yeah…"

"That's right. That is until you betrayed us, Nee-san." said Sho

Lucy' sees Erza's body is shaking and her face is nervous. She seems to know them before.

In the moment, there was a large shadow was behind Erza. A large man was wearing a light cloth wrapped around his head. His left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch. His jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate. And there was another person has appeared too. His body looks like a block and wears a purple suit and wears a hat.

Erza shock for seeing them and said, "Simon… Wally!"

"Erza, who are those people?! And why are they hurting us?!" asked Lucy

"I know them from when I was a kid before I joined Fairy Tail." She said as she looked at her group. "Why are you here?"

"We're to take you back home!" Millianna said with a smile.

"Release Lucy first!" Erza said

"Unless you do what we say…" said Wally as his arm turn into a rifle and aiming at Lucy's head.

"Stop it, please!" Erza said as her back got shot by rifle then she fell to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened for seeing Erza got shot by a rifle with a real bullet. "Erza!" she cried

"Did you do it right?" asked Sho

"Yes, it was a tranquilizer and Milliana, I have a present for you." said Wally as Happy appeared on his both hands. He is sleeping before Milliana excited to see a blue cat.

"It's a kitty-cat! I'm so glad!" She said as she carries and touches his both cheeks.

"H-Happy!" shocked Lucy

"Nee-san…" said Sho as he turned around at Erza unconscious and his tears are shown. "You will return to the Paradise Tower. I'm sure Jellal will be very pleased."

Erza opened her eyes, but she can't move her body. She heard a place called Paradise Tower and the named Jellal. She knows those word before and been there.

Simon and his group are going to the door, but it sudden exploded. They jumped back away from the door and wonder that blew up. When the smoke is gone, it was Naruto. His face isn't in a good mood for seeing Erza is taken. He's very pissed.

"Naruto!" surprised Lucy

"You guys are not taking Erza away!" yelled Naruto

"I thought you say that you took out the Fairy Tail members?" asked Sho

"I did, but I didn't know there's one more!" said Wally

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki, the one who defeated Jose few weeks ago." Simon said as his group is shocked to hear the news about Naruto. He has defeated one of the Ten Magic Saint. "And Hero of Konoha."

Naruto growled at them. "I said let go of Erza and Lucy!" he shouted as he charged forward to them.

"Never!" yelled Sho as he threw the magic cards at Naruto.

Naruto rushed through the magic cards by dodging it without using the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He got in front of Sho and then punches in the face, sending him to the ground. After that one is done, he is going to attack the others. But an orange rope snaked wrapped around his whole body. It made him fall down on the ground. And he can't move.

"Willy!" said Milliana

Wally's arm turned into a rifle, pointing his red dots at Naruto's head for a shoot. "Yeah!" But Naruto's teeth clenched in anger as his body is heating up for making a white boiling smoke. The white smoke is making Wally for hard to see. He can't see Naruto while smoke is blocking his way.

"Rasengan!" roared Naruto as he hit Wally's back from the air. When the boiling smoke is gone, Milliana shook for seeing him used blue energy orb on Wally. And he escaped from the orange rope. Wally is done. Naruto looked at Milliana with his anger face that just made her scared of him. She took a step away from him because she is too afraid of him that she'll be next his next target, but…

"If you interfere with us, I will kill Erza or…" Simon said as he's pointing at Lucy with his magic. "I'll kill her, too."

"No, don't!" yelled Naruto as he quickly dropped his Kunai down.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Simon said as his teams got up and went to him. They went into teleport somewhere else.

After they gone, Naruto rushes to Lucy and cut the orange rope for her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked as he helps Lucy up.

"I'm fine, but we have to rescue Erza." Lucy said before she heard Natsu's voice and the others came to them. They were all furious when they heard the enemies talked about Erza. However, unexpected guess Juvia has joined in.

"Naruto!" yelled Natsu

"What happened?! Did Erza-" Gray asks

"Erza and Happy are being taken by some people who know about her. We need to save her." said Naruto

"Let's go!" Gray said as they follow Naruto.

"Do you know where Erza is going?" asked Juvia.

Naruto opened his eyes as he's in Sennin mode. "In my Sennin mode, I can sense the natural energy very far away. That means it's Erza." He said as he and the others went outside of a building. They saw a small raft at the ocean. They got on before Naruto quickly created giant Rasengan on the back of the raft.

"Hold on tight! We'll be there very quick!" he said as he hits the water with giant Rasengan to make the boat move fast.

 **15 minute later**

"We're almost there!" yelled Naruto as his sense has found Erza's and Happy's Ethernano is getting closer. He was pretty serious how Erza know them before, which it was Lucy who told him about it.

Natsu is sea sick for riding on the boat, but he feels something as he got up"Something feels really dangerous…" he said.

Everyone look up into the sky and see birds are flying, but they're falling down into the ocean. By telling the face, it's like choking.

"The birds…" shocked Lucy

"are dead…" said Naruto

"What in the world is this?" asked Gray as he heard the boat is hitting wood. He looks down and sees dead fishes and the ships.

"The fish too?" Lucy asks

"This is not normal…" Juvia said

Gray was right about the wood. It was from the ship. He sees broken ships. "This wreckage… It's from Fiore military ships!" he said

"Hey… Look." Natsu said as he sees a tall tower looks like a twisted body.

"What is that?" Lucy asked as she turned around at Naruto and his face is sweating. She has never seen his face sweat before. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto shocked his head as he wipes his sweat off. "It's nothing…" he said as he's looking at the tower. He feels the fear, cruel, and cold of the tower. "What is this? I just sense dead and evil."

Juvia lifted hand into the air. "Water Dome!" she said as the water surrounded the boat like a dome. "Let us camouflage ourselves this and approach."

Naruto and the group have reached Paradise Tower where Erza have been taken. However, they can't because they see a lot of guards.

Juvia came out from the water and told them. "I've found a way in underwater." She said

"Really? That's great!" said Gray before Juvia is glaring at Lucy for no reason.

"I have been praised! Not you, but I, Juvia!" she growled

Lucy dropped her sweat for getting insulted by Juvia. She understands her, but why does she keep doing that? "Right…" she said

"It's about ten minutes underwater." Juvia said

"No problem."

"I can do that."

"Pierce of cake."

All of three men can swim in the ocean for ten minutes, but to Lucy…

"No way! I can't swim about 10 minutes!" she yelled

"Then put this on your head." said Juvia as she's holding the water ball for showing them that can give them an oxygen. "There is oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe underwater."

"You're awesome! So, who are you?" asked Natsu as Juvia react in shocked for Natsu forgot to know her name.

After that conversation is over, they all jumped in the ocean and swimming to follow Juvia who knows where the location. The bubble balls give them oxygen in the ocean so that they can breathe.

Naruto sees a lot of things in the ocean on the ground that is the ships and skeletons. But more importantly, he has to save Erza. He and the group found the hole as they went inside. Swimming through the tunnel as they found the hole from the outside.

"So this is the base of the tower…" said Gray as he came out of the water and exploring the place.

"Where's Erza and Happy?" asked Natsu

"These things are pretty convenient, if a bit tacky…" said Lucy

Juvia growled at Lucy. "I made yours a bit smaller, Lucy, so I'm impressed you made it." She said

"Hey, Hey…" she said

Naruto sees a guard is riding the flying lizard. "We got incoming." He said

"Intruders!" yelled Guard as the reinforcements have arrival. They all had magic spears and outnumbered the group.

"Who are these infidels?!" Guard said

"You want to know who we are?" asked Natsu as he punched into the ground with a fire as it creates smoke. He and the others jumped out of a smoke. "We are Fairy Tail, you dumbass!" he yelled as he breathes flamethrower at them.

"Ice Make Lancer!" Gray said as he shoots out of ice lancers at the groups of enemies.

Naruto jumps up and did Konoha Senpuu to five guys, but there was a lot of enemies are charging forward to him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as he created several of shadow clones. They all charged forward to them as they fight. They all used Rasengan and Taijutsu on them.

Juvia swiped her arm to sends water scythe at the enemies. Her eyes widened for looking at Naruto's power. The story is true that he's the strongest ninja. He defeated Jose, the Phantom Guild Master.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" yelled Lucy as she summons a maid woman that came out from the ground.

"You called for me, Princess?" She asked

Lucy turned away from the enemies who were flirting with her. "Proceed with the punishment, please…" she ordered as pointing at the enemies

"As you wish…" said Virgo as she begins to dig a hole and made everyone fell down into the hole.

Naruto and the group were undefeated. They have taken down all of the enemies without getting any sweat.

"Is that all?" asked Natsu

"Yep, that's all." Naruto said.

The large room opened and a lone platform stretched out of it and landed on the ground.

"They're telling us, come on up?" asked Gray

"I don't know, but we have to go save Erza and Happy." said Naruto

"Come on, let's go!" said Natsu


	9. Chapter 9

"Really…" said Lucy as she's watching Natsu, Gray, and Juvia is eating the foods on a table. It was thanks to Virgo who gave them the foods and table. "You guys eating the foods!"

"I'm hungry!" yelled Natsu as he takes a bite of a chicken leg.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared. Shall you partake, Princess?" asked Virgo

"Um, look here…" said Lucy

"Naruto, come eat with us before we going find Erza and Happy." Natsu said

Naruto is very nervous to eat with them. They're crazy for eating the food in Paradise Tower. "I-I'm okay." He denied because he wants to save Erza. However, right before that, he sees Natsu is holding his favorite food in his hand.

"Ramen." said Natsu with a smile as Naruto swipe the ramen in his hand quickly and starting to eat it. Maybe, he takes it back and started to eat his ramen before finding Erza.

"Ramen!" He said with a cute face.

"Naruto, you too!" said Lucy in shocked.

"That door from before was operated by remote control through magic. Our presence is completely known." said Juvia

"Then why are they…" Lucy said

"Maybe they want to challenge us?" asked Naruto

"A challenge?" asked Lucy

"Oh, yes, Princess… Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?"

"Appropriate?" Lucy asks as she steps away from Virgo.

Virgo grinned in evil as she walked forward to Lucy while wiggling her fingers. "Let me change those clothes…" she said as she grabbed Lucy. She begins to changing the clothes for her in here while Naruto and the others are eating. Gray dropped his jaw and the food came out as he blushed for looking at Lucy.

"Hey, wait…" he said

"Gray! Don't look!" yelled Juvia

Naruto isn't looking at Lucy nude while she's changing. _"I'm not like Ero-Sennin!"_ His thought with a blush as he covered his both eyes with his hands.

Lucy is now wearing a green dress from Virgo after she finished. "These are clothes from the Spirit World." She said

"What do you think? I know, I know… I look good…" said Lucy

"That's pretty cute!" Gray said

That made Juvia jealous of Lucy. "Juvia is so frustrated!" she said

"He lllikes her!" Virgo said as she made a sound like Happy and everyone turn into white except Natsu.

"Please don't roll your tongue…" said Lucy

"Where did you learn to mimic Happy?" asked Natsu.

Naruto heard the soldiers are coming this way. "Here they come!" he said as he ready for stance.

The soldiers rushed out of a hallway, holding the spear and sword. They have bought some extra men to take down of Fairy Tail people, but they're strong. Naruto and Natsu are going to fight them for quickly, but they heard a man's groan from behind. The soldiers were attacked from behind by fast blades that just smashed them and the armor destroyed.

"Erza!" cried Lucy

Erza's eyes widened when she saw her friends are here in Tower Paradise. "What are you all doing here?!" she asked

Naruto made his face in confusion why she says that. "To rescue you of course, but why did you ask?" he asked

"Go back! This is not a place for you to staying!" ordered Erza

"Don't go saying that, Erza! I'm not leaving until I get Happy!" said Natsu

Erza's eyes widened for hearing that Happy has been kidnaped. "Happy? Millianna couldn't have…" she said

"Where is he?!" asked Natsu

"I don't know…" Erza said

"Okay, got it!" said Natsu

"What do you get?" asked Gray as Natsu sprinted out of the room, leaving his team behind. He ran fast as he could by using his sense to find Happy.

"Happy is waiting for me!" He yelled

"That idiot." Gray said

"We're going after them, too!" Naruto said

Erza raised her sword up to blocked the way. "No! Millianna loves cats, above all else. I don't think she would not harm Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. You get away from here as quickly as you can." She said

"Not without you! I am not going to abandon you!" yelled Naruto

When Erza turns back, Naruto and his friends were shocked to see her tears down only the left eye. Naruto was wonder why he only sees Erza's left eye can only make tear down. But not her right eye.

"I'm sorry about what I just say. Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world…" she said as she wipes her tear out.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"This is the future I cannot oppose. Therefore… Therefore, while I still exist, I'll tell you everything." Erza said with a smile.

After Erza told her story, Naruto and the others' eyes widened. Naruto is really angry at Jellal for what he did to Erza in 8 years ago.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sho with a weak voice as he was walked into the room and behind them. Naruto and everyone draw attention to him. His face is making the tears for hearing the truth about Jellal. "Jellal said you blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If you are right, that's mean Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right." said Simon as he appeared in shadow.

"It's you!" growled Gray as he's going to attack Simon, but Juvia stopped him.

"Please wait, Gray. Back then, he purposefully attacked your ice-clone." Juvia said

"What?" Gray asked

"There is no way a user of darkness techniques would not be able to notice. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions." said Juvia

"I see Phantom's Element 4 deserves their reputation," Simon said

"What's going on?" asked Sho

Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to the tower" asked Sho

"W-Why? Why would you…" Sho said as Simon touch his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sho. Everyone has been fooled by Jellal." said Simon

"Simon, you…" said Erza

"I believed in you, Erza. I always did for these past 8 years." said Simon with a smile.

"Simon." Erza said as she hugs Simon.

"How could you believe in her so much? Why… Why wasn't I able to believe in her?" asked Sho as he flashback to his childhood where he's with the Jellal's group when they're little kids. His knees went dropped to the ground and punched on the ground. "Damn!"

"It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But let me say this much… For these past 8 years, I have never forgotten about you." Erza said as she hugged Sho. "I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I was so weak…"

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right?" asked Simon

"Yeah." said Erza

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful wizards to gather here." Simon said

"Powerful wizard?" asked Lucy

"To fight Jellal." said Simon

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and other are on their way to defeat Jellal. They're following Simon because he knew about this place very well. They're in the hallway before they heard Jellal voice as they stopped.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, the ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place." Jellal said

"What?" Gray asked

"It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower." Simon said

Sho's body is started to shake and getting scared as Jellal continues to talk.

"Isn't it about time to get a thing started? Heaven's Game!" Jellal

"Heaven game?" asked Naruto

"The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref." Jellal said.

Naruto is very angry at Jellal for what he did to Erza. He held his fist in anger. "I won't let you take Erza from us."

"In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However, that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors." Jellal said

"Three warriors? Simon, do you know?" He asked Simon that he knows something about 3 warriors.

"No, this is my first time to hear this." said Simon

Jellal chuckles a bit through the speaker as he continues to speak. "If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In the other words, it is a 3 vs. 9 battles royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion" he said as everyone was shocked when he said Etherion except Naruto who doesn't know about this. But he sees all of his team has dropped the sweats a bit.

"Etherion? What's that?" asked Naruto.

Simon dropped his sweat for telling him about the word called Etherion "Etherion is an extremely powerful. A Magic Weapon controlled by the Magic Council. It can wipe everything." he said

"No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over with no players left." said Jellal.

"What is he thinking?" asked Lucy

Naruto was wondering how did Jellal know that Etherion is coming to them. Also, he knows about council members. _"How the hell did Jellal know about Etherion is coming to us? What is his real goal?" H_ is thought.

Sho's body is shaking in a panic. He doesn't like Jellal's plan that Etherion is going to fire to him and Erza. He had enough of this, so he placed his palm in front of Erza's face. Then, she suddenly went inside of the magic card as he grabbed it.

"Erza!" yelled Gray

"Sho, what are you doing?!" asked Simon

"Now then… Let the game begin." said Jellal. That was his last announcement to everyone until he turned off the speaker.

"I won't let anyone harm Erza!" yelled Sho. "I will defeat Jellal myself." as he ran down in the hall and going to after Jellal to defeat him by himself.

Erza tries to break out of the card."Hey, Sho!" he yelled

"Sho, stop! It's impossible alone!" said Simon as Naruto is patting on his shoulder.

"I go after them." Naruto said as he's going to after them.

* * *

Naruto is running as fast as he could by using his sense to follow Sho's Ethernano. He isn't very far away. But it seems he stopped, but something wrong with him. He quickly goes faster as he went through the long hallway. He sees white light from the entrance. As he entered, he's on the bridge with Sakura tree and shinto gate when he's in.

He sees Sho is on the ground and he's hurt. He also saw a woman with long hair pink. She's wearing white kimono with a red stripe and Japanese shoes. She wields her red katana.

Sho got hurt very badly. He's laying the ground and cannot defeat the girl with hair pink. "What the hell are you?!" he asked.

Erza tries to break out of the magic card before a woman will destroy him. "Sho let me out!" She yelled as she's pounding it.

"Don't worry… That card is protecting you. There is no way anything from the outside could harm you."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge." said Ikaruga as she is holding on her red katana.

Erza realized her katana isn't just a normal one. "Sho, get me out of here! That is not a normal katana!" she yelled.

Ikaruga drew her katana attack and sent an invisible slash at Erza, but Naruto has appeared on time and blocked Ikaruga's attack with a kunai. He can see the blades are in the air and invisible.

"Y-You're here." Sho said as Naruto gave him a smile.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was a handsome guy is here. He blocked my attack, but…" said Ikaruga.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST Shouryuu (Rising Dragon)]**

Naruto's kunai instantly broke apart. He threw away of his kunai. He can't use anything tools like kunai that won't against Ikaruga's blade. He sees her blade is very sharp and strong to break Erza's armor. But he has a great plan…

"Naruto, release me first! That woman and her katana are very strong!" yelled Erza.

Naruto looked back at her and gave a smile. "Don't worry, Erza. I have a secret weapon." He said as he bites his own thumb to make blood come out. He then put the blood on his hand and started to making hands seals.

Erza watched Naruto in amaze how he's making fast hand seal. She recognized the blood on his hand before. "Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked as she kept watching him carefully.

Naruto has finished his hands seals. It has been long awhile since reincarnated 3rd Hokage's death before giving his secret summon art to him. He touched on the ground. "Ninpō Kuchiyose: Enkōō Enma!" he yelled as the smoke has appeared around him.

"Ohh, I wonder who he is planning to do." said Ikaruga

When the smoke is gone, a monkey appeared. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings. He has forehead protector and the same symbol liked Naruto's forehead protector.

"A monkey?" asked Sho

"That's symbol…" Erza said as she sees forehead protector has the same symbol as Naruto's forehead protector.

"What's your order, master?" asked Enma

"Transform into Kongou Nyoi, please." Naruto said as Enma transform into the staff. He grabbed the staff and spins it around. He did his stance like Rock Lee.

"This will be interesting." Ikaruga said as she bend her knees and drawing for her katana. She drew out it out very fast. "Yasha Senku!" As her blade slashes at extremely high speeds, and sent invisible blades towards Naruto. Naruto grew his staff into bigger as he's blocking her invisible blades by hitting it and protected for his friend from behind. The blades of Ikaruga's didn't break his weapon.

"What?!" Ikaruga asked

"This staff is made of adamantine. It's hard as a diamond!" yelled Naruto, as he rushes Ikaruga and jumped in the air. He strongly hit her katana, pushing her away as she tries to stop.

"Damn, he's strong!" She said as she being pushes back.

Naruto is rushing to Ikaruga and hit her sword. She is being pushed back again.

"Karura-en (Garuda Flame)!" yelled Ikaruga as she creates a fire from her katana to attack Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he quickly making hand seals again. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" he yelled as he breathes blue fireball at Garuda Flame. It stopped Garuda Flame when they crashed and exploded. He's running forward to the explosive when Erza's eyes widened for seeing him running. He's crazy for running at the explosive and don't have the ability to resist it.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

Ikaruga jumped back away from the explosion. She can't believe her Karura-en (Garuda Flame) got stopped by Naruto's fireball. And her katana can't cut his staff because it's made of adamantine. In few second, she sees Naruto has jumped through the fire explosion which it caused her eyes widened. His whole body is blue flame with two 2 tails. It can resist fire.

Naruto smirked in his mind as he thanked Matatabi who gave him his blue flame chakra.

Ikaruga sees a demon behind Naruto. It's a blue flame tiger with two tails. "Impossible! He just jumped into the fire explodes! What is he?!" she said in shocked as she draws her sword to attack, but Naruto's staff extended out and hit her stomach. It made her dropped her katana down.

Naruto opened his palm as the blue chakra is rotating to make Rasengan. Before using that, he put Matatabi's chakra to fusing with Rasengan. The Rasengan turned into blue flame.

"Take this! Katon: Rasengan!" he yelled as he hit into Ikraruga's stomach, sending her fly to the wall and hits her back. She was fully unconscious.

 **[Song ended]**

"Woah, amazing." Sho said as he sees Naruto deactivates his Blue Flame chakra mode and the staff transformed back into the monkey.

"Thank you, Enma." said Naruto with a smile.

"You're welcome." Enma said as he disappeared into smoke and gone.

After the battle is over, Naruto went to Sho as he bends down and smiled at him. "Sho, please release Erza. It won't work against Jellal." He said

"Alright…" Sho said as he released Erza out from the magic card.

Erza is no longer to be tiny inside of the card. She's back into a full body. "Thank you, Sho. I need you to take Simon and the others get away from this tower." She said

"But…" said Sho as he worried about Erza won't make it from the Etherion.

"Don't worry about Erza. I can take her and walk on the water." said Naruto with a smile.

"You can?" Sho asked

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, promise me you will protect Erza." Sho said

"I will never break the promise. Believe me!" Naruto said as he watched Sho leave the area. "You ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Erza said

* * *

Outside of Tower Paradise, Simon and other are on the boat. Natsu has rescued happy completely. There are Millianna and Wally that are in the boat too. Now, they are waiting for Naruto, Erza, and Sho return.

"Did we get everyone?" asked Wally

"Wait!" yelled Sho as he's running toward to boat.

"Sho!" Milliana said as Sho got on the boat.

"Sho, where's Naruto and Erza?" asked Simon

"They are going to talk to Jellal." Sho said

"What?! Jellal is too strong for them!" said Simon

"Don't worry, Naruto is with her." Natsu said

"How are you so sure, Natsu?" Simon asks with a serious face.

"Because he is the hero of Konoha who protects his villages from enemy." said Lucy

"And he never breaks his promise. You just have to believe him." said Gray

* * *

A top of the Tower of Heaven, Jellal sees his hired people got defeated by Fairy Tail on his chess. He sensed two people are heading in this place. They're close. "My, oh my… The game is already over?" He asked as he made the chess fall down on the ground.

Naruto and Erza slowly walked into the room. Erza is angrier at Jellal for betraying his own friends or her friends that were in the past about 8 years.

"Is playing with toys lives so fun for you?" She asked

"It is fun. Life and death, after all, are the origin and focus of all emotions. Or nothing is more boring than living on its own." said Jellal

"Jellal… I will liberate my past friends." said Erza

"Do as you, please. I no longer need them. The Tower of Heaven has been completed."

"Even though it will be destroyed in less than 10 minutes?" asked Naruto

"You speak of Etherion?" asked Jellal

"Such confidence… Are you just bluffing?" Naruto asked

"No!" Jellal said with a crazy smile. "Etherion will rain down."

"Hearing that makes me feel relieved…" Erza said

"Then we have to do is to destroy you." Naruto said

"No. You will die by my hand, and Erza will be annihilated as Zeref's sacrifice. This is your destiny! Seven minutes… in seven minutes and Etherion will rain down here." said Jellal

Erza summoned a katana as she held it and ready to stop Jellal. "We will destroy you. Even if Etherion comes, I will be satisfied to take you with me!" she yelled as Naruto took out of a kunai and doing his fighting stance.

"Destroy me? Go ahead and try!" Jellal said as he gathered the ball of purple with red energy in his hand. He shoots out tendrils at Naruto and Erza.

Erza instant cut through all of the tendrils with one slash of her katana. She dashed forward to attack Jellal, but he dodged her attacks and jumped back. Jellal is going to shoot a beam of magic from his palm at Erza.

However, Naruto rushes to Jellal and did a high kick to his head. He saved Erza's life. Jellal dodged down from Naruto's kick and shot a magic beam at Naruto. He dodged his attack with his yellow flash.

"Destroy your own tower, Jellal!?" asked Erza

"A pillar or two are nothing but decoration." Jellal said

"Sho and the others trusted you in 8 years for those decorations!" Erza said

"Stop complaining about every little thing I say. The most important is the R-system complete." said Jellal as he gathers the ball of magic and crushes it in his palm. The tendrils were under Erza's feet and starting to grab her, but Naruto grabbed her with his yellow flash. However, tendrils are chasing them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he made same numbers clone as the tendrils. They all created Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" They yelled as they used Rasengan to hit the tendrils.

Erza has her choice after seeing Naruto destroys the tendrils. She rushes forward very fast to Jellal and slashed in his chest, making a groan and fell down.

"You can't win, Jellal! What is your true goal?!" She asked as she pointed her blade at Jellal's heart on the ground. "The R-system's actually incomplete, isn't it?"

Naruto is going to stop her, but Kurama told him not to interfere with her. She has to make her choices.

"I don't have a goal. My body was possessed by Zeref's spirit." Jellal said

"Possessed by Zeref's spirit?" Erza asked

"I couldn't save myself. Neither my friends nor anyone else was able to save me. Paradise…and freedom. They were nowhere to be found. Everything ended before it even began. I knew that the R-system wouldn't be able to be completed." said Jellal as he's giving a warmth smile to Erza like the old time. "But the spirit of Zeref wouldn't let me go. It's too late to stop it. I'm a broken engine that he's driving. Erza, you win. Please put an end to this."

Erza moves her katana away from Jellal's face. Jellal stood up and did couch sit.

"Erza…" said Jellal as he begins to reach to touch Erza's cheek, but Naruto grabbed his hand and punch in the face away from Erza.

Erza's eyes widened for seeing him punched Jellal. She was wondering why he did it. "Naruto?" she asked

"Don't let him get to you. If he possessed by Zeref, he was planning to do something to you. And I'm not very stupid about your trick, Jellal. I can feel your lies and evil." said Naruto as it was Kurama who can tell the lies and evil about Jellal. He can feel an evil of him.

Jellal chuckled at Naruto as he got up. "Very smart man. No wonder why you're a good ninja" he said.

Naruto growled at him, but something odd about the Etherion. It was from Council. "I have a question for you. How did you know that Etherion is coming toward us? What is your real goal?" He asked.

"I'm impressive that you ask that first question. My real goal is to absorb the Etherion magic!" Jellal said

"What?!" Naruto and Erza asked.

Etherion blasted a large beam down at the Tower of Heaven, and everything was covered by a bright light…

* * *

When the blue flash is gone, Naruto and Erza opened their eyes. They didn't feel like they being destroyed by Etherion's blast. In that moment, they were shocked that Tower of Heaven is the blue crystal. Everything is blue crystal.

"Finally, finally, the time has come! This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven! It's a giant Iacrima!" Jellal said

"What?!" asked Erza as her eyes were widened.

"Just as I thought." said Naruto

"And thanks to the attack by the Council's Etherion, it has absorbed an incredible amount of magical energy! Now the R-system is complete!" Jellal said

"Who ordered this?" Erza asked.

"It was me." Unknown person said as Naruto and Erza turned their back. Their eyes were widened to see Siegrain is in Tower of Heaven.

Naruto couldn't believe Siegrain is the one who shot the Etherion at Tower of Paradise. "You!" he growled.

"We meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." said Siegrain as he chuckles.

There's something not right about Siegrain which it was Naruto. In the council court, he first met him there when Erza is growling at him. He sensed his aura is so different, but he can feel the lies of him. It's almost same one as Jellal.

"So it was you who plan it out!" yelled Erza

"No, it was Jellal's idea." Siegrain said as he walked beside Jellal.

"Indeed, I told him that." Jellal said

"Isn't he's your twin brother?" Erza asked

That made Naruto goes into bright light. "That wasn't his twin brother. It's some kind of clone." He said as Erza shocked for hearing that.

"What?! That mean you…" she said before she looked at Siegrain, her eyes widened. She sees his body is blinking like TV. That means he's…

"Yes, it is thought project and I am…" said Siegrain with a smile as he and Jellal merge into one being. "I am Jellal." as his Ethernano has flowed up.

Erza's eyes widened as she stepped forward to him and said, "No… You monster… How many people have deceived in your life!?"

"And my magical power has returned!" said Jellal as he shoots the beam at Naruto and Erza.

Naruto quickly carried Erza and dodges the light beam with his yellow flash. He put her down and going to fight Jellal by one on one.

"Erza, you stay here. I'll fight with Jellal." he said.

"No, we fight together!" Erza said

"I'll be fine…" Naruto said with a smile as he pokes his two fingers to Erza's forehead. "You have to trust me, okay?"

Erza was afraid that Jellal's magic has returned and will beat Naruto, but she have to trust Naruto.

"Okay… be careful." Erza said as Naruto smile at her. He stood up and facing to Jellal.

"Ohh, one on one." Jellal said

"Yeah." Naruto said as he took out his Hiraishin Kunai.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST Kokuten]**

"I will use my Heavenly Body Magic to tear you to shred! Meteor!" yelled Jellal as he vanished very fast and got in front of Naruto first. He punched into his face as he moved away.

 _"He's fast!"_ thought Erza in shocked for watching at Jellal's speed.

Naruto's shook his head and disappeared in a yellow flash. He kicked Jellal in the side of a head. He got fly in mid-air until crashed against the crystal pillar. Jellal used the Heaven Bean at Naruto. The beams move very fast and attack Naruto. He dodged all of the Heaven Beams with the yellow flash, but Jellal got in front of him and used Heavenly Blast in front of his body. A big light energy is pushing Naruto to the end of the cliff.

Naruto summons seven clones and held his back, so that he can stop being forced back. They got him for stopping Heavenly Blast. Jellal jumps into the sky. He places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are summoned in front of him and connect together.

"Be judged under the seven stars! Seven Star Blades! Grand Chariot!" yelled Jellal as he releases a lot of powerful light blast, down toward on Naruto.

Naruto dodges his powerful attack with yellow flash and jumps into the sky. He created Rasengan on his right hand while dodging the light blast that was still going to him. He threw his Hiraishin Kunai at Jellal and went behind him. He chuckles as he teleports to his kunai. "Take this! Rasengan!" he yelled as he hit Jellal's back and then fell down to the ground so hard.

Jellal stood up and looked Naruto with anger for getting beaten by him. He got his magic back and couldn't have defeat Naruto with it. He can't believe how strong he is. His face doesn't have a single scratch or breaking a sweat.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled as he cross-arms above his head. The shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it.

Naruto sees the winds are gathering above Jellal's arms. "What magic is that?!" he asked

"The shadows are extending backward to the light source! Oh, no! This magic is…" Erza said

"Fall into the infinite darkness, Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Jellal

"Jellal!" Erza said as she jumps in front of Naruto. "Are you going to kill me as well?"

Jellal's eyes were widened when he sees Erza is defending for Naruto. He stopped his magic.

"You need a body to resurrect Zeref, right?" asked Erza

"Yes, it's a general requirement that the body be of a wizard about as powerful as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But at this point, it doesn't have to be you anymore. Die together, both of you!" Jellal yells as he maximum his black orb and ready to launch the black orb at Erza and Naruto. He's no longer need Erza to resurrect Zeref.

Erza doesn't have any more magic to stop that black orb. Look like she has to sacrifice for Naruto. But she sees Naruto walked in front of her. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" she asked. "Don't tell me you're going to stop it."

"Say goodbye to you and Erza! Tentai Mahō: Arutearisu! (Heaven Body Magic: Altairis)!" yelled Jellal as he launched black orb at Erza and Naruto.

"Naruto, please get out of the way!" cried Erza before she sensed his aura is different. It was a golden liked before where she felt it back to Council Court.

"I will be fine-ttabayo!" said Naruto as his right arm glows into the golden. It's making a blaze. He punched Altairis as he pushed it harder and harder until the black orb is sending back to him. His right arm sleeve is ripping off, but it grows lighter and lighter before he punched the Altairis to throw it back to him.

Jellal's eyes widened that Naruto threw his own Altairis back to him. He dodged his own attack with the Meteor. He can't believe that blond man stopped his strongest attack. "That's Impossible… This is one of my strongest magic… How can he stopped it with his bare hand?!" he said

 **[Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 OST Flight]**

Erza was amazed how Naruto punched Altairis back to Jellal. It was his strongest attack, but Naruto just took it down. She sees his right arm is golden that never seen it before. However, she sees Naruto's body is changing. A black stripe appeared on his upper back of the body until the whole body went into golden glowing. His body is golden with a black stripe and making the flame out of a body.

 _"Naruto…you're…"_ Her thought

Naruto glanced back to Erza and gave a smile to her. He always has the secret power inside of him because he didn't want to tell everyone too early. So, right now, he will defeat Jellal for real.

"Damn… I have never seen his form before. What is he?" thought Jellal before he sees Naruto went in Yellow Flash and got in front of him. He punched his hard fist in the face.

 _"He's fast!"_ thought Erza in shocked. She didn't see Naruto is using his Hiraishin Kunai. The Yellow Flash is the same one as kunai. He's using his pure speed.

Jellal shocked for getting punch by Naruto. He can feel his powerful fist on his face. It's hurt very painfully. He jumped away from Naruto and landed one of the crystal pillars. He used several fast-moving beams from his hands to shoot at him.

Naruto created a chakra arm to form 7 Rasengan that flies above his head. "Rasenrangan!" he yelled as he uses additional arms to grab the Rasengan and hits the Heaven Beam.

"Damn it!" yelled Jellal as he used the Meteor to get away from, but Naruto's in front of Jellal. He punched in the stomach and then went in Yellow Flash. He's right beside of Jellal as he kicked into his side body.

"Bijuu Senkōdan (Tailed Beast Flare Bullet)!" yelled Naruto as he delivers a fast combo of punches and kicks to Jellal. The finishing move is he slide kick attack toward Jellal's legs to make him fly in the air.

"Damn you, Naruto!" yelled Jellal with angry as he uses the Meteor to get into the sky on top of a Tower Paradise. "I'm making a kingdom of freedom! Zeref whispered to me in my pain and fear… Zeref and I will create a truly free kingdom together!" as he drew a golden spell.

Erza's eyes widened when she sees Jellal uses Abyss Break. "Abyss Break? You fiend! You plan to destroy the tower as well?!" she asked

"8 more years. No… This time, I'll finish it in 5 years. Zeref, wait for me!" Jellal yelled

"You will never find your freedom!"

Jellal heard Naruto's voice from behind. He turns his back and his eyes widened that he sees Naruto jumped into the sky, holding Planetary Rasengan. A Giant Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan.

"There's no such thing freedom for somebody over by a ghost! This is for Erza and her friends! Wakusei Rasengan!" He yelled as he hit Jellal's chest very hard and sent him down to the tower as a giant wave-like vortex upon impact. After Jellal has lost, Naruto landed down on the ground.

 **[Song ended]**

Erza watched in shocked as she sees Jellal's body crashed down into the bottomless of Tower Paradise. _"This is Naruto's true power. He even defeated Jellal… The battle I've been fighting these 8 years is now over. Now, everyone is truly free."_ Her thought with a smile.

Naruto turned around at Erza and see her smile at him. He went to Erza and helps her to get up. Erza grabbed his hand and gently move his on her face. She felt very warm of his hand in his form.

 _"His hand...so warm." H_ er thought as she enjoyed it by feeling the warm of his.

Naruto's cheeks have shown of blushing as his hand is touching Erza's cheek. He can't move his move because she held it. Her skin is smooth and pure.

"Naruto, you are truly incredible." said Erza.

"I told you I can win. Come on, let's go-" said Naruto as he feels the whole place is shaking. "What's going on?!"

"It's Etherion. It has gone out of control." said Erza

Naruto's eyes widened for hearing. "Out of control?! What happen next?"

"After absorbing so much power from Etherion's fire. The Lacrima would be stable for long. The magical with nowhere else to go will burst out, it could causing a huge explosion. That means Gray and the others will be caught in." she said

"In that case, I can use my-" Naruto was cut off by Erza.

"No, it's too late. The explosion is big and could cause a huge wave to destroy Akane Resort." Erza said

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto as he punched on the ground and tries to think fast how to escape the Tower Paradise. Perhaps, he can use-

 **[Naruto OST 1 - Sadness and Sorrow]**

Erza already knows what she going to do to stop the Etherion. She kissed Naruto on his forehead which it made him goes surprised. "Naruto… Thank you." she said with a soft voice as she pushed Naruto away and jumped into a bulging bubble of Lacrima.

It made Naruto shocked for being pushed by Erza and going inside of Lacrima. "Erza!" he cried as he rushes to Erza.

"It's ok… You did a great job to protect me and everyone. Now it's my time to protect you and Fairy Tail members." Erza said as she fully inside the Lacrima.

Naruto remembers he lost his close friend is Neji during the Fourth Shinobi War. He can't believe Erza is going to sacrifice for him and everyone like Neji did. "No, _no, no! I won't let you die like Neji!"_ thought as his eyes are tears.

"Naruto, take care of Fairy Tail and everyone." said Erza

"Erza! Erza! Please, don't leave me!" cried Naruto as he banging the Lacrima to break it and free Erza, but it's too late. Erza is already inside of Lacrima, drowning her into the bottomless while Naruto's screaming in sadness.

"Because I'll always be by your side…." Erza said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Erza!" cried Naruto.

* * *

When Erza opened her eyes, she saw herself floating in the rain. She's looking at the sky with a cloud that makes the rain. She was dressed in white. However, she realized the sky and the place. She's in Magnolia outside of the cathedral. The whole of Fairy Tail members were dressed in black, standing in front of Makarov.

"I see... I'm dead, but where's Naruto." She said as she suddenly teleports again, sending her a fly through the ocean and out of the country. In the few second, she's in a different place. Its has lot of tree and houses. There were 6 stone faces on the mountain. "This is Naruto's village?"

When she looked down at the village, the place sudden changes the location. She's in a large place and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. But why is she here in this place? When she asked that, she sees a blond man is wearing a large white cloak with a flame on bottomless and a red word said Seventh Hokage on his back.

"Is that Naruto?" she asked as she went to go closer to him. He's staring at the stone with a blank expression face while the rain is dropping him, making wet hair and his face. Erza doesn't know what to do for him. She's already dead and left him alone by himself. It broke her heart for leaving him.

"I screwed up again..." said Naruto as Erza's eyes widened for seeing his eyes are tears. He bends down to the ground and punched into it so many time.

"Damn it! I screwed up again!" He cried. "I lost my another friend! I lost Neji, and now is Erza! Erza, please come back! Come back to me!"

Erza covered her face in sadness. "I did this for your future and everyone else's, Naruto... And yet..." as she's watching Naruto's crying and yelling her name. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, but it went pass through his body. "This isn't the future I wanted to see... I just... I wanted to see everyone smile... I... I didn't want him to cry." Before the background is changed into golden. She stopped her cry and turned around. She sees a golden hand is going to grab her...

 **[Song ended]**

* * *

Erza slowly regained consciousness and open her eyes slowly. When she awoke, she sees the ocean and moon in the sky. "Where am I?" she asked before she sees her friends are running toward to her and called her name.

"Erza!"

"What's going on? I'm… alive?" asked Erza as she looks at herself that she's alive and her body feel warm. Someone is carrying for her. When she looked up, she sees a golden man with a large golden flaming cloak. His jumpsuit is back with a golden stripe and circle on his tummy. His whiskers have black stripes and the eyes are liked Kurama's eyes, but golden. It was Naruto who carried her.

Erza can't believe it was Naruto. He looks so different in that form. _"Is that Naruto? You… saved me. Did He find me inside that vortex of magical power? Incredible…"_ Her thought as her eyes tears down.

Naruto dropped knees down and put Erza down in the ocean. His eyes have shown his tears. He thought he will never see Erza again, but lucky he found her. "Never do something like that again…" He said.

"Naruto…" Erza said

"Never again!" he cried.

"Okay…" Erza said with a smile as she reaches out her hand to touch Naruto's cheek and move her forehead to touch his. "Naruto… Thank you"


	10. Chapter 10

After the Tower Paradise is over, the Fairy Tail group and Simon's group had their way back to the Akane Resort to rest for their wounds. The explosion of Etherion that Erza stuck there is safe by Naruto. She lost her conscious after that part. So, they all rest very well.

"We shouldn't go there…" said Lucy as she's with Natsu and Gray at the room. It's where Naruto sleep or room number.

"Shh… I just saw Erza went in his room and didn't come back last night." whispered Natsu as he tries to picklock the door by using…fire hands to melt it…

"You idiot! You're melting the doorknob!" said Gray as he made him stopped for using fire magic and ruining their plan. He has an idea that's way better than his. He creates an ice key by using ice magic. He slowly entered the door lock, turned it, and unlocked it. The door is opening as slowly as a turtle.

"Alright!" said Natsu before Lucy placed her hand on his mouth for screaming.

"Quiet!"

Gray gave a sighed at them. He slowly opens the door before he's noticing something from behind. "By the way…" He said as he sees Simon's group is with them too except Simon who's not with them. They're here to see Erza. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to apologize to Erza, but why are you guys here?" asked Sho.

"We sneak…" said Gray

"Like a true ninja." said Natsu as his white scarf is around his head to look like a ninja and hands tiger seals.

After talking like that, Gray plugged the ice key in the door-hole, turned it to unlock, and slowly open the door. His group and Sho's group sneak inside the room together. They're tip-tap slowly, trying not to wake Erza and Naruto until they were surprised at seeing them.

Naruto's left arm is stretched out, but his forearm is up. Erza's sleeping on top of his left bicep with her head, reaching up to his neck. Her arms placed on his chest. They shared the blanket each other by telling their feet outside. They're both sleeping in peaceful.

Gray smirked at Naruto and Erza. "You know… they're a perfect couple." He said.

Lucy and Happy agreed with him. They do look couple. They're so perfect.

"They do." smiled Lucy

Happy flies over around Naruto and Erza while they're sleeping. He put a grin on his face. "They liiike each other!" cried the blue cat, pointing at them.

"Hey, stop yelling! Before, you're waking nee-san up" growled Sho, but it's too late to warn him.

Erza started to wiggle in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened. "Huh…?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, giving a yawn and sat up before stretching her arms out. She feels so much better for sleeping on Naruto's arm because it's warm. Her cheeks have shown of blushed for sleeping with him last night, but she sees Natsu, Gray, and Happy who is flying around her and Naruto. She glared at them. "You guys are so annoy… you woke me up?! You wanna die?!"

Her glared made Natsu, Gray, and Lucy jumps a little bit. It also made Sho and the group scared too.

"M-Morning, E-Erza…"

"We here to see you and Naruto are alright."

"Aye…"

Erza cooled her hot temperature down and didn't want to wake Naruto up. "Is that so?" She asked as everyone nodded as they heard another door opened. Simon came in this room to talk with Naruto and Erza, but he sees Naruto is still sleeping and met other peoples.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Came here to see Erza and Naruto." said Sho.

"And you woke her up. Well then…" said Simon as he carried all of them like a grocery bags, leaving the room, so that Erza and Naruto can have space.

After the group left, Erza looked at sleepy Naruto. Look at his face. He looks cute when he sleeps and dreaming about ramen by mumble. But, she saw him in the future when she died. She saw his pain, despair, and crying for her. But, now she's alive and won't let the future goes sad.

She gently ran her hand through Naruto's hair. His hair is very soft to touch it. She moves toward Naruto's face to get close him and gave a gently kissed on his cheek. After that, she hears his moaning. He opened his azure eyes as he's getting up and released of his yawn. He sees Erza is awake too. But he can't see her very well while the sun is blocking him, but it made him imagine of his mother. He sees a red long hair and wearing normal clothes like a citizen. She is a very pretty mother.

"M-Mother…" He said. He couldn't think his mother is real.

Erza gave a weird look at him when she heard Naruto called her mother. "Mother?" she asked.

In that few second, Naruto's eyes clearly see in his sight. He sees Erza is sitting on the bed and looking at him. Before he made his face in shocked. "Oh! Sorry about that!" He smiled.

¨That´s okay.¨ said Erza as she gave a warmth smile. "Good morning, Naruto. How was your sleep?"

"I felt better as staying in the night." He said as he stretches his arms out. "Oh boy… I was dreaming about eating ramen at your house. A lot…"

Erza giggled for hearing his funny dream. So, she got out of a bed and re-equips her pajama into clothes. "Come on, Natsu and the others are waiting for us."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I see. You defeated Jellal." said Simon as everyone is in the living on their chair and couch. Erza explained everything to them. The Tower of Paradise has destroyed. It's has been 8 years since Erza and her old friends were a slave and got treated in horrible, cruel, and evil. But now, in the present, they finally freed from an evil spirit.

"Naruto, fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!" determined Natsu, making his fist go in flame.

Naruto chuckles at Natsu for getting the fighting spiriting. "Yeah, that's a promise." He said

"By the way, Naruto, how did you find Erza?" asked Sho. It made Simon is interested to see him how he saved Erza during the explosion of Etherion.

"Well… I´m glad you asked." smiled Naruto as he got up that makes everyone is watching him carefully. He clapped his hand, and then his body sudden went into golden as body changed in black. It showed off his jumpsuit with a golden stripe down from his collar through feet. His whiskers have black stripe color. A golden flame coats appeared before he transformed.

It made everyone shocked for seeing Naruto´s transformation. They can feel his very powerful aura is larger than this building or Saint Wizard. He can definitely beat them by one hit.

"A golden..." said Simon, knowing Naruto´s appearance before.

"Guys, allow me to introduce. This is Bijuu mode (Tailed Beast mode)." smiled Naruto.

Natsu started looked at him in awe face expression. He rushed toward him while looking him around. "That is...awesome!" He shouted. "Fight me until we get home!"

"Natsu, he's too OP for you." said Gray

Erza gave a blush at Naruto for seeing him in Bijuu mode along with Lucy. He looks handsome and hot in his form. She can estimate him that he can defeat everyone and become one of Saint Wizard. Or perhaps, he can become guild master.

"So that how you found Erza?" asked Wally.

"Yep!" said Naruto as his Bijuu mode went off.

"Erza…" said Sho as Erza looked at him with his sad expression. "I'm sorry for mistaking you as a traitor."

"Me too…" said Wally as Millianna agrees with him.

"Guys, you don't have to say sorry for me, but I am the one who should say sorry. I couldn't do anything for you in past eight years."

"Erza, it wasn't your fault." said Simon

Naruto agreed with Simon. It wasn't Erza's fault that didn't save her friends in the past. It was Jellal…no… He was possessed by Zeref. However, he realized it wasn't Zeref's spirt. "Simon is right. It wasn't your fault. You did protect the people, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but…" said Erza, but Naruto stopped her by placing on a lip. Erza remembered old man did a sacrifice for her in the past when she got angry and used her first time using magic.

"No more saying that, Erza. You made a right thing to do this. The reason why did old man save you because you have a strong heart and special person." He said

"Thank you."

"Erza, Naruto, and everyone thank you for saving Erza." said Simon as Naruto and his friends gave their chuckles.

After the chat is over, Simon's group is at the beach for packing the stuff to leave. Erza tries to tell them to stay and join her guild, but they didn't want to. They wanted to explore the world to learn about the life.

"You guys can stay at Fairy Tail." said Naruto

Simon shook his head. "I loved to join, but first, my group and I need to see this world for ourselves. We wanted to learn what kind of country the world is in." He said with a deep and emotional voice before looking at Erza with her sad expression. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Erza wipes her tears out as she looked at him. "I'll be fine. I believe you guys will be fine." She said

"We're going to miss you, Erza." Sho said as he went to his group together before Simon has the last word for Naruto.

"Please Naruto; take care of Erza for us. Would you?" He asked

"I will." Naruto said with a smile as he did a fist pump to Simon's fist. "You can count on me-ttabayo."

Simon smiled back to him after fist pump to Naruto. He stepped back along with his group, using his ability to teleport of them to somewhere else. "Goodbye, everyone." His group is waving out their hand as magic rune above and then teleported them. The group is gone and going for a journey.

* * *

 **Next day…**

"Your mother?" asked Erza, walking with Naruto and the group in Magnolia Town. They're on their way to Fairy Tail guildhall because they heard the building destroyed is finished. They were excited to see it.

"Yeah, you have a same red hair as my mother." said Naruto, trying to describe her to his mother. "She has a nice long hair and beautiful. She's the best and good heart, but passed away." His face frowns for remembering in his childhood and the part where he met his mother during the fight scene with Kurama.

Erza placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt bad about his past. "I'm sorry…" She said in sad expression, but Naruto shook his head and looked at her.

"Don't worry; I have got used to this before, but thank you for worry about me. Also, your hair is beautiful liked my mother's hair." He gave a warmth smile to her as it made her blushed.

"He lllike you!" whispered Happy, flying next to Erza's right side, and making a giggling.

Erza's cheeks are red as a heat for hearing Naruto said her hair is beautiful. Her feeling is true. She's in love with Naruto. "Th-thank you…" She blushed as she turned around and continues to walk.

"Guys, looked at that!" excited Gray.

"Woah!" Lucy said in amaze as they see their new guild hall has been fixed and new upgrade. The building is very big and tall tower. They can see a big bell on top of a roof.

"This is very surprising." Erza said

"Amazing." Happy said.

"Our new Fairy Tail!" Gray said

"Guys, let's go inside!" Naruto said. He and the others went inside the guild hall. Their faces were amazed for looking at a huge main room. It has a table, new mission board, bars, and pole game. They have everything.

"How beautiful!" Lucy and Happy said

Naruto looked at Natsu. He covered of his mouth with the scarf. His face doesn't seem surprised when they see a new building.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"It's different than it was." He replied with a quiet voice.

"Lucy, welcome back!" yelled Levy as she's waving out her hand at Lucy for welcoming her.

"Hi, Levy!" She said in happily.

They all went to Levy and wanting to know what happened to this building.

"Great, huh? In the back of the drinking hall is a pool!" said Levy.

"That's cool!" said Naruto

"It's different…" Natsu sulked.

"There's a game parlor in the basement." Levy said

"Jeez, they got everything." Lucy said

"It's very different..." Natsu sulked again.

"You've returned, you a bunch of fools." Makarov said, walking from behind Naruto and the group as they turned around.

"Master!" surprised Erza

Before surprising that, Naruto and the others see Juvia is wearing new dresses. They were surprised to see Juvia has joined the guild. She looks very cute and beautiful in her new dress. She did a great help to them during the Paradise Tower.

"This is our member, Juvia. Ain't she a cute?" asked Makarov

"Juvia is glad to be of service!" Juvia said with a smile as she takes a bow to greet them.

Gray gave chuckles. "So you really joined?" he asked

"You helped us a lot at Akane." said Erza

"Yeah, thank you for helping us." said Naruto with a smile as Juvia blushed for seeing his smile and his Bijuu mode from another day. She remembered that day in the night.

"Y-You're welcome. Juvia will work hard!" she said with a smile.

"Glad to have you!" said Lucy with a smile. She gave a respect to Juvia, but…

"Love rival!" she growled as her dark aura around her and death glaring at Lucy. Lucy dropped her sweat. She's actually not trying to steal Gray from Juvia.

"And we have one more new member." Makarov said

Naruto is surprised for hearing a new another member. He hopes it was his friend. "A new member? Who is it?" he asked

"Over there." Makarov said with a smile as he's pointing at Gajeel who sitting on a seat. It made Naruto and the group shocked for seeing him join their guild. They didn't like him because he destroyed Fairy Tail guild before.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. The group is now in a battle mode to prepare a fight with Gajeel, the phantom member.

"You!" glared Naruto as he took out of his kunai.

"Why is he…?" Gray said

Juvia rushed between them as she tries to calm them down. "Wait! Juvia recommended him!" she said.

"Juvia is good, but Gajeel's the person who destroyed our guild!" glared Erza

"Now, now… They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?" Makarov asks

"Yeah… I d-don't mind at a-all…" said Levy as she's hiding the table by couching down.

"This has got to be some joke!" said Natsu, slammed on the table and glared at Gajeel. "You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?"

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I just need jobs, that's all! Never thought that would mean I'd have to work for this puny, annoying guild." said Gajeel

Natsu was about to scolding at him, but Naruto stopped him by patting on his shoulder. He turned around at him. His eyes were widened for feeling his aura of anger. Naruto walked beside to Gajeel and had something to say to him.

"Listen Gajeel, I accepted you to join our guild, but I have a warning for you. If you ever hurt my friends again…" he said with a deep dark voice as his eyes turn into red eyes like a demon. "I'll blind you with no mercy."

Gajeel dropped his sweat in little bits as he felt his aura is red as rage and demon. Everyone in the guild hall got scared of Naruto. They have never seen Naruto talked like that before and his anger aura.

 **"Naruto, I think you scared everyone." said Kurama.**

"Really?" asked Naruto as his red eyes returned back to normal and turned around. He sees everybody is staring at him with a panic face. "Sorry about that, guys."

"I just don't feel at home here anymore…" said Natsu with a sulked face expression as he's standing here for nothing slows before light suddenly went off as it goes black as black pitch.

When the light went back as on, Mirajane is on the stage, sitting on the chair, holding the guitar.

"Hey, Mirajane!" Naruto said with a smile as he's waving out hand at Mirajane.

"Welcome back! I will now sing a song commemorating the new guild and to welcome back Naruto's team." Mirajane said as she plays her guitar and started to sings. Her music and her voice is very beautiful and made a warm feeling in their head and heart. Naruto and everyone enjoyed her music. When Mirajane's song is finished, everybody clapped their hands for her as she takes a bow for them.

"Great! Who is next?" asked Marco.

"Hey, Lucy, you should summon-" Naruto said as the light went off again. It means someone is going to performance for everyone.

When the light is on, Gajeel is on the stage. He's wearing white suits like a mafia and sunglasses. He's holding a rock guitar. Everyone was shocked as they turned into white as paper.

"What the fuck!" said Natsu as Naruto spat out of the ramen from his mouth for seeing Gajeel doing his performance to everyone.

"I wrote this song myself. It's called Best Friend. I hope you enjoy it." said Gajeel, speaking the microphone stick.

"Best Friend!?" shocked Naruto.

People of Fairy Tail members are booing at Gajeel.

"I hope you'll get choke!" Mage said

"And why are you all dolled up in a white suit!" Mage #2 said

Gajeel begins to sing for everything before playing his guitar first. His voice is horrible and his song. "Colorful, colorful… Shooby doo bop! Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!" He sang as his horrible voice made Naruto and the others turned into white as their body is going to break apart as a glass. But, few of them love it.

"He's got chops!" Elfman yelled

"Go for it, Gajeel!" Juvia cheered

"Doo doo doo… Shalala… Shooby doo bop! Shalala…" sang Gajeel. People are throwing the random stuff at him. They didn't want him to sing of his rock star song again. It annoyed them so bad. It hurt their ears like crazy.

"I've never heard a song this crappy before!" Natsu said as he covered his both ears.

"Good thing I have this." Naruto said, brought the headphone set with him because he wanted to continue to eat his ramen.

"Where did you get that?!" Gray asked.

Before asking that question, throwing guitar suddenly hits in Natsu's face.

"You wanna fight!" He yelled with angry as he and Gajeel went in jumped into the air. They kicked on their legs

"Shooby do bop!" Gajeel yelled

"What do you think you're doing!?" Natsu asks

"I'm shooby doo bopping, you jerk!" said Gajeel

"Please… stop…" cried Makarov. He didn't want them to destroy his new building of Fairy Tail. It has been finished about a week ago.

Natsu is going for a punch Gajeel in a face, but he got hit by the thrown cup. He sudden yelled at random who threw the cup at him. "Who threw that!?" He asked in anger.

"Natsu! You're going too far!" yelled Gray, stood up and glaring at Natsu, but he accidently pushed Erza's cake while eating it. The pushed made her dropped the strawberry cake on the ground. It made her heart goes broken.

"My… strawberry cake…" Poor Titania said as she was shocked that Elfman stepped on her strawberry cake.

"Listen up, you all! Real men don't make such damn racket!" Elfman yells.

"Shut up!" Erza yelled as she kicks Elfman and sent him to Naruto.

"My ramen!" Naruto cried as he sees his ramen dropped on the ground and someone stepped on his favorite food. He is really angry for getting pushed and dropped his ramen. He got pushed by everyone, so he got up and had enough of this. "I had enough all of you! Bring it on!" His eyes are orange toad eyes and went in Sage Mode. A hero of Konoha has joined the brawl.

"Now this is more like Fairy Tail…" Natsu's face got hit by Gajeel's iron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking on the street while taking a fresh air. He sees lots of people are whispering about the festival and preparing for stuff. He smiled at them. As he's in a place with a circle grass where Fairy Tail usually been there, he sees a lightning striking from nowhere, but in the sky. It wasn't just a rain. It's a magic which he sensed. He sees Gajeel is getting beat up by a man with yellow spike hair.

"Stop, Laxus! That's going too far!" said Jet, standing right next to Levy and defending her.

Laxus didn't listen to him as he kept stomping Gajeel in the head with a lightning. He heard Gajeel that destroyed his Fairy Tail guild hall since he gone. He's not in a mood. His face is anger, rage, and hatred feeling.

"I knew Laxus is strong, but… It's that one-sided?" Dory asked, but he realized Gajeel didn't fight back or defending himself against Laxus. He's letting him hit him.

"Wait, is it that Gajeel never even…" Jet said

"Because he wanted us to recognize him as an ally… He just took it, without defending himself!" Levy said.

Laxus's stomped went harder and harder on Gajeel's head as the ground goes crumbles and a hole. He is not showing any mercy to him. He kept going and going until Gajeel learned his lesson or dead…

"I'll teach you what happens to anybody who takes on Fairy Tail!" Laxus said with an angry.

"Stop it, Laxus! That's enough!" said Jet.

Laxus twitched in anger. "Shut up!" He said as he shoots the lightning bolt. It went through between Jet and Droy. But it's going to hit Levy. The lightning is a very powerful attack. It can hurt her very badly.

Gajeel rushed very fast and saves Levy by blocking his iron arm, but someone also saves Gajeel and Levy. When Levy opened her eyes, she sees Gajeel is in front of her, blocking the lightning for her from Laxus. But, there's also another person in front of Gajeel and blocked the lightning strike for him. It was a golden and black stripe on its back. It was Naruto who saved Gajeel. He's in Kyuubi Chakra mode and used giant chakra arms to defend himself and Gajeel. It blocked the lightning bolt. He can feel little bits pain in his hand, but if the lightning hits Gajeel or Levy. They couldn't have a bad condition.

"Naruto?" shocked Levy.

Laxus glared at Naruto for saving Gajeel's life and blocked the lightning. "Naruto… Why are you…?" He asked with angry as he clenched his fist in lightning and anger.

"He's our new member. You see what he did to Levy." said Naruto, glaring back at Laxus.

Laxus is really mad at Naruto for saving Phantom Lord Member, Gajeel. He walked away from them and never hurt Gajeel again. Naruto can feel Laxus's, anger, hatred, and pride. His goal is to become Fairy Tail guild master. But, he didn't like that guy. Laxus don't have to go so far, hurting Gajeel so badly with the anger. That doesn't change anything of him.

 _"This guy... I have a bad feeling about him."_ thought Naruto, watching Laxus's walking away from them. He wanted to make sure he's gone.

"T-Thank you for saving me." said Levy.

Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi Chakra Mode and turned around at her. "You shouldn't thank me. You should thank Gajeel." He said with a smile as he sees Gajeel's walking away.

"W-Wait…" Levy tried, but…

"Leave me alone…" said Gajeel, walking in a struggle with his injury body that was Laxus. He can't make to the top of a hill, so he was going to fall. But, Naruto caught him.

"I got you, buddy." Naruto said, helping Gajeel up by wrapping his arm around the neck.

"Why are you helping me? I thought I'm your enemy." Gajeel said

"Because I see you protected your comrade. You have showed your true nature. If you wouldn't be there, Levy couldn't be dead. So that why I came here to help you. To me, I will never let my comrade die." said Naruto with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto…" Gajeel said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Thanks." Gajeel said with a little bit smile as Naruto smile back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

After Naruto took Gajeel to the hospital to recover his injury, he went back to Fairy Hill. However, before going there, he remembered he has something to give for Lucy.

"It feels better to be home! Right, Plue." Lucy said with a smile, taking a bath with a cute white snow baby. But, he is melting down so fast. It made her shocked as she lifted the poor snow baby up in the air. "That's right; you get soaked in hot water. How cute!?"

After she got out of a bathroom, she changed her clothes into pajama. She stretches her arms in the air as she's ready to go sleep, but she heard a doorbell. It was strange when someone used doorbell in the night before. It better not to be Natsu or Gray who broke into her house.

She went to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she meets Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto?" She asked

Naruto gave a smile. "Hey there. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"Oh no! It's alright. I didn't sleep yet." She said as she was wondered why he's here in front of her door. "Is there something you wanted to say me?"

"Yeah, before I was going to Fairy Hill, I completely forgot something." Naruto said as he started to search in his pocket. He got in his hand before taking out and showing the paper to Lucy. "Happy told me to give you this."

Lucy grabbed the paper from him and started to read it. "Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" She asked, reading down to the bottom until she went… "And it has 500,000 jewels! That's make seven months' worth of rent!"

"And I also heard that Mirajane and Cana are joining the Miss Fairy Tail Contest too." said Naruto as Lucy went in sulky expression. "Mirajane, too? She used to do photo spreads… for the Weekly Sorcerer… But I'm younger!" she smile herself by mumbling. "So with my fresh new charm… I can do this! I can get those 500,000 jewels! I'm gonna win this! I will win this no matter!" She eager to join the contest as her pose is like hero stance, but she noticed Naruto still here and watching her.

"You know I'm still here, right?" He asked

Lucy's face became red as she stopped her hero pose. It was very embarrassment for being watched by someone and didn't even pay an attention. It made Naruto laughed at her for doing the awkward pose.

"It's not funny!" yelled Lucy with a blush.

He stopped his laugh and looked at her. He can't help it to laugh. It reminds him when he's thirteen years old. "Sorry, sorry, it just that I used to act liked you when I was 13." He said.

"Y-Yeah…" She said with a embarrass face.

Naruto remembered that day when Lucy left the guild, but she didn't quit yet. She wanted to sees her father that one who ordered the Phantom Lord to capture her and destroy the Fairy Tail guild. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Few week ago, you were gone and went to your father's house. Are you okay?"

Lucy frowned in sad expression as she remembers talked with her father. She told him that he's mistake. She returned because she wanted to inform her resolve. She decided to take a walk on her own path. "Little bit…" she said as her shoulder being touched by Naruto's hand. He gave a finger poke on her forehead before giving her a smile. Lucy blushed when she looked at his warmth smile.

"Don't worry; no matter where you go. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, and I always be here with you and support you." He said.

"Naruto…"

"Besides, in my world, I lived in my apartment by myself."

"I'm sorry about your parents and your life. I didn't know-"

"Like I said earlier, I got used to this. I have my old friends and teacher." said Naruto, but his watched is beeping. He checked his time, oh no…he's late for Fairy Hill! He has to hurry. "I gotta go. About the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, I think you can do this because you're young and pretty-ttabayo!" as Lucy blushed, but smiled.

Naruto gave chuckles for her as he begins to dash away. "See ya!"

"Thank you, Naruto for cheering me up!" She smiled

* * *

 **At Fairy Hill.**

"Ehh? You want to join Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" asked Naruto, sitting on a chair, in front of Erza that is sitting on her bed.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "No, no, there's no problem!" He said. He could probably think Erza will beat every girl in Fairy Tail except Mirajane. She's famous of the Weekly Sorcerer. She can probably win this too and will be in the first place. However…

 **"Think about Erza." said Kurama**

"Leave me alone, Kurama." He said with a blush, turning around from Bijuu for not believing them.

 **"Come on, Naruto. Don't be so shy. You can tell us the truth that you're in love with her. We won't tell her." teased Matatabi.**

Naruto's cheeks go redder and redder as a tomato-colored. His heart is pounding so fast. He's dropping his sweat. That was when he flashed back where he kissed Erza's lip on the beach by accident. He can't believe he kissed her. Also, he thought Erza looks very beautiful because her hair reminds him of his mother. The way she acts in anger at Natsu and Gray, she's like Sakura or Naruto's mother. They both have same personal.

"Naruto?" asked Erza, looking at Naruto's face is in blanking for a few minute. She takes a step closer to him by crawling on her bed, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Her face is very close to Naruto's face.

Naruto turned red as his chair got flipped by moving his body. He bumped his head on the ground. It hurt like hell. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" He said as Erza giggled.

"Okay." She smiled.

Naruto blushed again for seeing her smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway, are you going to do in the festival?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I am going to do swords dance on my float. That what I always do that. I…I enjoyed for being watched by people. It's because I felt so much better. I have great friends and master who supported me a lot when I was shy. That's why I don't feel alone."

"That's good. I'm great you have a good friend. Friends are special."

"Hey, Naruto."

"What's up."

Erza has a blush on her cheek for telling Naruto something. "Can you… Can you join me with float…? I kinda…" She said.

"Yeah, I love to join you with a float." smiled Naruto. "I am going to use my Kyuubi Chakra mode for showing them of my cool form."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, you're very welcome. That's what I do as a friend. I always do that." He laughed before his cheek got kissed by Erza's lip. Her lip is soft and warm. He felt like it's a mother kiss.

"You should go sleep. My contest is ready for tomorrow. And good night."

"Yeah, goodnight.

* * *

 **Next day, at the Fairy Tail guildhall.**

Naruto is sitting at the table alongside with Natsu, Gray, and Elfman as they waited for the Miss Fairy Tail contest to start. Everyone is so hyped to see the contest because they wanted to see women. Of course, men wanted to see women.

"Geez, Natsu, are you really okay?" asked Naruto, looking at Natsu is eating the bread so slow with his bored expression.

"You're not the least bit interested, are you?" asked Gray

"He is a man." said Elfman

"Entry number one: An exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max said as the stage light flashed and reveal Cana.

Cana is wearing her normal clothes, but a lot of crowd people cheered so hard. As it starts, Cana used her magic card to surround her. When the cards are flashed out, Cana's clothes changed into the bikini.

"I'll take that beer-money, thanks." She said with a sexy grin.

"A swimsuit?" asked Lucy, hiding behind the curtains while watching her performs.

"I see… That's a good idea." Erza said, came out from nowhere.

"You're joining it too!" Lucy surprised.

"When I hear there's a contest, I can't help it but get motivated."

"My rent is running away from me…"

"Entry numbers two: She's the newcomer, but her magic's are S class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!" said Max. The stage light flashed again and Juvia appeared on the stage.

"May these feeling reach you, Gray!" She said as her body turned into water and made a huge wave by using it. When the wave is done, Juvia is wearing a blue bikini and her background is an island with a coconut tree.

"Another one going for a sexy bikini!" Lucy shocked

Erza nodded.

"Entry number three: Everyone's favorite magazine girl of the guild… Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" Max said

Everyone went crazy and cheering for Mirajane, the best of the Weekly Sorcerer.

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" She said as she covered her face with her both arms. People are waiting for Mirajane to show her sexy suit for everyone, but…

"Head-only Happy! Aye!" She said as her face is Happy's face and people reactions were a priceless and sad expression to see it. However, it wasn't over yet. She also changed her face into Gajeel's face. "Head-only Gajeel!"

Gajeel spat his water for seeing Mirajane's face.

Naruto and Happy laughed so hard when they see Happy's face and Gajeel's face. Looks like Mirajane decides to lose because she will be win again. That means she's giving everyone chance.

"Entry number four: it needs no explanation… Titania!" Max said

"That's my line!" Erza said, she suddenly jumped in the air by flipping and landed on the center stage.

"Erza Scarlet!" Max announced as the crowd cheered in loudly for Erza.

It made Naruto surprised to see Erza for joining in the contest.

"I'll show you all a very special re-quip." Erza said as she re-equip into Goth Loli.

"G-Goth Loli!" Lucy said as she shocked.

"That decides it." Erza said with a sexy grinned, only looking at Naruto. He suddenly went in red. And also, the crowd hearts beating so fast and cheered very loud for her.

"By the way, she only looked at you?" asked Gray as Naruto turned away from him, eating his ramen.

"He liiilke her!" giggled Happy

After 10 minutes later, Levy and Bisca did the performance for everyone. Now, it's Lucy's turn to do the contest, but she's too nervous to get out. "Everyone is so amazing." She said

"Entry numbers seven: Our guild's super rookie!" Max said

"That's me!" Lucy said

"This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirit! Lucy!" Max said

Lucy walked out of the right stage and onto the center stage with her blue cheerleading outfit.

"Go, Lucy!" Naruto cheered with a smile.

Lucy is very blushing for getting cheered by Naruto, but she was happy that he's here with her.

At that moment, Lucy was interrupted by an unexpected woman. "Entry number eight:…"

Lucy didn't finish her performance yet, but quickly move faster. "Wait! I'm not finished!" she asked.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me, Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!" said the woman that came from nowhere. She has a light brown hair. She wears oval glasses and wearing a green dress.

"Evergreen?" shocked Gray

"Who's that?" asked Naruto

"She's one of Laxus's group." Elfman said

Naruto shocked. "What?!"

"Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this, you know!" yelled Lucy as she glared at Evergreen, before she's removing her glasses which it made Gray worried.

"Don't look into her eyes!" He warned, but it was too late. Evergreen took out her glasses and staring at Lucy in her eyes. She turned into the stone by looking at her eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and cried, "Lucy!"

"You…" Natsu said with angry.

"What are you doing, Evergreen!? Do you plan on ruining the festival?" asked Makarov

"You need some entertainment for the festival, yes?" asked Evergreen, snapped her finger as the curtain is gone up and the girls are also turned into the stone.

"Erza!" yelled Naruto

"Neechan!" cried Elfman, seeing Mirajane turned into the stone.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" said Makarov, before he sees a lightning bolt strike on the stage.

"Hey, you Fairy Fails! This festival's just getting started!" Laxus said

"Laxus, you son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto in anger as his aura is growing larger and larger of his anger. He held his Hiraishin kunai in tightly.

"Freed? Bickslow?" asked Gray as he sees two men are sitting on the 2nd floor. The man had bright green hair and wearing a red coat. The other guy is wearing black armor with white stripes and also wears his helm covering his eyes.

"Raijinshuu (Thunder God Tribe)?" asked Marco

"Laxus's personal guard!" said Wakaba

"Let's play, Naruto Uzumaki." said Laxus, looking at him who is glaring at him.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Makarov yelled

"Return them to normal!" yelled Naruto

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia?" Laxus asks as his lightning bolt is going to strike Lucy.

"No, stop!" yelled Naruto, but the lightning bolt missed a target to Lucy. It wasn't just a miss. Laxus is playing with him. That lightning couldn't get hit her.

"These women are my hostage." Laxus said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck.

"Laxus! Don't you dare touch my friend!?" asked Naruto with angry.

"Oh? You were worried that I was about hurt her. Should I do it again?" asked Laxus, the lightning spark on his face and made Naruto angry.

"Laxus, that's enough!" Makarov said.

"Just joking… If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one. Did I tell you, remember? This is entertainment!" Laxus said

"That's not funny!" Makarov yelled

"I'm being serious." Laxus said

"Let's just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail." said Freed.

"Time for fun!" said Bickslow.

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" said Laxus

After he says that, Natsu punches onto the table and shown off of his smirk. "I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!" he said

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled

"It's a festival, Gramps. Let's do this." Natsu said

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" asked Warren

"I was just a kid!" said Natsu

"It was last year!" He said

"I was a kid last year." said Natsu, started to rush forward to Laxus before jumped in the air. He's going to hit him with a Fire Dragon Iron fist. Before reaching Laxus, the lightning bolt strikes Natsu. He fell down on the ground and lost his consciousness. Everyone did a facepalm for seeing Natsu defeated by Laxus so quickly.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down" Laxus smirked in evil.

"Natsu!" yelled Gray

"That was quick." Naruto said.

"See what I said?" Warren asks as he placed his hand on his face and disappoint on Natsu.

"What a man?" Elfman said

"Aww, and he had just recovered." Happy said

"If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!" Evergreen said

"There are 4 of us, and around 100 of you, right?" Bickslow said

"You have 3 hours. After that, they turn to dust, I'm afraid." said Evergreen

"The field of battle is the entirety on Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus said

"Laxus…" Makarov said with angry as he turns into a giant. "Stop this foolishness!"

"Battle of Fairy Tail… Begin now!" Laxus said as he disappeared in the lightning and his group too. They left the guild behind.

"We have to save Nee-Chan and the others girls!" Elfman yells as he and everyone is chasing Laxus.

"That's fool! I'll stop you!" Makarov yells as he rushes the main door, but he got hit by an invisible wall.

"Gramp?" asked Gray as Naruto stopped too and sees Makarov can't go through the entrance.

"An invisible wall?" asked Makarov

"Don't be silly!" said Gray

"There's nothing there!" said Naruto as he and Gray grabbed Makarov's both arms and tried to pull him out of the invisible wall. While they're pulling him out, red runes appeared in front of a door where Makarov was.

"What's going on?!" asked Gray.

"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass." Makarov said

"So, a magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?" asked Gray

"It takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suited for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps, there's nothing better." said Makarov

"Can you break it down with your magic, Master?" asked Naruto

"The rune's rules are absolute!" said Makarov

"Man, they planned for everything. So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves." Gray said

"Gray…" Makarov said

"I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holding back." said Gray as his face is angry and won't hold back anymore. His magic is flowed up. "I'll get Laxus." He went after Raijinshuu first.

Makarov wasn't sure about Gray for fighting Laxus. He's not strong enough to defeat him. The strongest person who can only stop Laxus is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a ninja and powerful. Makarov is counting on him. Hopefully, he can beat his grandson and stopped his pride. "Naruto, I'm counting on you. You're only one who can beat Laxus" he said.

"Yeah, you can count on me!" said Naruto with a smirk, started to go after the Raijinshuu group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fiore, every one of Fairy Tail members has been defeated by Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. The people of Fairy Tail have to fight each at other because Freed set the rival rule for them. The only left person is Naruto and the unknown person is left.

"Come on, Naruto." said Makarov.

"You can do it! Naruto!" cheered Happy

"Kick their ass!" yelled Natsu

* * *

 _"I'm sorry guys…"_ Naruto thought. He remembered he hurt his guild mates of Fairy Tail during the rival match. He felt bad for beating them all with his strength. He also hurt Gray. He has no choice to fight his friend. He can't forgive himself.

At that moment, he sees a yellow ray is going to hit him from the air. He dodged the attack with a Yellow Flash. But, he sees another attack. It's a green beam that was hitting him. Naruto jumped on the roof before it hits him. He sensed two people are here.

"Oh? You're the last man standing!" Bickslow said, standing on the flag pole and the one who shot the green beam. A group of floating block dolls is surrounding him as his pet.

"And he also looks handsome." said Evergreen, flying with her fairy wing and the one who shot the yellow ray at Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger as he glared at them for hurting his friends and guild mate. "Evergreen… Bickslow…" He said with angry.

"Should we take him out? Because it's not fair to fight two on one. " said Bickslow

"Of course, we can take him down together." Evergreen said

Naruto took out his kunai. "Come on!" he said.

"Get him, my babies!" yelled Bickslow as the floating block dolls started to shoot a green beam at Naruto.

He is running to the right as the green beam hit the ground or missed attack. Then, he jumped on the building roof and making the hand seal that can shoot at Bickslow. But, he sees Evergreen is flying and shoot the yellow rays at him. However, he made it on time for finishing the Jutsu before the Evergreen's attack reaches him.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" He yelled as he breathes huge blue fireball at Evergreen's attack. It crashes through the rays and reaching her. Evergreen dodged it by going to the right.

When she did that, a flying tri-pronged kunai went past her on a cheek. There's something a yellow paper on the handles. After watching that, Naruto sudden appeared to the kunai in the air. Evergreen's eyes widened for seeing him does that. She can't even feel his pressure on the ground.

"Dynamic Entry!" yelled Naruto, dropped kick on Evergreen in a face. It sent her crashed into the toy store.

Bickslow glared at Naruto for hurting Evergreen. "Oh no, you don't! Rain Fōmēshon (Line Formation)!" he yelled as his five of block dolls gathered in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another.

Naruto glances back at Bickslow in the air before block dolls shoot a large vertical crescent-shaped beam to Naruto. He dodged the shaped beam by doing a side flip and see the beam cut the building. He was close to dodge it. That beam can cut everything, but they're people over there which he sensed them.

"Bickslow, what the hell!? Trying to kill people!" He yelled.

Bickslow chuckled. "Kill him, babies!" The floating block dolls started to fire of blast towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged them by using tri-pronged kunai which it allows him to teleport. He went in Yellow Flash and got in the toy store before making fast hand seals.

"Fuuton Shinkuu Gyoku (Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets)!" He yelled, breathing into several large sphere of wind chakra from his mouth. Its speed is so fast and hard to see it. The wind bullets shot through all of Bickslow's dolls.

"My babies!" shocked Bickslow as he watched his dolls fell on the ground.

Naruto quickly dashed forward to him and did a Konoha Senpuu in the head. He sent him crashed in the toy store, too. He jumped down and ran toward Bickslow again, but…

"Oh no, you don't!" Evergreen said as she shoots Fairy Ray towards to Naruto for not hurting her comrade.

Naruto back away from her ray, but he sees toys are floating in the air. He's pretty sure they were destroyed, but it's different. He didn't know Bickslow can do that.

"I have the ability to infused dolls with souls, and if you try destroying their dolls, I can transfer their souls to other dolls." explained Bickslow as he ordered his dolls to used beam at Naruto.

Naruto dodges them with his yellow flash, but Evergreen is right behind him.

"Take this!" She yelled as she's going to finish him, but Naruto quickly jumped over her by touching her back so that he can boost jump. He then used the Yellow Flash to get away from the Bickslow's attack.

"That was close." thought Naruto, landing on the street by sliding in his feet. He stopped in the middle of the street, seeing nobody around here. He was glad they're gone for not getting them hurt here, so that Bickslow and Evergreen won't hurt citizens.

"There he is!" yelled Evergreen, fully charging at Naruto as she's glowing a golden orb in her hands for preparing a fire at him. Bickslow is in the air as his new dolls are preparing for fully powered to blast Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he took out of his Hiraishin Kunai for them, but he sees a child is running on the middle street. That's impossible, he pretty sure there's no one around here. Perhaps… someone tell her that leads her to here. The purple runes appeared from nowhere. It blocked right and left to make a child trapped in the narrowed wall.

"Shit!" He scolded as he quickly ran after for boy before Bickslow and Evergreen are going to destroy. But, it was too late for Naruto.

"You trapped!" yelled Bickslow as all five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern. And Evergreen shoots a torrent of energy needles at Naruto.

The child (it's a girl) got scared for getting hit by that energy blast, but a blond man went in front of him and blocked for him by risking the back to resist the blast. It hurt him like hell. He grunted in pain as his back of a body got blast by Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Got him!"

"Perfect hit!"

The little girl doesn't know what to say about Naruto. He saved her. He protected her from those bad people which are behind him. "O-Onii-san…" She said with a sad expression.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." He said

"I-I'm sorry, onii-san!"

"Hey, don't say sorry for me. More importantly, you're alright. And your parents will be sad for hearing you get hurt." He gave a warmth smile for her. "You should go home and stay with your parent, okay?"

"But…"

"No but. A good guy will never lose to bad guys." He's talking about Bickslow and Evergreen. "Believe me."

The girl nodded as she ran as fast as she can.

After she left, now Naruto stood up against Bickslow and Evergreen. He gave a death-glared at them. His injuries back are healing so fast.

"Impossible! He shouldn't be gone dead! In that case…" said Bickslow, removing his helm to reveal his true eyes. And also, Evergreen took her glasses to make Naruto into the stone. They're all have eyes ability and going to destroy him by using them.

"I will use my (Figyua Aisu) Figure Eyes to control you like a doll!" said Bickslow.

Suddenly, Naruto is already in front of them with his fastest speed. He gave them to his twin Rasengan to slam them into the ground. It crumpled the ground, making a big hole that was Rasengan attack.

Bickslow and Evergreen didn't even feel his aura… his real aura. It's like a shadow that covered. It's evil, darkness, and red aura. Their eyes cannot affect to Naruto's eyes. It should be, but nothing happened to him.

 _"What is this monster pressure? His eyes are…"_ thought Evergreen.

Naruto choked her in a neck as he held the Rasengan in the hand. "Release them now or else…" He said in a deep voice.

"Ok! Ok!" Evergreen said as she dispels her stone magic to free Lucy and the others girls.

* * *

Naruto vs. Bickslow and Evergreen: Winner Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu cheers

"Not bad." Gajeel said with a smile as he crossed arms.

"Amazing, he just took down Bickslow and Evergreen by himself." said Makarov in belief.

At that moment, the girls are finally returned back to their real body after Evergreen defeated. Erza fell down on the ground as she goes into battle mode. She remembered she was caught by Evergreen.

"What happened? I remembered Evergreen used her eyes to stone me into a stone, but where's everybody?" She asked.

Natsu and Makarov were surprised to see them alive.

"Erza!" They said

"Master? Natsu?" She asked.

"What happened here?" asked Lucy.

"You're all turned into a stone!" said Natsu as Lucy and the girls shocked.

Erza went to Makarov and wanted to know what happened here after they turned into stone. "Master, what happened?! Where's everyone?!" She asked.

Makarov sighed for telling her bad news about people of Fairy Tail guild mate. "Everyone left to after Laxus, but they have to face each other in Freed's rune." He said

"Laxus…" growled Erza.

"Don't worry. Naruto already took Bickslow and Evergreen to set your girls free."

"Naruto did?"

"He made a promise to you that he'll save your life and everyone."

"Naruto…" said Erza in a softy voice.

* * *

 **"You know you used the forbidden Jutsu on them." said Kurama**

Naruto is running in the city to find Freed. "I know that. They pissed me off. I have to, but I will never use this again." He said, but he noticed something in few moment. He stopped at the street, looking up at the sky. He sees a ball with a lightning inside. He had a bad feeling something about this. Strangely, he heard a magic sound is going to strike him from behind, so he jumped over. Naruto dodged the magic, but he sees Freed was flying who attack him.

"Freed, it was you who trap everyone and made them fight each other!" He yelled as he's pointing at him.

"It's Laxus's rule. I have to follow it." Freed said

"They were your comrades and you hurt them…" Naruto said with angry as his aura is rising up. "I won't forgive you and you're going to pay for this!"


	12. Chapter 12

Freed is a little bit afraid of Naruto because he never felt aura that strong. He draws his sword and charged toward to him. Naruto rushed very fast and dodged the thrust. He gave hard punches Freed in the face. He sent Freed onto the ground as he's getting dragged into it. Naruto moved in Yellow Flash to him and kicked in the face.

Naruto isn't in a good mood for hearing that Freed defeated all of his members of Fairy Tail. So, he could teach him a lesson. "Haaaaa!" He roared as he grabbed Freed's face and threw him in the air very high.

Freed stopped his spin by using his dark wings. He never thought of Naruto can actually beat him. He is too strong for him.

"Freed, why?!" yelled Naruto in anger, grabbed Freed's face again by jumping. He dragged him down into the ground. "Why did you kill your comrades?! They're in the same guild as yours!"

"What the fuck! He's strong! I have to use my forbidden magic… Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku!" yelled Freed as his body is turning into a demon and his skin turned dark gray. He had horns on his head and his eyes are purple. His aura forced Naruto back away from him.

Naruto chuckles at him. He turned into a demon. That was surprising, but he can take him down. "Come on." He said as he moves his hand backward to tell him come here and attack him.

Freed growl at Naruto before rushed toward him while making energy dark ball for him. He got closer as he lifted his arms up and slammed him with the dark ball. "Darkness Flare bomb!" He yelled, slamming into Naruto.

But he dodged his attack with Yellow Flash. He got behind Freed and punches on his back. Freed is falling down, but he stopped it and used the dark wing to stop it.

"Take this! Darkness Breath!" roared Freed as he charges a dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado at Naruto. He got in the tornado. He can't escape from the tornado with Hiraishin Kunai.

Until now, he sees Freed is in front of him before the tornado is gone. He used the Darkness Flare bomb on him. He slammed him into the water as it splashes a big one. Freed hit him, but wasn't sure if he can stand up him.

"Did I get him?" His thought before he hears loud noises. The canyon is shaking like an earthquake. He looked down at the water. There's something like it coming out from there. A big one, a very big one. In few second, the army of Naruto jumped out of the water.

"What?!" shocked Freed.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting! So, prepare for the series of Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Handbook!" yelled the army of Naruto as a half of them is kicking Freed up into the air. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" It hurt Freed a lot of kicking. He can't resist it. He can't fight back. There's too many of Naruto.

However, as he's in the air, the last of army Naruto is diving down toward him. Raising their fist up for giving Freed a final blow that he'll never, never survive his attack.

"Naruto Nisen Rendan!" They yelled, giving their two thousand punches to Freed. He fell down on the ground very hard because of punches. His body can't move. It hurt when he moves. His demon form warms down as he went back into his human form. His clothes got ripped in half. A lot of bruises.

After the battle is over, Naruto's army disappeared into a white poof. The real Naruto landed on the ground. He rushed toward injury Freed and grabbed his collar.

"Freed, tell me what's that thing in the sky for!?" He glared as he's pointing his finger at the thunder orb in the sky.

"It was Laxus's idea. When the Thunder Palace time is over, the thunderbolt will destroy Magnolia and people. There'll be no more…" said Freed.

Naruto's eyes widened and shock for what he just heard from Freed. "You're lying!" He said

"I'm not lying. If you destroy the Thunder Palace, then the thunderbolt will strike your body. Those are Laxus's rule." Freed said as Naruto stood up and look at Thunder Palace. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to destroy the all of Thunder Palace. Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse the scum." said Naruto, a golden flaming up on his shoulder that started Freed shocked.

"Naruto, you…"

* * *

At Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Levy finally overwrites the runes to set it open for Natsu and Gajeel. They're on their way to stop Laxus before he set the Thunder Palace.

"Erza, you can't!" yelled Lucy, trying to stop Erza for destroying all of the Thunder Palace by using the Heaven Armor to summon 100 of swords. They're already floating behind her.

"I have to do this! It's the only way to save the Magnolia!" She yelled

"Don't do this! You saw what Bisca got hurt!" Mirajane said as Bisca was an injury because she shot one of Thunder Palace with her sniper. Then, the lightning bolt strikes her. If Erza shoots all of them with 100 swords, she will have a serious injury. The hundreds of thunderbolt will strike her body so bad.

Wait… there was a strong scent that just caught in their sense. Erza was the first one because she jumped on top of a roof, searching for a scent. She realized that aura. It was golden. It was a chakra. That means it was…

"Naruto?!" She shocked as she sees Naruto is flying up toward the sky with his Kyuubi Chakra mode. He's going to destroy all of Thunder Palace by himself. That's crazy! He could die!

"That's Naruto! But why is he golden?" asked Cana because she never saw his form before.

"Naruto, stop it!" cried Erza, going for after him before he's going to destroy it and get electrocute. But Mirajane stopped her. "Let me go! He needs us!"

"Stop it, Erza! He doesn't want everyone to gets hurt. It's his time to protect you and Fairy Tail members." She said.

Erza's eyes widened when she realized what Mirajane saying. Erza did say this to Naruto back in Tower Paradise before she stopped the Lacrima. He was like her. "Naruto…no…" She said, but couldn't resist it anymore. "Naruto!"

Naruto is in the same distance liked Thunder Palace. He should able to hit them at long range with his Kyuubi Chakra mode. "Kurama, I'm counting on you and you guys, too." He says to Kurama and 7 Bijuu.

"Got it, kit." said Kurama

Naruto takes a deep breath as his flame aura is fired up. He made two giant hands from his back before it stretching out. The giant hands are forming hundreds of Rasengan in the sky. It could wipe out all of Thunder Palace and destroyed Laxus's plan.

"Chou Rasenrangan."

"Naruto!"

He hears Erza's screaming for him. He sees Erza is chasing him to stop him, but he was glad. He was glad to have a great friend with Erza. Erza watched in horror as Naruto gave a warmth smile. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Erza…I promise I'll be back." His thought as he faced at Thunder Palace. His hundreds of chakra hands hold Rasengan and hit all of them. He destroyed all of them. After all of them destroyed, the last part is he got hit by the thunderbolt in his body. He screamed in painfully as his Kyuubi chakra mode worn off and fell down in the sky.

"Naruto!" cried Erza, caught him in the air before reaching down on the ground. She slides on the ground while held Naruto tightly. She stopped it, but looked at his face. It's a horrible injury and his body too. They all got burned up. A horrible burned up. His clothes got ripped. She can't believe he did a reckless thing for her and everyone.

Her eyes are watering. Her tears dropped on his face. She can't stop it.

"Naruto…" She said as she's pulling him a hug as Lucy and the others went to them on time, but a bad time.

"Erza…" said Lucy.

* * *

 **Kardia Cathedral**

"You really think this guild needs changing so bad? We're all part of the same group. How's a guy who doesn't try to be part of that group supposed to be master, huh, Laxus?" Natsu asks Laxus with a motivational speech. Laxus's plan is over. His Thunder Palace won't destroy everybody anymore. It's because of Naruto Uzumaki who destroyed all of them.

At that moment, Laxus released all of his rages. He screamed in anger as his thunder magic is rising up. It grows stronger and stronger. "How am I going to be the master, you say? Through force!"

"Give it up already, Laxus! Fairy Tail won't be yours!" said Natsu, blocking the force.

"Oh, it will… Yes… I should never have bothered trying to bargain… I should have relied on all my power from the very beginning. This ultimate power is the very proof of my existence!"

Natsu is powering his fire up in his fist. "Then I guess if I crush that power, you'll finally give this up, Laxus!" He yelled as he charged at Laxus in the air before hitting him in his head. "Karyuu no Tekken!"

He hit Laxus's head in perfectly, but nothing scratches on him. Laxus grinned in evil at him.

"You're only the first… hehehe…" laughed Laxus before opened palm and used thunder strike to Natsu to push off. "Come at me, Fairy Tail! I'll kill you!"

As Natsu got hit on the ceiling, he replied back and diving to Laxus as his body is on fire. Laxus charged too. They both reaching out of their arm for fist punches. Laxus's fist hits Natsu in the stomach fist. He gave him a combo hits with knee, punch, and kick. It sent Natsu crashed into the ground before Laxus used lightning bolt on him. It direct hit him.

Natsu never thought of Laxus is powerful than him. Last time, he thought it he can hold him up. But now, Laxus is using his full power. He won't be back anymore. He's now killer mode.

"What a power… Just as I imagined…" He said.

Laxus's fist is in the air. A large bolt of lightning is charging in the air until I'll be powerful to wipe out Natsu. "Resounding through the air, the roar of my thunder. Plunge from Heaven and reap annihilation! Rējingu Boruto (Raging Bolt)!" He yelled as he slammed his fist and then bolt of lightning is striking down to Natsu. It made an explosion of the sphere.

"Natsu! Who was the guild's strongest again?" Until now, Laxus gave a harsh laughing. "Guess you can't answer when all that's left of you is dust!"

"Wasn't he your friend?"

He stopped laughing when he hears someone's voice. He sees Gajeel here and saved Natsu before his Rējingu Boruto hit him. That was a lucky life. Natsu couldn't have been killed if Gajeel wasn't there with him.

"Yet you laugh at the thought of having killed him. You have truly fallen. Well, not that anything has happened to him though. Taking this guy out is my job." said Gajeel, looking at Natsu.

"Gajeel…" He said.

"Another prey joins the hunt. Hehehehe…" laughed Laxus as Gajeel dropped Natsu on the ground. "Be gone, be gone! Anyone who dares to oppose me will be reduced to ashes!"

"Natsu, I was going to have settle score with him. But, his power is truly monstrous. He got Makarov's blood flowing within his veins, after all. This isn't fair, but we have no other choice. We'll team up." Said Gajeel as the Natsu shocked for offering his help.

"Y-You must be joking! Laxus is my fight! I mean how could I team up with you in the first place?"

"Take a good look." Said Gajeel as Natsu stopped his argue and looked at Laxus. "Is that Laxus you know?"

Natsu is looking at Laxus carefully. He's giving a laugh at them. An evil laugh. His kind of face wasn't him anymore liked before.

"That's the guild's enemy. For the sake of protecting the guild, we will stop him here and now. Due to the countermeasure from the Hall of Thunder, Naruto is out of commission for now. Do you realize the consequences if we fail to stop him?"

"Naruto?! Did he…" Natsu was about to say Naruto's dying, but…

"No, he will recover his wound soon."

"And you are gonna protect the guild?"

"Protecting or demolishing the guild is my own choice!"

"Wasn't there not enough air for two dragons to roam the same sky?"

"There isn't, but with all of this annoying lightning in the sky, flying is impossible."

"Alright, Gajeel. I will cooperate with you this one time only!"

"Damn right! We will settle our score soon enough!"

Laxus sees Natsu and Gajeel have decided to team up on him. He's now impressive to fight with two Dragonslayer. He wanted to see their power of teamwork.

"Let's go!" Two Dragonslayer said as they charged at Laxus.

They're giving him of their punches and kicks while he's blocking them. Laxus smirked as he swipes his arm to make lightning striking Natsu. He was sent a fly in the mid-air, but Gajeel caught him. He pushed him up into the air, so that Natsu can stands before he hears...

"Natsu, use the breath!"

Natsu nodded. "Karyuu no Houkou!" he yelled as he breathing a fire at Laxus.

Gajeel jumped next to Natsu's special attack. His arm turned into a large steel club before it combines with fire. "Tetsuryūkon!" He yelled as his attacks reach Laxus, but he jumped up into the air before that. However, Gajeel…

"Tetsuryūken!" He yelled as his leg turned into an iron sword to swing at Laxus. He dodged it as he shoots out of thunder orb at Gajeel before guarding it. Laxus gave a chuckle, but Natsu is right behind him. He's holding a big fireball in the air before throw it.

"Karyū no Kōen!" He yelled as he threw the big fireball at Laxus from above. It direct hits him. He's falling down toward to the ground.

Gajeel wiped the dust out of his way. His right arm transformed into a spear, aiming at Laxus before firing. "Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!" He yelled as he fired the multiple of spears at Laxus, giving him a huge damage. Since he's far away from two Dragonslayer, they're going to use combination attack.

"Karyuu no…"

"Tetsuryū no…"

"HOUKOU!"

* * *

Timeskip a little, back to the same place!

"Erza…" said Mirajane, watching Erza is crying over Naruto on her laps.

Erza is just watching at Naruto. Her heart was hurt to see him dying on her laps. His face is…so painful and it's cold when she touched her hand on it. She didn't feel warm on him. He was cold. "Naruto…I thought you kept your promise that you'll join me to float together…but... but…" She hears his breathing which her face is shocked.

When she looked at him, Naruto is breathing and alive. The time is…very fast. It's not even a long one. She thought it'll take him about 4 or 5 days of injury. He couldn't have a serious injury!

Naruto opened his eyes in slowly as he sees a beautiful red-haired woman is crying for him. She's worried that he won't make it, but he thanked Kurama for healing him. "Erza, you're crying…?" His thought, seeing Erza's crying over him. He gave a warmth smile before reaching at her face with his hand. He gently wipes out of tears for her. "Hey, Erza-" Before he was pulled up by Erza. She's giving him a glare.

"Idiot! Are you out of your mind?! Destroying all of Thunder Palace by yourself?!" She yelled as Lucy and Levy got scared of her anger.

"Erza…" said Naruto, but she pulled him a hug which his face is surprised.

"What were you thinking? Idiot! I thought you're going to leave me behind?! I was so worried!" She cried.

Naruto looked at her with a soft face as his arm wrapped around her body to give a hug back for her. He closed his eyes and started to talk.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I have fast healing in my body, remember?" He asked

"Yeah…I forgot that." said Erza

"And I didn't know you crying for me. I also see your both eyes are tearing." He said.

Erza didn't even notice her eyes are making tears. Her artificial right eye is making of tears, but she blushed for crying for Naruto.

"Aww… you're crying for Naruto?" winked Mirajane.

"B-Be quiet!" She said with a blushed.

Naruto gave a laugh, but his mission isn't over. He can sense one person is fighting Laxus by itself. It can survive, but it won't make it. "Well then, where do I find Laxus?" He asked.

* * *

"You annoying brat… This time, there won't be any trace of you left!" yelled Laxus, raising his hand up and forms lightning between, forming a very large trident out of it.

Freed has a bad feeling about his magic against Natsu. That magic could kill him in his state. "Stop it, Laxus! If you use such magic at Natsu's current state, he won't…" He warned.

Laxus gave a harsh laugh and didn't listen to Freed. "Rairyū Hōtengeki (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!" He yelled as he throws very large lightning trident at Natsu to end his life.

"Stop!" cried Freed and Levy.

A Yellow Flash came in front of Natsu and blocked the lightning trident for him. A huge golden tailed that blocked the trident for him before it hits him. The trident disappeared. Natsu is saved, but who saved him.

Levy is shocked as she sees a man with a flaming golden cloak. A black stripe is on his sleeve. He wears a headband on his forehead. She knows that symbol and his aura. Couldn't be that…

"Naruto…?" She asked.

"Is that you, Naruto?" asked dying Natsu before he's falling, but Naruto caught him and gave a smile.

"Whoa there, big fella!" He said. "You're lucky I saved your life from Laxus's attack. You couldn't die, but you have great courage in you. I'm proud of you. "

 **[Naruto Shippuden Ost: My name]**

Natsu gave a little chuckle before losing his consciousness. "Naruto, get him…" That was his last word before he took a sleep. Naruto is the only one who can stop Laxus.

Laxus was pretty pissed at him for saving the weakling friend Natsu that was going to kill him. "Naruto… Why did you help weakling person?!" He roared in anger as his lightning is powering up in him.

"Because he's my friend. We're all part of the same guild." said Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto!" yelled Laxus, released the lightning trident again at Naruto like last time. Naruto held Natsu tightly before the lightning trident is closed to him. He went in Yellow Flash to dodge the attacks. He landed right next Levy as he put Natsu down first. He can sense his Ethernano is little and could end of his life.

Now, it's Naruto's turn to protect the guild and stop Laxus for bringing massacre. He's counting on Levy for taking care of him. He went back to the battle with Laxus. He goes with Yellow Flash to get in front of him as he kicked in his head. He went another attack on him by giving him a big fist. He punched in his stomach and the upper-cut the jaws.

Laxus grunted as he clenched teeth in anger for getting beaten by Naruto. He's raising his both fist in the together and slammed on him in his head, but that won't happen. Suddenly, Naruto just blocked the lightning fist with his golden tail. Another one just hits Laxus in a face and did a backflip attacks with three tails.

"In-Incredible…" shocked Freed, didn't know what to say about Naruto. He can feel the demonic inside of him that wasn't his chakra. But, it's stronger than Laxus…no… stronger than everyone.

"Rējingu Boruto!" roared Laxus in anger, fired the lightning bolt toward Naruto.

The Raging bolt went very fast because of Laxus's anger. It flies toward to Naruto, but he used his giant claw to block the attack before it reaches him. It stopped the Raging bolt, but Laxus was in front of him after he sees his attack got blocked. He punched Naruto in the stomach with a lightning, but he blocked his fist with a bare hand. He head-butted on him and then him with Rasengan by using chakra arms to form it.

Laxus grunted as he was sent a fly in the air, but stopped. His breathing too fast and his magic is almost out. He had enough of Naruto and the town. He gathers lightning in their mouth. "I'm going destroy you and this town to hell! Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Dragon's Roar)!" He yelled releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast at Naruto, standing on the roof as it reaches him. Natsu and the others are running away from that destructive blast, but they can't just Naruto alone.

"What about Naruto?!" asked Levy as Natsu gave a smirk and knows Naruto's secret moves.

"Don't worry. He has a secret weapon." He said

"In that case, I'm using my final move too." said Naruto, moving his body to side way and raise his one arm up in the air before opened his palm. A large golden fox appeared inside of him, gathering the red and blue chakra form into the black orb. "Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast bomb)." He fired the Bijuu Dama in the air and clash Laxus's roar with it.

"What?!" shocked Laxus, seeing his Lightning Dragon's Roar is getting push back by Naruto's Bijuu Dama. He can't dodge that. He can't stop that. It's over for him. He already lost to him. The Bijuu Dama broke the Lightning Dragon's Roar and hits directly in his body before it exploded. The explosion is very big looks like a sphere and nuclear. That power is very powerful.

 **[End song]**

Erza came in just a time. She sees Laxus fell down on top of a roof. Naruto is standing right next to him with no injury or single scratch. She was so proud of him. He has stopped Laxus. "Naruto… you did it." She said with a smile.

Naruto turned around at Erza, giving her of his sweetest smile ever.

* * *

After the battle of Kardia Cathedral is over, every one of Fairy Tail member finally takes a rest. They have to fight each at other so hard. Some of them are facing at Rajinshuu, but Rajinshuu group is too strong for them. Thanks to the hero, Naruto Uzumaki who stopped the massacre and Laxus.

"Rest, everyone. Master is alright." said Erza before everyone are yelling in surprise expression. They glad their master is alive because his heart problem. He's fine alright.

"Thank goodness. For a while there I didn't know what was going to happen." said Lucy

"Gramps are just too stubborn to kick the bucket that way." said Gray.

"Yep, gramps are stubborn." said Naruto.

"It's all thanks to you for saving the guild and stopped Laxus." He said.

Naruto smiled while itching back of his head. "It's my job to help you guys." He said as he looked at two dragonslayers are sitting on the bench together with a bandage on it. Natsu whole face got covered except his right eye. Naruto was glad of them for working as teamwork. They're strong when they worked together.

"Like hell it is. No way, you can participate in this, trash." said Gajeel as Natsu just mumbled something. His voice can't speak because the bandage covered his mouth. However…

"What does that have to with this?!" asked Gajeel.

"I wonder how they can communicate?" asked Lucy with a sweat drop.

"Maybe, a dragon language or something…" said Naruto before he sees Erza came to him and wanted him something. "What's up?"

"Thank you for protecting the people and guild." She said.

Naruto gave a smile. "You're welcome. Like I just said last night, I promise I'll join the float with you together-ttabayo." He said.

Erza blushed when she hears him said together, but smiled. Naruto did really promise for her. He never breaks it.

At that moment, Naruto sensed the lightning magic from somewhere. It was so close. He knows that magic before. He already won yesterday and stopped the massacre to save his friends and guild mates. He turned around in the back. He knew it. It was Laxus. That was an unexpected guest. He has entered the guild hall, but people got angry at him for what he did.

"Where's the old man?" asked Laxus.

Then, everyone rushed in front of him and blocking his way like a guard. Their eyes were anger in the fire. They didn't want him to get near Makarov.

"Let him go, everyone!" yelled Erza.

"But-"

"No but!" said Erza, looking at Laxus. "He's inside the medical room." So she let Laxus go passed her as he's walking toward another entrance that can lead him medical room.

Naruto stopped Natsu because he's going to fight Laxus on solo. But they see Laxus's hand is waving goodbye to everyone. Everyone was surprised. Laxus apologized to everyone.

After that one is over, Naruto heard Laxus got expelled by Makarov. He was hiding behind the door, listening what they saying. But, he felt sorry for Laxus and Makarov. Both of them. Laxus got expelled by his grandfather. Makarov expelled his grandson.

Right now, Naruto's at the circle park. He sees Laxus is leaving his group Raijinshuu. His group didn't get expelled, but only him. Naruto went to Laxus to talk with him before he's leaving.

"Hey." He asked

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"…"

"I heard you got expelled. Where are you going?" He asked

Laxus closed his eyes for a second as he's taking a breath. "I'm not very sure, but as long as I'm far away from this town. Never near it again." He said.

"I see…" He said as he raises his fist up, pointing at Laxus for a fist-pump. "We'll meet again, right friend?"

"Yeah…" smiled Laxus, he fist-pumped back to him. "I hope we'll meet again. I'm also interesting to go your place."

"You should." He smirked. "You really should go there."

* * *

Next day, at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"What's this?" asked Lucy, looking at the magic chart on the air. It was drawn by Reedus, a fat guy with a white shirt. He used his magic called magic pen to write in the air. Mirajane is showing everyone the organization of Dark Guilds.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." She said

"Yes. I drew it." said Reedus

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." said Erza.

"Why?"

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased. We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

Naruto is standing next to Erza on the right side. This is his first time to see the chart of Dark Guilds. Everyone is so serious. Strangely about that chart, he only sees a tiny rectangle of the guilds. It connected each of three oval shapes.

"Hey, Mirajane, what's with the oval shape?" He asked.

"Since this is your first time to see this, I'll tell you about it. The big one is called Balam Alliance. It is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combine the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart." She explained as Naruto understood about the chant.

"Alright."

"Each of them has a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then, there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail."

Lucy took a closer look at chant. There was one guild that realized her in a mind. She pretty she did it before. "Eisenwald?" She asked

"That's the guild that Erigor was in, right?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." said Erza.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" asked Gray.

"Hold on. If we take down one of the guilds that were with Oracion Seis, are we going to against it?" asked Naruto.

"That's correct, Naruto." said the old man's voice.

Everyone was surprised to hear that from nowhere. When they turned around at the entrance, they see Makarov. He has returned from the meeting and decides to fight against the Oracion Seis. Naruto and the others were all silent, listening what's their master going to say.

"How was your regular meeting, master?" asked Mirajane with a smile.

Unfortunately, everyone suddenly fell down on the ground for Mirajane greeting to Makarov like a normal person.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." said Makarov

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" asked Gray

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" asked Juvia

"No… The enemy, this time, is too powerful. If it were only us, then afterward the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves." said Makarov

"An alliance?" asked Everyone

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Caitshelter! These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!" said Makarov

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem! Or actually, I could even handle it myself!" Natsu said with a smile, but his face got pushed by Erza's hand.

"Native fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterward!" She said

"So… Wait a second… The enemy only has six members, right? How crazy powerful are these people, then?" Lucy asked

"Yes, very powerful. Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy… I want you guys to go to the Blue Pegasus where you guys will meet." Makarov said

"Alright." Naruto said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen? And wait… Why am I participating in this again?" Lucy yells in the cart while Happy is riding the bull-cow to drive and carried the cart. Lucy and the others have been selected by Makarov, the guild master. They're on their way to Blue Pegasus's guild hall.

"Lucy, nothing is going to be bad happen." said Naruto

"It's not panic for me either, you know. Stop complaining." said Gray

"The master chose who went. Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza asks

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia or Gajeel…" Lucy said

"They had other jobs to do. So… they won't be back." said Naruto before Natsu is sliding down in his body made blond man shocked. Boy… life is hard for him. Poor Natsu.

"So… Are we… there yet?" Natsu.

"Almost there, Natsu." said Naruto as he sees Blue Pegasus guild hall.

* * *

 **Inside Blue Pegasus guild hall**

Naruto and his friends have finally arrival outside of the inside Blue Pegasus guild hall. The place is very dark and quiet. However, they can see the Pegasus statue.

"This place's décor is seriously creepy…" said Lucy, staying close to Naruto's back.

As they entered and observing the room, the lights turned on itself.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." said Erza as the lights are on.

"You mean that gay guy…?" Naruto and Gray asked with their sweatdrop. They remembered after Naruto defeated Lullaby, he and Gray first met Bob, the Blue Pegasus master. He just smiles at them as his one eye is blinking at them. Naruto and Gray's body feel shaking with fear.

"I-I'm not so good with him…" He said

Naruto agrees with him about the clown fat guy. "I'm not gay…" He said

"Now, now, don't go there." Erza tries to make those two guys to calm down, but she's also very worried, too. "He's powerful enough to give our own master a fan for his money, despite."

"I see…" Lucy said.

 _"But, he's not even that strong!"_ thought Naruto

Natsu is sitting on the ground with making a sickness face. "Are we there yet?" He asked without seeing a thing here because his eyes are too blurry.

"Yes, we're here." said Happy

"Yes, you've arrived!"

Fairy Tail guildmate heard male voices.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Welcome! Fairy… Tail… folks." Three guys sing as the light is on and pointing at them.

"We…" Man #1 said

"…are the representative chosen…" Young man said

"…from Blue Pegasus, Trimens!" Man #2 said

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki said. He wears a black suit. His hair is brownish blond.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" Eve said, a short boy with blonde hair. He wears a black suit and under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck.

"Ren of the Silent Night." Ren said. He wears a black suit with the jacket left open. His skin is dark.

"Who the hell those guys?" Naruto asks Lucy while pointing the finger at three men.

"They are from Blue Pegasus. And the guy called Hibiki… He's at the top of the ranking in Weekly Sorcerer, but I'm not interesting to him." Lucy said as she's not interesting those three guys

"Shit! I forgot to put on clothes!" said Gray, moving his body for seeing his shirt disappeared. Natsu leads his hand against the pillar and still in sickness.

Lucy takes a sigh as she palms in her face. "Those guys? Not a chance…" She said

Erza is looking at three men are doing a pose like a bowing for a princess.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." said Hibiki

"How was your day, Titania?" asked Eve

"Now, come this way." Ren said as he and Eve are setting up the sofa while Hibiki held Erza's hand and sat on it.

"Have a hot towel." said Hibiki, holding a white towel to offers Erza for a clean.

Eve pushed the table to Erza and the wine on it. He picked up and offers her for a drink. "Are you hungry?" He asked

"No…" said Erza

Then, Hibiki came to the left side and offers her of a cake. "We have cake. How about some?" He asked

"I pass…" Erza said

Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind Erza and glaring at those two idiotic boys. It bothers him a lot. "Can I kill them for you? They're bothering you-" He said

"Naruto, I'm okay." She gave a warmth smile at him. She was glad how he protects her from three men. He's like a knight who defends the princess. She giggled a bit at him. She knows he's jealous.

Lucy has no idea what's going on with three men. They're acting so weird how they served for Erza. "What's going on?" She asked

"You… Have a seat yourself."

Lucy is shocked that Ren is behind her. "And hey… You're just too damn cute." Ren said, his hand is touching Lucy's hip, but Naruto grabbed Ren's hand and pushed him away from Lucy.

"Hey you, don't ever touch my friend again. I'll kill you, got it?" He asked as he's glaring at Ren. Lucy was blushed that she was very close to Naruto.

"Okay…" Ren said

"Guest… Stay right where you are." Man said

"What's that stink voices?" asked Lucy

"It's Ichiya!" said Ren

"Ichiya?" Naruto asked before he sees Erza's body is shaking with fear when she heard that name.

"It has been quite a while, Erza…" Ichyia said.

"I can't believe it… You're joining us?" asked Erza with a sweatdrop.

A small guy is standing on the stair. He is a very short guy and wears a white suit. His face looks like rectangular and a large flat nose. "I've longed to see you, My Honey." He said.

"My Honey!?" Happy and Lucy asked together especially Naruto made his face with super shock. He can't believe Ichyia called Erza a honey… They all shocked and see Erza is shaking.

"Erza is…" Happy said.

"Shaking!" Lucy said

"Whan an unexpected…reunion!" said Ichyia, sliding on the handrail and jumped into the ground. He grinned in lovely at Erza.

"You're Ichiya's girlfriend? How rude of us?" Three men said as they are bowing to Erza

Naruto's face is now in reject expression. Now, he finds out Ichiya's girlfriend is Erza. He went in silk expression and walks away. . "You're Erza's boyfriend… I see…" He said as he's sitting in the corner and wrapped arms around his knees. He has become a poor guy and showed his silk expression.

Erza blushed for being asked by Naruto. She didn't have a boyfriend. Well, she's in love with Naruto. She wasn't expected that happen. "Wait, Naruto! You misunderstand! He's not my boyfriend!" She tries to calm Naruto down, but she got interrupted.

"Clean up! We didn't come here to play around." said Ichyia as his three guys say right away before they run and carry the sofa to clean up.

"Weren't they calling him Ichiya-sama before?" asked Lucy

"They're not consistent, are they?" asked Happy

Ichyia is smiling as he looks at Fairy Tail group. "I've heard about you. Erza… Lucy...and the rest." He said as Naruto and Gray got rejected for getting insulted by him.

 _"Oh hell no!"_ thought Naruto.

"Excellent parfum!" Ichyia said

"You're freaking me out, you know…" Lucy said with panic as her body is shaking.

"Sorry… I can't really handle him…" said Erza, steps away from this creepy Ichyia.

"Want me to kill him?" asked Naruto with a dark glare, holding his kunai to kill Ichyia. By the way, he's getting annoyed by him.

"No way!" Lucy and Erza yelled

"Listen up, your crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys! How about you stop making passes at our princesses, right?" asked Gray

"You men can go home now." said Ichyia as he made Gray getting angry.

"We're not going anywhere without Erza and Lucy." said Naruto

"He's right. We're supposed to meet guilds' meeting." said Gray

The three boys went to them as they bow goodbye to them before they speak. "Have a good day"

"That's it! I can wipe all of you by one blow!" Gray yells

"Try us." Ren said

"We're powerful." Eve said.

"Hey, Erza, Lucy. If I nearly kill them, would you girls stop me?" asked Naruto with a dark face as he glares at three boys.

"We give up!" Three men said.

"That was quick." said Gray.

Erza was going to stop them, but she hears Ichyia is calling her name. Her body is shaking with fear while Ichyia went on the slide behind and past her.

"Your parfam is incredible, as always…" He said as he's starting to snuff Erza's hair, but a Yellow Flash went to him and kick in the face away from Erza.

"Don't you dare touch Erza again?!" That was Naruto's yelling with anger as he kicked Ichyia in the face and sent him a fly.

"Men!" He screams in pain as he's flying in the air to the exit.

"He went in and did it!" Lucy said

When Ichyia flies to the exit, someone grabbed his head and turned him into ice. It throws him back to Naruto and the group as they dodged him before he hit them.

"Men!" cried Ichyia, crashed against the stair as the ice break off.

"This is quite the greeting. You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" The man asked

Gray sees the man with silver spiky hair. He wears a white jacket with dark fur on collar and cuffs. Underneath his jack, he wears a red shirt and white pants. What a surprised. He met his close friend, Lyon.

"Hey Lyon." He said with a smile as he went to him and fist pump in his.

"It has been while." Lyon said.

Gray smiled back. He glad Lyon has changed for joining a guild and his Personality. His pride is gone. "Where's Ur?" He asked, didn't see his teacher around here. He was very sure she's with Lyon to train him.

"Well, she's still searching her daughter. She just founds out her daughter was one of a member of Magic Council." Lyon said as Gray is shocked to hear that bad news. He didn't know Ur's daughter was one of the members of Magic Council. "You heard the news before, right?"

"No, I didn't know that she's a member of Magic Council." said Gray.

"I'm impressive you joined the guild." Naruto said.

"Yep, it's all thanks to you. You have removed my curse of pride. I couldn't have done it without my friend and you." He said.

"No problem." said Naruto.

"Don't forget me!" said Shelly.

"Shelly, you joined the guild, too." said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, where's Yuka and Toby?" asked Natsu

"They went on a mission, but there's something I want you guys to meet." Lyon said

That made Naruto and the group is now interested to hear him. Wondering who was it.

"So, this is Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Jose and other strong mages." The strong man's voice said. He wears horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated. His arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders. His waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt.

"That guy's name is Jura." Lyone said

"Jura?" asked Erza

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Jura Rockiron." Ren said

"Who's that?" asked Natsu

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" said Happy

"Even I've heard his name before…" said Lucy

Jura takes a glance around at guild. He sees Erza, Natsu, and everyone, especially Naruto. He's interested one and great power in him. This is his time to meet him. "Naruto Uzumaki, It's an honor to meet you." He said as he gives Naruto a shaking hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jura." said Naruto with a smile as he shakes hand back.

The other guilds feel very strong aura between Naruto and Jura.

"You're strong. I can feel your aura." Jura said.

"I can also sense your magic is very strong." Naruto said.

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichyia said

"One person?" asked Erza

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?" asked Gray

Naruto sensed the magical power is something different than the others. It's almost like Natsu's magic. "I sense interesting aura." He said as his sense is getting closer.

"Wait… How crazy dangerous is this guy?" Lucy asked

Until now, Naruto sees a little girl ran inside to meet the group. However, she suddenly got a trip and fell down into the ground. It made everyone look at her.

She has long dark blue hair. She wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress. Around her arms and legs, she wears wing-like attachments.

Naruto went to the little girl and offers her to get up. He grabbed her arm and gently pull up to stand up. "There you go." He said

The little girl is blushed bits. She's like she knows this man or heard him before. A man with blond spiky hair. A man with three whiskers on the cheeks and his headband around the forehead. "A-Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"My name is Wendy Marvel, from Caitshelter and it's nice to meet you." Wendy said with a shy face as she did a bow to him. "I-I heard the rumors about you."

"A girl?" Gray and Lyon ask together.

"A child?" Lucy and Sherry ask together.

"A little kiddie…?" asked Ichyia

"What a surprise… This little girl is…" said Erza

Jura looked at Wendy in few second before he turned away and doing the guilds things. "And now, all four guilds have gathered." He said

"You're just going to continue on!?" asked Gray

"But seriously… Sending this one little girl for such a big mission? What is Caitshelter thinking?" asked Shelly

"Oh? She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup." A female's voice said as everyone hears a squishing stomp. She wears mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. She wears a pink bow near the end of her tail.

"A cat?" asked Gray

"Looks like it." said Lyon

"Same as Happy." Natsu said.

"It's talking." Lucy said

"Too much makeup? How mean!" said Shelly

"That's her problem!" said Lucy

"Carla, you came with me?" surprised Wendy.

"Of course! I'd be far too worried about you going alone." Carla said.

"A cat!" Three men said

"Delayed reaction?!" shocked Lucy

Happy is looking at Carla. His heart is pounding when he sees a female cat. "Hey, Lucy… Would you give her this fish of mine?" He asked as his tail is wagging.

"Wait; is this love at first sight?" asked Lucy, but she's going to tease him. She can see his nervous. "Now, now… You have to make your move yourself or it won't work."

Happy is pressing his paws and rubbing his both eye. He's dropping his sweat crazy.

Lucy went closer to him and give a wicked grinned. "You lllllike her!" She said, making a sound like Happy's voice as he went scared.

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!" He yelled

"U-Um… I can't fight at all… But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So… So please don't leave me out!" Wendy cried with a cute face.

"It's okay that you don't know how to fight. You can use your magic that can support us, right? So don't feel bad about yourself." Naruto said with a smile.

"He's right; you can use your magic. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza said.

"It's Erza. It's really her, Charla!" Wendy said

"She's a better woman, but Naruto is stronger than Erza." Carla said

"I gotta say, Wendy. Your magic power is strong and different than the others." said Naruto as everyone was shocked except Jura, Ichyia, and Erza.

"Really?! What can kind of magic!?" asked Lucy

Naruto smirked. "A dragonslayer. A sky magic." He said as everyone is shocked when he said that Wendy has a Dragonslayer.

"Y-Yeah, it's true. I have Sky Dragonslayer magic." said Wendy with a shy face.

Natsu is very shocked. Gajeel ain't only one. He met another one in here. "Holy crap!" He said as he rushed to Wendy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragonslayer magic."

"You're dragonslayer! Did your dragon disappear in 7 years ago? My dragon name Grandeeney."

"Yes, I was looking for Igneel, fire dragon." He said, but Ichyia interrupted them as he turned on the light on the small stage and did a pose.

"I will start with the place where the six Wizard Generals, Orcacion Seis, are gathering..." He stopped at the middle sentence as everyone is looking at him.

"Gathering…?" asked Naruto

"… First, I will have to go bathroom's parfum." said Ichyia as he went to the bathroom.

"Hey, don't smell up the toilet!" Gray said as Hikiki, Eve, and Ren is clapping for Ichyia.

"Why are you guys are clapping for?" asked Naruto

"Excellent, Sensei!" Three men said.

"They're not even listening..." said Naruto as he sees Ichyia went out of the bathroom before he sense lies on Ichyia.

"The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extreme power magic spell inside the wood sea. Its name is Nirvana!" said Ichyia

"Nirvana?" asked Naruto

"I have never heard of it." said Lyon

"What about you, Jura?" asked Shelly

"No, this is first to hear this." said Jura.

"Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?" asked Happy as he's bringing fish for Carla to eat.

"No, thank you." Carla said

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal. That's basically all we know." said Ren

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve said

"Destruction magic?" asked Naruto

"I don't like this." said Lucy

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." said Hikiki.

"And in order for us to stop them… we will attack Oracion Seis!" Ichyia and his men said.

"And there they go posing again…" said Lucy

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." said Gray

"I agree with you." said Naruto

"We have 13 on our side. They have 6." said Ren

"But we can't underestimate them." said Eve

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." said Hibiki before he snaps his finger; a magic computer appeared in the air as he typing.

"Archive?" asked Jura

"That's a rare magic." Lyon said

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said

When Hibiki is done for typing, the five pictures appeared in the air and show for everyone that they'll have to face.

"These are a picture of them we finally obtained recently. The wizard who uses poisonous snakes… Cobra." Hibiki said as he shows the photo of Cobra. He has upward-styled crimson hair. He wears a white coat and crimson pants. There was big purple snake behind him.

"Ooh, he looks like a real bad guy! Look at those slanted eyes!" said Natsu

"Your eyes are the same!" Gray and Lyon said

Hikibi changed the slide and show the 2nd picture. "Thought to use speed magic, likes his name implies… Racer." He said, showing the man has long Mohawk's hair and wears goggles. He wears red and white racing suit.

"Not bad." said Naruto

Hibiki clicks the slide to change it. He shows the picture of the man, standing surround with the army. His face looks like a block. He has long, wavy and flowing orange hair. He wears a large black shirt with white collar and light pants tucked inside light boots. "He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it… Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye!" He said.

"His face looks like a block." Natsu said

 _"I swear… I know his face before…"_ thought Naruto.

"The woman said to peer into your heart… Angel." said Hibiki as he showed the picture of a woman. She wears dresses with the white feather. She was two wings on her back.

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." said Lucy

"We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight." said Hibiki . He has black spiky hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming and a pair of yellow pants with black designs. He also is sleeping on floating carpet.

 _"Why is he sleeping?"_ thought Naruto, looking Midnight is sleeping on floating carpet.

The last picture is the guy with a black stripe on his face. He's holding the staff with the skull.

"Then, their leader is Brain. Each of them holds a magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." said Hibiki as the pictures are gone means done for presentation. "That's why we'll use our numbers to out the advantage."

After the presentation is done, Lucy's body is starting to shake with fear. "Um… I think it might be best if you didn't count me…" She said

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" said Wendy

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" said Carla

"Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting us!" said Happy as he's hugging his fish.

"Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting! All we have to do is find their base of operations" said Ichiyia

"Their base?" asked Natsu

"Ah, yes… We haven't mentioned it yet." said Ren

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the wood sea." said Eve as he shows them the map.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." said Ichiya

"By how?" asked Gray

"By whacking them, duh!" said Natsu, punching with his own fist.

Lucy frowns on fighting the bad guys. "So that means fighting, of course." She said

"Look like we haves no choice to fight them." said Naruto, crack his knuckles.

But, Ichyia points his finger up to the ceiling. "We will use our guild and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base of the face of the planet!" He said

"So it's like a magical bomber?" asked Sherry

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?" asked Lucy

"That's just how powerful they are!" yelled Jura as he made Lucy scared.

"R-Right!" She said

"Are you ready? If we get in the battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face!" Jura said

"This is so dangerous!" said Lucy

"This is a problem!" said Wendy

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla said

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu, smashes the door away and started to running with his full speed like a horse. "I'll take all six of them at once!"

Erza and the others palm in their face for seeing Natsu. He always does that and didn't even listen.

"Oh my god, he's running..." said Lucy

"Honestly, I can't believe him…" said Erza, started to run to catch up with Natsu. Her group is running to join with her. The others guilds are also running, too.

"Man…" Naruto said, itchy in his hairs for thinking about Natsu.

Jura stepped forward outside of the door. "Well, it looks like the operation has should also go." He said

"Yeah, but... " said Naruto with a serious face as he's looking at Ichyia which it made him goes nervous. He was pretty sure he's hiding something from them. He can the feel the gloomy and lies of him. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Ichyia, doing his poses as he pointed his both fingers at him. He made a sparkles effect around him to think he's a superstar.

"When you in the bathroom, how come I sensed two of you?" asked Naruto as Jura shocked.

Ichyia dropped his sweat as he's moving his collar to cool it down. "Wh-What are you talking?" He asked

"Don't be stupid. I know you're not…" He punches Ichyia into the face. "…Ichyia!" Ichyia transformed into the two small of blue creatures. They're floating in the air. Jura was very impressed Naruto for knowing Ichyia isn't the real one.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"They must be heard our plan. Naruto, you go after them and warn them. I'll defeat those two." said Jura

"Alright! Be careful. You saw blue two guys can do!" said Naruto as he went after the others.

* * *

 **Timeskip, where they see Christina.**

Natsu and the others are running the forest to find Oracion Seis. They went up first until a huge Pegasus is flying above them. It's a Pegasus ship with wings. It's big. One big gem is underneath it as it called magical bomber. Erza and her friends were amazed to see the Christina, the magical bomber used for explosive.

"The magical bomber, Christina!" said Erza

"Whoa!" Natsu said

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?" Lyon asks

"Wow!" Lucy said

"It sure is big…" Happy said

"That gives me some hope." Carla said

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base." Erza said

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks

"You're useless…" Right before Gray said that, Christina is suddenly blowing up itself. They were shocked the explosion. Christina crashes down to the forest and it explodes. A massive explosion. Everyone widened their eyes in horror. They can't believe the secret weapon has been destroyed itself. Natsu is sniffing the smell and found the enemies.

"Hey…" He said as he snuffs the enemies are coming.

"Yeah… Somebody's coming! Get ready!" Gray yells at everyone for preparing to fight the enemies. When the smoke is clearing out, five people came through the flame. The Oracion Seis have appeared.

"They're… Oracion Seis!" said Lucy

"The maggots have swarmed…" Brain said

"We saw through your plans" said Mini

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" said Gemi

"What?" asked Lyon as he shocked.

"Impossible!" said Hibiki

"You're trembling… I can hear it." Cobra said

"We should hurry up with our work. But you are getting in our way." Racer said

"Money makes people stronger, yes! Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and…" Hot Eye said

"Hot eye, shut up!" Cobra and Racer said

"Hey…" Natsu said

"Yeah…" Gray said

"I can hear you…" Cobra said

"Now we don't have to go find!" Natsu and Gray yell as they're charging.

"Do it." Brain says to Racer who next to him as he ordered it before vanished. Racer moves very fast. No one can even catch him. He's in between Natsu and Gray. He did a spinning kick them before he said, "Motor!"

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucy yells at them together…wait… They hear their same voice each other. They both looked in shocked, but a fake Lucy hitting on real Lucy with her whip. The real Lucy noticed she stands right next to her, but it's too late. She already got hit by fake one. Angel just laughed at Lucy because fake Lucy was her Celestial spirit.

The Lamia Scale guild, Lyon, and Sherry are going to help the Fairy Fail group. However, Hot Eye just blinks his eyes for one time. Then, the ground suddenly turned into a mud and made two people drown. The Pegasus Guild is charging toward Brain, but Race rushed them. He kicks Ren in his back from behind. He dashed again and kicks Eve in the stomach. Racer is in front of Hibiki and then did back kick to him.

All of the guilds are getting hurt and owned by Oracion Seis. Racer, the one defeated them didn't get a single sweat. Now, the last member of Fairy Tail is Erza. She's the last one.

"Requip!" said Erza as she changes her armor into a Heaven Armor.

"I can hear you." Cobra said with a smile.

When Erza is in her armor, she bought 10 blades floating behind her. "Forward, my blades!" She said as she's shooting the swords at Cobra, but he easily dodges her sword by moving 3 steps. Erza can't believe what she just saw.

 _"What? He read and dodged that many swords?"_ Her thought, but Racer dashed in the air and kick her back as she blocked it. She sees Racer's speed is fast, so she has speed armor.

"Requip!" said Erza as her armor changed into cheetah armor and two swords. "Soaring armor!" She rushes to Racer and tries to hit him. She swings her sword at him in the air, but he's still faster than her.

"Ooh, you're quick! Fast is good!" He smirked

"But I can hear it, Titania…" said Cobra as he's already behind Erza on the ground before kicking her stomach. "Your next move, that is!"

Now, Erza found out what his power was. Cobra can read everybody's mind. That's why he dodged her swords earlier. _"I knew it, he's predicting me…"_ Her thought.

Natsu used Fire Dragon Roar on Midnight, but his attack went to the left. His eyes widened he missed his attack at sleeping guy, but Racer went to Natsu and did a speed combo to him. Lyon and Sherry are using their magic together to attack Hoteye, but he uses the ground to make a mud wave. Then, it hit Lyon and Sherry.

Brain, the leader of Oracion Seis is watching Erza fights with Cobra. "So this is Erza Scarlet?" He asked.

Erza gave every attack on Cobra that she got. She tried everything, but she kept missing. Cobra is just moving his body. He's invisible because he read her minds. He grabbed Erza's both arms to stop her swords.

"I can hear your movements… Your breathing… The contraction and expansion of your muscles…" He said, but his eyes widened. He read Erza's past. A worse past. It reminds him from somewhere. He pulled away from her. "I see… You also…"

Erza's eyes in tightly like sharp. She has a great chance to attack him. "You're open!" She yelled as she's going for a slash Cobra, but the ground stretches out and hit Erza.

"I saw it, yes!" Hot Eye said.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?" asked Speedy as he kicks Erza in the air.

Cobra felt stupid himself for holding back on Erza. "Go, Cubellios!" He yelled as his purple cobra is moving in the air. The cobra got closer to Erza before its open mouth and bites Erza. The fangs are almost stabbing in her skin, but a Yellow Flash came. It hits the cobra away and grabbed Erza.

"N-Naruto?!" asked Erza as she sees Naruto saved her and landed on the ground. Naruto put Erza down.

"Damn it! I couldn't kill her earlier!" said Cobra

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki, the one who defeated Jose and Jellal." said Brain

"I must take you're the leader of Oracion Seis." said Naruto

Racer stepped forward. He fixed his goggles quickly as he's ready to sprint for Naruto with his speed. "I got him. This guy looks too easy to me!" He smirked before he moves very fast as he vanished.

It made Erza have a warning. Naruto will be targeting by Racer. "Naruto, be careful. He's fast!" She said

Naruto smirked at Erza. "I know about it-ttebayo!" He said as Racer is right behind him and going to kick him in the back. But, he dodged that kick with a yellow flash and then went behind him. He kicked Racer in his back. That was easy. Racer isn't even faster than him.

"What?! He's fast then me-" He asked before Naruto punched in his stomach.

"Faster than you. Bitch please." Naruto smirks at Racer as he did a high kick to his jaw. Racer got sent a fly down on the ground. Cobra got Naruto from behind after defeated Racer. He's kicking in the back, but he sees him went into a white poof. He smirked as he dodges down of Naruto's kick by reading the mind.

"What?!" asked Naruto as his eyes widened.

"I can hear you!" grinned Cobra, kicks at Naruto, but he blocks his kick.

"We'll see about that!" He said as he grabbed Cobra's leg and throws him in the air. He throws his Hiraishin Kunai in the air to teleport him to Cobra. He went in Yellow Flash. It sent him behind Cobra's back before reaching his kick up to smack him.

"I told you, I can hear your-" Cobra said as his eyes widened that he saw 9 Bijuu are roaring at him. "Wh-What the hell!?"

Naruto kicked Cobra's face down to the ground. He dives down toward while creating Rasengan to hit in his chest. Then, his next target will be Hot-eyes.

"Wendy?!" Brain looks at Wendy with his shock expression.

Naruto had a bad feeling about Wendy is going being taken by Brain.

"Erza, protect the Wendy now." He said as Erza nodded to Naruto and rushes to Wendy, but Racer did a speed run to her and kick in her stomach. "Erza!"

"I'm going to take you with me!" Brain said as he uses his green hand magic to grab Wendy.

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy cried.

"Wendy!" yelled Naruto as he about to rescue Wendy, but Cobra and Racer were in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cobra said as he kicks Naruto, but he blocks his kick.

Wendy scream as Carla is running to her and tries to rescue her. Wendy reached her hand to Carla, but she grabbed Happy's hand.

"Wendy!" Carla cried as Wendy and Happy went inside the skull staff.

"Happy!" cried Natsu

"Damn you!" yelled Naruto with angry. He charged forward at Brain to save Wendy and Happy, but he feels the ground is shaking. The ground turned into mud. It stretches out of a mud fist to punch Naruto in his face. He clenches his teeth in anger. He dodged them with his Yellow Flash. However, Racer interferes him. He dropped kick in his stomach and crashes into the ground. He grinned, but his leg is pulling back. Naruto is holding Racer's leg.

He grabbed his leg very tight as he spins him around and throws him in the air. He jumped into the air and created a blue fire flame Rasengan. "Katon: Rasengan!" He yelled as he smashed into Racer's stomach and sent to far away in the forest. After that one is done, but Cobra is right behind him.

"I won't let you hurt Brain!" He kicked into Naruto's face, but he grabbed the leg. He held it tight as his right arm is making a boiling smoke. He releases boiling steams from his body.

"Take them, Funsuiken (Fountain of Fury Fist)!" yelled Naruto, delivers his steam-enhanced punch to Cobra. He sent him a flying far away so that he never interfere again.

Brain can't believe his crews got beaten by one person, Naruto. He can feel his anger presence when he sees him took Wendy and Happy away. "How about you save your friend?! Dark Rondon!" He yelled as he launches green beam into the sky then fire down to Natsu and the others.

"Gan Tetsu Heki!" yelled Jura as he uses the earth to form a wall about Natsu and the others, blocking Dark Rondon. "Just barely in time." But, the Oracion Seis has escaped.

Naruto smacks into the ground for failing to rescue Wendy and Happy. "Fuck!" He yelled

"Damn it… I'm going to beat them!" yelled Natsu .

"They totally got us…" said Ren

"They're too powerful except Naruto who can almost take them down." Eve said

"Wendy…" said Carla with worry as Naruto patting her shoulder and she looks at him. "Naruto…"

"Don't worry, I promise I will save Wendy and Happy-ttabayo!" Naruto said as he activates the Sage Mode.


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened to your eyes?" Hibiki asks Naruto for looking at his eyes look like a toad. He wears a red large cloak. This is his first time to see him. His aura is incredible.

Naruto turned around to the group before he answered. "Sennin mode. It's empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy. It allows me to sense the natural energy, which it mean Wendy and Happy aren't far away." He looked at the forest carefully. His sight zoomed through the forest, searching for Wendy's and Happy's natural energy. Until he sees them, they're at some place of the waterfall. There's few of them and the small village.

"Found them." He smirked

Lucy has a concerned about the ship Christina. "What about the people those were on board?" She worried as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. Nobody in there." He said

"He's right. Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." said Eve.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however…"

"I see. Thank goodness." She said

Naruto sees Jura got an injury on his body. It seems fighting with blue guys can also copy of him. "Did those guys…?"

He nodded. "Yes, both of them used copy magic like me. Same magic like me. However, I have numbed the pain, for now, thanks to Ichiya's painkiller parfum." Jura is looking at the little guy doing his poses for nothing. The real Ichiya is he got lost in the bathroom by Blue boys. It was those blue guys who knocked him out and transformed into him.

"Damn you, Oracion Seis…. How dare you run as we arrive!? We must have scared them off!" He said

"You got beaten!" yelled Gray

Ichiya turned around and gives everyone with his sharp face. "These injuries? Nothing at all. Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller parfum!" He caps off of the bottle potion. It releases of the green parfum for everyone. While they smell it, their pain is starting to heal better and feel better.

"Ah… What a nice smell." said Sherry.

"Yeah, my pain is going away." said Lucy, but she hears Ichiya said "Men" which it making her crazy. She sees him doing the poses with painkiller bottle. "I wish he would cut out the posing part, though…."

Natsu got really mad at Oracion Seis for kidnapped Wendy and Happy. "Damn those bastards… How dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy?! Where are you?!" He begins to run after them to find his friends. But, Carla stopped him by pulling his scarf and put him into the ground. "Sheesh…Try calming down a little." She's actually flying in the air with her wings like Happy's.

Naruto was pretty surprised to sees Carla is flying with her white wings. She has the same one like Happy. It's surprised to see it. After seeing that, he's looking at Erza. She's breathing in heavily which it made him worry.

"Erza, are you ok?" He walked toward her before she suddenly falls down. He caught her in time and looked at her. Her face is hot by feeling her forehead. She has a high fever. Something wrong with her.

"Erza!" He yelled as everyone draws their attention to their friend Erza. They rushed toward her.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry…" She said as her left arm is color purple. The purple thing causes her to groan of pain. Naruto can't believe it was a poison. He saved her just in time from the snake, but it did bit her for a bit.

"Poison is spreading around the place that snake bit her…" worried Lucy.

"Damn it!" Naruto rants to himself for being too slow and couldn't save Erza in time.

Gray patted him on his back to calm him down. "Naruto, this isn't your fault." He said

"Ichiya…" said Eve.

"I know. For my honey… Painkiller parfum. Augment Aroma!" He said as he releases the painkiller potion to cure Erza's poison away, but…

 **"That won't work on her." said Kurama.**

"Why not?" He asked

 **"Because that poison isn't just a regular poison. It more different than the magic. However, you can use my chakra to get rid of her poison." said Saiken.**

While the painkiller parfum try to cure Erza's poison away, it still makes her cause of pain. That won't work anymore. Natsu and the others were worried painkiller parfum won't work on Erza. The color of purple poison is growing and growing. More pain. More worst.

"M-Men…?" Ichiya dropped his sweat for his painkiller parfum not making the poison go away. It seems his parfum won't work.

"Hang in there, Erza!" said Natsu

"What'll we do?" worried Lucy.

Naruto went through his friends and grabbed Erza up. He used Kurama chakra to make his left arm glows into golden like Bijuu mode chakra. He turned around to his friends before he'll take out of Erza's poison.

"Hey guys, I need more space. I want you to step back." He said

"What are you going to do?" asked Gray.

"I'm going to try grabbing the poison out of her with this." He replied as he raises his left golden flame arm up. That's going to be very painful if he does that. It'll make Erza gets more painfully. "Erza, I'm going to rid of your poison. This is going to be hurt." He looks at red-haired woman which she nodded.

Naruto strikes his golden arm into Erza's right arm. It went through her arm and got inside of it. She screamed in painfully how hurt it was. Naruto knows how hurt she got, but he has to do it. However, it made him worried of her scream in pain because that's his friend. It's bothering his heart, but he has to get rid of the poison before it reaches her heart.

In that moment, he found it as his eyes were sharp. He got the hold of poison. His left arm quickly pulls it off of Erza's right arm. There's purple poison orb on his palm which he used water Rasengan to absorb it. He sees Erza is falling down. He embraces her in his arms before she falls down onto the ground. The poison in her right arm is gone. Fairy Tail's crews and the others guild watched him in amazed. He got rid of Erza's poison.

Naruto dropped off his sweat for done removing the poison of Erza's arm. He glad he got rid of it. Now, she's fine. She lost her consciousness after the poison removed. She sleeps in Naruto's arms very peaceful. Her face is too pretty when she sleeps.

He lifted her up into his arms. He walks toward the tree and gently put her against the tree, so her body led against it. His hand runs through her scarlet hair and stroking it gently to clean up of her dust.

"Erza, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as his gentle voice is echo into her ear. It made her smile while she's sleeping. Now, it's time for him to rescue Wendy and Carla. He got up and turned around to his group. They're all staring at him like a group of deer especially Ichyia. He is jealous of Naruto.

Naruto gave them with a confusion expression. "What?" He asked.

* * *

Deep in the Worth Woodsea. There are multiple of the waterfall and the small village which it's Naruto and the groups heading. This place used to be a city of the ancient. It is said they performed rituals in these caves by shutting Shrine Maidens inside, where they would hear the voices of the gods. However, now it is being used by Oracion Seis as their base of operations.

At that moment, Happy and Wendy finally got free, but dropped on the ground. Brain released them from his skull staff.

Happy stands up in furious and glares at the man who dropped Wendy. "Don't be violent! She's just a little girl!" He yelled, but suddenly got grabbed into Brain's hand and squeezes him.

"Stop it!" demanded Wendy as Brain throws Happy on the ground before she went to him. "Are you okay, Happy?"

"Don't worry, Wendy. Naruto will find us." He smirked.

The Oracion Seis weren't quite sure about the girl, Wendy. Their leader, Brain took her with him. They feel her presence isn't strong. So, why did he take Wendy?

"Brain, who is this girl?" asked Racer

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?"

"Doesn't look it to me."

"She has a Sky Magic. In other words, Healing Magic." answered Brain.

"Did you say Healing Magic?" asked Racer.

Cobra seems to understand what Brain means. And knows why he bought Wendy here. "I see. This little girl has lost magic An ancient magic that was thought to be forgotten…" He's looking at Wendy until he notices when he read Brain's idea. "Impossible! You mean she can…"

Brain stopped his voice. "Exactly. We will resurrect him!" He said

"Resurrect who?" asked Happy.

"I don't really know… But I'm not going to help bad people." said Wendy

Brain gives an evil grinned at Wendy. "Oh, you will. You will indeed."

* * *

Around that time, Naruto and the rest have split up into groups to search for Wendy and Happy. Fairy Tail's Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Caitshelter's Carla are searching for Wendy and Happy because Naruto has Sennin mode to find them. The Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are searching for the destructive weapon Nirvana. They have to find it before Oracion Seis does.

"Hey, are you sure you know where Wendy was?" asked Carla, flying with her white feather wings.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They're not far away from our distance." said Naruto. Looking through the trees, Naruto sees three enemies are searching up for Nirvana. The others one is in the waterfall. He found Wendy and Carla are in the cave with them.

"Naruto, what did you find?" asked Gray.

"Oracion Seis got split up into groups. One is searching Nirvana, the second one is staying at the waterfall." said Naruto, but at that moment, he feels an unfamiliar presence in the cave before. Who is it?

He and the others have stopped their running because they see the forest is black with black mist.

"Wh-What's this?!" shocked Carla.

"The trees are black?" asked Gray.

"This ain't right." said Natsu

There's a footstep sound from behind them as they turn around. They see two gorilla men wearing a white suit and Indian cloak. Not two of them because there are more of them. A lot of enemies is standing on a tree and making a monkey sound. Naruto and the others were surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" said Carla.

"It's monkeys!" exited Natsu, acting like a monkey. "We got two monkeys here, whoa!"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oracion Seis!" A man with Indian cloak said

"Let's play!" A man in white suit smirked as his fist is glowing light purple.

Carla dropped her sweat how there's many of them. She wasn't sure 3 people vs. large numbers won't work. "We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!" She said

Gray smirked as his hand created ice mist. "These guys will be perfect…" He said

"Perfect!" said Natsu.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and his neck before creating a Rasengan in his palm. He smirked along with his friends. He's ready to fight Naked Mummy guild with them. "Hey, guys, don't steal my score." He said.

Carla can't believe those three men are actually going fight a large number. "Are you people crazy?! We have to hurry and break through to escape!" She said.

"Run? Don't be silly. They came all this way to greet us." said Gray.

"We'll force them to tell us where Nirvana is." said Naruto

"Wait for us, Happy, Wendy!" said Natsu, spun around his arm with fire fist.

"That red cloak…" One of Naked Mummy member said who is looking at Naruto. "It can't be…. He's a guy who defeats the strongest enemy, Pain!" It made his group into a shocked expression. Naruto smirked at them for knowing his name and who he is.

"Damn, right..." He said as he disappeared in Yellow Flash and went in front of the enemy. He smashed a man in his back with his Rasengan, crashing through the tree branches and slammed into the ground. "Now then, shall we dance?"

5 minutes later.

"No way..." said Carla, seeing Naruto and his friends have won against the Naked Mummy guild. Everyone is down and defeated by three people. Naruto, Natsu, and Gray didn't have a single sweat on their face.

"Now then..." said Natsu before picking a guy in the suit. "Where's Wendy and Carla!"

"Uhh… Natsu, we have Naruto. You know, he can sense their natural energy." said Gray.

"Ohhh…!" said Natsu, dropped the man down and begins to shaking his body. "Alright, let's go!"

Naruto gave a smile with a dropping sweat. He gave a shot to find Wendy and Carla again. It's the same thing. They didn't make a move in the cave. He sensed three members of Oracion Seis in there. That's mean they got split up into groups. The others one is searching for Nirvana.

"We're close." He said as he and the rests are walking to the water, but a wind blade appeared to attack them. They have made a dodge of it. It cut through the tree down.

"Hey there, blond brat! Long time no sees. I really owe you for what you did to me way back when… You damn flies!" said Erigor. He wears different clothes than his old one. He wears a black large jacket with yellow stripes.

Natsu and Gray can't believe it's him. Erigor, the leader of Eisenwald is back. Naruto is staring at him with a questioning look which he grinned at him.

"Uhh… Who are you?" He asked as everyone fell down and dropped their jaws.

"You don't remember me, you blond man!? You defeated me at the train!" yelled Erigor.

It made Naruto's light bulb is up as he figured it out. "Oh! It's you!" He said as Erigor disappointed in his face.

"After the destruction of Eisenwald, I wandered as a free agent through the guilds associated with Oracion Seis… Waiting for this day… The day I get revenge on you flies! The day the Death God is born once-" Before Erigor finishes his last word, Naruto just smashed into his back with his Rasengan. He slammed him into the ground as it crumbled. Carla can't believe Naruto just destroyed Death God by one hit.

"Nobody cares your title." said Naruto.

"That was fast." said Gray.

So, the rumors were true about Naruto which Carla's thinking. Naruto is the strongest wizard or ninja in this world. "So this is the power of Rikudou Sennin?" Her thought.

"Hey, you! Where is Nirvana!? This is no time for sleeping!" yelled Natsu, pulling Erigor down and up.

"Whoa…there…" said Naruto

* * *

 **In the Worth Woodsea cave.**

"Seriously…" said Racer with a struggle face, carried the big coffin with him. The coffin is purple and chain around it. He was told by Brain to go get it. "This took longer than I thought. I couldn't get any speed with something this heavy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Brain gave a credit for Racer. "No one is faster than you."

Wendy and Happy were wondered why did they bring the coffin here?

"That's…" said Wendy

"A coffin!" said Happy.

Brain grinned for brought Wendy here to resurrect someone in the coffin. "Wendy, you're going to heal this man for me." He said

"I will do no such thing!" said Wendy

"Yes, that's right!" said Happy

"Oh, you will heal him. You must." Brain grinned again. The chain locker went off as it unlocked itself. Then, the chains are pulling back inside the coffin. The front of the coffin is making blue glowing as it melting.

"What?" asked Happy with a shocked expression.

Wendy's eyes widened with horror and shock when the smoke is gone. She knew someone before. "It can't be… That's…"

* * *

"Here." said Natsu, looking at the waterfall where Wendy and Happy was.

Naruto nodded. Thanks to his Sennin mode to find them. "We'll sneak attack on them." He said

"Good idea." said Gray.

They were going for a jump and sneak inside the cave, but there's a shining thing in the tree. Naruto noticed that natural before. He grabbed his friends before there's a person tried to kick him. He knew it's the one guy. It's Racer, the fastest man in the world.

"It's him again!" said Natsu.

"We don't have time with him. I'll-" said Naruto, but stopped by two of his friends.

"Naruto, you go ahead." said Natsu

"We'll handle things here. You hurry and go, Naruto!" said Gray.

Naruto nodded to his friends. He trusted them. So, he grabbed Carla and then used his Hiraishin Jutsu to teleport to the cave. They're in the cave. They found the cave. Before they went inside, Naruto's eyes were widened with a shock expression. He sees a man with blue hair. He knows that man before in Tower Paradise.

"That's…" said Carla.

"Jellal!" Naruto glared at Jellal for seeing him alive. He can't believe he's alive. He should have been dead during the vortex. How the hell did he survive!? Naruto hears Wendy's crying.

"I'm sorry! This person… saved my life…" She said as she looked at Jellal which she knows him before.

"Wendy! Did you use Healing Magic? What are you thinking? If you use that power recklessly…" said Carla, but she sees her friend fell down and lost her consciousness because she used her Healing Magic for resurrected Jellal.

After that one, Naruto got mad at Jellal. He charged at him with a Rasengan in his hand before he'll escape and destroy the world again, but Jellal blasts Naruto with a light beam. He got crashed against the rock as it crumbled on him.

"Naruto!" cried Happy.

Brain smirked when Jellal destroyed Naruto. He thanked Wendy for reviving Jellal. "Tremendous magical power as always, I see." He said, but Jellal made a trap hole for him to fall. Brain fell down into the trap hole.

Happy ran to Naruto as he's picking the rocks for him. But, he sees Jellal is going to attack Naruto. Happy is going to defend for Naruto, but something isn't right. Jellal doesn't seem to care about everyone. He just walked passed him and went for outside.

Happy got lucky that Jellal didn't kill him next. "Naruto, wake up!" He said as Naruto got up and his Sennin mode worn off. He's swift around for Jellal.

"Where is he?! Where's Jellal!" angered Naruto as his aura grows stronger.

"He left." said Happy.

Carla never thought of that Wendy would heal Jellal for Oracion Seis group. She never knew that before. "I don't know who that guy is…but isn't bringing Wendy back with you important right now?" She asked

Naruto just tch in anger how he met Jellal again. He didn't expect he'll be here, too and joined Oracion Seis. If he went after Jellal, he'll leave unconsciousness Wendy in the cave. He's going have to do a right thing.

"I know that." He said as he gets from the ground and carried Wendy into his arms like a bridal style. "Happy, Carla, let's go." They're going back to the one spot where Erza, Lucy, and Hibiki are. But, Naruto has another idea.

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail.**

Makarov is reading the results of the investigation about Oracion Seis. Mirajane is drying the cup as she watched her master reading.

"Is it Oracion Seis?" She asked as Makarov nodded.

"It's possible that Brain was once part of the Bureau of Magic."

"The Bureau of Magic? Then, what's his true identity?"

"That's still under investigation. What worries me is the R-system, in other words, the Tower of Heaven. This seems to have something to do with it. I've got reports indicating that."

"There's a connection to Jellal… That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know… What's Brain trying to accomplish with Magic?"

"It'll be okay. Naruto and the others are on the scene. So, I'm sure things will be fine. Just believe in them."

"I hope so…"

At that moment, there's a person has entered the building. Makarov and Mirajane see the man is wearing a tattered light brown poncho over it. It has a hood to cover his face. What an unexpected guest person. He walked toward the bars and gave them a respectfully looks.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" smiled Mirajane as she welcomes to the stranger.

Makarov feels powerful presence of this stranger. That man isn't just a wizard at all. "May I help you?" He asked.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto and the rests have completed the rescue mission. Wendy is still unconsciousness because she used her healing magic which it cost too much magic power. Hibiki, Natsu, and Lucy were all glad Wendy and Happy safe. However, Naruto is a clone. Also, Erza is gone.

The real Naruto is following Jellal because he knows where the Nirvana is. He has to stop him before he activates the Nirvana and rampaging. By the way, he is the strange place where Jellal was. Naruto sees the blast of aura is fired up to the sky. This is Nirvana.

"Jellal…why are you here?" asked Naruto, glared at the blue-haired man. But, he felt another presence from his back. He turned back around. His eyes widened when he sees Erza. She's here. "E-Erza…"

Erza's face is sweating. She's nervous or scared to see Jellal alive. "Why are you here, Jellal?" She asked.

"I don't know… Erza… I don't remember anything except that word." said Jellal

Naruto and Erza made their face into confusion expression. They're really confused about Jellal.

"Will you tell me? Who am I? Do you know? Who is Erza? I can't remember anything." said Jellal

Naruto thinks Jellal is playing around, but looking at his eyes. It's not lying.

"Jellal…" said Erza, walking toward at Jellal.

Jellal got scared of her as he blasts her with an energy beam. "Stay back!" He said. It made Naruto worried about Erza. He was going to stop Jellal, but Erza stood up to him when the dust is gone. Her eyes were furious like a real Titania.

"Then you come at me! For I am Erza! Come here! Your name is Jellal. You were once my friend." She yelled.

"Friend?" asked Jellal.

"But you went mad, desecrated the dead, hurt your friends, and even destroyed the Magic Council." She said as Jellal's face shocked when she said that. Hurt his friends. It's cruel. Jellal tried to hurt his friends and control them like a bug. He can't believe he would do that such thing like that.

Jellal started to cry over himself. He learned the truth about himself from Erza. "I…To my friends… No… What have I done? What… What should I…" He said.

Naruto never thought Jellal is crying for hurting his friends in the past. This is a strange feeling. He felt his feeling is honest and sad. "Is this really Jellal? How in the world did he lose his memories?" His thought.

"Naruto, do you remember you fought Jellal back in the tower? Until you felt a different presence." asked Kurama.

Naruto nodded. He remembered he fought Jellal in the tower to protect for Erza. Right before he gave Jellal a final attack Wakusei Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan), he realized the presence of Zeref isn't the real. It wasn't that strong.

"Okay, I get that you don't remember anything." That was Cobra's voice. He has been hiding behind the rock whole time to watch Jellal unlocked Nirvana seal. "No wonder I wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all…

Naruto remembered that Cobra and his purple snake did a bit on Erza. It gave a poison on her. "Cobra…!" He said as he glared at Cobra. But, it seems Cobra is only talking to Jellal.

"How did you manage to get here? And why did you unlock Nirvana's seal?" He asked

"I heard someone's voice while I was asleep. It said, we are going to obtain Nirvana. I dimly remembered the place where that magic was hidden. This is a dangerous magic. It can't fall into anyone's hands. And that's why I released the seal… To destroy it completely."

Naruto and Erza were shocked when Jellal said he's going to destroy Nirvana.

"To destroy Nirvana?" asked Erza

"I've already set up the magic circle of self-destruction. Nirvana will shortly destroy itself." said Jellal as a huge purple magic rune is set on Nirvana's white blast. It's like computer stuff. Cobra rushed to the Nirvana and tries to break off of the code, but it's a high-level magic circle. It means it hard to shut down.

"Jellal! Spit out the cancellation code!" He yelled

"Erza… I can feel the kindness from that name… I can feel kindness, cheerfulness, and warmth… I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within…" He coughed.

"You…" said Erza until she sees a purple rune magic is on Jellal's chest. He set it on himself.

"I can't go that far… I can't go before! You will be free from Jellal… I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…" said Jellal

Naruto can't believe Jellal set the destruction on Nirvana by himself. He also set a detonator magic circle to his own body. "Jellal…you…" He said before Jellal is starting to fall down.

* * *

At the forest, Lucy regains her consciousness because she fought Angel. She's the member of Oracion Seis and her magic is Celestial Spirits. After she got defeated, Lucy was chasing Natsu on the boat. He's having an emotional transportation.

"I remembered…Natsu and I fell down into the waterfall." She said as she gets up, but her left arm is wounded. Lucky, it has bandage wrap on it. She also noticed she got new clothes. "And wait, what's with these clothes?"

"They are items from the Spirit World. As yours were quite in tatters…" said Virgo, the one who saved Lucy's and Natsu's life.

"Virgo!" She surprised,

"You shouldn't get up because your body isn't recovered yet." Someone said with a man voice. It made Lucy surprised when she hears a man's voice. She sees a person is sitting down on the ground against the tree. He is wearing a tattered light brown poncho over it. It has a hood to cover his face. He's holding a katana in his hand.

"W-Who are you? Are you-" Lucy was about to ask him if he's an enemy of Oracion Seis. Until, he interrupted her.

"I'm not your enemy." He said as he's looking a pinked-hair man has awakened. "Looks like he awakens now."

"Where are we?" asked Natsu before he remembered he was after the light. "Where's that light?" Until he sees a stranger is sitting over there.

Virgo stopped him before he attacks the man. "He's the one who saved your guy's life." She said as Lucy surprised.

"I thought you saved us." She said as Virgo shook her head. The man in light brown poncho is the one who saved them from the waterfall, but how did he get there so fast? Where did he come from? But, it's nothing important for asking a question. Lucy should thanks to the man for saving her and her friend's life.

"Thank you for saving us." She said.

"It's my pleasure." The man said as he gets up from the ground before he hears the bushes sound. He suddenly vanished like a wind into the bushes. It made a shocked to Natsu and Lucy how fast he went to. They went into the bushes where the man was after. Until they get there, they see a man is pointing his blade at pink curving haired-woman. She dressed in pink. By looking at her, she was scared as a cat.

"Wait! That's Sherry! She's one of our teammates!" said Lucy.

"Are you sure? Take a good look at her." He said as Sherry's face is dark and different. Her presence is in full of hatred and she wanted to kill anyone. "Listen, annoy girl. I can tell that you wanted to revenge for Lyon. That doesn't make a change for him. Will he be happy when you did that?" He glared at Sherry in her eyes.

"Wait…How did you know Lyon-?" Lucy was about to ask him, but Gray came out from the bushes. He's here to warn everyone about Sherry, but someone already caught her down.

"She's been acting all weird after that light appeared."

"You were acting pretty weird before too!" said Natsu.

"Natsu, that was a fake…" Lucy means the fake one is two small blue creatures that can copy of Ichiya.

The man in brown poncho is still holding Sherry down on the ground. He still feels her presence of hatred and evil. "You know I won't let you go. You're going to kill your friends because of your hatred. Give it up. If not, I'll execute in your head." He made everyone dropped their jaws for what he just said. He ain't playing around here.

"Wait! That's too violence!" yelled Lucy with a sweat and big circle white eyes.

Lyon came in time. He's holding Racer with him. It made Sherry surprised to see him alive. "Revenge for who exactly? Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. Thanks to that man over there who saved my life." He said as he's pointing at the man in a brown poncho. What happened was Racer became suicidal bomber and charged at Lyon, Gray, and Sherry. Lyon charged him and fell off the cliff. Until the one guy just appeared and grabbed them from nowhere. He slashed the bomb off of him.

"It's my pleasure." The man said as he turned around and going after the light. "Look like that idiot Naruto didn't destroy it."

"Wait." said Gray, made the man stop as he turned around at him. "How did you know Naruto? And how did you know this location? Who are you? Who sent you?" He sees the man is moving the hood down to reveal his face. Everyone's eyes were widened when they see his real face.

"No way…that face… that left eye… Couldn't you are…" said Lyon with a shock face expression.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy and the others were dropped their jaws in shock expression. They can't believe the legendary ninja is here. The man who fought Kaguya with Naruto. The one who have ripple pattern that spreads over the left eyeball. That man is Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're the legendary ninja that fought Kaguya with Naruto." said Lucy

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and I also saved your guys' guildhall back in the one day, where Phantom Lord attacked." He said. Gray remembered the one time that he was told by Elfman about the man in a cloak and strike the shadow shades by one hit.

"I just heard a bird sound like a lightning. That was you…" said Gray.

Natsu made his face in confusion for not knowing the name Sasuke. He looks very strange with a funny eye on the left. "Uhh… Who's this man?" He asked as Lucy smack in his head.

"You don't know! That man is a legendary ninja who fought the war and has Rinnegan in his left eye. It was a gift by Rikudou." She said.

"But…" said Lyon, looking for Sasuke's reason why he's here. "Why are you here?"

"Because I got a mission from my sensei. You guys probably didn't know what real Nirvana does." said Sasuke.

All of them notice what Nirvana was. They remembered the presentation that Oracion Seis's goal is to find the weapon called Nirvana. They didn't get that detail very much especially Lucy. She knows that magic detail from Hibiki.

"I think I know it does. I got that information from Hibiki. He kept the secret from you guys." She said.

"What?!"Everyone shouted together.

"It…It switches light for darkness. I might be wrong about Nirvana. When the seal is first released, black light rises up. The people in between the light and darkness switch to the opposite element. It will fall into darkness. I thought that was the final stage." She said

Sasuke is impressive that Lucy knows about Nirvana. Well, she got it from Hibiki because he entrusted her. She wasn't wrong about Nirvana. "You're not very wrong. The final stage was light and darkness, but there are more stages of Nirvana. Something more powerful it can destroy the whole city." He said. Before he'll ask them about the final stage, but the ground is making an earthquake.

"What's going on?! An earthquake?!" asked Gray.

Sasuke used Sharingan on his right eye to search for magic power. He sees a black magic power on the ground. Something like huge. He figured it out that Naruto didn't destroy the Nirvana, but no time to think that. There's a huge problem.

He grabbed four people especially Lyon is holding Sherry. He simply vanished like a wind before a huge leg come out from the ground. The whole place is crumbling into the pieces as the gigantic palace is rising. It has six long spider-like legs.

"What is that?!" asked Gray.

"That is the final stage of Nirvana. The most powerful ancient weapon in the world." said Sasuke.

"But, Naruto is already there. He supposed to find Nirvana and destroy it." said Lucy. That is a very good question. Naruto should have destroyed the Nirvana by using Bijuu power.

"I have the same thought, too." said Sasuke, looking at Nirvana. His friend should have done it. How can Naruto let someone activate Nirvana? Did something happen? "Naruto, what in the world are you doing?"

* * *

Somewhere else…

Naruto is in Kyuubi Chakra mode because he's holding on the edge before he's going to fall off. Also, he's holding Erza and Jellal with his Chakra arms. He saved both of them just in time before the Nirvana released.

"Are you guys alright down there?!" He yells at them.

Erza checked on Jellal to make sure he doesn't have a self-destruction magic on his own body. Because that move is crazy. "Undo the self-destruction magic you cast on your own body! You have a duty to survive!" She said. Jellal looked down with his selfish face that he couldn't stop Nirvana. It was Brain who stopped his self-destruction magic.

"I… wasn't able to stop Nirvana…" He said.

Naruto sees Jellal is making that face again. His personality is different. That was his first time to see him act like that. So, Naruto pulls them into him as he first gets up on the edge. His Chakra arms put them on the ground as Naruto deactivate his form off.

"It's all over…" said Jellal

"What is over? Take a look." said Erza. Naruto and Jellal are looking at another leg. They see something smoke like someone is running. Naruto is surprised for seeing his friends alive.

"We will not give up. Our hopes are already connected. Live, and grab the future in front of you." She said, leading her hand to Jellal for getting him up and not to give up. Jellal smiled and grabbed Erza's hand before getting up.

"Let's go, together…" He said

Naruto is looking those two. He sees Erza is holding Jellal. He feels…jealous. His heart is broke just a little bit. _"Erza…are you…"_ His thought.

* * *

Somewhere else on one of spider-leg.

Natsu and his gangs are running on spider-leg to stop Brain before doing something to destroy it. Sasuke is also with them. He comes here to assist Fairy Tail.

"What do we do?!" asked Lucy.

"We are going to stop Brain. He knows the control of Nirvana. We have to hurry to the city before he's going to destroy everything." said Sasuke, using chakra foot because the Nirvana's is straight and makes it fall. However, Natsu and the others are holding the leg. Well, they're not a ninja like Sasuke and Naruto. They are the wizard. They used magic.

"It's not fair ninja can walk like that!" yelled Natsu before making his face into the sick face.

Gray sees Natsu is going to fall down. He knows what he means. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu?!" He asked

"Get it together already, kay?"

"This thing's… You know, that… It's t-transportation, right?"

"It's moving, but it's not transportation!"

Sasuke's face is in confusion for looking at the pink-haired man who is the dragonslayer. He heard it from the ancient book of the dragonslayer. Well, it's very awkward to see Natsu like that. "So… Is he really Dragonslayer or idiot?" The ninja asked.

"Well, he is, but his weakness is transportation." said Lucy, making awkward face how legendary ninja reacted to see Natsu's weakness.

"Well, I guess your guild have the worst wizard who has weakness of transportation." He said.

When Sasuke said that, it made Natsu so angry for getting insulted by him. He goes furious and holding his sickness as he can. He walks on the leg like a warrior to show Sasuke he's the strongest. _"How dare he!? I'll show him what I can do!"_ His thought before he releases of battle cry. However, the Nirvana moved, Natsu has gotten even worst.

He stopped his moving and became the worst. "I'm gonna hurl…"

"These are spider legs! You're okay riding animals, right?" asked Lucy

"There ain't any spider in the forest…"

"Stop sweating the details!"

Sasuke's looking at them like an idiot. Well… he was wondered why Naruto have a team like them.

"Yeah, but you can say Natsu is a stubborn guy." said Gray.

The Nirvana moved again as Natsu is sliding on the left. He tries to move it as he can, but he kept sliding. He can't stop it anymore because his weakness. So, leg moved again and Natsu falls off the leg. Gray and Lucy were shocked.

Sasuke ran after Natsu as he can before he'll fall to death. He opened his Rinnegan. "Banshō Ten'in!" He yelled as he pulls Natsu towards to him at will. He caught him from falling, so he'll have to carry that idiot dragonslayer until everyone gets to the ruined city.

"You saved him!" surprised Gray.

"Thanks for saving him." said Lucy.

Sasuke nodded as he continues to focus on his mission to stop Nirvana. He and the others ran inside the hole. Made it to the city. It's very old city. Recording to legend, it supposed to be part of Nirvana. So, it has been there for four-hundred years.

"What is this?" asked Gray.

"It looks old city." said Lucy, observing around the city.

"It was created by Nirvit. It's a race of humans who remained neutral during times of war." said Sasuke.

"Are you saying Brain is going use this to wipe out the…"

"Yes, he's going to wipe out the guild. That's why I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt."

That's why Sasuke is here to stop Brain for destroying the guilds. The Fairy Tail group will have to find him too, before their guild will be next target.

"Natsu!" surprised Happy, flying toward his friend and hugs him like the best friend hug. Natsu is glad he's okay and able to fly with him to stop Brain. "You guys go! I'm going to stop Brain! Happy, let's go." Happy nodded as he carried him and fly him to the control center.

Natsu sees Brain is controlling Nirvana and also bought Cobra with him. So, Happy nodded what he Natsu. He dove down toward them as Natsu breathes fire at them. Brain used the magic shield to block it before the fire hits the control center. He doesn't have time to fight with him. He tried to stop Nirvana.

"Cobra!" Brain yells at maroon spiky hair man to stop Natsu before he interferes his Nirvana.

"I hear ya. Cubellios!" said Cobra, his purple snake chases after Natsu and Happy. She tackles them away from Brain, so they don't bother him while controlling the Nirvana. Then, Cobra jumped onto his snake to ride it.

"Shit! Are you okay, Happy?" asked Natsu, looking at his friend Happy. He's alright, but his opponent is Cobra. He'll have to fight him first. Then, he'll destroy Brain's control center of Nirvana.

"I can hear you. I won't let you." smirked Cobra, his cobra snake made her own wings fly it. She flies in the sky and charges at Natsu.

"Bring it on!" said Natsu. Since Happy is carried him, he flies away from cobra snake while it trying to bite him. As they're on long range from them, Natsu both his hands in flames and then brings them together. He used Karyū no Kōen to throw at his Cobra and Cubellios. However, about that throwing fireball, Cobra can read in Natsu's mind.

So, he dodges the huge fireball with Cubellios. Natsu missed the attack against him. He throws the fireball at Cobra again. He threw many times at him. He kept dodging and dodging so smooth. The many of fireballs destroy everything in the city. Natsu searched around for Cobra, but he didn't see him.

"Uhh… Natsu, you didn't him even once." said Happy. Natsu is having a bad time to hit him as he's panting. He was so sure he hit him.

"But I threw so many… At least one should have hit him, normally…" Natsu got smack by Cubellios's tail.

"I told you already! Your attacks can't hit me. I can hear your movement." said Cobra.

"Oh, you can, eh? Then take a listen to this!" yelled Natsu as he charges toward Cobra and hitting with the fire fist. Cobra didn't make his move until Cubellios whip in Natsu's face with a tail. Then, smack him and sent him a fall.

"Natsu, I'm dizzy…" said Happy with spinning circle in his eyes. It's because he kept getting spinning too much when Cobra and Cubellios hit Natsu which it caused him a dizzy.

"Happy, we're falling down!" yelled Natsu, but he sees Cobra and Cubellios are diving down toward them. They're going to finish them off.

"You're dead!" yelled Cobra before punching Natsu's face, but a man in a cloak came to him from nowhere. He kicks Cobra in the face, but blocked it in time. He got sent a fly on the left because the strength of the kick is strong. Cubellios managed to stop it as Cobra held her tightly. He glares at the man who hit him.

"Who are you?!" asked Cobra.

"It's you!?" shocked Natsu as he sees Sasuke has saved his life before Cobra kills him.

"Honestly, you're an idiot. It reminds me of Naruto in his young age. The Same brain like him." said Sasuke. The words make Natsu made for calling himself, idiot.

"Hey! I am not!"

Sasuke chuckles at him. He does like Naruto in his young age. "Anyways, you'll be needed help by your friends. I'll handle this guy." He said, walking toward at Cobra. But, Natsu yelled at the rave hair guy for not letting him fight him.

"Hey, I can take this guy my-" He got a wrong answer before a katana blade is pointing at his face. Sasuke is holding katana and points the blade at him.

"Get out of my way. Or would you rather I start by slicing you in half. I don't care if you're Naruto's friend because I don't give a fuck." said Sasuke. Natsu and Happy got so scared of him. He's just like a devil. More devil than Erza.

"Y-Yes sir!" Natsu and Happy said together as they went to look for their friends.

"Who are you? You look very strong." said Cobra, looking at him in smug. He's wearing a cloak. That makes the battle very interesting.

"Just a man who travels the world." Sasuke replied as he held the katana in upside down like a ninja. He's now enabling the battle for Cobra. When the battle begins, Sasuke first disappeared from the start. Cobra smirked when he does like. That move won't work on him because he can read the mind.

"He is… right behind me!" He exclaimed, but unfortunately, Sasuke is above him. He delivers the heel knee drop attack in Cobra's head. That's impossible. He read Sasuke's mind and sure he's going for behind him. Was that his nerves? No. Was that a guess? No, he didn't think that Sasuke made a guess.

 _"Im-Impossible! How did he know I was attacking him from behind?!"_ His thought. He moves away to avoid the attack. Cubellios tries to hit Sasuke with a tail, but he dodges the attack. He just moved to the right in the air as he landed on the ground. Sasuke looked up into the sky and sees Cobra using purple wing-snake.

"Humph! That was a lucky attack or good guess, but this time, I won't hold back!" Cobra tried to bluffing with Sasuke. However, the battle is going to be very tough.

Sasuke is starting making a hand seal. His hands are in tiger seal before took a big breath. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" He released the big fireball in the sky. Cobra read his mind, so Cubellios dodges the fireball on the right. It was easy to read someone's mind.

However, after he dodged the fireball… Sasuke is right behind him. It's too late for Cobra to dodge without read his mind. Sasuke kicked on the side of his stomach. He did a kicking combo until Cobra close to the ground.

"Shishi Rendan (Lion Barrage)!" He yelled before gave a final delivered of a kick Cobra into the ground along with Cubellios. Sasuke jumped away from him and land it. That was very easy for him. He beat Cobra without making any sweat. He put his sword into its sheath and heads over his group. Before he's walking, a large dark red beam is shooting towards him. It missed passing right by his head.

Sasuke stopped walking and turns around where Cobra at. He sees the anger in his eyes. He's breathing like the dragon. His arms skin is red and scale like a dragon.

"I'm…I'm going to kill you!" yelled Cobra.

* * *

"So this is the old city what Sasuke talking about?" asked Gray, observing the city with Lucy.

"Yeah, but why there're no people. I mean 400 years ago. I thought people used to live here." She said.

"Hey!"

Gray and Lucy look up the sky when they heard the loud voice. They see Happy is carrying Natsu for flying. Both of them are alright and safe.

"Natsu!?" asked Gray.

Natsu landed on the ground and run toward his friends. "Guys, I know how to stop Nirvana. Brain is controlling this spider." He said

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Lucy.

"He's fighting Cobra to help me escape. I know where Brain is. We have to let before he'll destroy the guild!"

"It'll be not so easy."

The group turned around. Their eyes were surprising. They can't believe one member from Lyon's teammate. It's Jura and…Hoteye?

"Jura, you're here, too?!" shocked Gray.

"B-But, why is Oracion Seis member here?!" asked Natsu, going into battle stance and his fist goes in flame.

"Hold up! Don't worry. He has become our ally." said Jura

The Fairy Tail group is giving a look Hoteyes for a second until the bell rings. "WHHAATTT!" they shouted together.

* * *

Somewhere else…

The buildings were all destroyed and melt like acid. Cobra swings his arm to create a large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at Sasuke. Sasuke is hoping on the building roof to dodge that attack. He rapidly making a hand seal before Cobra kills him. Just in time, he's ready to shoot it.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" He breathes a volley of small fireballs to block Cobra's attack. Cobra dashed through the flame and reaches his claw to catch Sasuke's head. He used the katana to block the claw attack, but Cobra smirked. His claw made Sasuke's katana melt with poison.

Sasuke quickly used a lightning to enchant his katana to resist it. The lightning electric shock to claw as Cobra let go of it. Sasuke uppercuts to his jaws and sent him flying into the building. But, he did a handstand on the ground and flip over to stop it. He charges his poison magic.

"Dokuryū no Hōkō (Poison Dragon's Roar)!" He breathes poison from his mouth.

Sasuke opened his palm and wait until the Poison Dragon's Roar is close. He begins to absorb the energy inside something the force hole like a black hole. Cobra's attack is gone, but he wasn't around over there. He's disappeared. Sasuke sensed his ethernano right behind him… He turned around and glance in his eyes.

"You're too late!" yelled Cobra, attacking Sasuke attacks with poison-covered fingertips, making poisonous mist trails. He knows what Sasuke's planning. He planned to use fireball Jutsu before his own dragon roar is done. The victory is his…

Wait a moment. It's not over yet. Cobra dropped his jaws in shock expression. What he just hit Sasuke is… the crows. His body is turning into the group of black crows. They all fly passed by his head. If he sees Sasuke's body turned into crows, which means he's…

Sasuke kicked into Cobra from underground. He was inside underground the whole time!

"Impossible! That's impossible! I read his mind! How in the hell did he…?"

"Shocked. You're in my Genjutsu by looking at my eye." said Sasuke, sent him a fly in the air. As Cobra's in the air, Sasuke clenches his open palm like a claw. His hand begins to charging into a lightning. It's making the sound of many birds chirping. He jumped very high in the sky, charging at Cobra for a final blow.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke, hitting Cobra's chest. The lightning makes a shockwave all over him. The Chidori is cooling down as Cobra fell into the building. By the way, Sasuke didn't actually kill him.

"Glad that's over..." He turns around to the north before activates the Sharingan on the right eye. He read Cobra's mind to sees where Nirvana is targeting at. "I see... We'll be arriving the guild very soon. Guess I should help them."

* * *

Naruto, Erza, and Jellal are in the old city. They're still looking for Brain, but Naruto feels his presence is defeated by Jura. He's already in his Sennin mode to find everyone.

"Really? Jura defeated Brain?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, no mistake. Natsu and the others are in king's summit. The Nirvana should be off right now-" said Naruto before he hears a loud explosion from behind. Erza's eyes are widened that the group is in there when it got exploded.

"Naruto, what happened to them?! Tell me!" She said

"Can't tell…" He tried to find them, but it's too smoky. His Sennin mode went off and saved his Chakra for fighting an enemy.

"Father is such a bad person, taking away all my fun." said Midnight as he's walking toward them. "You three are now the final prey. I do hope this will be entertaining."

Naruto and Erza were preparing for Midnight. This guy doesn't seem very easy which Erza remembered him in the noon. She sees Natsu missed breathing fire at Midnight. It just swiped side to the left and passed by him.

"Be careful, Naruto. This guy is tough. I've seen Natsu missed attack him." said Erza

Naruto nodded as he took out the tri-pronged kunai. "Alright. If you said so." He said before he sees Jellal's arm up in mid in front of Erza to stop her and him.

"Stand back, Erza and Naruto." He said. Erza couldn't believe Jellal is defending her from Midnight. He's willing to fight him, but his magic is too low. He used the self-destructive magic with his own body that could cause his heart damage.

Jellal opened his palm and shoots the light magic beam at Midnight. However, his attack went in like- bend on the right. The attack missed attack right by Midnight head. Jellal and Erza couldn't believe in their eyes that attack is missed. Erza was right about that. It happened to Natsu's Fire Dragon roar.

Naruto sees Midnight's move with his own eyes. That wasn't a missed attack. Before he's going to tell Jellal, but he sees him walking toward Midnight. "Jellal, your body can't handle this. In that case, we…" He said, but denied for his help.

"Come on." said Midnight. Jellal used two hands to create more power attack of light magic. Now, he shoots multiple of the light beam at Midnight. But, he smirked as he let the magic attack him. Jellal's magic directly hit him. It should get Midnight some serious damage.

However, Jellal's chest is hurting because his magic is too law and cause of destructive magic. When the smoke is disappeared, Midnight is still standing with no single scratch on him. He's invisible. Now it's his turn to attack Jellal. He swipes his arm. The dark red liked- rectangle carried Jellal in the air and dropped him on the ground.

"Weakling… Is that really Jellal?" asked Midnight as he threatened him. Looking at him is having a pain in his chest. "What a pathetic clown. Did you forget how to use magic along with your memories, Jellal?"

Naruto knows Jellal didn't want his memories back and become bad guy to harm him and Erza. So that's why he doesn't use too much magic or else his real self-return.

I want to see you suffer in fear even more." said Midnight. Erza got really made before charging at him with her sword. She swings her sword at him, but he made a dodge by a single step. Erza's eyes widened that Midnight did a reflection move. Then, Naruto came to fight. He kicks in 180-degree to Midnight's head, but he did it again.

"Naruto, Erza, stand back! This guy is dangerous!" warned Jellal.

Erza grabbed another sword by summoning the sword or reequip magic. She used them to fight Midnight. However, that won't work on him again. He reflected again. Naruto rushed toward and tries to use Rasengan against Midnight. He stretches his arm out and hit him with Rasengan. But, that won't work either. Midnight reflects Naruto's Rasengan like Erza.

Midnight used the dark red liked- rectangle on them to push it away from him. Then, both of their armors and clothes wrapped around the body. Strangle them tightly causes them a pain. Naruto has to push himself to break free before he and Erza will die.

 _"Matatabi, fire!"_ He yells at the blue flame tiger.

 **"I'm on it!"**

Midnight's eyes in surprising for seeing Naruto turned into the blue flame and burned the clothing. Naruto doesn't have time to make a Jutsu. So, he throws the shurikens instead wasting the chakra. Midnight made a dodge the shurikens by bending before Naruto caught him something. So, he uses the smoke bomb to cover himself and Erza.

Erza manages to break out the strangle armor. She changed her normal armor into Heaven's Wheel armor before the smoke is gone. "I see… that's your magic." She said

Midnight smiled how she figures out. "Yes, my reflector can warp and twist anything. It can reflect back magic and use the vending of light, can even make illusions." He said

"Here I come, dance my blade!" She yelled as her swords were sent a fly toward at Midnight. He just stood there, watching Erza sending her sword at him.

"Didn't I told you? I can reflect attacks back." He said as he sent Erza's dance blades back to her. Naruto made the hand-seal as he put his hand on the ground to create an earth wall for blocking the flying blades. However, Midnight made their clothing and armor wrapped around them. Then, strangles them harder again.

"Show me even more suffering!" said Midnight, watching Naruto and Erza scream in suffering and pain. "Nothing is better than that expression on your face…" He was talking about Erza's face. He loves to see her painfully face expression. But, at that moment… Naruto came out from the ground and uppercut in his jaws.

Jellal can't believe Naruto is actually hit Midnight. He didn't dodge or use reflection. Midnight is shocked at Naruto for punching him from the ground.

"What?! That's impossible!? How did he-" Before he's thinking about that, he sees Naruto who has been strangling is supposed to be real one. But, he turned into a white poof. That was a clone.

"There are two weaknesses to your magic." said Naruto, giving Midnight his two fingers number. Erza broke free and changes her armor into a purple robe. It has no sleeve. It's just white bandages around her arms. She's holding a spear.

"Yes, two weaknesses." She said as she charges Midnight. She swings her spear at him with every hit she got. Midnight reflected her slashing with no problem, but Erza just palms attack into his stomach and sent him against the wall.

"Weakness number 1: You may be able to bend magic and objects, but you are unable to bend human bodies. If that were not the case, it would have been faster to warp my body than my armor. Am I correct?" asked Erza.

"So, what of it was?!" asked Midnight, using the bend magic to wrap Naruto and Erza with their own clothes. "Even if that's the case, if I'm being serious, I can finish you off with your clothes."

"Weakness number 2: This!" said Naruto, looking at the air above Midnight. He made him look up and shocking expression in his face. There're flying swords above him which it was Erza's magic. The swords fly down and hitting Midnight very painfully.

"While you were bending our appearance, you dodged my shurikens normally. I figure you were afraid you can't use reflector against them, so I decided to use my Shadow clone and acting like me while I made a dig." He said as he burned the cloth down and cut the other cloth for Erza.

"The answer: Because you can only bend things in one limited area at a time. The area around yourself or the area around your enemy. You must choose one or the other. While you are casting your magic on us, you cannot activate Reflector around yourself." said Erza

"It's over, Midnight. Surrender or you'll get beaten by us." said Naruto before he hears him is laughing.

"It is already midnight… It is too late. If you had let me finish you sooner, you guys could help slept peacefully… You could have escaped facing the fear!"

Naruto, Erza, and Jellal were making faces in confusion what Midnight means. Until now, they hear the bell ring.

"What's that?" asked Erza

"A bell?" asked Jellal

"It is the bell that chimes midnight." said Midnight as the ground and the sky turned into red like a nightmare. "When it becomes midnight, my warping is taken to the extreme!" His body transform into a giant monster.

"What's this?!" asked Naruto.

"Don't blame me for what's going to happen!" said Midnight, raising his both arms together and creating a dark energy orb. Naruto had a bad feeling about the energy ball. It looks powerful. He grabbed Erza and Jellal. Then, escaped from this place before Midnight throws at the building.

When he throws it, the dark energy orb made a huge explosion. It wrapped out lots of building. Naruto has moved into the different place as he put two of them down. Look like he will have to turn into Bijuu mode to fight that monster.

"What is this? It's not a Take Over… It's some magic power I've never felt before!" said Jellal

"Me, too. I have never seen it before, too. Erza, stay with Jellal. I'm going to-" said Naruto, but Midnight is right behind him. Erza and Jellal widened their eyes in shock how fast he got here. Naruto ranted as he's going to grab his friends, but he got hit by Midnight's giant hand. He is sent crash to the other building.

"Naruto!" yelled Erza, but she hears Jellal's screaming. She turned around and see Midnight is holding Jellal.

"Your rule was all a lie… There was no freedom in the Tower of Heaven." He said as he eats Jellal inside in the stomach before swallow it. "After the uprising, I was so scared every night I couldn't sleep!"

"What did you say?! You all were also in that tower!" said Erza. She means Midnight and the others Oracion Seis members are the same like her. Same nightmare. Same Prisoner. Same Slave. They all like her.

Midnight jumped into the air and smashing Erza with a fist. "This is also your sin, Titania!" He yelled, smashed into Erza. But, she strongly blocked his fist with her spear. Erza can't believe they're the same like her when she's a child.

"You averted your eyes for eight years from the suffering of your breather. And now, at the end, you stand together with Jellal, who should be the root of your hatred! For the people who lost their lives for you, it is truly a nightmare. Don't you think?" He asked

There's something coming behind Erza's back. When she turns around, her eyes were widened in horror for seeing an old man in mud. She knows him in Tower of Heaven, 8 years ago. "G-Gramp Rob!" She said as her body is shaking with fear.

Midnight made a harshly laughing at her for getting her to meet the old friend. "He's your sin. You are his nightmare!" He said. It made Erza got so angry and rushing toward him like a lion. She slashed his head, but she killed Gramp Rob in the wrong person. It made her scared and pain for killing him.

"Whoa, there… That's pretty cruel. You laid hands on your allies." Midnight gave harshly laugh at her.

"Shut up, you monster!" yelled Erza with anger face, charging Midnight and gone into berserk. But, a Yellow Flash just broke Midnight's stomach and grabbed Erza before she'll get killed. It also grabbed Jellal in his right arm.

"Naruto!" cried Erza in relief as she sees Naruto is in Bijuu mode. He put Jellal down and face toward at Midnight. But, before going at him…

"Erza…I'm sorry." said Naruto. Before Erza could ask what he is talking, he knocked her out by a karate chop. He didn't want her to involve this. Just in the right time, Jellal regained consciousness. He sees Naruto is in golden.

"Naruto, you're-" said Jellal before Naruto gave Erza to him and turned off his Bijuu mode.

"Jellal, watch her for me. No time to explain…" He said as he stands up and walking toward at giant monster, Midnight.

"Oh… what are you going to do without using that powerful?" asked Midnight.

Naruto takes out his headband and hardly throws it on the ground. He heard everything and saw everything that Midnight did to Erza. He has seen him laughing at her. He has seen him playing a dirty trick on her. He's not in the good mood. He's going to use that forbidden Jutsu.

"I'm not going use that to defeat you..." He said as his hair changed color into white and his skin color is white. The two horns grow from his forehead. "Let me show you what your **sin look like!** " His eyes changed into red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe.


	16. Chapter 16

"Midnight, do you realized what you have just done?" asked Naruto with dark looks on his face, before dropping his headband. The two horns have grown from his forehead. His blond spiky hair changes into white as his skin changes into paler as well. "When it becomes midnight, my wrath is taken to the extreme." He opened his eyes and changed it. It's red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe.

It made Midnight extremely shocked of him. That wasn't his Take Over. He senses his aura has changed and feels the presence. It's more sinister and black pitch. A powerful and more frightening like a devil or demon.

"Why…Why am I shaking?" His thought as he feels his own body is shaking with fear of Naruto. He doesn't get it why he so afraid. He's supposed to be strong. The most powerful wizard in the world and the Oracion Seis member. He fears of Naruto's darkest power because it's sinister.

"What's the matter? Scared of me because I see your body is shaking with fear." said Naruto, reading Midnight's mind that made him shocked for that. He can't believe Naruto know him that his body is shaking with fear. Midnight's true reveal h has created the illusion. The whole place is just an illusion.

"Oh… Your mind told me this is an illusion, but it's too late now. Because it's my turn to show you what your sin look like. I'm going rip you apart and your guts." said Naruto, making an evil laugh at Midnight as he begins to walk after him. Midnight is scared of him. He's serious going to kill him by ripping him in apart and his guts.

"G-Get away from me!" yelled Midnight, charging his dark energy orb to blast him in front of him before he will do something. He slammed his magic down into Naruto. Making a huge explosion until he sees him dead in ash. He is heavily panting with fear. His breathing is fast. He hopes that'll kill him.

At that moment, the whole ground is shaking like an earthquake. Making Jellal and Midnight feel it. Jellal thinks that wasn't an earthquake. Something coming from the ground. Something big and nightmare. A gigantic arm rises from the ground and grabbed Midnight in demon form. Jellal's eyes were widened for seeing the size. It is bigger than the Nirvana or the mountain.

Midnight tries to escape from the hand that grabbed him, but its squeeze him like a bug. He can't escape from it. He sees the head from the ground. It has one gigantic eyeball with red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe.

"Wh-What are you?!" He cried with fear.

"Your sin!" said the creature with Naruto's voice as he begins to eat him alive before dropped him inside his own mouth. A huge teeth and sharp. Midnight screamed in fear while falling down into the creature's mouth. He's going to die… going to die…

"No way… That was…" said Jellal, seeing the place went back normal. He sees Naruto is right in front of Midnight in human form. There's no red could like a nightmare and no gigantic monsters in front of him. "…Illusion? Did what I saw all happen while the bell was still ringing?"

Midnight's face is hella scared of Naruto. He sees his face is still the same one like before. That wasn't illusion. That was real. Looking at his eyes and aura are stronger and fear. They're real. "What are you…? Monster?!" He asked.

"I cast my forbidden Genjutsu on you. Also, I already knew you created a magic illusion by reading your mind. Nothing works on my eyes." said Naruto, walking pass by Midnight before he fainted. He sees Jellal looked at him with a shocking face. Looks like his reveal exposed.

"Naruto… are you…" said Jellal.

Naruto put his knees down and looking at beautiful Titania. "It's alright. How Erza?" He asked.

"She's fine. She should be awake in a minute."

Naruto still sees Erza's sleepy face. He has seen everything about her past. He felt so bad about her. So, he reaching his hand at Erza, but stopped. He's too afraid with his form that it'll make… Erza grabbed his hand with both hands. Put his hand on her face.

"Don't… leave me, Naruto…" She said softly voice.

Naruto's eyes were widened to see this. Erza is still sleeping, but her hands feel warm on him. She doesn't care for what his looks. He's still Naruto to her. "Jellal…you saw everything, did you? Just be honest." He said

Jellal has never seen Naruto's face is so emotional with his demon form. His voice talks kindly and same like Naruto.

"Yes, I did. Is there something you want to ask?" asked Jellal.

"Can you not tell Erza about this? I don't want her to be scared or freak out. Please…" said Naruto, his red eyes and his two horn are fading out like a paper fly. His skin turned back into his normal skin. His eyes are now blue and his hair is blond.

"I will. That's a promise." Said Jellal.

Naruto smiled at Jellal for keeping his promise. Maybe, he isn't so bad at all. He feels his honesty and kindness. "Thank you." He said before he sees Erza's eyes were slowly open. Look like the beauty has awakened.

"What happened?" She asked, observing around the place. She sees the sky is the sky like normal. It's no red anymore.

"It's alright, Erza. This is an illusion. Midnight defeated by me." smiled Naruto.

"You did…?" said Erza. She doesn't remember it in the nightmare place where she fought Midnight in beast form before Naruto showed up. "I see… Great job, Naruto." She smiled her beautiful face at him.

"And, I noticed you're holding Naruto's hand." smirked Jellal, looking at her is holding Naruto's hand. It made Erza blushed for holding his hand. So, she lets go of his hand.

"Sorry… I just well..." She said. She didn't know what to say for Naruto.

"It's fine, Erza." said Naruto.

* * *

Somewhere… in the King's summit.

Natsu and the groups were caught in the trap of the explosion by opened the door. They're looking for Nirvana control and didn't notice there's an explosive magic in there. However, Jura sacrificed for his friends by risking his own body to save them. They were all cried at him. Before crying at him, a staff with a skull on the points is flying toward them.

So, Natsu and Gray are fighting the staff skull because their thought it is from the eighth of Oracion Seis. By the way, that staff is tough. He can definitely take down on those two so easily. However, something it made the staff stopped and looking with fear by telling his sweat.

"All six… All Six Generals are wiped out! This is bad! Very bad! He's coming!" said the talking staff.

Natsu and his group were very confused why he is scared of something when he said Six General defeated.

"What are you saying?" asked Gray

"He's shaking like crazy." said Lucy

The staff moves his head down. "Brain…" He says his master's name which he's worry about that person. Natsu remembered Jura already beat Brain, so why staff skull is so worried about him.

"If you're talking about him, Jura beat him." He said.

"That's not it… Brain has another personality. There's the front face, codenamed Brain, who holds so much knowledge. Then, there is the back face, codenamed Zero, who loves nothing but destruction."

Lucy hears the word loves destruction. "Loves destruction?" she asked.

"Zero?" asked Happy, thinking the name.

"Due to his overwhelming, evil magical power, Brain sealed that existence away himself with six keys." said the staff.

"And those are… Oracion Seis!" said Gray as he remembered there are six members of Oracion Seis which it familiar to Brain's black stripe on his face.

"Exactly. And when Six Generals fall, and their Body Link magic is broken, the personality of Zero will be reborn once again…" said the staff before the wall sudden destroyed by magic. It made him more afraid of it when something comes. A man with a same large cloak likes Brain. But, his hair became wavier, his eyes have turned blood-red, and his skin becomes a much paler color.

"Klodoa, it seems things have gotten quite interesting. Even that Midnight was beaten?" He calls Staff's name is Klodoa.

"I-I truly apologize, Zero!" said Klodoa, bowing on him with respectfully.

"Although, it sure has been awhile, to have this feeling… To have this body… This voice! This magic! It all brings me back… I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa." said Zero as Klodoa is laughing and flew behind before he took out of his cloak. He uses the magic to create his military officer's outfit. Natsu and the others were beginning to afraid of him for bits.

"You little brats. You sure made a mess out of my guild. As its master, I will make you pay for that." said Zero, giving his evil smug at Fairy Tail group.

"He's the guild master of Oracion Seis!" shocked Lucy before she started to feel the ground is shaking. "The ground is shaking from his magic power?"

Natsu and Gray were giving their smirk at Zero how strong he is. They were all exciting to fight him because he's strong.

"Getting fired up, Natsu?" asked Gray

"I've never felt magic power this nasty!" He said

Zero stops his magic power before he notices the bald man is on the ground which he defeated Brain. "That's right. I'll start by erasing this badly who hurt this body's Brain!" He said as he opened his palm to shoots the powerful swirl magic to destroy Jura. But, Gray rushes in front of Jura and blocked the magic by creating the Ice Shield.

"You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?!" He asked

"What nonsense…" smirked Zero.

Gray's Ice Shield is breaking down like a shard. That Zero's magic is too powerful. It can manage to destroy him and Jura in a minute. His Ice Shield got broken and destroyed Gray and Jura.

"Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has form, it's just as fun to destroy!" said Zero.

Natsu is angry at Zero for hurting his friend and Jura. He jumped into the air before his fist goes in the fire. Then, he punches Zero, but he blocked his fire fist with the magic. Natsu is ranted at Zero for blocking his fist. Zero smiled at him before he tapped his finger on Natsu's chest and then instantly sent him a fly crash against the ceiling.

Happy is scared of Zero while holding Lucy's leg. Lucy is also scared, too and her body is frozen with fear. She can't run away from Zero. That blood-lust man just destroyed Natsu and Gray. Nothing can escape from him. Lucy needs someone's help. Someone who is stronger than him. Someone who can fight him.

Zero gave evil smirked at Lucy and Happy who were being scared of him. He opened palm and used force attack magic to push Lucy and Happy. The building got blast when the force magic attack.

"Impressive, Master Zero! Excellent work as always! Defeating these annoy brats like they were-" said Klodoa

"No… It's not over yet." said Zero as Klodoa made his face in confusion what he means. He looks at the smoke. He sees a person in the shadow. It's hard to see it because of the smoke.

Lucy feels like someone is carrying for her. She remembered she got attack by Zero's magic. Her eyes were openly in slowly. She sees Happy is on top of her. He's fine. There's no injury on him, but who save both of them? She looks up at the person's face. It has toad eyes with an orange mark around its eyes.

"Naruto?!" surprised Lucy. Naruto is here to save everyone.

Naruto smirks at Lucy for being here on time. Just in good time to save Lucy and Happy before Zero destroyed them. He looked at the man in the green coat. He swears that face and the body are almost same as Brain. "Brain is back? I thought Jura beat him." He said.

"No, that's not it. He has another personality. His name is Zero. He's the real guild master of Oracion Seis. He attacked Natsu, Gray, and Jura." said Lucy

Naruto glares at Zero for hurting his friends. "You…" He growled.

"Another little brat. Look like I have to destroy you, too!" said Zero, opened palm and release the green beams magic to attack Naruto and Lucy together. Naruto held her tightly along with Happy as he dodges them with Yellow Flash. He landed on between Natsu, Gray, and Jura. He grabbed them as he can before Zero will destroy everyone.

"Die!" yelled Zero, fired several spheres of darkness from his hand at Naruto. Those spheres are very fast like a speed bullet. But…

"Too late." said Naruto before he vanished along with his friends. The spheres missed fire at him as it went hit on the ground. It made Zero and Klodoa shocked for seeing blond man escaped from them.

"They… They're escaped! What a coward!" laughed Klodoa before…

"What an interesting brat. He dodged my magic attack which it's the fastest one."

* * *

Naruto and his friends have arrived in the old city where the meeting was. Erza is relief that he bought them here in safely. But, some of them were lost conscious. Erza rushed them and helped Naruto to put them down.

"What happened to them? Who did this?" She asked.

"Brain did it, but he's different than his looks." said Naruto, looks at the little girl with blue hair and her cat. He found them while he, Erza, and Jellal were walking to search the Nirvana. Luckily, she's here and can heal people.

"Wendy, can you help?" He asked.

Wendy nodded as she comes and assists Natsu and the others' wounded. "It gonna take me some time." She said as Naruto bends down and going to help her to heal his friends.

"I can help, too." He said with a smile. Wendy smiled at him and glad to help.

In five minutes later, Naruto and Wendy have successful healing their friends. Thanks to Naruto who can use Six Path power to heal. He should probably thanks Wendy who is the one restore Natsu and the group magic. They should be awake a few second.

Natsu is the first one who awake. His eyes were opened and see the sky. "What happened…?" He asks himself before his brain went flashback where he fought Zero. That made him goes into a fire when he remembered it. "Where is he!? Where is Zero?!"

"Calm down, Natsu." said Naruto, calming his friend down before he overreacts and starting to fight Zero again for a rematch. "You're safe."

Natsu sees Naruto is here with him. He sees other groups that are with him. There's Erza, Wendy, and a guy with blue hair…

"Who is that?" He asks the guy with blue hair.

Naruto and Erza were nervous for telling Natsu about the man's name. It'll be bad if they tell them, but Jura knew about Jellal before by telling his face. They can't hide from them.

"That's…" She asked, but…

"Jellal." said Naruto, making his friends so shocked who awake. They can't believe the person who was in Tower of Heaven, is the man with blue hair.

"But, that's not Jellal we know. He lost memories. Also, he tried to destroy Nirvana by setting self-destructive magic in his own body." He said

"Naruto…" said Erza.

Natsu and the others weren't so sure for trusting Jellal. They knew about him from Erza's backstory when she's child.

"How do we know if he isn't our enemy?" asked Gray, glaring at Jellal.

"I'm glad you asked, Gray." said Naruto with a serious face. "You might know someone from your teacher. Jellal was mind-controlled by Ultear, the daughter of Ur. She's the one who causes Etherion and using him as her puppet." Erza and the others get even more shocked than before. The one who causes the scenes is Ultear.

"Naruto, how do you know all this?" asked Erza.

"When I fight Jellal back in Tower of Heaven, I just realized his presence wasn't his. I thought it was Zeref's magic that made him into a madman, but Kurama and I felt the presence isn't stronger. So, I figured that strength wasn't his since you guys told me Zeref is the strongest dark wizard." He said

"I…I see." Erza realized Jellal didn't hurt her old friends from a long time ago. He was possessed by magic. Ultear is the one who made him into her puppet and forced him to become Council member.

"Jellal, I-" Then the ground is shaking and interrupted it. Nirvana's magic power is growing stronger and stronger ever. Nobody has ever felt that much power. They see the purple light which it's where Nirvana energy is.

Naruto and his group ran to follow the purple light as fast as they can. They went through the old building and the stair until they arrived. A large dark energy is merging into an orb and it looks like it'll fire at the guild. The guild is right in front of Nirvana.

"That guild…" said Natsu, looking closely at the place. The building looks like a cat. "Whose guild is that?"

"Caitshelter! It's my guild!" replied Wendy in disbelief.

Naruto and the group were all disbelief along with her. Nirvana is targeting at Wendy's guild. It's going to blast her guild by using the dark magic power to destroy it.

"Don't tell me… this light… This magic power…" said Erza.

"Nirvana is going to fire!" said Lucy.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he's going to enter the Bijuu mode, but… his body suddenly hurt itself. He got his knees down and made Erza worried him as she helped him up.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" She asked, looking at him is panting so heavy. She has never seen him like that.

"Yeah, but…I can't use my Bijuu mode." said Naruto as everyone shocked. He figured out he used the forbidden Jutsu against Midnight. It cost his chakra and Bijuu chakra a lot. This is his second time use it. "Shit! I must have used it. I thought it'll be easier than before where I fought Bickslow and Evergreen."

"Oh no!" yelled Carla.

"Stop it!" cried Wendy before Nirvana fired the powerful beam at her guild, Caitshelter. Naruto smacked his fist into the ground for not saving Wendy's guild. He shouldn't have use Bijuu mode to fight Midnight, not using forbidden one. It's too late to stop it.

When the powerful beam almost hit at Caitshelter, a whirl of wind dashed in front of guild building. A giant flaming purple arm blocks the attack for them. Not using the arm, it used some kind of magnetic force to block and absorb it. It sucks the Nirvana energy inside the there.

"Wh-What was that!?" asked Wendy.

Naruto took a closer look at the guild. He sees a purple flame arm. A large purple body almost looks like a human. It has the Japanese samurai clothes on it. The head looks like demonic smile face with three shapes of horns on the forehead.

"Naruto?" asked Erza, looking at his face is starting into smile…?

"That tame… No wonder why he is not here. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" He smirked.

Sasuke is at Caitshelter to defend them from Nirvana. He made it just in time because he read Cobra's mind that there was a guild is very close. So, he vanished and head toward the Caitshelter before Nirvana does.

"Wh-Who are you?" One of Caitshelter member asked.

"Just a man who explores this wizard world." said Sasuke before moving his purple flame humanoid to lift the arms up. It created black flame orb and then form into a gigantic black arrow that can break through Nirvana. "Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control)!" His Susanoo lets go of a black flame arrow at Nirvana with rapid speed. It shot through Nirvana's two legs and then it crumbles.

"Did he actually hit…?" asked Gray, fell down on the ground and held it something while Nirvana is shaking for losing the legs.

"Yep." said Naruto smiling.

"But he tried to kill us! What is he thinking!?" yelled Carla.

The blond ninja smirked. "Yep, that is Sasuke. He does his own things before. You should never underestimate the Uchiha." Before he hears a voice in his ears.

"Hey, idiot. Can you read me, over?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I read you. Tame…" Before a blond ninja burst out of his anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL US AND LEFT US DIE!"

Everyone's jaw is dropped and shocked when they see Naruto's unexpected react. He just yelled at his teammates or legendary ninja.

"It's not my fault you guys still in Nirvana before I shot it. You shouldn't have got off sooner." said Sasuke

Naruto closed his eyes in anger, but calmed the anger down at his close friend. Boy… that guy. He still hasn't changed while staying at Fiore. "Man… you haven't changed a bit since I was gone. So, what's up?"

"Let me talk to your whole group." said Sasuke, sending his telepathy to Naruto's group in Nirvana. "Listen very carefully. I know the way to destroy Nirvana."

Everyone relief for knowing the way to stop Nirvana.

"Really!?" asked Erza

"Nirvana has six legs, so I guess they're supposed to be a generator that charging the magic energy. The six generators should be located where the 6 legs join the main body. However, you're going have to destroy six of them in different locations at the same time." said Sasuke, making everyone shocked.

"You mean Iacrima." said Jura

"Same time." said Lucy.

"Luckily, I destroyed two of them at the same time. It'll make Nirvana's blast power down, but it isn't enough. That'll make four of them to go. You guys have 20 minutes until this thing will fire again. Oh yeah. One more thing…" said Sasuke as everyone is listening Sasuke very carefully before he says something.

"Zero is in one of those four. So beware." He said as his telepathy went off and leaves everything in Naruto and the group's hands.

They are nervous for destroying the generators at the same time. They didn't know what time. What if they messed up? What If they didn't destroy at the same time?

Naruto made Erza scared by clapping her hands with his own hands. "I believe in you." He said, making her eyes widened. Everyone is looking at Naruto.

"I believe in you guys. You will destroy generator at the same time. Believe me." said Naruto

"Naruto…" said Erza, looking at his eyes are so serious and fire. She feels something powerful aura when he holds her hands. She hears something like beast… breathing. 9 titanic beasts are right behind Naruto before Erza's eyes widened.

"Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I believe you, Naruto." said Erza before Naruto smirked.

"That's a spirit." He said.

Natsu and Gray were making their face in confusion for what they saying. Lucy knew by telling that Erza is trusting Naruto.

* * *

"Dragonslayer… You're still alive." said Zero, looking at Natsu has entered in one of the generators. Also, he bought Naruto with him.

"Damn right. I'm alive." said Natsu, glaring at Zero.

Zero moves his body into a battle stance before those two will attack him in the moment. "What did you come here for, you little brats?" He asked, stretch his arm out.

"We are going to defeat you!" Naruto and Natsu yelled before they charged at Zero together. Natsu was the first attack to Zero. He did a headbutt in his stomach. But, Zero picked him up and throws him in the air.

However, Natsu is smirked at Zero because he sees Naruto is right in front of Zero while he's looking at him. "Naruto!" he yelled.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" yelled Naruto as he breathes great wind at Zero, before he got him sent up into the air and crashed into the ceiling. Then, he dashed him with a yellow flash as he knees drop into Zero's head. He sent him down toward at Natsu. He's charging his fire magic.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" He yelled before he breathes fire at Zero directly hit.

"This power…" Zero thought as he recognized that power before. He sees fire dragon is behind Natsu. His skin is changing into dragon scale.

Naruto is shocked when Natsu's skin have a scale like a dragon. "Natsu, your skin…" He said as he's looking at dragon scale that he has and the golden flame. The golden flame was a gift by Jellal, before Natsu and Naruto went into the battle. Since, when did he get that?

Natsu looks himself around his body. His arms look very weird with a dragon scale, but felt incredible in him and golden flame that made him grows stronger. "Incredible… I feel like I'm getting stronger." He said

"Dragonforce." Zero answered.

"Dragonforce?" asked Naruto, hears very interesting word called Dragonforce.

"The final form of DragonSlayer magic. Its magic power is said to rival that of a dragon's, capable of annihilating anything." Zero said with an evil smile as he did his fighting stance. Naruto and Natsu are charging at him together. Natsu punched at Zero before he used the shield to protect himself. However, Naruto charged at him and crushing Zero's shield with his Rasengan.

Shield of Zero's is starting to break by Naruto's and Natsu's attack together. "Dark Gravity!" He yelled as he smacks down on the ground before it collapses apart.

Naruto and Natsu fell down through Nirvana's lower floors. And, there's an opening of a leg that is for outside. Luckily, Naruto caught Natsu's hand. He jumped onto the big rock by stepping it. Then, he used Yellow Flash to get into the floor. The rocks fell through the hole. They were lucky, but they see Zero dive down.

"Dark Slash!" yelled Zero before he used a magic whip to hit Naruto and Natsu, but Naruto grabbed Natsu and dodges Zero's whip with yellow flash before it'll hit them both. After they did it, Natsu breathes Fire Dragon Roar at Zero, but the barrier protecting him again.

At that moment, right in the point, Naruto is in front of Zero by using yellow flash and before breaking the shield by hitting it with Giant Rasengan. But, Zero grabbed his arm after his shield is broken. He spins him and throws him to the wall.

"Naruto!" yelled Natsu.

"Dark Delete!" Zero yelled as he fired spheres of darkness at Natsu from his hand. Natsu dodges the Zero's attack, but some of them hit him. When the smoke is clear, Natsu got some scratched of him. Zero uses Dark Slash and about to hit Natsu. But, Naruto quickly rushes to Natsu and grabbed him. again He dodged the Dark Slash with his yellow flash again. As they're here together, they have to use the special move before Nirvana fire.

"Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)!" Natsu yelled before he rushes at Zero. Naruto is charging at Zero, too with his twin Rasengan on his both hands.

Zero smirked when they did that. He charges green darkness energy on his fingers as he summons thousands of black phantoms. "Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail! People of the nil, erase that two person existence, devour their memory and soul!" He yells as his thousands of black phantoms are striking toward Naruto and Natsu. "Begone before the name of Zero!"

Naruto gritted teeth in anger when Zero summoned the black phantoms. That's magic looks very bad. No way, Natsu can handle it himself. So, Naruto pushed Natsu away from the phantoms before all of them caught in his legs and arms.

Natsu's eyes widened in horror when he sees Naruto sacrificed his life to save his own life. He's getting drag into the black hell hole by phantoms.

"Naruto!" He yelled before his hand reached at Naruto's hand to rescue him, but it's too late to save him. His hand dragged into the Hell Gate and it disappeared. He's gone. Naruto is gone.

"Oh. He shouldn't have saved himself instead saving you. What a weakling man." laughed Zero

"He's not weak." said Natsu with anger in his face, before his golden flame is making a dragon. "Naruto is strong ninja and best friend ever!"

* * *

"I can do this…" said Erza, equipped into Black Wing armor for slicing the generator. Also, there is red aura surround over her body. She was surprised the red aura unexpected came from nowhere. However, she feels her strength is flowing.

"My strength is flowing. How couldn't be…"

Flashback.

"I believe in you guys. You will destroy generator at the same time. Believe me." Said Naruto

Flashback ended.

"I see! This is…"

* * *

"Naruto's chakra…" said Lucy, looking her own body has red chakra around her. She's standing with Taurus and another Lucy… That's Gemini!

* * *

"With his strength…" said Gray, holding Ice Cannon to shoot at the generator. "I can do this!"

* * *

"Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)!" yelled Wendy before she breathes large quantity of air from her mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast.

* * *

"What the?!" shocked Zero, looking at his Genesis is breaking like glasses. It got broken into a glass as he sees a person in golden flame light coat is walking through the phantoms, destroying all of them by the Blue Flame. "The blue flame… They're burning off my magic?! How can it be?!"

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" roared Naruto, his 9 Bijuu are roaring with him. The beasts' loud roar is making a shockwave push Zero against the wall. Also, it made the whole place shaking and collapse.

Natsu's eyes were a relief to see Naruto alive. He's different than his Bijuu mode. He has pale skin, three black stripes on his cheeks, and his eyes are orange like demon-toad. He sees 9 black orbs are floating behind him. He wears golden light coat and black jumpsuit. A golden-black circle on his tummy.

Naruto rushed toward at Zero before punching in his face and his stomach. He uppercut into his jaws as he sent him a fly up the ceiling.

"Natsu! Let's do this!" He yelled as he releases his golden chakra. Natsu nodded as he releases his Dragon Force power everything that has. This is their last shot. They're going to attack Zero by teamwork.

"Rikudou…"

"Shiranuigata…"

"Guren Hōōken (Six Path: Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!)" Naruto and Natsu yelled as their aura are combining together into a powerful attack, before they launched up and headbutt into Zero's stomach. The flames turn into a giant fire spear as the black stripes appeared. While they're hitting Zero, the Phoenix Blade stabbed through the ceiling until it hits the Iacrima.

The moves that Naruto and Natsu did, isn't over yet. They crashed through Iacrima and then went outside to the sky.

* * *

"Whoa, man… Is everyone safe?" asked Gray, running through the forest from Nirvana collapse. They all did destroy the Iacrima at the same time.

"Gray!" Erza yelled as she's running and sees Gray had escaped from the Nirvana. She was relief he's alright, but they have to wait for the others people who are still in Nirvana.

"Erza, you're alright! And…" said Gray before he sees a huge muscular guy with ugly face is running toward them. He has light brown hair and white pants.

"Erza! Thank goodness you are safe!" The muscular guy said

Erza and Gray are shocked and scared of this orc. They jump back away from him and enter their fighting stance.

"Who are you!?" Erza asked

"A monster?!" Gray asked

"Please calm down, you two. Thanks to the power of my parfum, my body has changed." said Ichyia as he opened his cap off and did a 360 spin while he spread out the perfume for himself.

At that moment, there was a falling Clockman is falling down from the sky and landed on the ground.

"I'm so dizzy! She says…" Clockman said

"Men? A new enemy?" Ichyia asked

"Wait! That's…." Erza said

"Lucy's spirit." Gray said as Lucy is open clock door and went outside.

"Thank you, Horologium! But, when did you…" Lucy said

"I passed through the gate under my own will." Horologium said

"Virgo do that all the time."

"Due to Lucy's magic power being greater than before, it has now become possible. I can also cure the lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping of the skin, itchiness, and skin spots." Horologium said

"Seriously! Even skin spots?" asked Erza with impressive looks in her face.

"That… could be useful, yeah… Anyway, you can go back to your world." Lucy said before she sent Horologium back to the spirit world.

"Everyone, are you safe?" Jura asked as Jellal, Wendy, and Hoteye are running with him.

"The he-cat, as well!" said Carla

"You guys are alright!" said Erza

"It all thanks to Richard who helps us escaped from Nirvana." Jura said as he called Hoteye's real name.

"It's my pleasure." said Richard

"Jellal, are you okay?" asked Erza

"I'm okay, but what about Naruto and Natsu?" Jellal asked as everyone is shocked when they noticed Naruto and Natsu are still in Nirvana. The whole buildings are falling apart down.

"Naruto, where are you?" asked Erza.

"Naruto! Natsu!" Happy yelled as he looks up at the sky before he sees a man wears golden light coat is flying down in the air and carry a pink-haired man. That's Natsu alright, but who is that golden man because he's so different than Naruto's Bijuu mode.

"Another enemy!" said Ichyia

"No, that's Naruto." said Erza in relief. She was so worried about Naruto and Natsu. She thought they can't make it from Nirvana. But, Naruto new looks is so different than his Bijuu mode.

"Sorry for taking so long." Naruto said as everyone is happy for him and Natsu return. They were all worried about them.

"Thank you, Naruto! I didn't know you can fly." Natsu said

"That's because this is Rikudou ability to fly." said Naruto

Erza walked at him and looking at his new form. "Naruto, is this your…?"

"Yep, this is Rikudou Sennin mode. My strongest form in the world." smirked Naruto

"Sheesh… You guys making us worried about you." Gray said

"Naruto…" Wendy said before she ran toward Naruto and jump hugs him tightly. "You really… kept your promise."

"Yep!" Naruto said with a smile before his Rikudou Sennin mode deactivates. He's happy he can help Wendy's guildhall. Well, it was Sasuke Uchiha who saved the guildhall first and stopped Nirvana's fire. He'll have to thank him later. He sees Erza is talking with Jellal.

"Thank you for helping us." Erza said

"Erza… No… You have nothing to thank me for…" Jellal said

Erza lends her body against the edge and stands next to him. "What are going to do after this?" She asked

"After this? I don't know…" Jellal said as his face went in shadow.

"That sounds about right… Answers do not come so easily for you and me…" said Erza

"I'm scared." Jellal said, his arms wrapped around his own body and try to stop shaking with fear.

"Scared?" Erza asked

"What if… my memories return?" Jellal is scared for memories return and turned into his true self.

"Jellal… I'm with you." Erza said with a smile.

"Oww-men!" Ichyia cried

"What's wrong, dude?" Gray asked as he sees Ichyia is running something, but he hit something invisible wall.

"I was about to release number 2 in the bushes when I ran into something!" Ichyia said

"There are some marking on the ground…" Wendy said as she touched it. She sees purple spell on the ground.

"It's a rune!" said Naruto

"When did this…" Carla said

"What's going on?" Happy asked, starting to panic.

"The same ones as Freed? No, even more powerful!" Gray said

"We're trapped?" Lucy asked

"Show yourself!" Natsu asked before a group of army wizards are marching toward them. They're all wearing a white-blue large robe like a wizard with Ankh crest. They're holding the staff in their hands.

"Who are they?!" Wendy asks

"It's gonna leak out!" Ichyia said.

There's a guy wears a blue jacket with pink edges and white pants held up by a simple belt. He wears white gloves and a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle. He wears eyeglasses. "I wish you no harm. All I desire is for you to stay here, without moving, for a little while." He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar." said Lahar

"Who?" Natsu asked with an idiot on his face.

"Reformed Magic Council?" asked Gray

"They're already backing in business?" Panic Lucy asked

"We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice. We have no mercy for those that do evil acts." said Lahar

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy

"We haven't done anything bad!" said Lucy

"R-Right, I'm sure we didn't…" said Natsu

"Please hand over that person codenamed Hoteye to us." Lahar said

"What?! Wait a minute!" Jura said

"It's okay, Jura." said Hoteye

"Richard…" said Jura

Naruto realized Hoteye's scent before. Something very similar to someone that he probably knows him before. "Hey, Hoteye, who is your brother?" he asked

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan." Hoteye said

"What?!" All of Fairy Tail group shocked.

"Yes, he is my good brother." Hoteye said

Naruto smirked when Hoteye's brother is Wall Buchanan. He's a good friend to Erza. "I know him." He said

"What you say?" Jura asked

"He is my good friend. He is now energetically traveling around the continent." said Erza

"Is this what they call a miracle, bestowed only to those who believe in the light?" Richard asked as he bends down and crying for hearing the good news that his brother is alive. He's so happy for hearing that. "T-Thank you! Thank you!"

"I feel sorry for him." Lucy said, watching Richard went inside the prison carriage as it closed the door.

"Aye…" Happy said

"Ah, well…" Gray said

"There isn't anything we can do for him." Carla said

"Enough already! Just unseal the runes! It's gonna explode!" Ichyia said as he ready to explode his number 2.

"Don't do it right now!" yelled Naruto.

"No. Our true objective is not Orcaion Seis." Lahar said as everyone surprised when his objective is not Orcaion Seis. "The one, who infiltrated the Magic Council, destroyed it, a fired Etherion… There is a far greater evildoer among you, yes? You, Jellal"

Naruto and everyone cannot believe the wizard army also here to arrest Jellal.

"N-No way!" Natsu said

"Come now. If you resist, I have orders to use Iethal force." Lahar said

"Wait! Jellal got possessed by someone! Right now, he lost all of his memories. He's good!" Naruto said, giving his evidence to them, but it isn't enough to defend for Jellal. He hopes it can work.

"That doesn't matter. This man is dangerous if his memories come back. We cannot allow him loose in the world again. Never again." Lahar said before he's looking at his army. "You can release them from the runes."

"Yes, sir." Council Guard said as he released the runes for Naruto and the others.

Naruto clenched in his fist for failing to save Jellal. No way… He's leaving. He tries to find another way to prove Jellal is a good guy. "But…" He said

"It's alright, Naruto. I have no intention of resisting." Jellal said before he's walking to the carriage, but he stopped and had something say for Naruto before going to the prison. "Naruto, protect Erza for me."

"Jellal…" Naruto said as he shocked.

"Is there nothing left you wish to say?" Lahar asked

"No." Jellal said

"It's pretty much guaranteed you'll be executed or given life without parole." Lahar said as everyone was shocked when they heard.

"But that's…" Lucy said

Erza can't let those guys arrest Jellal and take him to the prison. She's afraid his memories will return and turned evil when he's in the prison. She won't let it happen. "I won't let him go!" Her thought before the army started to attack at someone. It's Naruto and Natsu. They're all attack them to save Jellal.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled as he tries to push through the army to help Jellal.

"You ain't takin' him!" Natsu said as he's with Naruto to fight for Jellal.

Erza can't believe Naruto and Natsu are fighting the Council guards for Jellal. They declined it.

"Why you…" Lahar said

"Move away! He's our ally!" yelled Natsu as he and Naruto try to push Council guard away, but there are so many of them. A bunch of wizards rushed toward them and blocked them.

"He's our comrade! Let him go!" Naruto shouts as he headbutts to Council guard.

"Naruto…. Natsu… Leave me be…" Jellal said

"Shut up! You're coming with us! Erza needs you! She needs you!" yelled Naruto before he pushed council guards away and finally went through, but another group of guards surrounds them.

"Restrain them!" Lahar said as he ordered Council guards charging to Naruto and Natsu.

Restrain them? Wrong word. In that case, Naruto did a high kicks and spins to hit the guards, but two of them have grabbed his arm. However, Gray saves Naruto by punching the guards for him before they can retrain Naruto.

"Go, Naruto and Natsu!" He yelled as Naruto and Natsu smirked at each other before going after Jellal to rescue him.

"Gray?" Happy asked as he and Lucy shocked.

"There's no stopping Naruto and Natsu now, after all! We can't just sit right! He helped defend you from Nirvana!" yelled Gray as he dodges few punches from the guard and then he punched them back.

Jura's face went in determined and willing to help Naruto and Natsu. "There is truth to that. It is unjust to arrest a man like that." He said, before he charged at them and fight them.

"It pains me to say it, but if that man is taken away, Erza will be saddened!" Ichyia said. Everyone is fighting Council army for Jellal.

"Come here, Jellal! You can't leave Erza! You're got to stay by her side! For her! So come here! We stand with you! We're allies, right?!" Natsu yelled

"Please! Don't take Jellal with you!" Wendy cried as her arm grabbed by Council guard. But, Naruto quickly punched that guard in the face and let Wendy go.

"Arrest them all! For obstructing government officials and adding in the escape of a criminal!" Lahar yelled as he ordered his council army to arrest Naruto and his friends. Everyone is getting an arrest.

At that moment, Naruto...

"Kurama!" shouted Naruto before his body released of golden flame as he transformed into Bijuu mode. Then, he released a gigantic golden fox. He's far bigger than the town and almost mountain. He roared out and scared Council guards.

"W-What the hell!" Lahar said as he shocked.

"I won't let you take my friends away. I won't let you take Jellal away!" Naruto yelled before Kurama roared at Council army as he smacks his arm into the ground causing a big earthquake.

 **"You humans better listen to him. He ain't kidding anymore!" Kurama said with a smile.**

"M-Monster!" Council guard said.

"Stop! That's enough!" Erza yells as everyone stopped the fight and shocked. "I apologize for the fuzz we've caused. I… will take full responsibility. Just…take Jellal away."

"Erza!" Natsu yelled

"Sit down!" Erza yells as she made Natsu stand down. Naruto cannot believe Erza told everyone to stop and let the guards take Jellal away from her. That's her close friend. Naruto tried to save Jellal for her, but he can't disobey if she decided. So, he deactivates Bijuu mode.

Jellal is walking to prisoner carriage, but he stopped and had something to say to Erza. "Oh, right…" he said. Erza was wondering what Jellal last sentence.

"It was the color of your hair." Jellal said with a bright smile as Erza shocked that he remembered. But, it's too late. She already decided to let them take Jellal. He went inside the carriage then the carriage rode away and Council Army.

Meanwhile...

"Where did Erza go?" Happy asked as everyone is sitting on the circle ground around the campfire. Erza has left the camp and went to sit alone because she thinks about Jellal.

"She's alone." Lucy said before she sees Naruto gets up and going to find Erza.

"I'll go talk to her." Naruto said as he went to where Erza is. He feels sorry about Erza for seeing Jellal leave. It was sad to see him leave. Erza and Jellal have been a good together in long time ago before he turned. Right now, he changed. When Naruto is at the cliff with old temple over, he sees Erza is sitting on the ground.

"Jellal…" Erza said, she can't stop thinking that words. The color of her hair. It made her heart hurt and pain.

Naruto sits right beside Erza before she looked at Naruto. "Jellal was right about you, nee-chan. Your hair is beautiful." He said with a smile as Erza was shocked. She wrapped her both arms around Naruto's waist and hug in his chest. She's crying more and more. Naruto hugs her back and closes his eyes. He gonna let her out. It's too hard to say something to her. At least, Jellal remember sweet words for her before he left.

* * *

 **Cait Shelter Guild**

"Fairy Tail… Blue Pegasus… Lamia Scale… Also, Wendy and Calra. You have done well for defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative of the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say the job well done. Thank you. Nabula! Thank you!" Robaul said. He was small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache.

"It's our pleasure. You should probably thank to my close friend who saved you from Nirvana's blast." said Naruto, remembering Sasuke is in that guild and defend them.

"It's finally over…" Sherry said

"You guys did great!" Jura said

"Jura…" Lyon said

"Everyone, I have something to say you. Please listen carefully." Robaul said.

After Robaul explain about Nirvana.

"W-What are you saying…?" Wendy said with her widened eyes in shocked as she sees everyone that in Cait Shelter are disappearing into sparkles. "What is this? Everyone!"

"All of you!" Carla said

"Mangna! Pepel!" Wendy yells

"What's going on here? They're all disappearing!" Hibiki asked

"The truth is…they're already dead. It's already been four hundreds year." Naruto answered.

"No, everyone, I don't want you guys disappear!" Wendy cried.

"I apologize for deceiving you… All the members of the guild are illusions created by me."

"Say what?" Natsu asks

"Illusion with their own personalities?" Lyon

"What incredible magic power!" Jura said

"I… lived alone in this ruin, protecting Nirvana. 7 years ago, a single boy came here." said Robaul

That word made Naruto confuse, but figure out it was Jellal which it was Wendy who told the story about him. But, something feel different going on here. How in the world did Jellal get here while in Tower of Paradise? If he possessed by evil, he wouldn't destroy the guild here.

 _"That didn't make no sense! If Jellal is at this place by possessed by evil, he wouldn't destroy the guild... Something catchy here."_ His thought.

"Wendy, the truth is that I create an illusory family." Robaul said

"The guild was created all for Wendy!" Lucy said

"I don't wanna hear that! Bask, Naoki, don't you dare disappear too!" Wendy said

"Wendy, Carla… You no longer need a foster family. Don't you have the real friend? Your future… has only just begun." Robaul said with smile as he disappears.

"Master!" Wendy cried.

"Everyone, thank you. Naruto, please take Wendy and Carla for me." Robaul said before his voice is gone and leave Wendy and Carla in Naruto's hand.

"I will. I promise." said Naruto.

"Master!" cried Wendy as she bends down and cry even more. Her tattoo guild is gone. Her guild is gone. Her family is gone.

Erza gets behind Wendy and knees down. She touches her left shoulder. She was liked her in the past. Losing the loved ones like family and friends. It's hard to feel the pain.

"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones… into the arms of your friends." said Erza as Wendy looks at her. "Come… to the Fairy Tail!"


End file.
